


Freier Fall: Un Largo Camino Por Recorrer

by Rytchan



Series: Freier Fall - Lovers [2]
Category: Caída Libre, Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Hanno Koffler, Happy Ending, Lemon, Lovers, Lust, M/M, Max Riemelt, Passion, Romance, Sex, True Love, Unofficial Sequel, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, freier fall - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 106,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytchan/pseuds/Rytchan
Summary: Han pasado quince meses, y Marc ha estado buscando desesperadamente a Kay desde que aceptó sus verdaderos sentimientos. Será un largo camino para encontrarlo y muchas situaciones que superar si quieren estar juntos. ¿Será demasiado tarde?





	1. Vestigios

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente subí este trabajo en inglés, con la finalidad de que más lectores pudieran tener acceso a él. Sin embargo, quiero publicarlo en la versión original.  
> Espero puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo.  
> Pd. Gracias Val, por tu apoyo y tus excelentes contribuciones a esta historia... :)
> 
> Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, ¿qué les parece esta fan fic?

**1: Vestigios**

**Marc**

Hacía ya 13 meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Rememoró la escena de aquel pequeño departamento en _Düsseldorf_ donde Kay lo esperaba.

Le devolvió la llave y ésta repiqueteó sobre el frío cemento del balcón, mientras veía la mirada de desilusión de Kay al abandonarlo sin miramientos y sin importarle que aquel estuviera molido a golpes; todo por el miedo de reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos… Miró el perfecto perfil una última vez y se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

De nada sirvió que apenas dos días después regresara y tumbase la puerta por no encontrar respuesta, topándose con un espacio sin alma, vacío igual que como él se sentía. 

A pesar del tiempo, los recuerdos se agolpaban y las sensaciones lo colmaban como si fuera ayer, -reflexionó Marc-, mientras se dejaba llevar usando el cuerpo de la chica rubia que hacía un par de horas había conocido en el pub.  Esto sucedía cuando la melancolía y la necesidad lo embargaban.

Pensaba en Kay… echaba de menos su mirada penetrante, los ojos azules que lo perseguían en sueños y su físico atlético, cuando ambos se perdían y se descubrían disfrutando uno del otro.   Sus recuerdos y la realidad se entrelazaban simultáneamente.  Mientras, en el presente, se movía con frenesí dentro de ella hasta vaciarse por completo.

No lo tenía y quizás jamás volvería a verle a pesar de los vanos intentos por encontrarlo.  Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, de nada servía la tecnología de punta a la que tenía acceso en su función como agente antinarcóticos. 

La primera vez que tuvo noticias de él, de acuerdo con el informe, había sido transferido a _Schwäbisch Hall_ un poblado ubicado al nordeste del Estado de _Baden-Wurtemberg_.  Hizo el viaje hasta allá solo para encontrar que unos días antes se había marchado.  Esto mismo sucedió una segunda vez.  Todos los traslados eran confidenciales, por lo que cuando logró ubicar su paradero una vez más, se había esfumado.   Parecía que no quería ser encontrado.

“¿Cómo había podido ser tan cobarde?”, “¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego y no querer darse cuenta de la irremediable realidad?”.  Lo añoraba y lo imaginaba en los innumerables cuerpos con los que a lo largo de los meses se había consolado.   Al final era lo único que le quedaba.  Jugar a sentir, a vivir.

El vacío y el hastío se convirtieron en viejos conocidos, dejándolo con la sensación de estar desperdiciando los mejores momentos de su vida. _“Scheiße!”_ -masculló-.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por su mente, se vistió como un autómata y aspiró la última bocanada de mariguana, echando el resto en la _Spaten_ semi vacía y salió de la habitación del motel no sin antes darle un beso fugaz en la sien a aquella chica de quien ya había olvidado siquiera su nombre.


	2. Espiral

**2: Espiral**

**Marc**

Corrían en el bosque uno al lado del otro, “respira profundamente” -le dijo Kay mientras continuaban trotando y riendo-.  De repente, Kay comenzó a acelerar el paso y a adelantarlo drásticamente; no importaba cuánto se esforzara por darle alcance, cada vez se alejaba más y más.  Comenzó a sollozar y fueron sus propios gritos llamándole, quienes lo despertaron de ese sueño que tendía a hacerse recurrente.

Marc se sentó sobre la cama entre las sábanas revueltas y le llegó el inconfundible olor de una noche de excesos.  Tenía la frente perlada en sudor y un ya conocido martilleo de cabeza, derivado de la resaca por la noche anterior.

En las últimas semanas esto se estaba haciendo costumbre –maldijo mentalmente-, al principio lo único que lo mantenía a flote era su pequeño, pero hoy estaba lejos ya que Betinna había decidido poner distancia entre ellos.    “Sólo será por un tiempo”. –Había dicho-.

Aún no podía superar lo que Marc les había hecho.  Y francamente él no creía que algún día lo haría, ya que ni siquiera él había podido entenderlo en su momento.

Solo sabía que era algo más fuerte que él mismo y que a pesar de haber luchado contra ello en un principio, irremediablemente había cedido a las sensaciones y sentimientos que Kay le despertaba.  Abrió el cajón del buró y saco el frasco de _Tylenol_ , sacó dos pastillas y se las tragó de un jalón.

En la ducha, las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua tibia que salía de la regadera.  Salió de la bañera y mientras se afeitaba, no pudo reconocer al hombre que se reflejaba en el espejo.  Era bien parecido, la nariz recta, ojos verdes y fuerte mentón.  Sin embargo, las ojeras ya estaban haciendo mella en su atractivo rostro.

Se vistió con su uniforme de policía, subió al auto y solo por un instante volvió a ser el oficial Marc Borgmann, aquel que trabajaba turnos dobles para intentar distraerse de su patética vida a la cual ya aborrecía.

Tres semanas después, mientras estaba de guardia en un turno 24/24 recibió una notificación en la cual se le informaba de la decisión del supervisor de la línea antinarcóticos, de trasladarse a Múnich debido a un caso peculiar, -según decía el comunicado,- como agente encubierto para dar con el estratega de una banda de narcotraficantes turcos.

-“No tengo nada que me mantenga aquí” –pensó-.  Así que regresó a su departamento y comenzó a empacar las pocas cosas que había llevado consigo de su vida anterior.


	3. Quietud

**3: Quietud**

**Jörg**

El oficial Kay Engel –agente antimotines-, yacía inconsciente en la cama del hospital _ATOS Klinik München_.  Hoy cumplía una semana en la terapia intensiva derivado del ataque de un grupo de aficionados durante un juego del _Bayern_ en el _Allianz Arena_.

A pesar de todos esos cables y monitores conectados alrededor de él, su respiración era uniforme y su semblante se veía en calma. 

Aún con el lado derecho de la sien inflamado y en una gama de colores que iban desde el violeta intenso hasta el amarillo verdoso era condenadamente atractivo.

Frente a él se encontraba Jörg, un DJ de un metro ochenta y cinco, cabello obscuro y ojos color esmeralda, quien tocaba los fines de semana en _Goodstuff_ y que actualmente salía con Kay.  Lo veía y le daba la impresión de que estuviese en un profundo sueño y no quisiera despertar de él.

Solo tenía unos cuantos minutos al día para entrar a verlo, pero a pesar del tratamiento y los cuidados médicos éste aún no despertaba.

Sentado en el sillón de aquella habitación de hospital, le llegaba el olor mezclado de desinfectante, yodo y de otros elementos que no supo identificar.  Aun escuchando el rítmico sonido del monitor le era difícil creer que proviniera de los signos vitales de Kay.  “ _Scheiße!”_ –maldijo-.

A la vez que lo observaba, rememoró la primera vez que lo vio.  Fue durante un concierto en la explanada de _Olympiapark_ ;  había un cartel extenso de _DJs_ que se presentaban esa noche.  

Cuando se dirigía al escenario abriéndose paso entre la gente, chocó contra él.  Era un hombre joven, rubio, alto y con facciones casi perfectas.   Con una cerveza en la mano, silbando y bailando como si estuviese en trance, lo observó disfrutando de la música.  Se volvió y sus miradas se cruzaron.   Tenía los ojos azules más intensos que hubiera visto jamás.  Le sonrió, levantó su cerveza en señal de saludo y siguió bailando. 

Jörg subió al escenario y comenzó su actuación.  Disfrutaba con gran intensidad lo que hacía.   Estaba convencido de ser un alma libre, sin prejuicios, ni ataduras.  Por ello, nunca se imaginaría que durante los siguientes meses él y aquel desconocido se harían inseparables.


	4. Fantasma

**4: Fantasma**

**_Kay.  Tres meses atrás…_ **

Al final del concierto, Kay tomó su auto y se dirigió hacia _Sinners Party_ , un bar gay que generalmente era frecuentado más por turistas que por los mismos locales. El lugar era bastante amplio, con buenas instalaciones, el ambiente era soberbio y la música de lo mejor, con ritmos que iban desde el _house_ hasta pasar por el _pop_ y _electrónico_.

Había sido una jornada bastante pesada: un agotador acondicionamiento físico por la mañana y papeleo y más papeleo por la tarde.  Menos mal que mañana era su día libre. –Se consoló-.   Porque hoy especialmente necesitaba salir.  

Esa noche se cumplía exactamente un año desde que Marc lo dejara.   Decidió entonces intentar sacarlo de su mente y divertirse como hacía meses no lo hacía.

Aparcó a dos cuadras del lugar y caminó hacia la entrada.  Mientras le daba las últimas fumadas al cigarro, vio entrar al DJ con el que hacía apenas unas horas había tropezado.   Reconoció lo atractivo que era pero dejó pasar aquel pensamiento.

Con más fuerza de la necesaria, apagó el cigarro contra el cenicero y continuó su camino hacia el interior.   Dentro estaba a reventar.  Cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose rítmicamente abarrotaban la pista de baile, por lo que decidió ir directamente hacia la barra.   Ahí pidió una _Spaten_ –la favorita de Marc- y brindó en silencio por lo que no pudo ser… “12 meses” – pensó-, “y aún no te puedo sacar de mi mente”.    Hizo una mueca y bebió de golpe todo el contenido.   Pidió una más.

Iba ya por la tercera cuando una de las canciones que solía bailar con Marc comenzó a sonar.   El ritmo era contagioso, rápido y doloroso por los recuerdos que le generaban. Pero por más que quisiera apartarlo de su mente, parecía que el destino se empeñaba en jugarle una mala pasada. 

Dejó la botella a medio terminar y se internó en la pista.   Se dejó llevar.   Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a bailar, lo imaginaba frente a él, bailando y chocando las manos sobre la cabeza como solían hacerlo.    De pronto, sintió un roce en la yema de los dedos y abrió los ojos… no era Marc a quien tenía enfrente.

“Bailas bien” –le dijo-.  Era el DJ de hacía apenas unas horas.  “Parece que el destino quiere que nos conozcamos”, -le gritó debido a lo alto de la música-, “te invito un trago”-le dijo al oído, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante-.

Kay asintió regresándole la sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron a la barra.  Ahí pidieron un whisky y comenzaron a charlar.  “Soy Jörg”.  “Kay”- respondió a su vez, al tiempo que chocaban sus vasos y comenzaban a beber-.  _“Prost!”_ -Brindaron ambos y esbozaron una sonrisa-.

Pasadas las 3 de la mañana y después de varios tragos, salieron del lugar.  Jörg lo invitó a su estudio y él aceptó.  Kay sabía que no quería regresar a casa solo, especialmente esa noche.  

Quería olvidarlo, en verdad deseaba hacerlo.  Desterrarlo de sus pensamientos; porque ese vacío que sentía en el pecho le provocaba un dolor físico.    Era claro que jamás volvería a verlo y mucho menos a estar juntos de nuevo.    Por lo que haría un esfuerzo para sacarlo de una vez por todas de su mente y si era posible también de su corazón.   Pensando en ello, tambaleándose siguió a Jörg.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de tomar la autopista llegaron a _Planneg_ , una zona residencial al oeste de Múnich.   Apenas entraron a su estudio, Jörg lo acorraló con ambas manos contra la pared y se acercó a tan solo unos centímetros de su boca.   Kay podía sentir lo rápido que le latía el pulso, mientras su cálido aliento lo invitaba a cerrar el espacio entre ellos.  Fue un beso lento y profundo al inicio, pero poco a poco fue incrementando de intensidad.   Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a sentir.  Todo era perfecto, sensaciones placenteras le recorrían el cuerpo y en tan solo un instante se olvidó de Jörg.     Su subconsciente seguía jugando con él.    En su mente apareció Marc y entonces era a él a quien besaba, a él a quien acariciaba y a quien se entregaba por completo.

Kay lo tomó del cuello y le regresó el beso abandonándose a aquellas sensaciones.   De un jalón le arrancó la camisa y los botones salieron disparados en todas direcciones.   Al mismo tiempo, Jörg le desabrochaba el cinturón y le bajaba la bragueta, lo llevó al sillón y comenzó a estimularlo con la boca. 

Kay disfrutaba... tenía los ojos cerrados e imaginaba a Marc. Con ese pensamiento, lo llevó al dormitorio.  Con Marc, siempre había jugado un rol pasivo por obvias razones, sin embargo, disfrutaba de ambos roles y hoy en especial se sentía dominante.  

Por lo que una vez que lo estimuló con dos de sus dedos, se puso el condón y lo penetró.  Comenzó a moverse rápidamente hasta que después de varias embestidas ambos se corrieron.  Yacían exhaustos en la alfombra de la habitación cuando poco a poco el sueño los venció.

A las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente, Kay despertó desorientado y con una fuerte migraña.  “ _Scheiße!_ ¿Dónde estoy?”- se preguntó-, y como una ráfaga, llegaron de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior.


	5. Desconocido

**5: Desconocido**

**Kay.**

No supo en qué momento se pasó de la alfombra a la cama. Pero ahí estaba, sobre un mullido colchón y a su lado, dormido boca abajo, estaba aquel desconocido.  Tenía la espalda ancha y  torneada, con un tatuaje de tiburón que le abarcaba gran parte del brazo derecho, los músculos muy bien definidos; su rostro de lado era casi perfecto, salvo por la cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla.  Incluso, –admitió Kay-, ésta lo hacía ver más atractivo.  

Recordó su nombre: Jörg.  Creyó recordar también que era divertido y definitivamente estaba seguro que habían pasado un muy buen rato la noche anterior.   Sin embargo, como otras veces, decidió que era momento de partir.   No tenía ganas de sostener una incómoda charla a esas horas de la mañana.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, saltó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa.   Su playera arrugada estaba tirada a los pies de la cama y por el pasillo pudo seguir el rastro de sus pertenencias.

Estaba abrochándose las agujetas de sus botas militares, cuando escuchó una profunda voz detrás de él. 

“¿Te vas sin despedirte?” – inquirió Jörg.

Kay se volvió y lo vio recargado en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio.  Podía verle el crecimiento de la barba y vestido únicamente con unos _boxers_ lucía un torso bien trabajado.   A la luz del día era mucho más atractivo –reconoció-.

“Tranquilo hombre, que no soy de esos tipos que andan por la vida buscando una relación.   Pasamos un buen rato, nos echamos un buen polvo y ya está” –expuso Jörg-.   “Si nos volvemos a encontrar y las cosas se dan… bien, sino, no pasa nada”. -continuó-. 

“No es eso”, -respondió Kay con una media sonrisa-, “es sólo que debo irme…  Pero, yo también la pasé bien”-finalmente admitió-.

Una hora más tarde después de tomar un café y charlar amenamente, se despidieron y Kay se dirigió a casa.  

*******

Días después, el equipo que Kay comandaba, festejaba en un bar cercano al cuartel de policía, la despedida de soltero de uno de los miembros del escuadrón.   Mientras brindaban y bromeaban, sonó su celular.  Era Jörg.  Lo invitaba a una presentación que daría en _Milch und Bar._  

Fue así como poco a poco comenzaron a frecuentarse cada vez más y a mantener una relación bastante peculiar.  Ya que si bien no eran una pareja como tal, tenían sexo ocasional, pero sobre todo comenzaron a confiar uno en el otro.   Cada vez, pasaban más tiempo juntos.   Era una mezcla entre camaradería y mutua atracción, sin reglas establecidas o ataduras. 

A pesar de ello, las sensaciones y sentimientos que Jörg le provocaban, no se acercaban ni remotamente a lo que llegó a vivir durante el tiempo que estuvo con Marc.   –Reconoció con infinita nostalgia-.


	6. Reconstruyéndose

**6: Reconstruyéndose**

**_Marc: En el presente…_ **

El Boeing 747 aterrizó cerca de la media noche en la Terminal 1 del Aeropuerto Internacional de Múnich, en medio de una tormenta poco usual para ser principios de Agosto.   El vuelo tranquilo que había pronosticado el capitán de la tripulación antes del despegue, terminó con un aterrizaje forzoso debido al atasco del tren de aterrizaje.   Entre gritos histéricos de algunas mujeres y un par de sobrecargos tratando de tranquilizarlas, Marc salió entre empellones de la cabina a toda prisa hacia la banda 13 donde recogería su equipaje.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la salida.   Prendió un cigarrillo, le dio un par de bocanadas y lo arrojó a un charco cercano; se dirigió a paso veloz hacia el S-bahn con dirección a Starnberg ya que aún le quedaba un largo camino a casa.  

“A casa” –pensó-.   De las opciones que tuvo para rentar, había elegido la más lejana al barullo de la gran ciudad. Decidió que no le importaría tener que viajar alrededor de media hora todos los días, para llegar al trabajo.   Era un departamento amueblado en el sexto piso con vista a Starnberg See, rodeado de bosque y con una magnífica vista al lago.   Por lo menos durante los días de descanso podría aislarse de todo y salir a correr al interior del bosque.   

Ya en el vagón, eligió un asiento lo más alejado de un grupo de jóvenes que reía a sonoras carcajadas pasándose entre ellos una botella de whisky.  Era muy común ver este tipo de grupos y más un viernes por la noche para salir de juerga.    Tenían entre 20 y 25 años.  Pero lo que le llamó la atención y le hizo voltear de nuevo, fue una mirada de complicidad y un beso fugaz que detectó entre dos de ellos.   Al resto no pareció importarles.

Bajó del tren y echó a andar, diez minutos más tarde, llegó al edificio donde se ubicaba su nuevo apartamento, decidió subir los seis pisos por las escaleras a paso veloz con la esperanza de terminar lo suficientemente cansado para caer rendido y aunque fuera solo para variar, quedarse dormido sin necesidad de tomar un ansiolítico.

Abrió la puerta y encendió el switch, la luz iluminó su nuevo piso y observó unos cuantos muebles que adornaban el lugar.   Debido a ello, el lugar se veía más espacioso de lo que en realidad era, ya que no medía más de noventa metros cuadrados.  Tendría una semana antes de presentarse en su nuevo trabajo, para comprar lo necesario -se dijo-, mientras se dirigía hacia la recámara.

Esa noche a diferencia de muchas otras pudo descansar. Soñó con él, pero esta vez, fue un sueño esperanzador.

 


	7. Colisión

**7: Colisión**

**_Kay: Dos semanas atrás…_ **

Se encontraban reunidos en el interior del edificio principal ultimando los detalles para cubrir el juego de esta noche.  En un partido _Bayern_ vs. _Borussia Dortmund_ era necesario extremar precauciones, ya que en algunas ocasiones los ánimos entre los aficionados de ambos grupos rivales se caldeaban.

Llegaron tres horas antes del inicio del juego.  Conforme iban descendiendo de la unidad, Kay organizaba a sus hombres para resguardar el lado oeste del estadio.  El juego transcurría sin mayores contratiempos, por lo que los uniformados aprovechaban para ver algunas jugadas desde la entrada de los túneles e inclusive bromeaban entre ellos.

Lo que en un inicio comenzó como una pelea inofensiva entre dos aficionados ebrios, terminó en una pelea campal.  De inmediato, acudieron al lugar Kay junto con cinco de sus hombres.  Mientras trataban de contenerlos y esperaban refuerzos, volaban botellas y diversos proyectiles en distintas direcciones.

Kay se cubría el flanco derecho con el escudo, mientras que con el tolete trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud enardecida.  Escuchó un grito y se percató que Alexander, uno de sus colegas, estaba sangrando profusamente del ante brazo.  A un par de metros otro integrante del escuadrón –que no logró distinguir-, intentaba someter a un pseudoaficionado que sostenía una navaja. 

Fue en ese momento cuando lo embistieron por detrás y Kay cayó gradas abajo.  Mientras intentaba levantarse uno de los agresores lo alcanzó y le propinó una patada en la cara. 

Lo último que Kay vio, fue como una bota con casquillo se aproximaba a su cabeza, sintió el impacto y después obscuridad.


	8. Sacudida

  **8: Sacudida**

**Marc**

Se presentó muy temprano en la unidad de investigación para conocer a su nuevo equipo y presentarse con el director de la división.  Durante toda la mañana estuvo en reuniones con colegas de las distintas áreas para ponerse al día.  

La división de antinarcóticos se encontraba en el mismo edificio que donde se ubicaba la unidad de control de disturbios. “Pareciera que el destino se empeña en burlarse de mí”-pensó-.

 Cuando caminaba hacia la siguiente junta, pasó por las aulas de enseñanza y a su mente acudieron imágenes de la antigua Academia de Policía, donde lo que vivió con Kay fue un parteaguas en su vida y que significó replantearse todo lo que creía verdad hasta ese momento. 

Durante muchos  meses se preguntó si en verdad era gay o tal vez bisexual.  Nunca antes le habían atraído los hombres.  Incluso aún después de su ruptura, ningún otro le llamó la atención.  En alguna ocasión acudió al bar que solía frecuentar con Kay y allí intentó consolarse con algún tipo, pero no lo logró.  Solo recordar la sensación de besar o tocar a otro hombre le provocaba indiferencia y un vacío tal con el que no podía lidiar.   En verdad no sentía ninguna atracción por ninguno de ellos.  De lo único que tenía certeza era que se había enamorado de “esa persona”, el que fuera hombre o mujer pasaba a un segundo plano; lo que realmente importaba eran las emociones y sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con él.  Podía ser él mismo.

Recuerdos agridulces de su antigua vida le golpearon como un ramalazo en el pecho.  Era increíble que eso hubiera sucedido apenas quince meses atrás, pues le parecían toda una eternidad.

Al salir de su última reunión se dirigió al comedor, sostuvo su charola y  tomó su lugar en la fila.  Como aún era temprano la cafetería se encontraba prácticamente vacía, por lo que eligió la primera mesa que encontró y se sentó a comer.   Mientras pensaba en cómo se había desarrollado la mañana, se acercaron un par de oficiales y le preguntaron si podían hacerle compañía.

“Bienvenido”, -le dijeron-.   El primero era un joven pelirrojo de mediana estatura con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.  El segundo, robusto y con cara bonachona.   Estaban casi terminando de comer, cuando este último comentó a su colega:

“Terminando el turno, iré al hospital para ver a Kay.  Ya pasaron dos semanas desde la agresión y él aún no despierta”.   Al escuchar ese nombre, Marc sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo.  “Tranquilízate”, -se obligó-, “es una coincidencia que alguien del nuevo departamento se llame igual al hombre que te cambió por completo”.

“¿Qué pasó hace dos semanas?” –Inquirió Marc-. 

“Uno de los nuestros sufrió una agresión por parte de un aficionado durante el partido del _Bayern,_ y desafortunadamente está en coma.  Es un gran tipo y todos estamos muy preocupados por él”. –respondió el chico pelirrojo-.

“¿Cómo dices que se llama?” –Ansioso preguntó-.

“Kay… Kay Engel”.  En ese momento sintió que la tierra se abría y con ella él se deslizaba en un profundo abismo.  

Como en cámara lenta vio la que fuera la película de su vida quince meses atrás: Su compañero de habitación, una pelea durante el entrenamiento, mariguana, una alberca a deshoras de la noche, el primer roce de labios, su primer encuentro, noches de desenfreno y ternura a la vez, música, un baño en un bar, amor y desamor, miedo y finalmente una infinita soledad.

“¿Estás bien?” –le preguntaron-. “Te quedaste en shock”. –Dijo uno de ellos-.

“¿En qué hospital dices que está?” –preguntó como un poseso-.  “Lo conozco, somos buenos amigos” –mintió-.

Mientras tomaba nota mentalmente de la ubicación, dejó la charola con el resto de comida y a ambos oficiales con cara de sorpresa.    Se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia la salida.


	9. Encuentros

**9: Encuentros**

**Marc**

Con paso nervioso se dirigió a la entrada del hospital.  Eran demasiadas las emociones contenidas.  Parecía que un hueco en el pecho se abría más y más y le dificultaba la respiración.  Un sudor frío le recorría la columna vertebral, lo que lo hacía sudar copiosamente.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados.  Por un lado después de tantos meses de búsqueda, tenía noticias suyas. Pero por el otro, no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo postrado en una cama de hospital.  

Llegó a la recepción y preguntó por él.  Ahí le informaron que se encontraba en terapia intensiva y que no eran horas de visita.  Además, tendría que pedir un permiso especial si es que quería verlo, puesto que no era su familiar.  Decidió esperar.   No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que estar ahí, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no se movería hasta no verlo.

Muchas horas después, mientras se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, se acercó la enfermera que en un inicio lo recibió.  Marc entre tanto, había ido a hablar con el director del hospital para que le dejasen ver a “su amigo”.

“Oficial Borgmann: Puede pasar a verlo; el oficial Engel fue trasladado a terapia intermedia, ya que la condición de peligro ha pasado; sin embargo, no responde a los estímulos y continúa en estado de coma.   Quinto piso, habitación 517.  Solo podrá verle por unos minutos”. – Le explicó-.

Al tiempo que la escuchaba, el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil y el estómago lo tenía revuelto.   Avanzó hacia el ascensor y marcó el número cinco.  Mientras subía, su mente era un caos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entre cables y monitores, lo vio.  Allí estaba el hombre que volteó su mundo de cabeza. 

Tal y como ocurría a menudo, su mente viajó en el tiempo con increíble facilidad al día en que lo había conocido.  No había cambiado nada.  Seguía siendo tan viril y atractivo como lo recordaba.  La barba de días lo hacía ver aún mejor.  Salvo por la marca del ataque que había sufrido, parecía que se encontraba sumido en un sueño profundo. 

Tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y tímidamente le rozó la mano.   Agachó la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de la boca.  Apenas había sido un roce leve de sus labios contra esa piel, pero había sido suficiente para hacerlo temblar.  Punzadas en la boca del estómago le recorrieron al sentirlo.

“¡Kay! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –sollozó-.   No sabes cuántas noches he soñado con este momento, con verte, pero no bajo estas circunstancias...  He estado sumido en una desesperación absoluta por encontrarte, por decirte cuánto lo siento.  Cuánto lamento haber sido tan cobarde y no aceptar la realidad.  _“_ _Ich liebe dich“_ –le susurró al oído.

Tras esa confesión, comenzó a llorar.  Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por el llanto. “Despierta por favor”… “ _Scheiße!”-_ murmuró-.  

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.   Un hombre  de cabello obscuro y ojos del mismo color que lo suyos lo observaba receloso.  Marc, con una mano se limpió la nariz y trató de secar las lágrimas que le bañaban el rostro.   Se levantó.

Parado frente aquel desconocido, notó que ambos eran casi de la misma estatura.  Desvió la mirada.

“Me dijeron en recepción que Kay tenía visitas”, -declaró Jörg-.  “Pensé que era alguien de su unidad, pero me parece que no es así, ¿cierto?”. –lo cuestionó mirándolo fijamente-.

Marc no supo que contestar.  Mientras lo observaba, Jörg apuntó: “A la vista de la situación, pienso que deberíamos presentarnos debidamente”.  “Mi nombre es Jörg y soy pareja de Kay”.

Marc tragó saliva con dificultad.   Comenzó a experimentar una sensación totalmente distinta a lo que hasta hace un momento sentía.  Algo inmediato, profundo y doloroso.  Sintió cómo la sangre comenzó a recorrerle el rostro y se quedó de piedra.  No supo que responder, por lo que sin mediar palabra, salió de la habitación.


	10. Desolación

**10: Desolación**

**Marc**

En automático, casi una hora más tarde llegó a su departamento después de salir como bólido del hospital.    Las palabras de aquel tipo, seguían resonando en su cabeza: “… _Mi nombre es Jörg y soy pareja de Kay…”_

“¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué aún después de tantos meses que él lo sacó de su vida, Kay lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos una vez que despertara?  “Porque tenía que despertar, tenía que hacerlo” –imploró-.

 “¿Qué permanecería célibe?”  -Se reprochaba Marc mientras se miraba al espejo-.   Al tiempo que lo hacía, observaba el latido de su pulso en la base de la garganta.  Un hombre como Kay difícilmente lo haría, pero de eso a tener una relación estable con alguien era muy diferente.

Que ingenuo había sido.  Durante todas las veces que lo imaginó y que lo soñó, jamás en todo ese tiempo, pasó por su mente que Kay pasaría página y reconstruyera su vida. 

De su boca salió una risa amarga, él había sido el único que lejos de salir adelante, cada día se había hundido más y más en la obsesión por encontrarlo.    Abrió el grifo del agua, se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca.  Lentamente se dirigió a la recámara principal y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, mirando el techo con la mente dando vueltas, hasta que sintió un hormigueo en las piernas que lo obligó a cambiar de postura.  No durmió en toda la noche.  

La luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por las cortinas, así que optó por levantarse y alistarse para ir a trabajar.  Un poco más calmado y dejando sus sentimientos en un segundo término, tenía claro que lo más importante ahora era la pronta recuperación de Kay. 

Con ese pensamiento guiándolo, se dirigió a la Unidad.   Ahí, gracias al informe de uno de sus subordinados pudo enterarse a detalle del ataque sucedido dos semanas atrás.   

También tuvo oportunidad de ahondar más sobre la vida de Kay en Múnich y darse cuenta que tenía buenos compañeros que lo apreciaban y que estaban consternados por lo ocurrido.   Al parecer era de todos conocida su inclinación sexual, pero aquí a nadie le incomodaba.  

Marc contaba las horas para que terminara la jornada y pudiera acudir al hospital, cuando de pronto entró a su oficina el jefe de división para comunicarle que habían interceptado a una célula del grupo criminal que buscaban.   Por lo que debían viajar de inmediato a Hamburgo para continuar con la investigación.


	11. Reencuentro

**11: Reencuentro**

**Marc**

Pulsó el quinto piso y esperó a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.  Esperaba no encontrarse con aquel tipo, pero la necesidad de saber de Kay y de hacerle compañía era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.   Se lo debía y además él lo ansiaba de sobremanera.  Después de tantos meses buscándolo ahora que lo había encontrado no pensaba darse por vencido.    Inseguro, abrió la puerta pero solo para encontrar la cama vacía. 

Habían pasado siete días desde que lo vio, ya que el viaje a Hamburgo había durado mucho más de lo planeado.  Durante ese tiempo no pudo concentrarse como era debido, incluso en más de una ocasión se sorprendió soñando despierto.  Salió de la habitación como una exhalación y se dirigió al centro de control de enfermeras para saber de él.

Hacía tres días que había despertado sin secuelas aparentes, -le comunicó la jefa de enfermeras-.  “El oficial Engel estuvo en observación dos días más y hoy por la mañana ha sido dado de alta”.

Marc salió del hospital con paso firme para dirigirse a la unidad e indagar su dirección, ya que en el hospital se negaron a dársela.    A las seis en punto cerró su casillero y se dirigió a _Unterhaching._

Obscurecía cuando Marc bajó del S-bahn y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo con un objetivo claro en la mente.   Necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien, pero sobre todo necesitaba hablarle.  

Después de caminar por algunos minutos llegó a la casa marcada con el número 386.   Las manos le sudaban y sentía la boca de papel.  Unos metros antes de llegar, Marc se paró en seco y se resguardó detrás de un árbol, ya que la puerta principal se abría y de ella salía él.

Vestido con pantalones de deporte y una chamarra con capucha, Kay sostenía la puerta.  A simple vista se veía recuperado.   De pronto, tras él, salió el tipo con el que se había topado en el hospital. 

A la distancia, los miró conversar por unos minutos y posteriormente aquel lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo cariñoso.  Kay le devolvió el abrazo y se besaron.   El tipo se dio la vuelta, subió a un BMW M2 Coupé y se marchó.    

Fue un simple roce de labios; más una caricia cómplice que algo de tinte sexual, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sentiría al verlos.   Fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago y quedarse sin aire; le costaba respirar con normalidad.  Después de unos minutos, tras recuperarse, se dirigió a la puerta y sin mucho pensarlo tocó el timbre.

Casi de inmediato escuchó decir a Kay desde el interior: “¿Qué se te olvidó? – al tiempo que abría la puerta.   La cara de Kay lo dijo todo.   Era claro que nunca esperó verlo parado frente a su puerta.  Al parecer Jörg no le había comentado de su encuentro previo.  


	12. Negación

**12: Negación**

**Kay / Marc**

Kay no podía apartar la mirada de Marc.  Ahí estaba.  Tan varonil y masculino como lo recordaba.  No podía creer que estuviera parado ahí, frente a él.  Sentía como si la sangre le hirviera y un deseo hiriente se apoderaba de él.  Su respiración estaba descontrolada.  El pulso le martilleaba con fuerza mientras Marc lo observaba. 

El silencio asfixiante resultaba doloroso.  Era una sensación envolvente que los aprisionaba; un lazo invisible que se cerraba sobre ellos y del que Kay no podía escapar.  Sin embargo, logró controlarse y cerró su coraza.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” –le espetó con un tono hostil-.

“Kay…” –Fue lo único que Marc acertó a decir.  Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada. 

Mientras el vacío en el pecho se iba haciendo más grande, Kay permanecía callado sin quitarle la vista de encima.  Sentimientos encontrados lo abrasaban.  Tenía unas ganas inmensas de estrecharlo contra él y de quedarse así por largo rato.    Recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero por otro lado recordó lo egoísta y cobarde que se mostró en aquel entonces. 

Marc a su vez, sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho.  Su mirada le traspasaba el alma, era intensa pero por más que trataba, no lograba encontrar esa chispa que tiempo atrás lo consumía.  No quedaba nada del amor que en algún momento se reflejó en sus ojos, en su lugar sólo podía ver ira y rencor.  Se sentía desesperado. 

“Kay…” –murmuró titubeante-, “¿puedo pasar?” “Necesito hablar contigo… por favor“.

Kay sin decir palabra, se apartó de la puerta y le hizo una señal con la mano para que pasara.  Adentro, Marc miró a su alrededor.   Era una casa grande y acogedora.  “Demasiado grande para una sola persona”, -pensó-, mientras una punzada de celos le recorría las entrañas-.  

“Me da gusto que estés recuperado” –balbuceó-.    “He estado buscándote casi desde que te fuiste sin éxito.  Más de dos veces logré dar con tu paradero pero fue demasiado tarde ya que te habías marchado de nuevo.   Hace algunas semanas me trasladaron a Múnich y fue cuando supe de ti.  Que eras el jefe de la unidad de control de disturbios y que estabas malherido en el hospital.  Fui a verte allá y te tomé de la mano, -mientras se lo decía, titubeando acercó su mano a la suya y le rozo los dedos-, y te pedí perdón por lo cobarde que fui. –Prosiguió-.   Por haber sido tan estúpido y no aceptar que contigo vibro y que puedo ser realmente yo”.   Mientras hablaba, la voz se le iba quebrando hasta guardar silencio completamente.-

Kay lo escuchaba y sentía que su alma se partía en dos.   Tantas noches de insomnio, tantas veces soñando este momento y no podía creer que lo tuviera parado frente a sus ojos… “Había ido al hospital a verlo…”, -había dicho-. 

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, ya fuera por la conmoción de verlo o por su recién convalecencia; así que se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.   En ese momento, Marc se acercó y lo tomó entre sus brazos y como si la vida le fuera en ello, lo abrazó fuertemente.   Kay no lo rechazó.   Se quedaron así, por unos minutos, pues ninguno de los dos parecía querer romper ese instante.

Poco a poco Marc comenzó a sentir cómo le crecía el bulto en la entrepierna debido al contacto del torso firme de Kay presionado contra el suyo y los muslos apretados entre sí.   Notó la boca seca y esa sensación tan familiar que lo hizo volver a vibrar en lo más profundo de su ser.  En ese momento lo sintió…  Kay también reaccionaba a él.  Ese deseo carnal seguía intacto, era innegable.  Un gemido se escapó de su garganta.

Kay supo entonces que nada había cambiado, esos quince meses separados parecían que nunca hubieran transcurrido; las sensaciones y los sentimientos permanecían intactos en él. –Admitió abatido-.   El roce de sus cuerpos le seguía provocando las mismas sensaciones o más intensas aún si es que eso era posible.

Sus frentes se tocaron y entonces Marc no resistió más.  Mirándolo fijamente, acercó sus labios a los suyos torpemente y comenzó a besarlo.  Tímidamente al inicio y con una urgencia desmedida unos segundos después; le introdujo la lengua en la boca y comenzó a moverla dentro de él.  Kay le respondió el beso con la misma fogosidad, mientras gemidos de ambos se confundían entre sí. El roce de sus miembros abultados uno contra otro sobre la ropa les provocaba las sensaciones más placenteras y dolorosas que hacía tiempo no recordaban.

Entonces, las manos de Marc se introdujeron dentro del bóxer de Kay y se amoldaron a la firmeza y grosor de su pene mientras se deleitaba acariciándolo lentamente.   Un calor sofocante recorrió todo su cuerpo febril concentrado en lo que sentía.

Kay comprendió que iba a hacerle el amor, porque podía sentirlo en la forma en cómo Marc lo tocaba... “¿Hacerle el amor o cogerlo?” –Se obligó a cuestionarse”.   Porque Kay a pesar de todo seguía amándolo.   Podía detenerlo o podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y aceptar aquello por lo que su cuerpo imploraba...   Era su elección.

Tomó aire con violencia al momento que Marc se separaba solo un instante, para mirarlo profundamente a los ojos, pidiéndole con ello permiso para continuar.   Con hambre de él lo volvió a besar.  Era una necesidad primaria, elemental y apasionada.

Mientras Kay correspondía con dureza a su beso, la imagen de Betinna apareció repentinamente en su mente y con ella, todos los amargos recuerdos que vivió desde que Marc lo dejó.    Lentamente, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Kay se separó de él.

Con la respiración entrecortada enunció: “No”.   No iba a permitir que lo lastimara otra vez.


	13. Convicción

**13: Convicción**

**Marc**

Después de pronunciar aquella sílaba y sin decir más palabras, Kay abrió la puerta y le pidió que se marchara.  No le dejó decir nada más.

De regreso sentando en el S-bahn, Marc rememoraba la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez.  Aún podía sentir el cálido aliento de Kay contra su boca, su respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación.   Mientras esas imágenes danzaban en su mente, comenzó a sentir como el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle en la entrepierna.

De algo estaba cien por ciento seguro.  Kay era la persona con la que quería compartirlo todo.  Sus alegrías, sus miedos y sus más profundos anhelos…  Además, por la forma en como Kay respondió a sus caricias, supo que aún quedaba algo de lo que tiempo atrás habían vivido.  Así fuera la más minúscula oportunidad tenía que aprovecharla.    Por lo que se juró que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para recuperarlo. 

Esa noche en la soledad de su casa, pensando en él, se consoló dándose placer hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Regresó a Unterhaching para hablar con él, sin éxito.  Al parecer no estaba durmiendo en casa.  Estaba seguro que lo hacía para evitarlo.  Prefería no estar ahí en caso de que él regresase. –Le espetó su interior-.

Cada vez se convencía más de que así era, ya que las siguientes veces que regresó el resultado fue el mismo.  Antes de irse, le escribió una nota dejándole su dirección y su teléfono pidiéndole que lo contactara.  La introdujo por debajo de su puerta.   

De regreso en su departamento, le llegó un pensamiento que lo paralizó, sintió como si una tenaza le apretujara el corazón.  ¿Se habría ido nuevamente? No, no era posible, al trabajar en el mismo edificio, tenía acceso a la información y no había nada que corroborara este absurdo temor.  

No tenía que ser adivino para saber dónde se estaba quedando.  Un nombre acudió a su mente: Jörg.   No sabía que era peor, si el miedo de perderlo de vista una vez más o el saberse olvidado en brazos de otro.   El dolor mezclado con otro sentimiento que no supo reconocer le carcomió las entrañas. 

Tres semanas después y sin tener noticias de él, comía con algunos de sus colegas cuando escuchó que Kay estaba completamente recuperado y que mañana regresaba a sus funciones.

Fue una larga noche debido a la emoción de volver a verlo.


	14. Encrucijada

**14: Encrucijada**

**Kay**

Tenía la mente revuelta.   Desde que Marc apareció en su puerta no había tenido un momento de paz.   Pensaba en él unos ratos sí y otros también.   “¿Sería cierto todo lo que le había dicho?,  ¿Había sido capaz de buscarlo durante tantos meses?, ¿Y qué pasaba con Betinna?, ¿Qué pretendía con buscarlo?, ¿Esperaba seguir viviendo una doble vida como meses atrás?” 

Estas preguntas lo perseguían en todo momento.   Se suponía que el tiempo que estuviera de incapacidad, estaba destinado para relajarse y convalecer al 100%.  La realidad fue otra muy distinta.  “¿Cómo podía relajarse con ese giro que acababa de dar su vida?    Un par de meses atrás había decidido pasar de él.   Enfocarse en vivir y disfrutar lo que fuera que tuviese con Jörg.   

“Un centavo por tus pensamientos…” –le dijo Jörg mirándolo con curiosidad-. 

Llevaba varios días quedándose con él.  En parte porque Jörg se lo había pedido, alegando que no era bueno que estuviese solo hasta no recuperarse completamente. Pero la verdad era que había aceptado en gran medida porque no estaba preparado para volver a tener otro encuentro con Marc.

“Estoy cansado, eso es todo…” –le respondió con una media sonrisa, mientras cambiaba sin ton ni son los canales con el control del televisor-. 

Todo este tiempo Jörg había estado al pendiente de él.  Acompañándolo a sus citas con el médico y apoyándolo en todo lo necesario.

Desde que regresó del hospital no habían tenido contacto sexual, cosa que Kay agradecía ya que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo con Marc de vuelta invadiendo su vida.    Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y poner en orden sus sentimientos.  Había sido irrumpida su aparente tranquilidad. 

No podía negar que sentía una atracción física por Jörg.   La pasaban bien juntos, podían charlar largas horas sobre casi cualquier tema y sabían cómo divertirse.   La realidad es que se habían convertido en buenos camaradas pero no era suficiente.   Kay no podía engañarse ni engañarlo tampoco a él;  sabía que lo que tenía con Jörg no era comparable en lo más mínimo con lo que tuvo con Marc.   Nada había cambiado, aunque se hubiera esforzado.  Solo había tenido que volver a verlo para arrasar con su determinación.   “¿Dónde había quedado ese tipo duro que solía ser?

“Tenemos que hablar”, -le dijo Kay mientras apagaba la televisión-.   Quería ser sincero con él.  Así era como se habían manejado desde un inicio.  Necesitaba decirle lo que estaba pasando y lo confundido que se sentía en estos momentos. 

“Tengo la impresión que un oficial de policía está inmiscuido en este asunto, ¿no es así? –contestó Jörg con un aire de culpabilidad.

Kay, sorprendido, lo miró detenidamente.  “¿Cómo lo sabes?”

“Te he contado que fui a verte todos los días mientras estuviste hospitalizado, pero en una ocasión, cuando entré a la habitación, a tu lado estaba un oficial de policía que se veía bastante afectado por tu estado”. “Cuando le pregunté quién era y qué hacía ahí, simplemente se fue”.  “Supuse que era alguien importante en tu vida…” –confesó-.  

“No sé porque no te lo conté…” –prosiguió-.  “Tal vez porque en el fondo sabía que podían cambiar las cosas entre tú y yo”.   “La verdad es que cada día que pasa me acostumbro más a esto que tenemos”.   “Pero hombre, no te agobies, que desde el principio dejamos las cosas claras; recuerda que soy un alma libre” –le dijo en tono de broma-.  “La única diferencia es que a estas alturas, me preocupo por ti”.

Kay le agradeció sus palabras y escuetamente le contó sobre él… Cómo se conocieron y cómo terminó aquello.  “Ahora lo sabes”.  –susurró-.   “No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar, pero quiero ser sincero contigo.   No quiere decir que vaya a perdonarlo, pero removió sentimientos en mi”.   “Durante estos meses siempre hemos hablado con la verdad y esta vez no es la excepción, aun cuando es complicado para mí hablar de todo esto”.  –finalizó.

Sentados en el sofá, Jörg le pasó el brazo en el cuello bruscamente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.  _“Scheiße!..._ Había comenzado a quererlo” –comprendió-.  “Kay, decide lo que sea mejor para ti, sabes que contarás conmigo siempre”. –Le dijo mientras volvía a encender la televisión.-

Kay agradecido por sus palabras, pensó en lo afortunado que era por tenerlo en su vida.  Mañana sería todo un reto, ya que inevitablemente se cruzaría con Marc en la Unidad… 


	15. Indiferencia

**15: Indiferencia**

**Marc**

Había estado inquieto toda la mañana esperando encontrárselo, pero no fue sino hasta la hora de la comida cuando lo vio. 

Mientras comía con sus colegas sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ellos comentaban, persistentemente veía de reojo hacia la entrada.   Se sentía como un adolescente nervioso esperando ver al amor de su vida.   Cuando menos lo esperaba, Kay entró al comedor junto con todos los miembros de su equipo.   Se veían contentos y bromeaban entre ellos por tenerlo de vuelta.  

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió un vuelco en el estómago.  Iba vestido con pantalón de cargo, botas militares y una playera polo que le marcaba los pectorales y los músculos del abdomen; se había dejado la barba y los ojos se le veían mucho más azules de lo que recordaba.  Fue solo un instante, ya que Kay rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero fue suficiente para sacarlo de balance.

Rápidamente intentó recomponerse pero de vez en vez echaba un vistazo hacia donde él se encontraba.  Kay no volvió a mirarlo.  Reía y se le veía bastante relajado.   

Se comportaba muy distinto al Kay que conoció, aquel que se abstraía y rehuía la compañía de sus colegas.   Lo único que no había cambiado era esa energía sexual que emanaba donde quiera que se parara, ya que se sabía atractivo. 

Esto último lo corroboró con una compañera policía que lo miraba embelesada, mientras él le regalaba la mejor de sus sonrisas.    Ese simple hecho le molestó, “¿era posible que se sintiera celoso también de una mujer, aun sabiendo que a Kay no le interesaba?”

Al final del día, Marc fumaba a la salida de la Unidad mientras lo esperaba impacientemente.  Necesitaba hablar con él.   Kay apareció a su lado pero se siguió de largo.   Marc lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo.  “Necesitamos hablar”, -le dijo casi como una súplica-.

“No tenemos nada de qué hablar.  Ya todo fue dicho, tú así lo decidiste.  Ahora tengo una vida sin ti y te pido que la respetes” –le respondió, al parecer sin un dejo de remordimiento-.

“¿Tienes una vida sin mí, o ya tienes a alguien contigo?” –Le espetó sin ningún derecho-. Lo sabía, pero no pudo controlarse…

Antes de que pudiera responderle, apareció un BMW negro y sin necesidad de ver al piloto Marc sabía quién lo venía manejando.   Kay lo miró con aburrimiento y sin mediar palabra se dirigió al auto, la puerta se abrió y de ella bajó Jörg.

“¿Todo bien?” –inquirió aquel mirando fijamente a Marc.  

Por un momento Marc pensó en abalanzarse sobre él y propinarle un puñetazo.  Los celos eran el peor consejero.   Jamás había sentido algo tan básico.  Ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuvo con Betinna cuando otros hombres la miraban.

“Todo bien”, -respondió Kay-.  “Vámonos”.  Ambos hombres se subieron al auto y rechinando las llantas del mismo, se marcharon.

Allí se quedó, estupefacto, mirando hacia el camino y con ganas de golpear al primero que se le pusiera en frente…

En una dinámica similar transcurrieron los días…  Kay lo ignoraba y Marc hacía un gran esfuerzo por disimular que no le afectaba.  Pero en su interior, se sentía miserable.  En las noches de soledad en su apartamento maldecía por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.   Su vida cerca de Kay distaba mucho de lo que había imaginado. –Reconoció, mientras apuraba el resto del whisky que tenía en la mano-.  


	16. Perspectiva

**16: Perspectiva**

**Kay**

Las semanas posteriores a su reencuentro habían sido las más difíciles en meses; no era lo mismo recordarlo que verlo casi todos los días sin dirigirle la palabra.  Ignorarlo cada vez que se veían era mucho más doloroso de lo que había imaginado.  Cruzó por su mente pedir otro traslado, pero rápidamente desechó la idea.  “¿Otro más en menos de 24 meses?”  -Se cuestionó-.  Además, en el fondo, saberlo cerca le provocaba cierto bienestar, aun cuando últimamente Marc se veía desmejorado, con la barba crecida de días y unas ojeras francamente deplorables.   Le preocupaba verlo así, pero se dijo que no era su problema, ya Betinna o él mismo arreglarían su situación.  Estaba convencido que no era por él, el que Marc estuviese en ese estado.

Ya tenía cerca de un mes de haber regresado a casa, prácticamente desde que se reincorporó a la Unidad.  El primer día de su regreso, encontró un papel en el que estaba escrita una dirección y un teléfono.  Era de Marc pidiéndole que lo contactara.  La miró y en lugar de tirarla, la metió en el cajón de la cómoda.

Si bien seguía viendo a Jörg esporádicamente, habían decidido de mutuo acuerdo, poner algo de distancia entre ellos.   Así, cuando a Jörg le ofrecieron una gira de tres semanas, aquel aceptó sin dudarlo.  “Es una buena oportunidad para que puedas poner en orden tus sentimientos” –le había dicho-.   

Antes de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a recorrer varias ciudades, le dijo a manera de despedida: “Pienso que lo que sea que tenemos va más allá de una simple atracción física; tengo la mala costumbre de decir las cosas como las siento y sin rodeos, por eso te digo que desde que él volvió ya no eres tú mismo”.  “Independientemente de lo que tú y yo tengamos, debes decidir qué es lo que quieres en tu vida”. “La vida es un suspiro y deberías vivirla intensamente”. –Finalizó, no sin antes darle un breve beso-.

Kay le sonrió tristemente y lo observó darse la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia los controles del aeropuerto.  A pesar de todo, tenía razón.  Sin embargo, no quería volver a pasar por otra decepción, por lo que desterró ese pensamiento y avanzó hacia el estacionamiento.

Allí, abordó el Audi R8 plata que recién había adquirido y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la autopista sin un rumbo fijo.


	17. Anhelo

**17: Anhelo**

**Marc /Kay**

“Eres patético”, -se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo-.  Había tenido mejores días; con aquellas ojeras por la falta de un sueño reparador y la barba sin rasurar, parecía diez años más viejo. 

“Creo que es momento de pasar página”, -pensó-, “no puedes obligarlo a estar contigo”.  Mientras repetía esto como un mantra se dirigió a la ducha.  Al salir comenzó a rasurarse y por qué no, se pasó la máquina por la cabeza dejándose el pelo casi a rape.  Al terminar se miró al espejo y decidió que no se veía nada mal.

Era viernes por la noche y contrario a sus deseos, se obligó a salir.  Necesitaba dejar de sentir lástima por sí mismo.  Iría a algún bar en el centro de Múnich para pasar el rato y divertirse.  Aunque creía ya haber olvidado cómo hacer esto último. –pensó burlándose de sí mismo-.  Al tiempo que recordaba que su cumpleaños número 34 llegaría en unas cuantas semanas.

Caminando por _Maximilianplatz_ vio mucho movimiento en uno de los bares: “ _Sinners Party”_ se leía en la entrada.   Sabía que era un buen lugar para divertirse y olvidarse de todo, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de querer pasar el tiempo ahí.   Indeciso, entró al lugar.

 Se dirigió directamente a la barra y pidió una cerveza, una hora más tarde y algunos whiskies más, veía el show, mientras su subconsciente se burlaba: “¿Por qué has elegido un bar gay si se suponía que querías dejar todo atrás?” En respuesta, una voz emergió en el fondo de su mente susurrando un nombre: Kay…  “En una ciudad tan grande, difícilmente me lo toparía”. -reflexionó-.  Suspirando de fastidio, se dirigió hacia los baños.  Quería orinar.

Mientras se abría paso entre la gente alguien llamó su atención… Un tipo rubio de espaldas a él, brincaba y bailaba cerca del escenario.  Se acercó un poco más para verlo de cerca, aunque en realidad no era necesario… conocía a la perfección a ese hombre.

Kay algo ebrio, vibraba con la música.  Se divertía olvidándose por un momento de todas sus cavilaciones, al tiempo que veía a Jörg dando su actuación en el escenario.  Una noche antes aquel había regresado y concluía su gira en _Sinners Party_ , por lo que habían quedado de verse ahí para celebrar el éxito de la misma.

Al término del show, Jörg se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Kay junto con un par de amigos más. 

“¡Felicidades, ha sido un _performance_ soberbio!” –Exclamó uno de ellos, al tiempo que alzaba su copa-.

“Tuvo dedicatoria especial” –contestó Jörg, mirando a Kay directamente.   Kay con su acostumbrada sonrisa arrogante, le dijo: “¡Venga! festejemos que es a lo que hemos venido”, -entretanto lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la pista-.

Ambos hombres bailaban muy cerca uno del otro, se hablaban al oído y reían con espontaneidad.   Era un espectáculo digno de ser visto.  Dos tipos bien parecidos y viriles moviéndose rítmicamente a la par de la música; sus movimientos estaban sincronizados y eran tan sugerentes que cualquiera podría asegurar que eran una pareja.

Cuando la canción concluyó, se dirigían a su mesa mientras Jörg le preguntó: “Y bien, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has hablado con él?” Kay negó con la cabeza y de un jalón bebió todo el whisky que le acaban de servir.  “No, lo he evitado todo este tiempo; no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo” –le contestó al tiempo que su semblante se tornaba serio-. 

“Pero hombre, si has estado mal desde que regresó” –le dijo aquel al tiempo que lo abrazaba, le agitaba el pelo repentinamente y le plantaba un beso en la sien-.  “No me gusta verte así”.

Marc que estaba a una distancia considerable, no podía separar la vista de ellos, una mezcla de celos y una angustia infinita se iban apoderando de él.   Por fin, apartó la mirada y se dirigió a los baños.  Allí fue directamente al lavabo y se echó el agua helada en la cara, frente al espejo no veía realmente su reflejo ya que en su mente, se repetía una y otra vez a Kay divirtiéndose con aquel tipo.

“He tenido suficiente por esta noche”.-Maldijo con el puto corazón roto-.  Sintiendo la vibración de la música a tope y hastiado de todo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida.  Absorto en sus pensamientos no notó que Kay caminaba de frente en sentido contrario a él.  No fue hasta que sintió cómo alguien lo chocaba que levantó la cabeza solo para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que habían jodido su vida para siempre.

Ya fuera porque estaba algo eufórico debido al alcohol o por la sorpresa de encontrarlo justo en ese lugar, que Kay lejos de ignorarlo, decidió confrontarlo.  “¿Qué carajo hacía en este bar?

“¿Qué haces aquí?” “¿Ya tienes con quién consolarte?” –le soltó, mientras lo observaba detenidamente.  Sin la barba descuidada y con ese corte de pelo se veía realmente sexy-.  El atractivo principal de Marc radicaba en el contraste de esos ojos esmeraldas –que tenían la capacidad de transportarlo a otro mundo-, y la mandíbula bien definida, ya que lo hacía ver aún más varonil.  Un deseo primitivo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo.


	18. Hambre

**18: Hambre**

**Marc / Kay**

Marc le sostuvo la mirada largo rato sin contestarle, parecía que quería escudriñar dentro de su mente.   No pensó en topárselo y menos que éste le hablara; lo hacía en la pista divirtiéndose a lo grande.  Ardía de rabia y dolor.  Estaba sobrepasado por la situación, así que sin pensar mucho en su respuesta le gritó: “¿Es a mí a quién le hablas?”, “¿Seguro que no te has equivocado?”, “Eres tú quien ya encontró consuelo”…  –Le espetó, mientras volteaba a su alrededor burlándose-. 

“¿Dónde has dejado a tu puta?” –prosiguió hiriente, mientras lo encaraba-. 

A su vez, Kay comenzó a sentir que el calor -debido a la furia-, le recorría el rostro.  “¿Cómo se atrevía? Había sido él quién había decidido abandonarlo”.

¿Estás celoso porque pasé de ti? Decidí rehacer mi vida una vez que te largaste”. “Fuiste tan cobarde que no pudiste reconocer lo que teníamos… Eres patético llevando una doble vida…” –Gritó Kay al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada y se acercaba lo suficiente de forma amenazante.

Marc notó cómo la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo, sentía un dolor tan intenso en el pecho que parecía partírsele en dos;  podía sentir la respiración agitada de ambos y -a tan sólo centímetros de su boca-, pudo oler el aliento de Kay: una mezcla de menta y whisky que le sobrepasaba los sentidos.  No pudo más… ese anhelo tanto tiempo contenido despertó como una humillante necesidad.

Con ambas manos lo tomó del frente de la playera y lo empujó contra la puerta de un baño.  A centímetros de distancia no se separaban la vista uno del otro.   Así, sin más lo besó.  Fue un beso duro y brutal.  Quería borrar de sus labios y de su mente todo lo que no fuera parte de él.  Quería castigarlo por estar con otro, por olvidarlo, por convertirlo en una sombra de lo que había sido… 

Kay respondió con la misma intensidad.  Tenía hambre de él.  En el momento que sintió sus labios duros y exigentes contra los suyos, se dejó llevar… Era algo contra lo que ya no quería ni podía luchar.   Sabía que después se arrepentiría y le carcomía la rabia de pensar que seguía con ella engañándose sobre su verdadera inclinación.  Pero en ese momento, todo le daba igual.

Besándose y acariciándose con un deseo tal, se encerraron dentro del baño.   Allí, disfrutaban uno del otro como si fuera la última vez, escuchándose únicamente el eco de sus gemidos.

Nunca nada los preparó para lo que vivirían en ese espacio de 1x1.   Eran sensaciones indescriptibles porque no solo era algo primario y físico, sino también mezcla de despecho y amor desmedido.

Kay le desabrochó la bragueta y comenzó a acariciarlo, Marc le respondió de la misma manera.  Ambos se estimulaban con las manos sin dejar de besarse, como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Suficientemente excitado Kay volteó a Marc con firmeza recargándolo contra la fría loseta y comenzó a acariciarle las nalgas; quería tomarlo.  Por un instante Marc lo dudó, esa nueva determinación de Kay le provocó una obscura excitación;  Se volvió de frente mirándolo y sin decir palabra forcejeando lo volvió de espaldas contra él; escupió en la palma de su mano y lo lubricó, segundos después comenzó a hacerle el amor.  Kay sintió un agudo dolor que fue desapareciendo para convertirse en un placer indescriptible, -aceptando que hasta hoy nadie había logrado lo que Marc le hacía sentir.   En ese momento, a ninguno le importó no tener protección, el sentirse piel contra piel era algo extraordinario.   Acometía con fuerza, -como si su subconsciente quisiese castigarlo-, ambos gemían, no les importaba nada más, únicamente lo que ocurría ahí dentro.  Casi sincronizados, ambos eyacularon. 

Cuando recobraron el aliento, Kay se volvió para mirarlo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que algunas lágrimas escurrían por las mejillas de Marc.   Con el pulgar, se las limpió.  Después de unos minutos Marc se recompuso y sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Solo, en ese lugar y a pesar del alcohol, Kay reconoció que ese amor lo consumía.


	19. Vuelco

**19: Vuelco**

**Kay / Marc**

Lo despertó el insistente sonido del teléfono.   Se encontraba hecho una piltrafa, con una resaca no solo física sino también moral.   Se había traicionado nuevamente, ya que aun sabiendo que Marc difícilmente cambiaría, había cedido a sus deseos.  Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar. 

Mientras pensaba en ello, el teléfono volvió a sonar.  “ _Hallo_ ” –contestó-.  Silencio…

 _“¿Hallo, hallo?” –_ Repitió-.  Nada… “Marc, ¿eres tú?” –preguntó-.

Después de unos segundos, escuchó la voz de Jörg: “No… pero creo que con eso contestas mi pregunta de en dónde te metiste anoche… -respondió en un tono un tanto áspero-.  “Se suponía que festejaríamos juntos y simplemente te fuiste sin decir adiós; pero creo que ya no tengo de qué preocuparme… hablamos después”  -le dijo mientras colgaba-.

Kay se quedó atónito.  Nunca antes había visto a Jörg comportarse así.  Ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de responder…   En otro momento hablaría con él. –Se dijo-.

En la ducha mientras se masturbaba, rebobinaba una y otra vez la escena de la noche anterior.   Sobraba decir que la próxima vez que se vieran sería complicado.   Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso.   Terminó y se vistió únicamente con unos _boxers_ para dirigirse a su recámara.  Una vez allí, cerró las cortinas y la habitación quedó en penumbras.  El espacio se veía sombrío como su futuro.  Sin pensar nada más, apagó el teléfono, se acostó y cerró los ojos.   Despertó horas después con una nueva determinación.

Marc tenía libre el fin de semana y a pesar del frío de Octubre decidió cambiarse de ropa e irse a correr.  Necesitaba asimilar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.   Mientras se ejercitaba, veía algunos patos chapoteando en el lago y varias personas sentadas disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento.  

Diez kilómetros después, -exhausto-, regresó a su apartamento, se duchó y se instaló en el sofá.   Telefoneó a Betinna.  Desde que llegó a Múnich solo había hablado con ella un par de veces.  No era excusa todo lo que estaba viviendo para no llamarla y saber de Matthias. 

No sabía si lo había perdonado o si había alguna otra razón para que le respondiera más allá de monosílabos como en ocasiones anteriores, pero esta vez, le contó que su pequeño había aprendido nuevas palabras.   El escucharla compartir los pequeños logros de su hijo le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.    Diez minutos más tarde, colgó y se echó a dormir.   Soñó con su pequeño.


	20. Avidez

**20: Avidez**

**Kay / Marc**

Era lunes por la mañana y no tenía las más mínimas ganas de levantarse.  Sabía muy bien por qué.   Cuando iba en camino recordó que Kay entre tantas cosas, le reclamó sobre una “doble vida”, ese pensamiento lo desconcertó.  No se encontraron en todo el día.

Antes de irse, fumaba mirando hacia el bosque, cuando escuchó a Kay.             

“Marc debemos hablar”.  Kay lo había visto desde hacía algunos minutos y aunque lo dudó al principio, finalmente decidió acercarse.   No había necesidad de seguir aplazando lo inevitable.  De cualquier manera ya había tomado una decisión.

Se volvió lentamente y se sorprendió al ver una mirada sombría.   “Tú dirás” –le respondió-.  Aunque por fuera daba la impresión de estar calmado, por dentro se sentía sumamente alterado. –Reconoció Marc-.

“Aquí no, vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilamente” –Propuso-. 

Marc accedió sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.  Lo siguió hasta el Audi R8 y sin preguntarle hacia dónde se dirigían, subió al auto.

Dentro, el ambiente podía cortarse con una navaja.  Kay sostenía fuertemente el volante, acelerando cada vez más; Marc miraba al frente sin saber qué decir.

“¿A dónde vamos?”, -finalmente preguntó-. 

Sin despegar la mirada de la carretera, Kay le dijo: “Si te parece bien podemos ir a mi casa, después puedo acercarte a la tuya, ya sabes, te podría dejar hasta la puerta pero no creo que a Betinna le agrade verme”.  –Contestó irónico-.

Marc no contestó. En ese momento entendió el porqué de las recriminaciones, por lo que decidió esperar a lo que Kay tuviera que decirle para entonces sacarlo de su error.   El pulso nuevamente comenzó a acelerársele al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula.

Diez minutos después, estaban en _Unterhaching_.  Abrió la puerta y le invitó a que pasara.

“¿Quieres tomar algo?” –Preguntó Kay-.

Marc negó con la cabeza.  Sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, esperaba a que Kay hablase.  Se sentía tenso y a la expectativa.

Kay lentamente se acercó a él.  Sin decir más, llevó la mano a su rostro y con el pulgar le acarició el labio inferior mientras lo miraba fijamente. 

Esa caricia lo transportó meses atrás, cuando Kay solía tocarlo de aquella manera haciéndose del control; era una de tantas cosas que a Marc lo excitaban.  Esa forma de demostrarle cuánto lo deseaba.  Siempre que tomaba la iniciativa lo acariciaba de ese modo haciéndolo temblar. Le gustaba que -debido a sus personalidades-, ambos reclamaran el control.  Esa especie de juego de poderes incrementaba aún más la química entre ellos.

Con los ojos cerrados, sintió la boca de Kay sobre sus labios.   A diferencia de su encuentro previo, Kay se tomó su tiempo, lo saboreaba lenta y profundamente mientras Marc se dejaba  hacer.  Le succionó el labio inferior y le introdujo la lengua para probarlo.  Fue una caricia tan sexual que fue suficiente para cimbrarlo y hacer que se le escapara un gemido.   Se separaron solo un momento y escuchó decir a Kay: “la química entre nosotros sigue intacta, creo que este tiempo separados, lejos de apagarse se hizo más intensa, ¿no te parece?   –Le dijo con una mirada lasciva-.

Sin apartar la mirada, continuó: “Bueno, aquí me tienes.  Ya te has dado cuenta que no he podido sacarte de mi mente, no importa cuánto me haya esforzado… Y a estas alturas tampoco quiero.  Podemos vernos como hacíamos antes o simplemente tener algún encuentro fortuito.  El sexo entre nosotros siempre ha sido muy bueno”.   Y así, a los ojos del resto seguirás siendo un padre amoroso y un marido ejemplar”… -Fue bajando el volumen de la voz hasta terminar la frase casi en un susurro, sin modificar en lo absoluto aquella dura mirada-.   

Con esa actitud desafiante y la declaración que acababa de hacer, se encerró en su coraza con determinación. “Una vez que cualquiera de los dos se aburra del otro, puede seguir su camino y encontrar a alguien más”, ¿qué te parece? – Lo retó Kay, sin desviarle la mirada-.

Marc no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando…  Lo que por tantos meses deseó, se estaba haciendo realidad pero no de la forma en que él lo había idealizado.   Podría estar nuevamente con este hombre que lo había hecho replantearse las cosas realmente importantes en su vida, pero bajo un esquema completamente diferente.   En ningún momento Kay le habló de amor, era únicamente sexo.    No podía reprimir la tristeza que sentía.

“No te creo, me dijiste que me amabas…  El viernes en el baño del bar…” –No terminó la frase ya que en ese momento Kay lo interrumpió: “No te confundas Marc, fue solo sexo, muy buen sexo si somos honestos… -prosiguió indiferente-, es cierto que te amé y mucho, pero eso se acabó”.  “Concluyó tajante”.

Marc no sabía que pensar, se quedó mirándolo por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

“¿Entonces qué dices, aceptas mi propuesta?  Piensa que pasaremos un muy buen rato mientras dure”.-

“De acuerdo…” fue lo único que acertó decir.   

Kay asintió.  “Perfecto, ya me dejaste tu número, te doy el mío para estar en contacto.  En la Unidad no tenemos para que hablarnos.” –Y prosiguió- “¿Quieres que te acerque a tu piso?

Marc negó con la cabeza y sin decir nada más salió de la casa.   Mientras se dirigía a la entrada del _S-bahn_ se dijo que haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para reconquistarlo.  Aún así, no podía quitarse ese sabor agridulce.


	21. Revés

**21: Revés**

**Marc / Kay**

Había pasado una semana desde que acordaran mantener una relación basada sólo en sexo.  Durante el trabajo, se dirigían la palabra sólo para lo absolutamente indispensable.  Kay no le había llamado.  “¿Acaso esperaba a que él diera el primer paso?”   “¿O pretendía tener una relación abierta?”  “En ningún momento Kay le dijo que serían exclusivos uno del otro… si era así, no lo aceptaría”. –Se dijo convencido-.

Ese día tuvo más trabajo del acostumbrado, por lo que cuando salió ya obscurecía;  mientras se dirigía a su departamento miraba el teléfono de vez en cuando comprobando que no tuviera algún mensaje.  Nada.  Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ya en su casa decidió marcarle tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba.  Era viernes por la noche así que podrían verse. –Pensó-.  Al tercer timbrazo lo mandó a buzón. Volvió a marcar e inmediatamente saltó el buzón.  “ _Scheiße!_ ”

Horas más tarde, recibió un WhatsApp: “ _Estaba ocupado, ¿qué pasó?_ ”  -Sí que era un imbécil… estuvo a nada de contestarle pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió ignorarlo-. “¿Qué se creía?” Ese mensaje bastó para mandarlo al carajo.   “Un viernes en la noche, podía imaginarse con quién estaba ocupado”.  “ _Scheiße!_ ” “ _Scheiße!_ ” –Maldijo-.  Así que silenció el teléfono y se fue directamente a dormir ya que una fuerte migraña amenazaba con aparecer.

En su casa Kay miraba el teléfono: lo había dejado en visto…  “Sí que era un cabrón, se la había regresado…” –Reflexionó-.   Le marcó pero Marc no le tomó la llamada.  Después de tres intentos más sin que hubiera respuesta, fue directamente hacia la cómoda y del cajón sacó la nota que semanas atrás Marc le había dejado.  Subió al auto y se encaminó hacia su casa; en ese momento no le importó que pudiera toparse con Betinna.   Necesitaba verlo.

Durante el trayecto pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos que habían trastornado su vida.  Antes de que Marc reapareciera disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con Jörg, era una relación fácil, sin ataduras ni complicaciones, pero tampoco existía ese sentimiento que lo consumiera, aunque al menos tenía un poco de paz mental.  

No sabía que prefería: si esa vida tranquila sin riesgo a ser lastimado o revivir el deseo y la ansiedad de querer estar con Marc; sentir esa necesidad de pertenencia cuando estaba con él a costa de un sufrimiento seguro.

“¿A quién quería engañar?” –Se dijo tristemente-.  Podría ocultarle a Marc sus verdaderos sentimientos pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo.   Lo amaba con toda la fuerza que era capaz. –Reconoció sin duda alguna-.

Eran las once de la noche cuando encontró la dirección.  Estaba todo en calma, con las luces apagadas.  “ _Scheiße!_ ¿Qué hacía allí?” Antes de arrepentirse, tocó repetidamente el timbre.   Unos minutos después escuchó a Marc maldecir y cómo éste se acercaba hacia la puerta.

“¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?” –Se quejaba Marc-.   Cuando abrió y lo vio parado frente a él se sorprendió.


	22. Vulnerable

**22: Vulnerable**

**Kay / Marc**

“¿Qué...?” –Atinó a decir-. 

“¿Puedes salir?” “No quiero tener un encuentro incómodo con tu mujer” –Replicó Kay.

“Estoy solo, ¿quieres pasar?” –Le contestó-.  Indeciso Kay entró al departamento.

Una vez dentro le ofreció una cerveza.  Fueron directamente hacia la cocina y comenzaron a beber.  A diferencia de antes, el silencio entre ellos resultaba incómodo, por lo que decidió romperlo: “pensé que estabas ocupado”.

Kay no respondió.  Sin decir más, se acercó a Marc y le tocó el rostro mientras lo miraba fascinado, como si no lo hubiera visto en meses. “Necesito estar contigo… ¿Estás seguro que aquí podemos estar?”

Como respuesta, Marc lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó a su recámara.

Encendió la luz, era tenue y dejaba ver una amplia cama, al lado un pequeño buró y una silla a un lado; sobre ella había un par de _jeans_ descansando en el respaldo.   Mientras Kay miraba la estancia, sintió a Marc detrás de él y cómo poco a poco con ambas manos le rodeaba el pecho y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. 

Kay se volvió y sus miradas se cruzaron, podía ver en los ojos de Marc una mezcla de devoción y deseo a la vez.  Poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedarse completamente desnudos.  Estando así Marc se acercó para besarlo.  Abriendo la boca, Kay le dio la bienvenida a la lengua de Marc, profundizando el beso y ladeando la cabeza para un mejor alcance.  Soltó un gemido de placer como si fuera una señal de no retorno.

Fueron hacia la cama, Marc sin prisa, se puso encima de él  y comenzó a besarlo; rápidamente, Kay invirtió los papeles y ahora era él quien estaba sobre Marc.  Le daba breves besos en el cuello, bajando por su pecho y por su plano abdomen hasta quedar entre sus piernas.  Ahí, comenzó a estimularlo primero con la mano y después -ya que estaba lo suficientemente excitado-, con la boca.  Se deleitaba al escuchar la respuesta de placer de Marc.

Kay yacía recostado sobre Marc disfrutando de esa caricia tan íntima, cuando de pronto miró hacia un lado de la cama y pudo ver un par de fotografías sobre el buró.   La primera era de Marc cargando a su pequeño.  La otra, -una que ni siquiera sabía que existía-, fue la que lo cimbró; nunca supo cuándo se las hicieron, pero ahí estaban en la academia, de perfil los dos, riendo y mirándose uno al otro. “¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?”, “todo este tiempo desde que se reencontraron, supuso que seguía con Betinna y por lo que veía estaba completamente equivocado…”

Probablemente fue la suma de todo: esa caricia tan íntima, el descubrir que Marc realmente lo quería o el observar su cara de satisfacción mientras él entre sus piernas lo besaba desde la base hasta la punta, al mismo tiempo que el roce del colchón contra su pene lo excitaba más y más;  pero en el momento que sintió que Marc se venía en su boca, Kay tuvo el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido hasta ahora. 

Así transcurrió un largo rato en el que ambos se reencontraron, amándose en silencio, tocándose y haciéndose el amor hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos.

Un sollozo proveniente de Marc, fue lo que lo despertó.  Acostados de lado, la mano de Kay descansaba en el muslo de Marc.  

“¡Ey!, Marc, despierta... es sólo un sueño” –le susurró Kay-.

Marc despertó de golpe y se incorporó.  Nuevamente ahí estaba ese sueño que lo perseguía, diferentes circunstancias y diferentes lugares pero invariablemente Kay terminaba abandonándolo y él se quedaba sumido en la más absoluta soledad.   Miro a su alrededor desorientado y lo vio recostado sobre su cama, recordó entonces lo sucedido hacía apenas unas horas antes y se tranquilizó.

“Fue sólo un mal sueño”, -murmuró Marc-. 

“Ven, regresa acá”, -le dijo Kay mientras abría sus brazos para acunarlo en ellos. 

Mientras Marc se acurrucaba en su brazos le susurró: “ _Ich liebe dich_ ”, y sin esperar respuesta volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido-.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Marc pronunciar esas palabras; pero la emoción que sintió hizo que lo tomara por sorpresa y no supiera qué decir.  Se quedó quieto escuchando sus propios latidos a mil y sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su amante, mientras escuchaba su pausada respiración.  Manteniéndolo entre sus brazos, lo apretó aún más fuerte y le dio un beso suave en la sien;  mientras un par de lágrimas escurrían hacia el rostro de Marc.

Así transcurrieron los siguientes días, yendo a trabajar por las mañanas y compartiendo juntos casi todas las tardes.  Poco a poco la relación entre ambos fue cambiando.  Aprovechaban cada momento para ir a correr, ir al cine y a comer o simplemente permanecían en la cama en silencio después del sexo; pero ese silencio ya no resultaba incómodo en lo absoluto. 

En ningún momento hablaron del tema, tampoco aclararon el tipo de relación que mantenían, parecía que ambos tenían miedo de arruinar lo que estaban viviendo, como si este peculiar vínculo estuviese colgando de frágiles hilos.  Pero la realidad es que nunca antes se habían sentido tan complementados como ahora.  Ambos lo sabían.   La química entre ellos  era cada vez mayor si es que eso era posible.  Se entendían a la perfección, no solo en la cama sino también fuera de ella.  Muchas veces ni siquiera era necesario hablar, una simple mirada era suficiente para comunicarse uno con otro.

 


	23. Certeza

**23: Certeza**

**Marc / Kay**

Esa mañana irían al _Oktoberfest_ , -era el último fin de semana antes de que concluyera esta vieja tradición-, por lo que habían planeado pasar el día allá, aprovechando que habían cuadrado sus días de descanso.  Beberían cerveza y se divertirían a lo grande.  Quedaron de verse directamente en _Hauptbahnhof_ para de ahí, dirigirse al desfile en compañía de algunos compañeros del equipo de Kay.  Era evidente que había algo entre ellos, pero a ninguno le causaba conflicto alguno. 

Generalmente ambos eran bastante reservados en ese aspecto, salvo que estuvieran en algún bar gay, delante de los demás no manifestaban ninguna demostración de afecto, y ese día no era la excepción. 

Marc estaba seguro que Kay seguía queriéndolo, no era necesario que se lo dijera para saberlo.  Estaba seguro de ello.  Lo notaba en cada gesto y en cada mirada no sólo cuando tenían relaciones sino también cuando hacían cualquier otra cosa juntos.   Sabía que lo estaba recuperando y eso lo hacía sentirse sumamente dichoso.

Por su parte, Kay estaba feliz, porque por primera vez parecía que tenía algo sólido y duradero.  “Esa noche hablaría con él, ambos se sincerarían y establecerían claramente el tipo de relación que mantendrían de aquí en adelante” –decidió esperanzado-.  

Sólo había una cuestión que ensombrecía  su felicidad.  Jörg…  Realmente sentía un afecto sincero por él, por el tiempo que pasaron juntos y por las cosas que vivieron.  Pero después de la última llamada que recibió de él, éste se había distanciado aún más.  En una ocasión fue a buscarlo a _Goodstuff_ para arreglar las cosas, pero la charla no tomó un buen rumbo.  Jörg se sentía desplazado aun cuando sabía que no tenían una relación formal.  Así que después de escucharlo, simplemente lo felicitó fríamente y se alejó.  No volvió a contestarle el teléfono.

“¿En qué piensas?” –le preguntó Marc con una sonrisa, al verlo tan serio de repente-.

“En nada _pussy_ ” –le contestó sonriendo a su vez-.  Descartó sus pensamientos y comenzó a beber su tarro de cerveza.  “¡ _Prost_!” –Brindó-, al tiempo que se acercaba a Marc y le daba un breve apretón en la pierna.

Varias horas después y muchas cervezas más, pasaban el rato con el resto del grupo.  Aplaudían y vitoreaban a Alexander que bailaba y cantaba sobre la tarima al lado de la banda, vestido con su atuendo típico bávaro.  De pronto Kay sintió que alguien lo miraba, se volvió y entonces lo vio.  Tres mesas atrás Jörg estaba con un grupo de amigos y lo observaba fijamente, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron aquel se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida de la carpa.

“Ahora regreso, tengo que orinar”.-le dijo a Marc mientras se levantaba-.  Comenzó a caminar hacia donde Jörg se había marchado con la intención de hablar con él.  Cuando salió de la carpa, notó que ya había obscurecido, sin embargo seguía abarrotado el lugar.  Lo buscaba con la mirada cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro… supo que era él.  

“Jörg”, -le dijo a modo de saludo. “Me da gusto verte, te ves muy bien”. –Continuó mientras lo miraba largamente a los ojos-.  Era verdad, se veía tan atractivo como siempre, con esos ojos esmeraldas y la sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

“Veo que estás con él…” –Fue su respuesta-.   Kay asintió y le respondió: “Sí, eso parece.  Me siento feliz salvo por no tener a mi amigo cerca”. –confesó-.

Jörg lo miró sin saber qué contestar.  Comenzó titubeante: “Tienes razón, me he portado como un imbécil, la verdad es que aun cuando siempre las cosas fueron claras entre nosotros me acostumbré a ti, eres un tipo muy especial y me encariñé más de lo que debía.  Cuando supe que habías estado con él, me puse mal.  Perdóname, no ha sido adecuada mi reacción”.

Kay le sonrió agradecido. “No hay nada que disculpar, al contrario, soy yo el que tiene que agradecerle a la vida por habernos conocido.  Te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí, estuviste conmigo en uno de los momentos más complicados que he vivido y me ayudaste a salir adelante”.   “Gracias” – finalizó. 

Jörg le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo: “Ven acá, déjame abrazarte”.  Ambos hombres se abrazaron fuertemente, no había necesidad de decirse nada más.  Con ese abrazo aclaraban todos los malos entendidos y podían seguir siendo buenos camaradas.   Antes de irse, Jörg le dijo: “Te mereces ser feliz, disfrútalo y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo”.  Kay asintió sonriendo.  A modo de despedida, Jörg lo tomó del cuello y lo besó brevemente en los labios como solía hacerlo. 

En ese momento, Marc salía de la carpa buscándolo, cuando los vio.    Jörg tomaba a Kay del cuello y lo besaba en los labios, mientras que aquel le correspondía el beso.   Todo lo que momentos antes había pensado se desmoronó al verlos juntos.  “Qué estúpido había sido creyendo en que podía recuperarlo.    Sintió que se le nublaba la vista debido a los celos y al dolor.

“¡Qué carajo…!” –Gritó acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban-.  “¿Qué significa esto Kay?   No le importó el espectáculo que estaba propiciando y la gente que comenzaba a mirarlos.

Mientras lo increpaba, miraba fijamente a Jörg.   “No es lo que crees Marc, tranquilízate”. “Vamos a hablar…”. –Le contestó Kay-.   Pero Marc no lo escuchaba, en ese instante se abalanzó contra Jörg golpeándolo en el rostro.  Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo forcejeando y golpeándose a la vez.   Gracias al físico atlético que tenía, Kay pudo agarrar con fuerza a Marc del torso y separarlos.  Entretanto, el grupo de curiosos se arremolinaban en el lugar.

En segundos, llegó la policía. “ _Scheiße!_ … al menos espero que sea alguien conocido” –murmuró Kay-. 

Después de identificarse con el oficial y que éste dispersara a la gente, Kay se acercó a Marc.  Éste se encontraba a un par de metros, con las manos en la cadera respirando agitadamente y con la vista fija en el suelo.  Cuando lo vio llegar, le dijo: “No quiero hablar contigo, déjame solo”, -al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar-.

Kay sintió un hueco en el pecho, nunca había visto a Marc tan molesto.  Y tenía razón de estarlo, quién sabe cómo hubiera reaccionado él si hubiera estado en sus zapatos.   Entonces, Jörg se acercó y Kay al verlo notó que tenía hinchado el párpado derecho.

 _“Scheiße…_ lo lamento”, -murmuró Jörg-.  “No pensé que esto pasaría”.

“No es tu culpa”. -Le dijo con el fin de tranquilizarlo-.   “Regresaré para hablar con él, te llamo después”. –Finalizó-.

 


	24. Abismo

**24: Abismo**

**Marc / Kay**

Mientras caminaba a la estación más cercana del S-bahn, Marc repasaba lo sucedido.  Sentía un despecho tal que podría hacer cualquier estupidez.  Estaba furioso y confundido. “¿Qué carajo hacía con él?   Había creído por un momento que todo cambiaría, que Kay seguía queriéndolo.  Qué estúpido había sido…”   

Con todas esas telarañas enredando su mente, llegó al departamento.   Había tomado mucha cerveza durante el día, pero no era suficiente para sentirse ebrio.   Indeciso, abrió la botella de whisky que estaba en la cocina y se sirvió una generosa cantidad del líquido ambarino. 

Hasta hacía unas horas, estaba convencido de que podrían pasar el resto de su vida juntos.  “¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil al pensarlo?  ¿Había sido tan ingenuo al creer que un tipo como Kay podría sentirse satisfecho únicamente con él?”  Pensaba que así era por lo que habían vivido en los últimos días, pero se había equivocado rotundamente.    Se sentía como si hubiera naufragado y luchara por permanecer con vida.  _“Scheiße!”_ -gritó-.  Estaba completamente jodido.

Con este pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, tomó la botella y se dirigió hacia el balcón. No supo en qué momento perdió la cordura pero en realidad, no le importaba.  No le gustaba el rumbo que había tomado su vida en estos últimos meses, soñando con un amor que no era correspondido, un amor desmedido que sentía por Kay que lo hacía vulnerable y débil… No podía reconocerse en ese hombre.

Mirando hacia el lago, Marc tomó una decisión: “Al diablo con él…” “Hasta aquí había llegado;  Kay no era digno de su amor, así que de esa forma terminaba todo…” –Decidió con una convicción que nunca antes había sentido-.

Kay sabía que Marc estaría en su departamento, así que pasó por su auto y se dirigió directamente hacia allá.  Llevaba la copia de la llave que Marc le había dado tan solo dos días antes, pues estaba seguro que sería complicado hacerle entender.  Pero tenía que hacerlo.  Tendría que escucharlo.  Había sido solo un gesto de despedida… -se repetía-. 

Cuando el ascensor abrió las puertas en el sexto piso, el pulso de Kay se aceleró aún más.  Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo lo recibiría Marc.  Su plan de sincerarse se había jodido después de lo sucedido horas antes.

Dudoso, tocó el timbre.  No hubo respuesta.  Minutos más tarde, abrió la puerta y se encontró con las luces apagadas y el departamento vacío.

Prendió la luz de la estancia y recorrió las habitaciones buscándolo, pero no lo encontró.   Estaba a punto de irse, cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó un bulto en el balcón.   Se dirigió hacia allí, abrió las pesadas puertas de cristal y entonces lo vio.

Marc se encontraba totalmente borracho, recargado en el barandal de cemento con la mirada perdida hacia _Starnberg See_.  Si notó su presencia, no lo demostró.  Sostenía la botella vacía entre sus manos y le costaba permanecer en pie.  Hacía un frío intenso y él no llevaba puesta más que una camisa delgada.

“Marc… ¿Qué haces aquí?” “Ven, entremos y hablemos”. –murmuró Kay.

Marc en respuesta, lanzó la botella hacia la calle y mientras se escuchaba cómo se hacía añicos, volteó para mirarlo. “¿Tú qué haces aquí?, no recuerdo haberte abierto”. -Contestó tambaleándose, al tiempo que sacaba un cigarro de mariguana del bolsillo de la camisa-. 

“¿No deberías estar con tu novio en algún bar bailando como acostumbran?, ¿O mejor aún, cogiendo como animales?” “No hay necesidad que vengas hasta aquí para tratar de explicar lo que no necesita explicación”. – Le contestó con aparente calma-.  “El imbécil soy yo por haber pensado que teníamos algo real, cuando dejaste muy claro desde el principio que lo que habría entre nosotros sería sólo sexo”.

“Ya no tengo nada con él”.  –Respondió acongojado-. “Somos solamente amigos”. –  Preocupado por su estado, Kay se acercó  para ayudarlo pero Marc lo empujó.

“¿A si?, ¿amigos? “Perdóname por ser tan obtuso de mente, pero hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes dos eran pareja antes de que yo regresara nuevamente a tu vida.  Y si ese beso es un malentendido, entonces no quiero imaginar qué sería si no. – Le contestó irónicamente-.  

“Marc, escúchame; lo encontré y comenzamos a hablar; él me apoyó cuando más lo necesitaba.  Simplemente aclaramos las cosas, le dije que tú y yo estamos juntos y lo entendió.   Se despedía de mí cuando tu llegaste…”

Marc continuó: “Pensé que lo que tú y yo teníamos podía ser real y duradero, que había recuperado tu amor, pero fui muy ingenuo;  es claro que no te conformas solo conmigo, ¿cierto?” –No recibió respuesta porque en ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Kay-.

Kay miró la pantalla del teléfono y el nombre de Jörg apareció en ella.   Era el peor momento que aquel había elegido para llamarle.   Lo silenció y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo mirando a Marc.  

“¿No vas a contestar?” –Inquirió aquel-.  “Seguramente es él… ¿Sabes? No me interesa…”.  -Afirmó.  “Puedes hacer lo que quieras, vete con él o con cualquier otro; acuéstate con quien quieras.  Finalmente entre nosotros no había nada más allá del sexo y ahora ni siquiera eso” –Finalizó-.

Kay notó que Marc tenía los ojos vidriosos, ya fuera por lo ebrio que estaba o por la rabia contenida.  Le dolía verlo así.   En ese momento Marc se abalanzó hacia él con la intención de golpearlo, por lo que Kay lo contuvo con ambos brazos.  Inmediatamente después Marc se dejó caer a sus pies llorando. “¿Qué me has hecho?”, ¿En qué me has convertido?” –Sollozaba como un niño-.

“Oye, tranquilo… -Murmuraba Kay al tiempo que se hincaba y lo abrazaba-.  “No es sólo sexo lo que tenemos, mi intención era hablar contigo para decírtelo…”  Se sentía tan mal por verlo llorar de esa forma porque él era el responsable de todo aquello. 

“Yo te amo…” –le susurró-.

El efecto de tanto alcohol junto con el porro de mariguana, hicieron mella en Marc; con fuertes arcadas comenzó a vomitar;  Kay lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo llevó hasta el baño.  Mientras volvía a vomitar notó que se orinaba en los pantalones.  Estaba realmente mal…  Sin decir palabra, abrió el grifo del agua y comenzó a desvestirlo.  Lo bañó y lo arropó con una mullida bata.  Posteriormente lo llevó a la recámara y lo acostó.  Marc estaba prácticamente inconsciente, así que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Una vez que limpió el desastre de la sala, regresó a la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras lo observaba dormir.   Se sentía mierda.


	25. Despertar

**25: Despertar**

**Kay / Marc**

Fue una noche larga; varias veces tuvo que ayudar a Marc a llegar al baño, finalmente decidió poner una cubeta al lado de la cama para facilitar las cosas.  Cruzó por su mente llevarlo al hospital porque podría deshidratarse, pero unas horas después, se estabilizó y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Llevaba más de seis horas durmiendo, Kay lo cuidaba y cuando el sueño lo vencía, por ratos dormía.  Nunca imaginó las consecuencias de su decisión.  “Sólo quería arreglar las cosas con Jörg, para que su vida fuera perfecta”. –Pensó irónicamente-.  “¿Y qué era lo que había conseguido?”, únicamente joder lo que realmente le importaba.

Marc despertó poco a poco, debido a una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.  No era para menos, -recordó-.   Tenía flashazos de los acontecimientos recién sucedidos.  Recordaba a Kay en brazos de Jörg, la pelea y a Kay en su departamento.  “¿Seguiría aquí?” –se preguntó-.  Poco a poco se fue incorporando sobre la almohada, notó que estaba desnudo debajo de la bata que llevaba puesta y una cubeta al lado de la cama completaba la escena dantesca.  Lo peor: su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos.

Desde la sala, Kay notó movimientos en la habitación.  Marc se había levantado, escuchó cómo se abría la llave de la regadera y se sentó a esperarlo.  

Quince minutos después, salió Marc vestido solo con unos jeans, descalzo, el torso desnudo mostrando un abdomen perfecto y con el pelo aún mojado.  A pesar de las ojeras y el gesto adusto se veía mejor.  

“Te preparé un café”, -le dijo Kay a modo de saludo-.

Marc no contestó.  Fue directamente hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.  Cuando regresó a la sala, Kay lo miraba, tenía la ropa arrugada del día anterior y unas ojeras muy parecidas a las de él.

“Vete, quiero estar solo”. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y con un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

“¿Era posible sentirse peor?” –Pensaba Kay al tiempo que salía del apartamento y se dirigía a su auto.  Todo el camino de regreso a casa, pensó en lo sucedido y en si Marc sería capaz de perdonarlo. Estaba física y mentalmente exhausto, por lo que una vez que llegó, se dirigió directamente a la regadera y se duchó. Con solo una toalla cubriéndole la cintura, regresó a su recámara, cerró las cortinas y se acostó tratando de conciliar el sueño.


	26. Celos

**26: Celos**

**_Kay_ **

**_Una semana después._ **

El grupo de amigos de Marc y Kay sabía que algo había sucedido durante la celebración del _Oktoberfest_ , ya que en el trabajo Marc ignoraba a Kay, mientras este hacía de todo para llamar su atención.   Fue así como Alexander anunció que ese viernes se irían al bar de siempre a festejar su cumpleaños y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. 

Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, Kay pensaba por enésima ocasión en qué podría hacer para recuperar lo que tenía con Marc.   Estaba consciente que era su culpa, sin embargo, la actitud de Marc lo fastidiaba sobremanera ya que si eran justos, ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre el tipo de relación que querían mantener.

“Una relación”… era la primera vez que realmente se ponía a pensar en ello.  Salvo por el noviazgo efímero que sostuvo con Anna en sus épocas de estudiante, nunca más mantuvo una relación estable.   Se llevaban bien, como quien se lleva bien con su mejor amiga, -recordó-, pero por más que lo intentaba no sentía ese deseo que lo consumiera y que le obligara a hacer cualquier estupidez con tal de estar el uno con el otro.  Tuvieron sexo un par de veces y fue entonces cuando reconoció que las mujeres no le iban.   Así que sin mayor explicación acabó con aquella farsa.   

Después de esa experiencia comenzó a tener encuentros furtivos con el chico callado que a nadie hablaba.  Así fue como descubrió su verdadera identidad y por inmadurez o por querer comerse el mundo a puños comenzó a salir con un sin número de hombres, pero nunca sintió la necesidad de pertenecerle a alguien.  Ni siquiera con Jörg, que aunque había atracción y camaradería, se comparaba a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Marc.   Después de ese breve recuento, decidió que a pesar de lo compleja que podía resultar una relación, la prefería a vivir una vida vacía y de libertinaje.  

Cuando entraba al lugar, se acercó una mesera, quien lo llevó a la mesa donde ya lo esperaban sus colegas. Mientras caminaba entre las mesas, de fondo se escuchaba _“I need you tonight”,_ una de sus canciones favoritas. 

Desde donde se encontraba sentado, Marc pudo ver a Kay entrando al bar. Se veía tan atractivo como siempre, el negro le sentaba bastante bien. –Admitió molesto-.

Por su parte, Kay se repetía que sólo porque en verdad apreciaba a Alexander estaba ahí, pero la realidad es que tenía un humor de perros.  Después de una semana de lo sucedido, había pasado por todas las etapas que podían existir dentro de una pelea; desde la culpa hasta impotencia por la actitud de Marc.   Esperaba tener oportunidad de hablar con él. –Se dijo-.

“¡Vaya!, miren quien llegó”, -decía Alexander mientras chocaban sus manos en señal de saludo.  “Pensábamos que ibas a plantarnos”.   Kay rio y comenzó a saludar al resto, pero cuando llegó a donde se encontraba Marc y quiso saludarlo, éste lo dejó con la mano extendida y solo le hizo una inclinación de cabeza;  se volvió para hablar con la chica que acompañaba a Kay.

“¿Me puedes traer algo de beber, linda?” –Sonriéndole se dirigió a la joven-.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo y le preguntó: “¿Qué te pido, guapo?” –Mostrando unos dientes perfectos.

“Una _Paulaner_ , por favor” –le contestó mientras veía de reojo a Kay.  Sobraba decir que aquel desplante le pegó en el orgullo.

Así transcurrieron las siguientes dos horas, entre bromas y anécdotas del grupo.  Cada que la chica iba para ver si todo estaba en orden, aprovechaba la oportunidad para mirar a Marc embobada.

Que una mujer tan hermosa coqueteara abiertamente con él le complació.  Y más aún cuando miró de reojo la reacción de Kay.   Que los papeles se invirtieran esta vez para variar, le hacía gracia.  Por lo que decidió seguir con aquel juego. 

“¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo?” -Se preguntó Kay mientras observaba cómo Marc coqueteaba con ella.  Hablaban muy cerca el uno del otro y ella le tocaba el brazo; a él parecía gustarle.  El colmo fue cuando tras unos minutos la sacó a bailar. 

Kay los observaba con el semblante serio. “¿No se suponía que estaba aquí para servir tragos?” –Pensaba malhumorado.-  El ver a Marc sosteniendo a la mujer en brazos le provocaba un malestar incluso físico.  Sentía celos de ella, de cómo la miraba y le sonreía.  Era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y no le agradaba en lo absoluto…

Cuando terminó la canción, Marc regresó a la mesa donde todos, excepto Kay lo vitoreaban levantando los tarros de cerveza y brindando por él.  _“Prost”_ , -gritaban y reían-.  Dio un gran trago a su bebida y se fue hacia los baños.  Kay lo siguió.

Estaba en el mingitorio cuando Kay lo abordó.  “Marc necesitamos hablar”.

“Creo que es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece? –Contestó Marc mientras se subía la bragueta y se dirigía al lavabo.  Se lavaba las manos al tiempo que miraba a Kay a través del espejo.  “Curioso” –pensó-, la satisfacción que sintió antes por la reacción de Kay ante la mesera, se esfumó al tenerlo frente a él, por el contrario, el estar cerca de él le producía una mezcla de coraje y tristeza a la vez.

Avanzó hacia la salida y Kay le obstruyó el paso, lo tomó de la muñeca para retenerlo, “por favor…” –Continuó-. “Marc, estos días sin ti han sido muy difíciles… te extraño”. Marc se soltó mientras le decía: “No compliques más las cosas, esta situación resulta muy cansada”. Dicho esto se dirigió a la mesa.   Solo en el baño mirándose en el espejo vio su rostro derrotado y sintiéndose impotente, golpeó con el puño el espejo; inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a brotar copiosamente…

_“Scheiße!”_ –Exclamó al dimensionar lo que había hecho-.  Enrolló papel alrededor de su mano y se dirigió a la salida.


	27. Tregua

**27: Tregua**

**Kay / Marc**

Era ya de madrugada cuando Marc comenzó a despedirse del grupo.   

“¿Seguro no quieres que te lleve?” –Le ofreció uno de sus compañeros-.

“No gracias, pediré un taxi” –contestó-.

Estaba por salir cuando la joven con la que había estado coqueteando toda la noche se acercó. “¿Te vas tan pronto?” –le preguntó mirándolo fijamente-.   “Si, me voy” –le contestó sonriendo-.   “Dame tu número y te llamo, ¿qué te parece?”  Ella como respuesta, tomó la pluma con la que hacía las comandas y le anotó su teléfono en el brazo al tiempo que le decía: “estaré esperando tu llamada;  por cierto soy Katherina”.  –Y dicho esto le dio un breve beso en los labios-.  “Marc” –respondió a su vez, mientras veía como se marchaba a atender otra mesa-.

Mientras esperaba afuera del bar, vio salir a Kay con la mano izquierda enrollada en papel y sangre goteándole de la misma; se dirigía a su auto.

Al verlo así, no pudo ignorarlo “¿qué te pasó?” –Le preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano. 

“No es nada, solo un mal golpe” –respondió a su vez zafándose de él.

“¿Estás loco?, se ve una cortada profunda, debes ir al hospital para que te suturen.  “Vamos te llevo, no puedes manejar así.  ¿Dónde está tu auto?” –inquirió preocupado.

Kay sonrió débilmente y lo señaló, estaba estacionado a una cuadra de ahí.  Ambos subieron y mientras Marc manejaba hacia el hospital veía de reojo a Kay.  Ninguno de los dos hablaba.  Kay se veía pálido pero no se quejaba. 

Tuvieron que darle diez puntadas y antibióticos para minimizar el riesgo de una infección.  Después de liquidar la cuenta, se dirigieron al auto.  Marc estaba serio, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se sentía físicamente agotado. 

“Gracias por traerme Marc, no tenías por qué hacer esto, pero te lo agradezco; vamos, te llevo a tu departamento” –le propuso mirándolo. 

“Sabes que no puedes manejar; te llevo a tu casa y de ahí tomo un taxi”. –Le respondió sin cambiar el semblante-.  Sin esperar respuesta, se subió al auto y esperó a que Kay entrara.

Hicieron el recorrido hasta _Unterhaching_ en silencio, ya que cuando Kay quiso hablarle, Marc le respondió: “Hago esto porque estabas mal herido, pero nada ha cambiado”.  Cuando llegaron bajaron del auto y Kay lo miró largamente.

Rompiendo el momento, Marc desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la estación del _S-bahn_.  A esa hora ya no había ningún tren, sin embargo deseaba alejarse lo más pronto posible de Kay.  “Llegando a la estación pediría un taxi” –se dijo-.

No dio ni diez pasos cuando ya Kay estaba a su lado.  “No puedes irte caminado así, está haciendo mucho frío”.  “Vamos a mi casa y ahí puedes esperar a que llegue el taxi o llévate mi auto y luego me lo regresas”. –Le propuso-.

“Kay tenía razón” –pensó.  Sin ganas de discutir más, lo siguió en silencio.  Ya en el interior, Kay entró a la cocina para servirse un whisky mientras Marc hablaba para pedir el taxi; tardarían cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente en llegar… “ _Scheiße! -_ Siseó-.

Se sentó en la sala para esperar y aprovechó para mirar con detenimiento a su alrededor.  A los pocos minutos llegó Kay y se sentó frente a él.    “¿Quieres algo de tomar?” –le preguntó-.  Marc negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba.  “Me quiero ir”. –Al momento de pronunciar esa frase sonó el teléfono, al segundo timbrazo entró la contestadora y entonces la voz de Jörg comenzó a escucharse: “Kay, ¿andas por ahí?, te estoy marcando al celular pero me envía directo al buzón…  Sólo hablaba para saber cómo estás, regrésame la llamada ok? Quiero verte…” Dicho esto, se cortó la comunicación. 

Kay quería que se abriera una zanja y lo tragara la tierra.  De verdad tenía muy mala suerte, Jörg no le había llamado después de lo sucedido y justo elegía ese momento para hacerlo…    La cara de Marc lo decía todo.

“Marc… no es lo que parece…” –Aseveró Kay-.   

Con una sonrisa de hastío Marc le contestó: “¿Es en serio?  Déjalo… no necesitas darme explicaciones.   

“Oye, escúchame” –Replicó Kay mientras que con la mano sana lo tomaba del brazo-.   Marc se soltó de un manotazo y se fue hacia el baño.

Kay se quedó parado en medio de la sala, si saber que hacer o que decir,  lo único que tenía claro es que cada vez se alejaba más la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.


	28. Respiro

**28: Respiro**

**Marc**

_“Fuck!”_ –Siseó por tercera vez en ese día-.  Cada que recordaba a Kay besando al _DJ_ sentía como si le patearan los testículos.  Para atenuar su malestar decidió llamar a Katherina –la mesera que había conocido hacía una semana- acordaron salir ese jueves a tomar unos tragos y conocerse, ya que era su día libre.

En su interior estaba convencido que no estaba tomando la mejor decisión con respecto a su vida amorosa, pero la realidad era que si no lo hacía, acabaría por volverse loco.  “Sería ideal tener una fórmula para olvidar y sanar un corazón jodido…” –Pensó amargamente al tiempo que recordaba la llamada de Jörg-.  “¿Estarían juntos de nuevo?” –Escuchó una vocecita en su interior-.

Diez minutos antes de las diez, caminaba sobre _Grafinger Str._ ya que habían quedado de verse en _Schlagergarten_ , -según Katherina, tenía muy buen ambiente y los jueves había noche de Karaoke-.   Arrepentido, dio la vuelta con la intención de marcharse cuando escuchó que gritaban su nombre.  “ _Scheiße!”,_  -pensó al tiempo que volteaba y se dirigía a ella-.   Sin la ropa de trabajo se veía mucho mejor decidió mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza.  Era una mujer muy guapa.

“¿Arrepentido?” –Le preguntó bromeando a modo de saludo-.

“¿Cómo podría, contigo como mi acompañante?” –Sonriendo respondió a su vez Marc, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada-.

A las doce de la noche, y después de unos _shots_ de tequila su ánimo mejoró sustancialmente.  “Se la estaba pasando mejor de lo que esperaba”. –Reflexionaba mientras la veía cantar a todo pulmón sin importarle lo desafinada que era… definitivamente era muy divertida.

“La pasé muy bien.”  -Afirmó Marc cuando la dejó en la puerta de su casa.

“Yo también la pasé bien, ¿quieres pasar?” –Respondió Katherina-.

“Gracias, pero es mejor que no”.  –Contestó con una media sonrisa-.  Decidió que no era buena idea comenzar algo que no sabía si quería terminar. -

“De acuerdo” –Coincidió-.  Aun así se acercó a él lentamente y lo besó.  Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía otros labios que no fueran los de Kay, ya que las veces que mantuvo relaciones con un par de mujeres, nunca se besaron.   Fue una sensación placentera por lo que decidió continuar con aquel beso  sintiendo sus labios suaves y su aliento cálido contra él.

Una vez que acordaron volverse a ver, Marc se subió al taxi y se dirigió a su casa.   Contrario a la costumbre de los últimos días, su estado de ánimo había mejorado.  Sonriendo se recostó en el asiento…


	29. Esperanza

**29: Esperanza**

**Kay**

Debido a las situaciones difíciles que había vivido a lo largo de su vida, estaba acostumbrado a no mostrarse débil ante los demás; y en términos generales lo hacía bastante bien.  Pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos se sentía miserable.   Sentado en la sala de espera, aguardaba su turno para que le retiraran los puntos, mientras recapacitaba en ello.

Realmente la había jodido, el haber golpeado el cristal solo demostraba un descontrol completo del temple que lo caracterizaba;  y por supuesto el jefe de la división no estaba nada contento con lo sucedido, ya que sin una mano, no podía hacer prácticamente nada, al grado tal que lo había mandado de regreso a su casa para que se recuperara.   _“Scheiße!_   -Siseó levantándose para pasar con el médico-.

El no ir a la Unidad implicaba también, no poder ver a Marc ni saber cómo estaba, ya que seguía desviándole las llamadas cada vez que intentaba ponerse en contacto con él. 

En ese momento sonó el _bip_ de un mensaje, revisó su teléfono y pudo ver que era Jörg haciendo bromas sobre su visita con el médico.  Lo había visto un par de veces y parecía que jamás hubiera habido un distanciamiento entre ellos.  Jörg seguía manteniendo su excelente sentido del humor e intentaba por todos los medios contagiar a Kay, pero al final cuando vio que todos sus intentos eran vanos, pareció desistir de la encomienda.   Kay se lo agradeció ya que no tenía ganas de fingir que se sentía bien, puesto que no era así en lo absoluto.   

Cuando salía del hospital sin las suturas y con una serie de recomendaciones por parte del médico para rehabilitar la mano, recibió una llamada de Alexander. 

“Kay, ¿cómo estás?”

“Bien, gracias.  Estoy saliendo del médico” –Respondió a su vez-.

“Perfecto, ¿ya listo para romper otro espejo?” – bromeó-.  “Te llamo porque estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Marc; su cumpleaños es el próximo fin de semana y pensamos que te gustaría estar ahí. “¿Qué dices, contamos contigo?”

Lo había olvidado por completo… 

Después de un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea, Alexander le preguntó: “¿Kay, sigues ahí?”

 “Si, aquí estoy…  claro, cuenten conmigo”.  “¿En qué necesitan que les ayude?”

“En nada, ya está todo listo, lo haremos en mi casa; hablé con Marc y lo invité a tomar unas cuantas cervezas… no se lo imagina”. –concluyó riendo-.

Cuando cortó la llamada sentía un vuelco en el estómago.  Estaba nervioso ya que lo vería y sería una buena oportunidad para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. –Se dijo, emocionado-.

Ese sábado por la mañana se había ido a correr más temprano que de costumbre ya que no había podido dormir debido a la emoción de verlo; cuando regresaba a su casa para ducharse apenas estaba aclarando el día.  “Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas escoger un regalo adecuado para Marc” –Se dijo apurado-.

Dos horas más tarde se dirigía a _Inhorgenta_ –una exposición de joyas con las firmas de los diseñadores más prestigiados-.  Estuvo caminando por un largo rato sin encontrar nada que le gustara; cuando de pronto mirando en un aparador la vio.   En cuanto lo hizo, supo que ese era el regalo que estaba buscando. 

Era una pulsera de cuero con un enlace en forma de infinito en platino engarzado en ella; pidió al dependiente que se la mostrara y mientras la observaba detenidamente, éste le comentó: “podemos grabar lo que quieras en ella…”  

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, salía del lugar con la pulsera dentro de una cajita de terciopelo y las iniciales _K_ _&_ _M_ grabadas en la parte anterior.  “Perfecto” –Sonriendo con el resultado subió al auto-.


	30. Giro

**30: Giro**

**Kay**

Parado en el umbral de la puerta, esperaba a que le abrieran.  “Tranquilízate, pareces adolescente” –se riñó así mismo, mientras sentía la emoción contenida en la boca del estómago-.

Fue Alexander quien le abrió y lo invitó a pasar. “Kay! Qué bueno que llegaste, pasa.  ¿Qué quieres tomar?” –Y prosiguió: “Marc aún no llega”.

Dentro, había mucha gente, compañeros y compañeras de la unidad casi en su totalidad; conocía a casi todos.  Se dirigió a la barra de la cocina, donde se estaban sirviendo las bebidas.  Pidió una cerveza obscura y se recargó para mirar a la gente.  Estaba nervioso, esperaba que a Marc le gustara su regalo, pero sobre todo esperaba que se reconciliaran.

Media hora más tarde, sonó el timbre y escuchó decir a Alexander: “Es él, apaguen las luces… voy a abrir”.

“¡Sorpresa!” –Gritaron al unísono la mayoría de los presentes prendiendo las luces, en tanto Kay recargado en la barra veía la reacción de Marc.   “Efectivamente, no se lo esperaba; -afirmó para sus adentros, mirando su incomodidad-.  “Nunca cambiaría… así era Marc, no le gustaban ese tipo de celebraciones, era más bien un tipo reservado que disfrutaba de la soledad y evitaba en lo posible ser el centro de atención”.  –Concluyó sonriendo-.

“¡Gracias chicos, que grata sorpresa!” –Decía Marc mientras los saludaba, estrechando la mano y dando palmaditas en la espalda-.    Cuando se acercaba a la barra para tomar una cerveza, lo vio.  Kay lo miraba fijamente con una expresión que no supo descifrar.  En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Marc sintió un vuelco en el estómago.  Nada había cambiado, seguía provocándole las mismas sensaciones cada vez que lo veía. –Reconoció sintiendo una punzada de excitación en la entre pierna-.

Cuando llegó a la barra, destapó una cerveza; Kay se le acercó y le dijo sin apartar la vista de él: “Feliz cumpleaños Marc…”

“Gracias” –Contestó sombrío-.

“¿Podemos hablar?” –Al notar su indecisión, continuó: “¿Por favor?”

Marc asintió y posteriormente lo siguió a una de las habitaciones.

Entraron a una habitación tenuemente iluminada, al parecer era el estudio de Alexander, ya que había varios libros de defensa personal y otros temas similares apilados sobre un escritorio, junto a ellos había una computadora portátil y al lado un par de sillones sobre un mullido tapete.  Era realmente un espacio acogedor.   Kay cerró la puerta y le pidió que se sentara.

Ambos, -aunque por motivos diferentes-, estaban nerviosos, los dos estaban conscientes de ello. 

“Marc…” –pronunciaba Kay, cuando escuchó el bip de un mensaje-.   Marc miró su teléfono y leyó un mensaje de Katherina, proponiéndole verse.  Sin pensar en lo que hacía, le mandó su ubicación con un mensaje que decía: “Es mi cumpleaños y me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, ¿vienes?” –Le dio enviar y guardó el teléfono-.  Regresó la vista hacia Kay que lo observaba detenidamente.

“¿Y bien… que pasa?” –le dijo Marc incómodo.

“Tengo algo para ti” –le dijo vacilante sacando de la bolsa del pantalón la cajita de terciopelo entregándosela.

Marc no supo por qué, pero recordó la vez que Kay le entregó la llave de su departamento muchos meses atrás.  Mirándolo interrogante tomó la caja y la abrió.  Dentro yacía una pulsera de cuero con un símbolo de infinito engarzada en ella… la tomó y cuando la examinaba notó con el pulgar un relieve en la parte anterior, la volteó y miró las siglas _M_ _&_ _K_ grabadas.  “Era una pieza de muy buen gusto, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que Kay se hubiese tomado el tiempo para hacer algo así; ese pequeño detalle sumado a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, le provocó un sentimiento de pérdida con el que le era difícil lidiar…” –Aceptó tristemente-.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la pulsera pensando en tantas cosas, hasta que Kay lo sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándole: “¿entonces… te gusta?

“Me gusta” –Reconoció-. “Pero no puedo aceptarla” –Diciéndole esto le regresó la pulsera-.

“¿Por qué no? –Insistió Kay nervioso-. “Es tu regalo, la compré especialmente para ti… por favor, no la rechaces”.  –Diciendo aquello lo tomó de la mano para tratar de colocársela-.  Marc lo miraba mientras le abrochaba la pulsera en la muñeca.

No sabía que pensar, ni cómo reaccionar tampoco;  el estar cerca de él le provocaba sensaciones encontradas.  Por un lado seguía creyendo que lo había traicionado, pero por otra parte el verlo así, nervioso y con un anhelo en la mirada, lo hacía dudar… tal vez era cierto todo lo que Kay le había dicho.  

“De acuerdo…”. –le dijo Marc mirándolo largamente-.  “Pero esto no cambia las cosas entre los dos”. –prosiguió indemne-.

“Marc, por favor… estos días sin ti han sido una mierda. No podemos seguir así.  Yo te amo, perdóname… nunca fue mi intención lastimarte”. –Le decía Kay sin soltarlo del brazo-.

“No… por favor; no quiero hablar más sobre esto”. –Le pidió Marc con un hilo de voz; ya que su determinación estaba flaqueando-. 

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta y abriéndola se asomó Alexander-.  “Marc, aquí estás…  hay una joven en la entrada preguntando por ti…”

El semblante de Kay se tornó serio de repente; Marc se levantó y salió de la habitación.

“¿Qué carajo?” –siseó Kay al tiempo que se levantaba con el corazón en un puño.

Antes de ir a la estancia principal entró al baño; ahí se miró al espejo y se echó agua en la cara.  “Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado”. -Pensó mirando su reflejo-.

Cuando salió del baño y se encaminaba hacia la sala escuchó una risa profunda de mujer, buscando de dónde provenía el sonido encontró a la chica del bar con una copa en la mano y riendo por algo que Marc le decía al oído.  Estaban muy juntos uno del otro y ella le tocaba el brazo con demasiada confianza.

En ese momento, los celos hicieron presa de Kay y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia ellos, sin pensar en las consecuencias.


	31. Confrontación

**31: Confrontación**

**Kay / Marc**

“Hola, mucho gusto soy Kay” –Se escuchó decir, mientras extendía la mano hacia la mujer.

“¡Hola! Katherina… -Le respondió aquella con una sonrisa estrechándole la mano-.  “¿Eres amigo de Marc? –Inquirió ella sin dejar de sonreírle.

“Se podría decir, sí… somos buenos amigos, ¿no es verdad Marc?” –Lo retó Kay mirándolo fijamente.

“Trabajamos juntos en la Unidad, Kay está en la Unidad de Control de Disturbios” –Afirmó como respuesta.  “¿Qué carajo pasaba con Kay?” –Se preguntaba, sosteniéndole la mirada-.

“Marc es un poco reservado, la verdad es que nos conocemos desde tiempo atrás; fue en _Düsseldorf_ , donde vivimos muchas cosas juntos.  ¿Cierto Marc?” –Continuó Kay con una rabia contenida-.

Katherina pudo sentir la tensión entre ambos hombres pero en ese momento Alexander los interrumpió: “¡Oigan todos!  Brindemos por Marc… -Diciendo esto levantaba su copa-. “ _Prost_ ” –gritaron al unísono-.

Aprovechando la situación y viendo que Alexander se acercaba con Katherina, Marc les dijo: “¿Nos disculpan un momento por favor?” –Dicho esto, miró a Kay y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación donde hacía unos momentos habían estado; de un portazo la cerró tras ellos-.

“¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?” –Lo encaró Marc mirándolo fríamente-.

“¿Qué estás haciendo con ella?” –Lo retó como respuesta-.  “¿Acaso van a tener sexo?” –Prosiguió Kay empujándolo contra la pared-.

Marc fastidiado, le gritó: “No tengo por qué seguir tu juego” “Ni tampoco por qué darte explicaciones;  lo nuestro terminó incluso antes de empezar; así tú lo decidiste cuando te fuiste con él”.

Y siguió: “Si no quieres que las cosas acaben mucho peor entre nosotros, te pido que dejes lo que sea que estás haciendo…” –Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó azotando la puerta y dejando a Kay impotente en medio de la habitación-.

Después de esa confrontación no pudo estar más de una hora en la fiesta, mirando como Marc y aquella mujer reían y coqueteaban abiertamente, por lo que despidiéndose de Alexander salió del lugar.

Kay subió al Audi y se dirigió a _Planegg,_ sin límites de velocidad en la autopista y en un auto como ese, rebasaba los 160 km por hora con facilidad;  no le importaba nada, se sentía tan vacío y herido que solo quería dejar de sentir.  No supo por qué razón pero necesitaba ver a Jörg.

Veinte minutos después, estaba frente a su entrada esperando encontrarlo en casa.  Tras unos minutos, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia la puerta.

“¿Kay, estás bien?” –Le dijo Jörg mientras lo observaba pálido y con un semblante derrotado-.

“No, la verdad es que no.  ¿Puedo pasar? –Respondió-.

“Ni lo preguntes hombre, pasa”.

Después de contarle todo lo sucedido se sintió un poco más tranquilo. “Ya no sé qué más hacer, parece que definitivamente todo está jodido…” –Terminó diciendo.

Jörg se le quedó mirando un largo rato con una idea fija en la mente.  “Lo haría” -Se dijo-.  Odiaba ver a Kay en ese estado.

“¿Qué piensas?” –Le preguntó Kay.

Negando con la cabeza le dijo: “nada, venga mañana será otro día… ¿quieres salir o qué quieres hacer?”

Pasaron el resto de la noche viendo películas mientras Jörg trataba de animarlo.  Cosa que fue casi imposible.

El domingo en la mañana salieron a desayunar y después cada uno regresó a su casa. 

El lunes a medio día, Jörg ya estaba en la estación de policía buscando a Marc.  

Sentando frente a la computadora, Marc trabajaba en un informe que debía presentar sobre una célula criminal.  De pronto tocaron a su puerta y la asistente le informó que había un hombre afuera preguntando por él.

“Hazlo pasar, por favor” –Le respondió-.

Unos segundos después entró Jörg a su oficina.

“¿Tú... qué haces aquí?” –Sorprendido lo cuestionó-.

“Decidí venir a hablar contigo porque me importa Kay” –Le soltó-.

“¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso?” “Si no lo sabes aún, él y yo no tenemos nada”.   “Así que pueden seguir juntos sin riesgo a que nadie los moleste…” –Le soltó

“Sí que eres un imbécil...” –Le espetó mirándolo fijamente-.

“Cuida tus palabras… no creo que sea el mejor lugar para insultarme así”  “Aquí o afuera te puedo volver a poner en tu sitio.” –Lo amenazó-.

“Sólo quiero que sepas, que Kay te ama y está pasándola realmente mal”.  “Si te importa, algo harás, porque si no, te aseguro que voy a hacer lo posible para que me dé una oportunidad y te olvide definitivamente”.   Diciendo aquello, se dio la media vuelta y se largó.

Marc se quedó helado sin saber qué pensar.  Tal vez había cometido un error después de todo.

Recostado en el sillón, Marc pensaba sobre el curso que estaba tomando su vida.  Nunca antes había estado tan confundido como ahora. Por un lado, las cosas con Katherina no habían avanzado más, ya que ella se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba entre él y Kay. 

“Marc, en verdad me gustas mucho; pero después de lo sucedido en tu fiesta, me di cuenta que hay cosas inconclusas entre Kay y tú;  es evidente que hay un sentimiento muy fuerte entre ustedes y me parece que debes resolverlo antes de querer avanzar con cualquier otra relación”.-Mientras le decía aquello, lo miraba comprensivamente.  “Si quieres podemos seguir saliendo, la verdad es que me divierto mucho contigo, además siempre es agradable salir con alguien tan bien parecido”. –Le había dicho riéndose-.

Por otra parte, no dejaba de pensar en el encuentro que sostuvo con Jörg; ya que por lo que le dijo, Kay y él no estaban juntos; sin embargo –de acuerdo a sus palabras-, Jörg tenía toda la intención de tomar ventaja de su ruptura para conquistarlo.  

Kay, por su parte, después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta no volvió a buscarlo, aun cuando se cruzaron un par de veces en el trabajo, ni siquiera lo miró.

Marc se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, no dejaba de acariciar la pulsera de cuero que Kay le había regalado en su cumpleaños.  No sabía por qué, pero no quería quitársela, era una manera de sentirlo cerca.   De repente, sintió un dolor en los testículos que le recordó que desde la última vez que había tenido relaciones con Kay, apenas se había tocado;  la realidad era que no tenía humor para hacerlo.- Aceptó de mala gana-.

Finalmente se levantó y se cambió de ropa, se puso tenis y salió a correr.  Era el mejor escape que había encontrado para mitigar el dolor. 


	32. Misión

**32: Misión**

**Marc / Kay**

Al día siguiente Marc caminaba rumbo a la sala de juntas; todos los líderes de cada departamento tenían una reunión mensual, en la cual revisaban las prioridades de la Unidad y las tareas más importantes que debían atender.

Mientras llegaba el Jefe de Policía, el resto del equipo tomaba café e intercambiaban bromas entre ellos.   Kay se encontraba sentando frente a él pero no lo veía; tenía la vista fija en su taza con la mirada perdida.  “¿Qué estaría pensando?”  -Se preguntaba Marc mientras lo observaba de reojo-.

Cinco minutos después iniciaron.  Durante la primera media hora la reunión se realizó sin mayores contratiempos; revisando los resultados del último mes y alguna que otra tarea pendiente; sin embargo, la cosa cambió cuando les notificaron que tendrían que viajar a Hamburgo debido a una misión especial; uno de los cabecillas del grupo delictivo de narcotraficantes había sido captado en esa ciudad y requerían que Marc viajara allá en compañía del jefe de la Unidad de Control de Disturbios, es decir, Kay.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y desviaron la mirada.  Su vuelo salía esa misma noche.  En cuanto concluyó la reunión, Kay se levantó y salió sin mirar atrás.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Kay llegó al aeropuerto.  Tenía tiempo suficiente para documentar y tomarse un café.  “Sería una semana complicada no solo por viajar con Marc, sino también por el trabajo en sí.” –Reconoció, mientras recogía su pase de abordar. 

Se sentó en la mesa del restaurante más cercano a la sala y pidió un café.  Mientras esperaba la hora para abordar veía a la gente caminar apresurada.  

Marc supo que el vuelo venía lleno cuando quiso cambiar su asiento, ya que le había tocado ventana y lo odiaba, pero se consoló pensando que era solo una hora con quince minutos de vuelo.

Cuando llamaron a abordar, Marc se dirigió a la fila y entró en la aeronave; no había visto a Kay en la sala de espera, lo cual se le hizo extraño ya que de acuerdo a los itinerarios que les enviaron iba en el mismo vuelo que él. 

Con calma, Kay se terminó el resto del café y se dirigió a la sala; vio que los últimos pasajeros estaban abordando y se formó tras de ellos.  Era la última persona en abordar; “bien… no se había topado con Marc, al menos tendría otra hora más antes de verlo”-pensó.

Dentro del avión buscaba su asiento cuando lo vio.  Ahí estaba su asiento desocupado y al lado en la ventana estaba Marc.  “Pfff... ¿De verdad?” “¿Será que la asistente nos compró el vuelo juntos?” –pensó Kay sentándose. 

“Hola” –Lo saludó Marc-. 

“Qué tal” –Contestó Kay mientras se ajustaba el cinturón-.

Una vez que despegaron y habiendo rebasado los veinte mil pies de altura, Kay sacó su laptop y comenzó a revisar los archivos que les habían enviado relacionados a esa misión.  Leía los informes cuando de reojo vio a Marc que yacía con los ojos cerrados recostado sobre el respaldo del asiento; pensó que dormía cuando notó que con una mano tocaba la pulsera que él le había regalado.  Sintió una especie de satisfacción al ver que no sólo la había conservado, sino que además la llevaba puesta.  Eso significaba algo, estaba seguro.

Todo el trayecto del aeropuerto al hotel ambos permanecieron en silencio.  Kay mirando por la ventana y Marc con la vista fija al frente.  Cuando llegaron a _The Madison –_ el Hotel que les habían asignado- _,_ fueron directamente a recepción para hacer su respectivo _check-in._  

“Tú primero” -le dijo Marc, cediéndole el lugar.

Kay sin responderle, se adelantó y habló directamente con la joven de la recepción.  “Hola, tengo una reservación, mi nombre es Kay Engel”.

“Buenas noches señor Engel, permítame un segundo por favor”;  “Listo, aquí tengo su reserva: es por cinco noches y lo acompaña el señor Borgmann, ¿cierto?”  -aseveró la joven-.

“Si, él también se hospedará, pero en un momento él hará su registro” –le respondió Kay.

“No, me refiero a que la reserva que tenemos con su nombre, es para dos personas en una habitación doble y su acompañante es el Sr. Marc Borgmann”. –Afirmó-.

En ese momento, Marc se acercó al mostrador ya que había escuchado la conversación.  Kay mirándolo rápidamente, replicó a la joven:

“Debe haber un error; necesitamos dos habitaciones sencillas”.

“Lo siento mucho Sr. Engel, pero el hotel está al 100% de su capacidad y su reserva fue realizada por el Sr. Alexander Schmidt hoy por la mañana; él mismo nos aseguró que solo requerían una habitación y además la reserva ya está pagada.” –Finalizó la joven con cortesía-.

“Ese hijo de puta…” –Murmuró Marc mirando a Kay-.  

“Esto sería más difícil de lo que había imaginado” –pensó Kay mientras firmaba el registro-.  “Ya hablaría con Alexander cuando regresara a Múnich”. –Se dijo-.

Subieron en silencio por el ascensor cada uno cargando su equipaje, estaban cansados por el viaje pero a la expectativa por cómo se desarrollarían las cosas entre ellos.

Kay deslizó la tarjeta por la cerradura de la puerta y ésta se abrió mostrando una habitación pequeña pero de buen gusto; al centro había dos camas pegadas una a la otra, con un buró a cada lado, un escritorio y un sofá rojo que complementaba la decoración.

“Parecía una broma” –pensó Marc cuando miró las dos diminutas camas.  “A esta hora no hay mucho que podamos hacer pero mañana podemos arreglar esta situación” –le dijo mientras lo miraba esperando ver su reacción-.

Kay lo miró y levantó ambas cejas torciendo la boca al mismo tiempo.  “Si, puedes hacerlo tú mismo mañana; a mí no me incomoda, al final no es como si nunca hubiésemos estado en esta situación…

En respuesta Marc lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Kay remató: “tranquilo, no te voy a violar”; diciendo esto se metió al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera.

Marc se sentía malhumorado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.  Tenía que dormir ya que al día siguiente tenían que estar muy temprano en las oficinas.  Así que decidió bajar al bar para tomar una cerveza y relajarse.

Cuando Kay salió de ducharse, se vistió sólo con unos boxers y salió del baño; Marc no estaba ahí.  Aunque trataba de no demostrarlo, se sentía nervioso por la situación;  “Si lo hubiera planeado no le habría salido tan bien” –pensó en broma-.

Tratando de relajarse, se acostó en la cama, prendió la televisión y comenzó a buscar algo para entretenerse.  Encontró un canal de películas viejas de _Hollywood_ ;  una hora después estaba viendo _The lost boys”_ –una de sus películas favoritas-, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.  Marc se dirigió directamente al baño y cerró la puerta suavemente.   Unos segundos después, escuchó cómo corría el agua de la regadera.

Marc salió de bañarse, vestido únicamente con boxers, el pelo aún húmedo y algunas gotas aún le resbalaban por el torso.  Vio a Kay recostado sobre dos almohadas, muy concentrado viendo la televisión;  sin decir nada, se acostó boca arriba en la cama que estaba desocupada muy cerca de él.  El espacio era tan reducido que podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Kay.

“¿Qué estás viendo?” –le preguntó para romper un poco la tensión entre ellos-.

 _“The lost boys_ , ¿la has visto?” –respondió Kay.

“No…” –dijo moviendo la cabeza-.

“Es una de las películas de vampiros ícono de los 80´s”, “es una de mis favoritas” –confesó-.

Sin decir más, ambos continuaron viendo la película.   Cuando finalizó, Marc le dijo sonriendo: “Nunca imaginé que te gustaran ese tipo de películas”; “me gustó”. –concedió.

Kay le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras imaginaba que así podría haber sido su vida juntos; compartiendo algo tan simple como aquello.    Sintió una punzada de tristeza tan grande que solo atinó a decir: “buenas noches Marc, descansa” –y dándole la espalda trató de conciliar el sueño-.

Marc sin saberlo, tenía sentimientos similares a los que Kay sentía.   Veinte minutos después podía escuchar la respiración pausada de Kay, señal de que se había quedado profundamente dormido;  aprovechando la situación se quedó mirándolo un largo rato.  “Tenía un rostro perfecto” –se dijo mientras lo estudiaba-. Sin el ceño fruncido, parecía aún más joven;  la nariz recta y los labios perfectamente delineados.  “ _Scheiße_ , qué fácil fue enamorarme de ti” –le susurró con melancolía mirándolo dormir-.

Miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de dormirse, por lo que programó el despertador, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se acomodó en la cama.

Sentía como el agua le acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo, mientras sumergido en ella nadaba; la temperatura era perfecta; comenzó a sentir la necesidad de respirar pero por alguna extraña razón no podía subir a la superficie, por lo que trató de acelerar las brazadas para llegar al otro extremo;  la presión en sus pulmones por falta de oxígeno cada vez era mayor así como la ansiedad que sentía por no poder respirar… Se despertó. 

Desorientado, se quedó quieto; por un momento no supo dónde estaba pero poco a poco comenzó a recordar y fue entonces cuando notó la pesadez de un brazo sobre su costado aferrándose a su torso.   Marc lo tenía abrazado contra él; podía sentir en el cuello su respiración acompasada.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir cómo su pene se ponía firme debido a la excitación.  Con cuidado, trató de zafarse de su abrazo pero Marc se despertó.  A pesar de ser de madrugada, la luz de los faroles exteriores se filtraba por la ventana lo que les permitió a ambos mirarse cara a cara tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando; mientras eso sucedía sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las cigarras a través de la ventana semi abierta.

Marc no supo qué fue, si la situación sui géneris que estaban viviendo o  simplemente dejar de luchar contra lo que era inevitable.  Lo quería y aceptó finalmente que Kay sentía lo mismo por él.

Lentamente llevó su mano hacia la cara de Kay y comenzó a acariciarlo con el dorso de la mano primero y con el pulgar después;  parecía como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos.

Kay por su parte, sentía el corazón latirle rápidamente y cómo crecía su excitación cada vez más. Sin pensarlo demasiado, acercó sus labios a la boca de Marc y comenzó a besarlo.  Despacio, Marc le devolvió el beso y cerró los ojos.  Deslizó una de sus manos para tocarle el cabello y tiró de él.  Le succionaba el labio inferior.  Cuando paró, la respiración salía irregular de su pecho.  Kay soltó un ligero gemido a modo de protesta.

Marc no podía controlar la urgencia de besarlo, primero con suaves besos en el cuello y luego lamiéndole el torso hasta llegar a sus pezones.  Lo ayudó a girarse, mientras sonreía a esos adormilados y embriagados ojos semi-cerrados.  Kay estaba sobre la cama con las piernas separadas.  Marc se levantó y lo agarró de ambos tobillos tirando de él para colocarlo en el borde de la cama; lo desnudó.

Dobló sus rodillas y se rodeó la cintura con las piernas de Kay a la vez que lo lubricaba con su propia saliva.  Segundos después se enterró en él con un solo movimiento.  Kay jadeó.  Marc jadeó.  Estaba muy apretado, pero lo acogió poco a poco hasta los testículos.  Marc se quedó así durante un buen rato para poder controlarse y no venirse; comenzó a moverse con movimientos fuertes y rudos.  Se internó en él, chocando los dos cuerpos y se agarró con más firmeza a sus piernas.  Notó como Kay respiraba con dificultad, mientras se masturbaba;  señal de que estaba a punto de correrse.  Pero él no quería que se viniera todavía.  Aún no.  Marc gemía ante la presión que lo rodeaba.  Kay lo estrujaba como un puño; lo apretaba y lo succionaba como si quisiera tener cada gota de su semen.  En ese momento Marc no pudo más con todas las sensaciones que lo recorrían y explotó; enseguida tras un suave gemido Kay lo hizo también. 

Una vez que ambos recobraron el aliento se quedaron mirándose un largo rato; Marc lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo contra él.  Tuvo la certeza de no querer volver a separarse de él nunca más.  Kay a su vez, se acurrucó en su abrazo: _“_ Marc, _Ich liebe dich,_ en verdad no puedo estar sin ti” –le susurró-.  Marc le acarició la espalda con ambas manos y luego las subió hasta la cabeza para abrazarlo con todo el amor que era capaz.   “No me voy a volver a ir a ningún lado”-le confesó-.


	33. Certidumbre

**33: Certidumbre**

**Kay / Marc**

A la mañana siguiente, les costó trabajo levantarse ya que habían dormido muy pocas horas la noche anterior.  Después de ese primer reencuentro, se dedicaron a sincerarse y aclarar los malos entendidos.   Ambos se sentían un tanto cautelosos por estar de nuevo juntos, sin ninguna sombra que obscureciera su relación.  Fieles a su peculiar forma de ser no hablaron demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para confesar los sentimientos que tenían uno por el otro.

Salieron de la comandancia relativamente temprano y aprovecharon para tomarse un par de cervezas en un _biergarten_ cercano antes de llegar al hotel.  Ahí, sentados uno frente al otro compartían miradas de complicidad mientras veían a la gente pasar.  Nuevamente ese silencio entre ellos resultaba demasiado cómodo; el simple hecho de estar uno al lado del otro era suficiente para sentirse plenos.

Esa semana fue un parteaguas en la vida de ambos.   Durante el día trabajaban codo a codo con los miembros de la policía de aquella ciudad con la finalidad de resolver el caso y tener los argumentos suficientes para ir a juicio contra aquellos criminales; pero por las noches aprovechaban para disfrutarse después de tanto tiempo perdido.

Regresaron a Múnich el viernes por la noche;  Marc se sentía un tanto ansioso, tal vez por regresar a la realidad después de una semana que parecía salida del mejor de sus sueños.   Aún no le había dicho a Kay que Jörg lo había buscado; esperaba el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Ese fin de semana Jörg había invitado a Kay a un concierto que daría en un bar en el centro de Múnich; necesitaba hablar con Marc al respecto, ya que no quería por ningún motivo volver a vivir otra situación como la de hacía unas semanas atrás.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Múnich y se dirigieron al estacionamiento ya que Kay había dejado su auto allí.  Una vez dentro, Kay le preguntó sonriendo: “¿Tu casa o la mía? –al tiempo que arrancaba el motor.

“Donde quieras, me da igual; mientras estemos juntos no importa el lugar” –Respondió tímidamente-.

“Mi casa está más cerca” –fue su respuesta, mientras a toda velocidad se enfilaba hacia allá.

Durante el trayecto casi no hablaron, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.  “El fin de semana prometía solo cosas buenas” –aseveró Marc.   Kay estacionó el auto y estaba por bajar cuando Marc lo tomó del brazo y le dijo: “esta vez es para siempre, ¿cierto?”

Kay sonrió mientras lo miraba y afirmó: “Para siempre”.

Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa, mientras dejaban su equipaje en el recibidor, Kay acercándose a Marc lo tomó del cuello y le dijo: “Esta semana que pasó ha sido por mucho lo mejor que he vivido y estoy seguro que sólo es el comienzo de una vida juntos”. 

Dicho esto, se acercó a él lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y lo besó.  Fue un beso tierno, casi casto, que dejó a Marc queriendo más.

“¿Quieres cenar?” –Le preguntó Kay-

“No tengo mucha hambre, preferiría bañarme” –contestó.

“Me parece una buena idea” –le dijo Kay mientras subían las escaleras.

Marc se estaba bañando cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, tenía jabón en la cara y mientras se ponía en el chorro del agua para enjuagarse, sintió cómo Kay detrás de él comenzaba a enjabonarle el torso.  Ahí en la ducha, comenzaron a acariciarse, sin prisas, a sabiendas que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar el momento.

Cuando salieron de la ducha, fueron directamente a la recámara de Kay.  Era una estancia amplia con un piso laminado color beis y un tapete con tonos cafés que combinaba perfectamente con la cama _King Size,_ que en el centro de la habitación lucía un edredón blanco;  a los costados en la parte opuesta había un sillón de cada lado a juego con el resto de la decoración y para completar el cuadro un gran ventanal abarcaba toda una pared desde el techo hasta el piso mostrando una vista espectacular hacia el bosque.

Kay se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama y con la mano le hizo una seña a Marc para que lo siguiera. Éste desde un par de metros de distancia se lanzó hacia la cama y como si fueran dos adolescentes comenzaron a lanzase las almohadas mientras reían a carcajadas.  Cualquiera que los viera así, jamás imaginaría que de día eran dos tipos rudos que trabajaban en la policía.    No les importaba nada, se sentían felices.

Después de cinco minutos de ese juego y exhaustos intentando recobrar el aliento se recostaron;  fue entonces cuando Kay se adueñó de los labios de Marc y comenzó a besarlo trazando una serie de besos desde la comisura de los labios pasando por la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello.

Mientras lo besaba, Marc cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia; de pronto Kay paró, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos; “Mírame” –le ordenó.  Kay se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón a la altura de la cara de Marc y con torpeza se sacó el pene semi-erecto de la trusa.

“Chupa” –le pidió-.  Haz que me corra, Marc.  Quiero tu boca alrededor de mí.

Kay le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enterró los dedos en su pelo y luego lo empujó contra su creciente erección.  La punta rebotaba contra sus labios, pero luego él se movió y lo obligó a abrir los labios conforme avanzaba en el interior de su garganta.

Estaba muy adentro, presionando y frotándose una y otra vez contra su lengua.  Kay se estaba comportando con mucha más intensidad que normalmente, y eso a Marc le causó una gran excitación.   Mientras seguía dándole placer lo miró a los ojos y con las manos le acariciaba las nalgas.  Ralentizó el ritmo y lo comenzó a succionar lentamente y sin ninguna prisa.

“El orgasmo que iba a sentir no iba a ser uno cualquiera; le iba a demostrar cuánto lo amaba”. –Decidió-    Marc movía la mano arriba y abajo en sintonía con su boca.  Lo estrujaba y masajeaba de la  base a la punta, y dejaba que el glande rozara sus labios antes de volverlo a acoger entero en su garganta.

“Marc, es increíble lo que me haces”.  –Kay movió las caderas contra sus labios y el chorro caliente de semen que salió le llenó toda la boca.  Marc no dejó de succionarlo, lo quería entero; le dio todo su amor y atención mientras lo chupaba con movimientos lentos, renunciando al ritmo frenético de antes.   Lo lamió desde la punta hasta los testículos;  mientras hacía esto, Marc lo miraba a los ojos tal como Kay se lo había pedido.

Kay lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras su cuerpo jadeaba del alivio que Marc le había proporcionado.

“No puedo estar sin ti Marc” –le susurró Kay-.   Marc le acarició la espalda con las manos y lo abrazó con devoción.

Veinte minutos después ya recuperado, Kay seguía con una idea fija en la mente.  Quería hacerlo suyo, -nunca antes había sucedido-, pero quería que Marc sintiera lo agradable y placentero que podía llegar a ser.   Abrió el cajón del buró y sacó un lubricante poniendo una generosa cantidad en su mano; sin decir nada, se acercó a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, -como para pedirle su aprobación-.   Marc lo miró sintiendo cómo el pulso se le aceleraba.  Quería probar; quería sentir a Kay dentro de él.  A modo de respuesta lo besó.

Kay comenzó a acariciarle el pene, mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a mover lentamente un dedo dentro de su apertura, empujando suavemente a la vez que lo acariciaba una y otra vez para ganar poco a poco más profundidad.  Marc dobló los dedos y cerró con fuerza los puños.  Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suave gemido de sus labios.  Marc soltó un jadeo cuando le introdujo un segundo dedo.  Kay inmediatamente lo acarició y le masajeó las nalgas y la espalda para calmarlo.   Segundos después, sacó los dedos y se puso contra él;  poco a poco fue introduciéndose en él hasta lograrlo por completo.

“Shhh, ya está.  Respira profundamente.  No luches contra mí, respira.   Sintió como Marc jadeaba y tras darle un momento para que se recuperara, comenzó a moverse.  Las sensaciones que aquello le provocaban a Kay eran indescriptibles, Marc estaba apretado, podía sentir el calor que lo rodeaba y lo absorbía más adentro de su cuerpo.  Tras penetrarlo de esta manera unas cuantas veces, lo embistió con más fuerza y se hundió bien adentro.  Kay bajó la mirada y observó cómo su pene desaparecía en el interior de Marc y luego volvía a aparecer.  Cuando de pronto escuchó a Marc gemir y el verlo cómo se venía hizo que él mismo comenzara a explotar también;  el orgasmo comenzó a formársele, los testículos se le tensaron hasta sentir cómo se corría dentro de él.  

Kay se sentía en la gloria.   Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentirse tan bien.  No podía siquiera explicarlo.  Simplemente Marc le provocaba eso.  Él era su droga.  Su adicción.  Una que no tenía ninguna intención de superar.  Lo amaba como nunca pensó que fuera capaz.

Marc respiraba con dificultad; intentaba recobrar el aliento;  había tenido uno de los orgasmos más intensos de su vida; mirando a Kay supo que había encontrado en él todo lo que necesitaba.

Kay se acercó y le preguntó: “¿todo bien?” –Al tiempo que le daba un breve beso y lo acunaba en sus brazos-.  _“Ich liebe dich”._ –concluyó-.    Marc no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y se acomodó en los brazos de Kay.

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo y placentero sueño.


	34. Promesa

**34: Promesa**

**Marc / Kay**

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron casi a medio día con un hambre voraz.  “¿Quieres que haga de desayunar?” –Le preguntó a Marc mientras buscaba los ingredientes en el refrigerador-.

“¿Sabes cocinar?” –Le contestó éste riendo-.

“¿Lo dudas? Estás a nada de hacer que cambie de opinión”  -Le respondió bromeando-.

Después de desayunar, Kay se sentó en el sillón para leer un rato;  mientras tanto, Marc hablaba por teléfono con Betinna.     Acordaron que Marc podía visitar a Matthias el siguiente fin de semana; no lo podía creer, después de tantos meses por fin vería a su hijo.   Se sentía feliz aunque por más que trataba, seguía sintiendo temor de que algo rompiera esa perfecta burbuja en la que se encontraba.

De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente.  Se dirigió a la sala donde Kay sentado en el sofá leía cómodamente;  cuando notó que entraba a la sala, Kay dejó un momento su lectura y le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado.  Marc se recostó en sus piernas y Kay continuó leyendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.   Así pasaron un buen rato cuando de pronto Marc le dijo: “Me voy, pero ¿nos vemos más tarde? ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer? –Le preguntó en broma-.

Entonces, Kay recordó la invitación de Jörg.   “Marc, ¿estamos juntos cierto?”

“Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  -Mientras decía esto se incorporaba en el sofá-.

“Sólo quiero estar seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí; quiero que sepas que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida; que te amo y que quiero tener una relación contigo.” –Concluyó mirándolo fijamente para leer su expresión-.

Marc en respuesta lo besó rápidamente; “es un trato” –le dijo sonriendo-.

Kay sonrió ante su respuesta, pero de pronto poniéndose serio le dijo: “Marc, hoy en la noche Jörg me invitó a un bar donde tocará y quiero que me acompañes como mi pareja”. “¿Qué dices?”  -Le preguntó atento a su reacción-.

Marc se puso serio de pronto.  “Ese tipo está interesado en ti;  ¿sabes que fue a buscarme a la Unidad para decírmelo?” –le preguntó-.

“¿Qué…?” –Fue lo único que pudo decir; jamás se imaginó que Jörg hiciera algo así.

“La semana pasada fue a buscarme para decirme que si yo no hacía algo, él lucharía por ti…”  “Y sólo el hecho de recordarlo me pone mal…”.  –Le respondió hoscamente-.

“Estás celoso…” –Afirmó mientras sonreía-.

“Sí, lo estoy;  me revientan las pelotas el sólo hecho de imaginarte con alguien más que no sea yo” –le confesó-.

Kay cambió su semblante y mostrándose serio le dijo: “Tú me tienes completamente; en cuerpo y alma”.  “Entre Jörg y yo nunca hubo algo remotamente cercano a lo que tú y yo tenemos…  no tienes por qué dudarlo… para mí es un amigo. Nada más”.  –Concluyó-.

Después de pensarlo un momento respondió: “De acuerdo… vayamos.  Quiero que ese cabrón vea que tú y yo estamos juntos”.

“De acuerdo…” –Acordó Kay-.

“Bien, tengo que irme” –le dijo Marc al tiempo que se levantaba-.

Kay mirándolo extrañado le preguntó: “¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas en sábado?”

“Nos vemos en la noche” –Le dijo a modo de respuesta-.

Después de su búsqueda por internet, Marc sabía a dónde dirigirse.  Por lo que una hora después,  llegaba a _Inhorgenta_.   Entró a la tienda donde el dependiente ya lo esperaba;  ahí le entregó una pulsera igual a la que él llevaba puesta.    Marc pidió que en el reverso grabaran la siguiente frase: “ _Respira uniformemente; K_ _&_ _M”_.  Pagó y salió del lugar.

Kay se sentía ansioso, se encontraba recargado en la barra del bar mientras se tomaba una cerveza y veía a la gente bailar.   Marc le había pedido que le mandara la ubicación del lugar ya que él llegaría directamente.  “Llevaba media hora de retraso” –pensaba Kay mientras observaba nuevamente su reloj-.    Horas antes, había hablado con Jörg y le había contado lo que pasaba entre Marc y él.  Aun cuando notó una ligera decepción en sus ojos, finalmente le deseó de todo corazón que fuera feliz.  Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y Kay se marchó.

Con todos estos pensamientos rondando en su mente, pidió una cerveza más.  Reflexionaba sobre los recientes acontecimientos y se decía que todo saldría bien, sin embargo, no dejaba de sentir cierta inseguridad. Le marcó al celular y lo mandó directamente al buzón. “¿Y si Marc se había arrepentido?” “Ya casi se cumplía una hora y no daba muestras de aparecer”.  Nunca antes había experimentado esto y el sentirse vulnerable le provocaba cierto malestar.

Mientras pensaba en ello, se acercó un tipo y lo saludó;  de inmediato se dio cuenta cuáles eran las intenciones del sujeto, por lo que decidió ignorarlo abiertamente.  Aun así, el desconocido seguía a su lado intentando hacerle plática.   Mientras le respondía a la pregunta que acaba de hacerle, vio cómo Marc se acercaba directamente hacia ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

Marc se interpuso entre el desconocido y Kay.  Sin decir nada, se acercó a Kay y como si estuviera marcando su territorio, le dio un breve beso en los labios mientras lo tomaba del cuello.    El tipo mirándolos se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Aquella acción le dio a Kay la certeza que necesitaba;  esta faceta de Marc no la había visto antes; jamás pensó lo celoso que pudiera llegar a ser y mucho menos hacer ese tipo de demostraciones afectuosas sin importarle la gente que los rodeaba.  Riéndose, Kay le dijo: “¿Ya ves lo que pasa cuando me dejas solo?

“Que chistoso” –Le respondió-. 

Disfrutaron de la música y el ambiente, mientras bailaban y reían.   Casi al final, Jörg se acercó a ellos.  “Hagamos las paces” –dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano a Marc-.   Por unos segundos Marc no respondió, por lo que el momento se tensó entre los tres; pero instantes después, le regresó el saludo.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, llegaron a casa de Kay;  mientras éste se duchaba, Marc aprovechó el momento y depositó la caja de terciopelo en la almohada. 

Cuando salió del baño vio a Marc muy concentrado mirando la televisión.   Al momento de acostarse, vio la caja.

“¿Y esto?” –Preguntó-.

“Ábrela” –Le respondió-.

Cuando Kay abrió la caja y vio una pulsera idéntica a la que él le había regalado se quedó sin palabras.  Sólo observaba la pulsera sin atinar qué decir.

“¿Y bien?” –Le preguntó Marc-.   ¿Te gusta?  “Mira en el reverso”-prosiguió.

Kay leyó la frase junto a las iniciales y sonrió.  Sentía el pulso a mil.  Sin decir nada se acercó a Marc y estirándole el brazo hizo el ademán para que se la abrochara.  

No eran alianzas, sin embargo el significado era el mismo y ambos lo sabían.


	35. Descubrimiento

**35: Descubrimiento**

**Kay / Marc**

Había transcurrido un año desde que decidieron hacer una vida juntos.  En ese tiempo habían pasado muchas cosas, –recordaba Marc mientras veía a Kay y a Matthias.

Llegaba de trabajar y vio que Kay estaba dormido boca arriba sobre el sofá y Matthias –su pequeño de casi tres años-, recostado boca abajo sobre el torso de Kay también dormía plácidamente.  Sacó su celular y les tomó una fotografía ya que quería guardar ese recuerdo.   Sobre el piso de la sala había toda una colección de juguetes regados; señal de que habían pasado toda la tarde jugando y el cansancio los había vencido.

La relación que Kay formó con Matthias era increíble.  El niño lo adoraba y Kay se derretía cada que éste llegaba de visita.  Marc por su parte se sentía muy afortunado de poder convivir con su hijo.   Después de un tiempo, Bettina y él habían limado asperezas y ahora la relación era bastante cordial, al grado de dejarle a su hijo un fin de semana cada mes.  Finalmente había aceptado su relación con Kay, por su parte, ella había conocido a un buen tipo, se casó y se le veía contenta.

Decidió no despertarlos ya que al día siguiente Kay debía irse a trabajar muy temprano; se fue directamente a la cocina para preparar la cena.   Una vez que estuvo lista, regresó a la sala y con ternura acarició el pelo de su hijo.  Kay se despertó y le sonrió.

“¿Cómo te fue?” –le preguntó.

“Bien, fue un día pesado pero por fin estoy en casa”.

“Que bien; nosotros jugamos toda la tarde hasta que Matt cayó rendido” –le contó-.

“Vamos, preparé la cena”.

Kay con ternura, le habló a Matthias y el niño poco a poco despertó.  Cuando vio a su padre, se lanzó a sus brazos.  Marc lo abrazó fuertemente y lo colmó de innumerables besos.

Los tres estaban en la mesa cenando y Matt sentado en su sillita especial comía con ayuda de Kay.  Le encantaba darle de comer y mientras lo hacía, jugaba con él.  Marc embobado los veía a los dos mientras reía, ya que el niño estaba todo batido de comida.   Después de cenar, lo bañaron, le pusieron la pijama y Marc lo acostó en su cama.

Regresó a la habitación y se recostó al lado de Kay mientras éste leía.  Al cabo de un rato, Kay dejó su lectura y miró a Marc.  _“Ich liebe dich”_ –le susurró Kay mientras se acercaba a él-.

 _“Ich liebe dich mehr”_ –le respondió Marc besándolo tiernamente en los labios-.   “Veamos una película, ¿te parece?” –le preguntó-.

Kay asintió mientras, arrebatándole el control, le decía: “de acuerdo, pero ahora me toca a mí escogerla”.

Ambos eran muy cuidadosos de no mantener relaciones cuando Matthias estaba con ellos.  Nunca lo discutieron pero ambos preferían abstenerse cuando el pequeño estaba en casa.  A la mitad de la película escucharon unos pasitos que se acercaban.  Kay se levantó y vio a Matthias en el pasillo. 

“Hola campeón, que haces aquí eh?” –Le decía tiernamente mientras lo levantaba en brazos-.  Regresó con él a la cama y se lo entregó a su padre.  El niño se acostó entre ellos y se quedó profundamente dormido.   Terminaron de ver la película y también se durmieron.

El domingo por la tarde, ambos iban camino a _Gräfelfing_ , para entregar a Matthias -ya que ahí se había mudado Bettina-.  El trayecto era relativamente corto, alrededor de 25 minutos, por lo que mientras Marc conducía, Kay jugaba con Matt en el asiento de atrás. 

Cuando llegaron a casa de Betinna, su esposo _Bernard_ les abrió.  “Hola, Bettina está arriba; ahora le aviso que llegó Matty.  ¿Quieren pasar a tomar una cerveza?” –les preguntó cordialmente-.

Marc miró a Kay y éste asintió.  “De acuerdo, gracias Bernard”. –contestó Marc mientras ambos entraban-.   Fueron directamente a la cocina y ahí les ofreció una cerveza.   Los tres hombres charlaban amenamente sobre el último partido del _Bayern_ , cuando Bettina llegó.  Tenía 5 meses de embarazo y lucía radiante. 

“Hola”, - los saludó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba en brazos a su pequeño y lo besaba.   

“Hola”, -le dijo Marc mientras se acercaba y le daba un cariñoso beso en la frente-.  “Luces muy bien” –afirmó mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hijo-.

“Hola Kay” –le dijo Betinna-.  Kay se acercó a ella y la besó en la sien. 

Después de un rato se despidieron.  Kay se acercó a Matthias y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la cabeza; le cambiaba la cara cuando estaba con el niño, no podía evitarlo; era su debilidad.

Todo el trayecto de regreso, Marc notó a Kay muy callado.   En ese año que llevaban viviendo juntos, la mayor parte del tiempo había sido miel sobre hojuelas.  Al principio, fue sólo cuestión de adaptarse el uno al otro pero en términos generales se llevaban bastante bien.  Las veces que habían peleado, generalmente había sido por celos.  Más por parte de Marc, -tenía que reconocerlo-, ya que el magnetismo que Kay irradiaba hacía que más de uno lo buscara y Kay nunca hacía mucho por quitárselos de encima; parecía que disfrutaba con el hecho de ver a Marc hecho una fiera por ello.  Así era Kay y a Marc le agradaba esa dinámica; era un juego que les gustaba jugar.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Kay se fue directamente a la cocina y abrió una cerveza.   Salió al jardín y se sentó en el porche de la entrada.

Kay se sentía raro, tenía algunos días con un pensamiento fijo en la mente y que no se podía quitar de encima.  Mientras pensaba en ello, miraba el atardecer; Marc se sentó a su lado y comenzó a beber su cerveza.

“¿Todo bien?” –Le preguntó Marc al tiempo que le acariciaba la pierna-.

 “Perfectamente” –Respondió Kay-.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos más;  en silencio bebían sus respectivas cervezas.  

“Ven, vamos adentro; ya está refrescando” –le pidió Marc mientras se levantaba-.

“Ahora te alcanzo” –respondió Kay sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte-.

Sin decir más, entró a la casa.  “¿Qué pasaba con Kay”? –se preguntaba Marc haciendo un recuento del fin de semana para ver si algo se le estaba yendo, ya que parecía molesto y Marc no sabía el por qué-.

Kay seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.  “Tengo que hablarlo con Marc” –pensaba mientras buscaba en su cabeza, la mejor forma de abordar el tema-.

“Hoy no lo haré; no sé ni cómo empezar así que esperaré el mejor momento para hablarlo con él”. –Decidió Kay levantándose del porche-.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la recámara; vio a Marc ya acostado mirando un programa de televisión.  Entró al baño; ahí se desnudó y se metió a bañar.  Se sentía cansado y con la mente revuelta. Quería descansar y dejar de pensar sobre si estaba tomando o no la mejor decisión-.

Salió de la ducha, se puso unos boxers y entró en la recámara.  Marc lo miraba cauteloso.  _“Scheiße!”_ –Era tan transparente y Marc lo conocía tan bien que se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba con él-.   “Ya hablaría con Marc en los próximos días, hoy realmente no se sentía anímicamente bien para tocar un tema tan delicado” –decidió nervioso-.

Se acostó a su lado, abrió el cajón y sacó el libro que había estado leyendo; mientras retomaba la lectura, notó como Marc lo miraba de reojo.

Marc se volvió hacia él y sin decir nada comenzó a acariciarle la barbilla, Kay siguió leyendo sin prestarle demasiada atención.  Entonces, Marc decidió que reclamaría su atención con una caricia más íntima, así que llevó su mano hacia el interior de los boxers de Kay y comenzó a estimularlo.

Después de unos pocos minutos, Kay dejó su lectura y miró a Marc.  Se acercó a él y le dio un breve beso; nuevamente tomó el libro y continuó leyendo.  “¿Qué pasa?” –preguntó Marc con un tono más hosco de lo que pretendía-. “¿Qué diablos pasaba con Kay…?”

“Nada, solo me siento cansado.  Eso es todo…” –Le respondió-.

“¡Qué carajo…!” –Pensó Marc molesto mientras sacaba la mano de los boxers de Kay-.   Era la primera vez que sucedía algo así entre ellos y no sabía cómo tomarlo.  Por lo que sin decirle nada más, le dio la espalda y siguió mirando el televisor.

“Oye, no te enojes… es sólo que de verdad estoy cansado” –le explicó Kay mientras le depositaba un breve beso en el hombro-.

“No pasa nada” –le respondió molesto sin voltearlo a ver-.  “Buenas noches”.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron con una dinámica similar.  Kay se mostraba aparentemente normal, pero definitivamente su mente estaba en otro lado; y eso a Marc le provocaba una mezcla de angustia y molestia a la vez.   

Al tercer día, al término de la jornada laboral, Marc esperaba a Kay para regresar a casa, cuando lo vio a un costado del edificio principal, hablando con Emma –una compañera de la unidad-; ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro y parecía que discutían sobre algún tema delicado, ya que ella hablaba con la mirada baja sin verlo a los ojos.  De pronto vio cómo Kay la tomó de ambas manos y algo le dijo que hizo que ella sonriera y le depositara un beso en la sien.  Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, mientras Kay sonriendo la seguía con la mirada.           

Marc sintió cómo si le dieran una patada en el culo.  “¿Qué carajo significaba aquello?” –Maldijo con una sensación mezcla de celos y miedo-.  Sentía la lengua entumecida por un temor irracional. “No era posible que hubiera algo entre ellos dos” –se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al auto para esperarlo allí.  Cinco minutos después, Kay subió al auto sin mencionar nada de lo que Marc acababa de presenciar.  “Perdón, se me hizo tarde.  ¿Tienes mucho esperando?” –le preguntó nervioso-.  Marc negó con la cabeza y le dijo: “un rato nada más, pero no pasa nada; vamos a casa”.  

Hicieron el trayecto de regreso en silencio.  Mientras Kay conducía mirando hacia el camino, Marc se sentía cada vez más molesto.   “¿Qué carajo estaba pasando aquí?” –Se preguntaba sin ganas de querer saberlo en realidad-.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Marc se bajó del auto sin esperar a Kay.  Ya estando dentro decidió que saldría a correr para ver si así mejoraba su ánimo; subió a la habitación y se puso ropa deportiva.   Cuando bajaba las escaleras con las llaves de su auto en la mano, notó que Kay lo miraba.

“¿A dónde vas?” –le preguntó.

“Saldré a correr” –respondió.

“De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato”  -le dijo asintiendo, mientras prendía un cigarro y sacaba una cerveza del refrigerador-.  Se fue directo a la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

Marc lo miró con un gesto de desconcierto pero no le contestó; simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió azotando la puerta.   Era la primera vez en ese año, que no saldrían a correr juntos.  Era algo que siempre compartían y a pesar de que su intención era hacerlo solo, había esperado que Kay le dijera que lo acompañaría pero ni siquiera lo insinuó.  Definitivamente algo le pasaba pero él no sería quien lo buscara.  La actitud de Kay lo alteraba sobremanera.

Kay se dio cuenta que Marc estaba molesto; y sabía que tenía razón de estarlo.  Su actitud de los últimos días no era la mejor y él lo sabía; pero la realidad era que nunca había estado en una situación como la de ahora y lo estaba manejando muy mal.   Mientras apuraba el último trago de cerveza, se dijo que hablaría con Marc cuando regresara.

Kay lo esperaba en la sala para hablar con él.  Se sentía nervioso; no sabía qué postura tomaría Marc cuando le dijera lo que había estado planeando. Estaba tardando más de lo habitual;  generalmente corrían 10 km, por lo que no debería tardar más de hora y media en estar de regreso pero ya llevaba dos horas desde que se había ido y aún no regresaba. 

Veinte minutos después, escuchó el auto que se estacionaba y enseguida lo vio entrar.  Tenía puesta la capucha de la sudadera y estaba empapado en sudor. 

“¿Cómo te fue?” –le preguntó-.

“Normal” –contestó escuetamente, mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba para ducharse-.

“Marc, ¿podemos hablar?” –lo escuchó decir-.

Fue entonces cuando Marc explotó.  “¿Ahora si quieres hablar?”  “¿No estás cansado todavía?” –le recriminó mirándolo fijamente-.

“Marc, lo lamento.  Sé que la actitud que he tenido estos días ha sido nefasta, lo reconozco…”   “Discúlpame por favor… ¿podemos hablar?  -le volvió a preguntar esperando su respuesta-.

Cuando Marc lo miró supo que algo serio estaba pasando,  nunca había visto a Kay dudando y tuvo una corazonada de que nada bueno saldría de ésta charla.

“Dime, te escucho”. –Le contestó sintiendo un hueco en el estómago-.

“Tú sabes que desde la primera vez que conocí a Matthias sentí una conexión muy especial con él;  Amo a tu hijo, me encanta pasar tiempo con él y me emociona ver los pequeños progresos cada que viene de visita”.  –Mientras Kay hablaba, veía la cara de extrañeza de Marc-. 

“No sé a qué viene esto”   -le dijo sinceramente Marc-.

“La cosa es que no es suficiente para mi…” “Lo he pensado mucho estos últimos días y he decidido que quiero ser padre”.  “No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, ya que nunca hablamos de ello, incluso sé que es algo que nunca pensé que querría pero el hecho de convivir con Matt me ha hecho darme cuenta que realmente anhelo tener un hijo”.


	36. Dilema

**36: Dilema**

**Kay / Marc**

Marc no supo que contestar;  la confesión de Kay lo dejó sin habla.  Después de unos minutos pudo reaccionar.

“Hablemos de ello Kay”. –le dijo-.  “Por un momento pensé que me dirías  que querías terminar…” –Terminó en un susurro-.

“¿Qué dices?” -Kay lo miró sin creer lo que escuchaba-.  “Nunca...  Yo tengo claro que te amo y que quiero estar contigo Marc”.  “Sé que mi comportamiento ha dejado mucho que desear, pero fue porque no sabía cómo decírtelo, y más aún porque no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar…” –concluyó acercándose a él-.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron fuertemente.  Marc sintió un gran alivio al saberse amado; sin embargo aún no tenía claro bien a bien el deseo de Kay de ser padre. Por lo que comenzó a bombardearlo con una serie de preguntas:

“¿Estás seguro?”, “¿Has pensado cuándo y cómo quieres hacerlo?”, “¿Una madre sustituta…?”

Kay lo miró fijamente antes de responderle: “No sería así; y de eso es de lo que quiero hablarte”.   “Tú sabes que Emma y yo hemos forjado una buena amistad de unos meses para acá; ella es soltera y tiene el deseo de ser madre, por lo que cuando le platiqué, ella me lo propuso; así que creo que bien podría ser la madre de mi hijo”. –concluyó mirándolo impaciente-.

“¿Marc? ¿Qué piensas?” –Kay lo urgió en contestar, ya que Marc se quedó rígido-.

“¿Emma, de verdad? –Fue lo único que pudo responder-.  No le gustaba en lo más mínimo aquello-.   A pesar de saber perfectamente que a Kay no le iban las mujeres en lo absoluto, sabía, de buena fuente que Emma siempre se sintió atraída por Kay.  En una ocasión caminaba atrás de ella, cuando escuchó que le decía a otra mujer: _“Te aseguro que eso de que es gay es porque no me ha conocido…  si lo hiciera seguro cambiaría de parecer…”_ –mientras ambas reían a carcajadas y entraban a los vestidores-.  En su momento le pareció gracioso, pero hoy después de lo que Kay le había revelado esta idea parecía nada halagüeña.

Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió escaleras arriba.  “¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Me quiero bañar” –Y sin decir nada más subió-. 

“No tenía sentido;  entendía de alguna manera que Kay quisiera tener un hijo, sin embargo el hecho de inmiscuir a Emma en la ecuación dificultaba su comprensión”.

Kay por su parte se sentó en la sala y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.  “Tenía que reconocer que lo había tomado mejor de lo que había imaginado; sin embargo cuando le explicó que había pensado en Emma, Marc había cambiado su semblante completamente”. –Pensó extrañado.  Sabía que Emma nunca le cayó muy bien, sin embargo no entendía su reacción.

Media hora después, Kay subió a la recámara, las luces ya estaban apagadas, sin embargo gracias a la luz que se filtraba de la ventana, pudo ver la silueta de Marc que yacía acostado boca arriba.  Sin hablar, Kay se acostó a su lado.  “Marc ¿qué piensas?” –le susurró al oído-.

Aun cuando Kay sabía que Marc estaba despierto éste no le contestó;  así que insistiendo nuevamente se acercó a él apoyándose de un codo y comenzó a darle breves besos en la sien.   “Marc…” –pronunciaba su nombre mientras seguía cubriéndolo de suaves besos hasta llegar a sus labios-. “Marc…” –volvió a repetir riéndose y tratando de hacerlo sonreír sin éxito-.

Como no le hizo caso alguno, le agarró la mano y la llevó a su dura entrepierna; “Marc… ¿no me vas a contestar?” –le preguntó en tono juguetón-.   Marc se volvió para mirarlo y le sonrió aún sin quererlo.  “Kay tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sonreír” –admitió de mala gana-.

Kay continuó con su juego y le separó cuidadosamente los muslos, acto seguido le bajó los boxers hasta dejar su sexo desnudo al alcance de sus caricias.   Pasó un dedo por el glande y lo escuchó gemir.  Kay bajó la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y el cuerpo de Marc se puso completamente tenso, anticipándose a esa primera caricia.  

Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica cuando la lengua de Kay finalmente pasó por su glande hasta cubrirlo de besos; el cuerpo se le sacudió entero en respuesta a sus caricias.   No importaba si tenían relaciones cada mes o cada tres días, las sensaciones que Kay le despertaba siempre eran igual de intensas.

Kay jugaba con ese punto sensible una y otra vez, moviéndose en círculos a su alrededor y succionándolo con suavidad.  El deseo que Marc sintió se acumuló y se extendió como fuego hasta las otras partes de su cuerpo.  Cada vez que la lengua de Kay lo acariciaba, lo ponía más a punto, lo llevaba más cerca del clímax hasta que no podía hacer más que jadear en busca de aire.

De pronto Kay se movió y comenzó a dejar un rastro húmedo con la lengua hasta subir a sus labios, donde lo besó con un hambre desmedida.  “Tu sabor es tan jodidamente adictivo que te podría estar saboreando así durante toda la noche” –le dijo con un pequeño gruñido- .  Marc, a modo de protesta únicamente pudo emitir algunos dóciles jadeos.

Mientras Kay succionaba nuevamente su pene con mayor dedicación, Marc explotó y se desmoronó por completo.  Las palmas de las manos cedieron y de repente Marc se encontró tumbado de espaldas contra el colchón.  A continuación, Kay se alzó por encima de él con una expresión peligrosamente seductora en el rostro.

Se desabrochó los pantalones, y colocó ambas piernas de Marc sobre sus hombros para atraerlo más a él, se sacó el pene y comenzó a lubricarlo con sus propios fluidos, poco a poco se fue introduciendo en él; suave y lentamente al principio hasta lograr estar lo más adentro posible.  Aun en la penumbra, podía sentir cómo Marc lo miraba, gimiendo mientras lo embestía contra él.

Escuchando a Marc jadear supo que nuevamente comenzaba a formársele un orgasmo, se retiró y rodeó su miembro con la mano;  Kay comenzó a masturbarse hasta que eyaculó sobre él.  Tenía los ojos cerrados y podía sentir su rostro con los mismos signos de tensión y rigidez que habían invadido a Marc por todo el cuerpo casi como una expresión de agonía.  Pero enseguida los abrió y estos brillaron intensamente de satisfacción.   El semen brillaba bajo la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.  Kay suspiró cuando el último chorro salió de su pene erecto y lentamente retrocedió solo un paso para levantarse.  Volvió unos segundos después con un paño húmedo y cuidadosamente limpió los fluidos de la piel de Marc.  Cuando acabó, se inclinó hacia delante y lo abrazó. 

Así se quedaron, quietos y abrazándose uno a otro.  “Nunca dudes cuánto te amo” –le susurró Kay al oído, mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo.  

Marc no tenía la fuerza para contestarle, por lo que únicamente lo abrazó y lo besó en el cuello.  El amor que sentía por Kay lo consumía completamente.    A los pocos minutos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  

La luz comenzó a filtrarse por la ventana y Kay se despertó.  Miró a su lado izquierdo y vio a Marc de espaldas; en el centro de la misma podía ver ese tatuaje en forma de corazón en llamas que tanto le gustaba; se acercó y le dio un beso justo allí. Lo dejó dormir mientras se levantaba y se vestía.  Bajó y comenzó a preparar el desayuno; casi una hora después escuchó a Marc entrar en la cocina.  Ya se había bañado y estaba vestido con su uniforme de policía.  “Se veía jodidamente atractivo” –admitió Kay mientras se acercaba a él-. 

“¡Buenos días dormilón! Creo que se te pegaron las sábanas ¿no?” –Y lo besaba rápidamente en los labios-.

“Tú tienes la culpa” –le dijo intentando mostrarse serio, pero no lo logró-.  “Me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde a la estación”.

“Por eso bajé a preparar el desayuno; come algo rápido antes de irte” –arguyó Kay.

Marc lo miró y asintió; aun después de un año, Kay seguía teniendo ese tipo de detalles y Marc los valoraba mucho.  Mientras desayunaban observaba a Kay leer el periódico.  A pesar de poder hacerlo en el IPad, Kay prefería tenerlo en papel.   Siempre decía que leer era uno de sus mayores pasatiempos y debía hacerlo como la gente, es decir, en un periódico de papel o en un libro de verdad y no en electrónico.   A pesar de ser bastante innovador en muchos aspectos, todo lo que tuviera relación con la lectura prefería hacerlo como la gente de la vieja guardia.

Terminaron de desayunar y Marc se despidió con un ligero beso.  “Nos vemos en la noche…” “¿Qué harás en tu día libre _pussy_?” –le dijo usando ese apelativo cariñoso que solían usar-.

“Quedé en almorzar con Emma” –le contestó mirando su reacción-.   En ese momento Kay notó como Marc se tensaba ante su respuesta.

Tratando de ocultar su desagrado, asintió. “Nos vemos” –mientras daba media vuelta tomaba las llaves del auto y se marchaba.

Kay se quedó sentado en la mesa terminándose el té y pensando que tendrían que hablar al respecto.

Durante el resto del día Marc no se pudo concentrar en el trabajo como debía, ya que no podía quitarse de la mente el tema de la paternidad de Kay;  al grado que -a propósito-, a la hora de la comida, le mandó a Kay un _WhatsApp_.   No sabía por qué, pero se sentía amenazado por aquella mujer.

Sentado en una mesa del _Sophia's_ –uno de sus restaurantes favoritos-, esperaba a que Emma llegara.  Habían quedado de verse ahí para platicar sobre el tema; cuando escuchó el _bip_ de su teléfono, lo sacó y comenzó a leer: _“Te amo pussy, gracias por una noche maravillosa”._   –Kay sonrió-, y en el momento en que iba a contestar el mensaje, sintió unas manos que le cubrían los ojos y escuchó una voz que le decía: “hola guapo, adivina quién soy…”

Kay se levantó de la mesa para saludarla y acto seguido se sentaron a charlar.  Llegó el mesero y les ofreció de beber, mientras Emma no paraba de hablar.  “Así era ella, como un remolino” –pensaba Kay-, mientras reía por las ocurrencias que aquella le contaba.  Las siguientes dos horas mientras Emma hablaba, Kay la escuchaba y reía.  Realmente la pasaba bien con aquella mujer.  Si bien era cierto que no se sentía en lo absoluto atraído físicamente por ella, había algo en su forma de ser que le agradaba bastante.  La veía como una chica divertida y una posible futura madre para su hijo.

“¿Y bien?” “¿Hablaste con Marc al fin?” –le preguntó ansiosa-.

“Sí, lo hice y me apoya en mi decisión de ser padre” –contestó sonriendo-. 

“Bien, me da gusto que te apoye; ¿entonces, lo haremos?” –preguntó emocionada-.

Kay sonrió… “La realidad era que si bien lo apoyaba con la idea de ser padre, no estaba nada contento cuando mencionó el nombre de Emma”. –pensaba sin contestar aun-.

 “¿Kay?  ¿Lo haremos?” –insistió.

“Sí, quiero hacerlo.  En verdad deseo con toda el alma tener un hijo” –confesó-.

“¡Perfecto!” –sonrió y medio en broma le dijo: “No veo la hora de comenzar a practicar…”

Kay la miró con gesto serio: “es broma ¿no?”

Cambiando el semblante ella también, le respondió: “la verdad es que lo he pensado y eso de la inseminación no creo que sea buena idea…” “no estarías engañando a Marc conmigo, ya que ni soy competencia ni tendríamos una relación”.   “No contestes nada ahora, sólo piénsalo… por favor” –concluyó mirándolo-.

Kay sintió como se le subía la sangre a la cabeza, jamás pensó que le propusiera algo así.  Aunque hubiera querido no habría podido contestarle.  Simplemente lo había dejado sin palabras.

Rápidamente, ella se levantó y dándole un breve beso, se marchó.

Salió de lugar y se encaminó al auto.  Antes de arrancar revisó su teléfono y recordó el mensaje de Marc… con la charla se había olvidado de contestarle; por lo que decidió marcarle, pero después de tres timbrazos lo mandó directo a buzón.  “ _Scheiße!..._ espero que no se haya molestado” –pensaba mientras conducía a casa.

Marc miraba el teléfono… Kay había visto el mensaje pero no le había contestado.  Le llamó dos horas después, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con él.  “Tenía que controlar esos celos irracionales” –se decía mientras recordaba las palabras de Emma-.  “No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas” –decidió-.


	37. Catarsis

**37: Catarsis**

**Kay / Marc**

Salía de trabajar cuando se encontró a Alexander en el pasillo.  “Hola Marc, ¿cómo va todo?” –le preguntó éste-.

“Bien, gracias” –respondió Marc, estrechándole la mano-.

“Pues no te ves muy bien amigo… ¿te gustaría ir a tomar unas cervezas y contarme que te pasa?” -

La relación con Alexander se había estrechado aún más desde que éste sirvió de cupido un año atrás reservándoles la habitación en Hamburgo.  Era buen amigo y en ocasiones aprovechaban algún fin de semana libre para reunirse con sus compañeros incluyendo a Anne –novia de Alexander-, allí, preparaban un asado y compartían buenos momentos juntos. 

“De acuerdo, vamos” –consintió Marc-, pensando que no quería encontrarse con Kay en casa todavía.

Llegaron al bar y pidieron un par de cervezas; mientras los atendían Alexander le preguntó: “¿Y bien, qué es lo que te tiene así?

Después de contarle brevemente lo sucedido con Kay, concluyó diciendo: “…la verdad es que me siento herido, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?, siento que esta decisión tan importante debimos de tomarla juntos ya que aunque él sería el padre biológico yo también sería el padre; conformaríamos una familia y parece que Kay no lo ve así…  Siento que me está dejando a un lado.

“Te entiendo perfectamente”-coincidió Alexander-.

“Además, ¿por qué carajo se deja influenciar por Emma en esto?  No sé si no se ha dado cuenta, pero es evidente que ella se siente atraída por él, y el hecho de inmiscuirla en algo tan importante significaría que estaría atado a ella por siempre…” –terminó Marc con una mirada de furia en su rostro-.

“Marc, debes hablar con Kay y decirle cómo te sientes;  ustedes hacen una gran pareja, -lo supe desde la primera vez que los vi-, y este tipo de situaciones son las que deben aprender a sortear si es que quieren que su relación perdure…  No todo es miel sobre hojuelas y en este tipo de circunstancias es donde debe prevalecer el entendimiento y la empatía” –le aconsejó Alexander-.

“Si, sé que tienes razón; pero me tiene jodido con esta situación… Hoy se vio con ella y no sé qué fue lo que hayan acordado…”  “No es que me sienta celoso… bueno tal vez un poco, tengo que reconocerlo; aunque estoy seguro que Kay no siente ningún tipo de atracción hacia ella, pero de cualquier forma me molesta… –finalizó-.

En ese momento, sonó su celular.  Era la tercera vez en las últimas dos horas.  Sabía que era él, todas las llamadas anteriores se las había desviado y como ya tenía rato que había salido de la Unidad más era su insistencia.  Dejándose llevar por el impulso, volvió a desviarle la llamada.  “¡Que se joda!” –pensó-.   

“Tengo que orinar” –le dijo a Alexander mientras se levantaba-.

Kay en casa parecía un león enjaulado; iba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.  Estaba preocupado por Marc así que decidió enviarle un mensaje: “Marc, ¿por qué no contestas?, ¿está todo bien? –le dio enviar y esperó.

Cuando salía del baño, escuchó el bip del _WhatsApp_ ;  lo leyó, pero decidió no contestarle –se sentía realmente muy herido y enojado-.   Regresó a la mesa y siguió charlando con Alexander, no sólo de su problema sino de otros temas sin importancia.  Era lo que necesitaba, -pensó-, relajarse por un rato e intentar serenarse.  Ya hablaría con Kay más tarde.

“ _Scheiße!”_ –maldijo Kay cuando vio que Marc había leído el mensaje pero no había contestado-.  Entró a la cocina, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se recargó en la barra de la cocina mientras pensaba en Marc y al mismo tiempo recapitulaba la conversación que había sostenido esa tarde con Emma.   Tenía que hablar con ella; lo que le había propuesto no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de ser.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse en la entrada de la puerta; para entonces Kay estaba fúrico; se asomó por la ventana y vio a Marc bajarse de un taxi tambaleándose de borracho.  “¡WTF…!” –Siseó, al tiempo que abría la puerta-. “¿Con quién había estado?” –Era la primera vez que Marc llegaba en esas condiciones y los celos que Kay experimentó no le agradaron en lo absoluto-.

Marc entró a la casa e ignorando a Kay completamente fue directamente al refrigerador;  sacó una cerveza y comenzó a beber.   Kay lo siguió y lo increpó: “¿Qué pasa contigo, eh?, ¿Por qué no me has tomado las llamadas?;  estás tan mal que ni siquiera has podido manejar… ¿dónde dejaste el auto y con quién has estado? –Kay no dejaba de bombardearlo con preguntas-; se sentía muy alterado.

“Oye, tranquilo” –le contestó Marc-. “¿Por qué tantos cuestionamientos?”  “Estuve por ahí… tomándome unas cuantas cervezas; ya que como tú estuviste tan ocupado como para no poder contestar mis mensajes, decidí que yo también me puedo divertir…”. –Y sin darle oportunidad de responder, se encaminó hacia la habitación de invitados-.

Kay se quedó parado en medio de la cocina, sin poder creer la actitud que Marc había tomado. _“Scheiße!”_ –maldijo-.   Como no quería empeorar las cosas, se fue directamente a la habitación y al notar que Marc no estaba ahí, azotó la puerta y se acostó.  

Se sentía sumamente irritado...  “¿En qué momento las cosas habían llegado a ese extremo?” –Pensaba Kay dándole vueltas al asunto-.  Una hora después el sueño lo venció.   

Esa noche se soñó en un bar.   Se encontraba recargado en la barra mirando a la gente cuando algo llamaba su atención.   Comenzó a caminar hacia una pareja que se besaba en medio de la pista ya que uno de ellos le pareció terriblemente familiar; cuando llegó hasta allí, vio que era Marc  quien besándose con un tipo, lo miraba como si no lo conociera.   “¿Qué carajo haces?” –Le preguntó mientras lo empujaba del pecho con ambas manos-.    Marc sólo lo miraba y reía…   

En ese momento se despertó…  Tenía la frente perlada en sudor y las lágrimas le escurrían por el rostro.  Había sido un sueño tan real que aún despierto sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho.   Se levantó y abrió el grifo del agua fría, enjuagándose el rostro. “¡Maldición!”  Había sido tan real aquel sueño que le asustó los sentimientos tan profundos que despertaron en él.   “Nunca se había sentido tan ligado a nadie como lo estaba con Marc”. –Admitió, acostándose nuevamente tratando de conciliar el sueño-.

Era casi medio día cuando despertó; la cabeza le martilleaba tan fuerte que no quería ni siquiera abrir los ojos.  _“Scheiße!”_ –Había bebido más de la cuenta y hoy estaba pagando las consecuencias-.    Después de diez minutos por fin se levantó y se metió a bañar.  Bajó a la cocina y vio a Kay sentado tomando un café.  Tenía una cara que lo decía todo; “está molesto” –pensó-. “Bien, porque yo me siento igual”.  Así que sin dirigirle la palabra, se sirvió un café y salió de la casa.   Se sentó en el porche de la entrada mientras bebía su café y pensaba en todo lo sucedido.   Sabía que su actitud podía ser un tanto inmadura, pero la realidad es que no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Diez minutos después, escuchó como se abría la puerta tras él y a los pocos segundos vio a Kay sentarse a su lado.  Ambos se quedaron allí sin hablar por lo que pareció una eternidad.  Hasta que Kay rompió el silencio.

“Marc, debemos hablar”. –le dijo quedamente-

“Estoy de acuerdo” –aseveró Marc-.

“No me gusta la dirección que está tomando nuestra relación a raíz de este tema de la paternidad”.  “Creí que dijiste que me apoyarías, pero tu actitud ha demostrado lo contrario”.

Marc lo escuchó y guardó silencio… acto seguido se volvió para mirarlo y le dijo: “Cuando Matthias nació fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida y ahora que puedo verlo y convivir con él entiendo cómo un hijo te cambia la vida para siempre”; “por supuesto que te apoyo, nada me encantaría más que formar una familia contigo y criar a tu hijo que sería también mío; así como tú te has encariñado con Matt estoy seguro que yo tendría los mismos sentimientos hacia ese pequeño, es por eso que me gustaría que me incluyeras en una decisión tan importante”.  “La verdad es que me siento excluido en todo este asunto…-finalizó esperando su reacción-.

Después de unos minutos Kay le dijo: “Tienes razón, no he sabido manejar correctamente esta situación; y viéndolo desde tu perspectiva ahora entiendo tu reacción”.   “Ayúdame a hacerlo bien; a mí también me emociona el hecho de formar una familia contigo y aunque este hijo no sea de tu sangre, sé que lo cuidarías de la misma forma que como cuidas a Matt”.

Marc lo escuchó y asintiendo dijo: “gracias por entender cómo me siento; y hablando sobre Emma, no es que tenga algo en contra de ella, pero no creo que sea la mejor decisión Kay”.  “Si queremos tener un hijo y que forme parte de nuestra familia, el tener a su madre biológica cerca implicaría no sólo explicaciones para él, sino también cuestiones legales que tendríamos que tocar ya que supongo que ella querría formar parte de su vida”. ¿Has pensado en ello?” –le preguntó.

Kay se quedó callado por un momento, recordando la conversación que había sostenido con Emma; no le quiso confesar la propuesta que ella le había hecho para no empeorar más las cosas entre ellos.  Por lo que sólo atinó a decir: “Estoy de acuerdo, creo que me precipité tomando decisiones, sin pensar las consecuencias que pudieran acarrear”.   “Creo que lo mejor sería tal como tú lo sugeriste, buscar una madre de alquiler”. –Finalizó Kay tomándolo de la mano-.

Marc sintió un profundo alivio al escucharlo.  No creía que tan fácilmente Kay hubiera aceptado el tema de Emma, pero parecía que así era y esto lo hacía muy feliz.   “Pues manos a la obra; cuando tú quieras podemos comenzar a ver todos los trámites que se requieren para hacerlo bien.  ¿Te parece?-. Le preguntó mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

“De acuerdo”.  “Tengo que hablar con Emma para explicarle la situación”. –le dijo.

 


	38. Caos

**38: Caos**

**Marc / Kay**

Después de un rato entraron a casa.   “Marc, con todo lo que ha pasado, se me pasó por completo que este fin de semana tendremos la carne asada, ¿recuerdas?” “y no hemos comprado nada…”

Marc sonriendo le contestó: “Yo también lo había olvidado… vayamos al supermercado a comprar las cosas, ¿te parece?”

Unas horas después llegaban a casa cargados con todo lo necesario.  Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo en su lugar, Kay le propuso: “Vamos a correr _pussy”_.

“Mmmm… ¡No por favor, estoy molido! Entre la cruda y la desvelada estoy fundido; vayamos mañana”. –Rogó Marc mostrándole su mejor sonrisa, tumbándose en el sofá-.

Kay lo miró y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón.  Amaba a este hombre con tal fuerza que el hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de poder criar a un hijo entre los dos, lo llenaba de sueños y esperanza.  No concebía siquiera la idea de estar lejos de él.  “De acuerdo, quedémonos como vegetales toda la tarde” –mientras decía esto, se echaba en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Marc-.

Marc sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle la sien con ternura mientras le decía: “¿Qué me has hecho?” “Cuando estoy contigo, todo pasa a un segundo plano; me haces sentir vivo” –le confesó-.

Kay sonriendo le respondió: “créeme es mutuo; tú has hecho que cambiara la perspectiva que tenía de la vida, el estar contigo me hace querer ser mejor persona y me emociona pensar que podamos criar a nuestro hijo”.   “Y hablando de eso, aprovecharé la reunión del fin de semana para hablar con Emma sobre ello”.

Marc sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Kay;  a los pocos minutos el cansancio lo venció y comenzó a roncar.  Kay tomó su libro y dedicó el resto de la tarde a leer acurrucado en su regazo.

Ese sábado por la mañana preparaban todo para dejar la casa lista y esperar a sus invitados; eran alrededor de veinte personas, por lo que había sido una tarea algo pesada.  En algún momento, aprovechó para llamar a sus padres. 

Después de algunos meses, finalmente habían aceptado su estilo de vida y lograron volver a estrechar lazos.  “La unión familiar siempre había sido uno de los pilares más importantes desde que era niño y ahora que nuevamente tenía comunicación con sus padres hacía que todo fuera perfecto”. –Reflexionaba Marc después de colgar con ellos-.  

Solo faltaba convencer a Kay para que tratara de arreglar la relación con los suyos;  en algún momento le compartió cómo fue su vida una vez que les confesó su inclinación sexual.  Al igual que los padres de Marc, la familia de Kay era muy cerrada en ese aspecto y nunca aceptaron que su hijo fuera gay.  Se distanciaron a tal grado que tenían años de no hablarse, y eso, aunque Kay no lo reconociera lo lastimaba profundamente.   “En un futuro cercano, alentaría a Kay para buscar a su familia”. –Se dijo mientras iba a la cocina para encontrarse con él-.

Poco a poco la casa se fue llenando de invitados, entre ellos Katherina, la joven con la que después de todo había forjado una buena amistad.   Marc había aprovechado la ocasión para invitarla y conocer a su nuevo novio, ya que al parecer éste era el definitivo.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó Emma;  aunque no quisiera, Marc se sentía un tanto nervioso de verla allí al saber que Kay le diría que había cambiado de opinión con respecto al embarazo. No tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción.

En el jardín, Alexander bebía una cerveza mientras que enfundado en un delantal se hacía cargo del asador.  “Soy casi tan experto en la cocina que como lo soy con la pistola” –bromeaba.   “Te veo contento Borgmann y eso me alegra” –le decía a Marc, mientras éste le hacía compañía.

“Lo estoy” –le confesó-.   “Seguí tu consejo y hablamos largamente; al final será una madre subrogada quien nos ayudará a tener a nuestro hijo”. 

“Me alegro mucho por ustedes, la verdad es que a mí tampoco me agradaba que Emma fuera la madre, me parece que es una mujer un tanto inestable”.  –y continuó: “¿Y cómo lo tomó, si se puede saber?”

“Kay no le ha dicho nada; aprovechará la ocasión para hablar con ella hoy”. –Le confesó Marc-.

En la sala, Kay platicaba y reía con los miembros de su equipo.  Se sentía tranquilo aun cuando sabía que debía hablar con Emma;  esperaba que ésta lo tomara bien.   Mientras pensaba en ello, escuchó que el timbre sonaba, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta; recargado en el marco estaba Jörg con una botella de whisky en mano y un joven con pinta de _rockero_ que le hacía compañía; al parecer ya tenía rato saliendo con él y se le veía contento.    Ambos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo fraterno.  A raíz de la reconciliación con Marc se veían muy poco, sin embargo cuando lo hacían, -como en esta ocasión-, se ponían al día y disfrutaban su mutua compañía.   La relación con Marc si bien no era la mejor, cuando se veían se saludaban cordialmente.

Al poco rato Emma se le acercó, “Hola guapo” –le dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios; tomaba tequila-. “¿Pensaste en mi propuesta?” –Al tiempo que hablaba, se sentaba en el brazo del sillón muy cerca de Kay-.

“Emma” –le dijo Kay a modo de saludo-.  Se sentía algo incómodo porque por lo que pudo darse cuenta no era el primer tequila que tomaba; la observó detenidamente y pudo verle los ojos achispados debido al alcohol.   “¿Podemos hablar sobre ello?” –Le pidió levantándose del sillón y guiándola hacia la cocina-.

“¿Por qué tan misterioso? ¿Acaso quieres comenzar desde ya?” –le preguntó acercándose a él-. 

“Emma, escúchame” –le respondió Kay un poco irritado alejándola con ambos brazos-.  “Creo que no es buena idea que sigas bebiendo” –le aconsejó-.

“No seas aburrido Kay” –dijo ella haciendo pucheros como si se tratara de una niña pequeña-.

“Lo que quiero decirte es importante...  Platiqué con Marc y decidimos que lo mejor para todos es utilizar una madre subrogada”.  “Por el bien del futuro bebé no sería conveniente saber que su madre biológica estuviera cerca y que no conviviera con él…” “De cualquier manera, yo te agradezco que lo hayas considerado, pero tampoco sería justo para ti”.  –Concluyó mirándola fijamente para ver su reacción-.  

Notó como le cambió el semblante en un segundo.  De estar alegre y dicharachera, ahora se le veía seria y muy molesta.  “¿Pero por qué cambiaste de parecer?” “¿Acaso Marc te lo prohibió?” –lo retó-.  ¿O es que se enceló cuando le contaste que lo haríamos sin una inseminación de por medio?”  -le soltó alzando la voz-.

“Emma, basta ya… no estás actuando como una mujer madura” –le dijo Kay riñéndola-.

Sin decir nada más, pero con una mirada asesina, se dio la vuelta y salió por la cocina.   Kay vio cómo se alejaba mientras esperaba que una vez que se tranquilizara comenzara a entender. _“So ein Mist!_ La verdad era que se sentía un poco mal por ella” –Reconoció mientras se servía una copa de whisky y se la tomaba de un jalón-.

La fiesta continuó y todo parecía marchar a la perfección.  Marc veía a sus amigos pasando un buen rato y bromeando entre ellos.  En algún momento de la tarde, notó que Kay estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta, por lo que acercándose a él le dijo: “ _meine liebe,_ con calma que si sigues bebiendo así te vas a acabar todo el alcohol de la fiesta”. “¿Estás bien?”

“Todo bien, es solo que me sentí un poco mal por Emma; no lo tomó muy bien que digamos” –le confesó Kay-.

“Entiendo, pero no es razón para que bebas tanto, ¿no crees?” –lo aconsejó-.

“No bebo por eso, me la estoy pasando bien, eso es todo _pussy_ ” –le respondió Kay besándolo brevemente-.

Sin importarle la gente a su alrededor, Marc lo tomó de la barbilla y le devolvió el beso profundizando más aquella caricia, para después alejarse, ya que Alexander le llamaba desde el otro extremo del salón.   En el trayecto chocó con Emma, quién salía rápidamente del baño, al parecer sin fijarse por dónde caminaba.  “Emma, lo siento no te vi salir” –le dijo a modo de disculpa-.

Ella lo miró y sin contestarle nada, sonriéndole se alejó.  “Había sido un encuentro raro” –pensaba Marc mientras llegaba a donde ya Alexander lo esperaba para jugar a los dardos junto con otros compañeros-. “A pesar de su sonrisa, algo en su mirada no le gustó”. 

“¡Ey! Borgmann es tu turno…” –le gritó Alexander, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-.

Bajo ese tenor continuó la reunión, hasta que ya entrada la noche Katherina se apropió del sonido y conectó un karaoke;  de ahí en adelante la gente no paraba de cantar, beber y pasársela bien.

Entre canción y canción Marc vio como Kay se acercaba y se apropiaba del micrófono;  pidió una canción a Kat; al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sonar _“What you need”_ de _INXS_ –una de sus canciones favoritas-.  Mientras cantaba, Kay no dejaba de mirarlo.  Algunos cantaban con él, mientras Marc sonreía sintiendo cómo le subía el color al rostro.   “Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Kay tan contento” –pensaba Marc mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima-.  Se veía jodidamente atractivo.

Cuando terminó la canción, Kay se acercó a él y le dijo: “¿Canto bien, no?” –Al tiempo que reía a carcajadas-.  “Ven, bailemos pussy…” –tomándolo de la mano lo jaló hacia donde había otras parejas bailando-.  Se sentía bien poder bailar con Kay en otro lugar que no fuera un bar gay, acogidos entre amigos y sin nadie que se incomodara.  

Al terminar de bailar, se sentaron junto a Kat, Marc la abrazó con cariño y comenzaron a charlar con ella; un rato después Kay se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cocina.  “¿Les traigo algo de tomar?” –preguntó-.  Le dieron las gracias y se alejó.  Unos segundos después notó que Emma lo seguía. 

La fiesta continuó y poco a poco algunos invitados comenzaron a despedirse.   Había pasado cerca de una hora y no había visto a Kay, por lo que extrañado Marc fue en su busca.   En el camino se topó con Jörg-  “Hola Marc, muy buena reunión gracias por invitarnos” –le dijo mientras alzaba su cerveza en señal de agradecimiento-.

“No tienes nada que agradecer, a Kay le dio mucho gusto verte” –le contestó sinceramente-. “Por cierto lo estoy buscando, ¿no lo has visto?” –le preguntó-.

“Tiene un rato que lo vi, estaba en la cocina tomando una copa y charlando con una compañera del trabajo” –le respondió-.

“Emma…” –le dijo Marc.  “Gracias, lo iré a buscar”.   Marc entró a la cocina pero no había nadie, solo encontró un par de copas a medio tomar.  Comenzó a sentirse intranquilo, era extraño que no estuviera ahí; ¿a dónde habría podido ir?  Salió de allí y comenzó a recorrer la casa, buscando en la sala, el baño y el resto de las habitaciones sin éxito.   Pensó en Emma y en su actitud horas antes, pero rápidamente se sacudió esa absurda idea de la cabeza.  Kay no la tocaría ni con un dedo.

Prosiguió su camino y subió a la planta de arriba, ahí comenzó a abrir puertas pero tampoco lo encontró.   “Seguramente estará en el jardín” –pensó Marc tranquilizándose.  Dándose la media vuelta para bajar por la escalera, escuchó unos gemidos que provenían de su habitación.  “No. No. No… no podía ser”.    Sin embargo, incapaz de marcharse sin ver quién estaba del otro lado de la puerta la abrió lentamente y se quedó sin respiración  al encontrarse con lo que nunca habría querido ver.

En el interior de la habitación, sobre la cama, estaba Kay y sentada encima de él yacía Emma.   La impresión de ver esa escena lo dejó en shock.   El hombre en el que confiaba y por el que habría puesto las manos al fuego yacía acostado y ella le acariciaba el torso mientras jadeaban de placer.

No podía apartar la vista, mientras ella acercaba la boca a la de Kay y lo besaba.  Lo devoraba con urgencia, mientras Marc observaba cómo ella movía las caderas sobre Kay y el temblaba bajo sus movimientos.

Cerró los puños y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.  En ese momento las náuseas se apoderaron de él y fue consciente de cómo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro por la gran decepción que estaba sufriendo. 

Ninguno de los dos notó su presencia y Marc no estaba en condiciones de hacer una escena con el resto de los invitados aún en la parte de abajo.   Aturdido, bajó corriendo las escaleras, aún sin creer lo que acababa de presenciar.  No podía creer que Kay lo hubiera traicionado en su casa, en su cama y con esa mujer.

“¿Cómo había sucedido?, ¿por qué Kay le había hecho algo así?”  No podía entenderlo…

Bloqueado por la frustración y la ira, observaba a sus amigos reír a su alrededor, mientras Marc lo único que quería era salir de allí.   Se dirigió hacia el jardín para tomar aire y pensar, mientras el corazón le latía a mil.

Parado en el centro del jardín, sin saber qué hacer, ni que pensar, escuchó a Jörg que le decía;

“¿Qué te ocurre?”

Sin responderle, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  Necesitaba salir de allí.  Entonces, notó que Jörg lo tomaba del brazo y lo detenía.

“¿Qué te ocurre Marc?” “Te ves muy alterado, ¿está todo bien con Kay?” –insistió-.

Sin creerlo todavía se escuchó decir: “Está cogiendo en nuestra habitación con Emma…”

 


	39. Crisis

**39: Crisis**

**Kay / Marc**

“¿¡Qué dices…!?” “No puede ser…” –Escuchó decir a un Jörg incrédulo-.

“Si lo dudas puedes subir a cerciorarte…” –le contestó abatido y después soltó: “¡Hijo de puta!”  “No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto…” Marc tenía la boca seca y la lengua la sentía como si fuera de papel.  No sabía qué sentimiento era el que predominaba, si la rabia o el dolor tan grande que sentía.

“Marc, tranquilízate.  Conozco a Kay y estoy completamente seguro de dos cosas: las mujeres no le van en lo absoluto y segundo te ama profundamente; estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación”.

“¿Cómo pretendes que me calme?” “¿Alguna vez te han jodido de esta manera?”  “No quiero volver a saber nada de él”.   Al cabo de unos minutos le dijo: “Necesito que me hagas un favor”.

“Te escucho…”

“¿Puedes quedarte para despedir al resto de los invitados?, yo no puedo estar un minuto más en esta casa”. 

“No te vayas en ese estado...”  -le aconsejó Jörg.

En ese momento apareció Alexander con su novia.   “Borgmann, aquí estás… nos vamos pero quería agradecerles a Kay y a ti su hospitalidad…”   Cuando terminó la frase vio a un Marc con el rostro desencajado.  “¿Todo bien, hay algún problema?” –les preguntó-.

Jörg miró a Marc y este solo pudo responder: “Alex, ¿me puedes llevar a algún hotel que quede de paso en tu camino?, no quiero manejar ahora”.

“¿A un hotel?, ¿de qué me perdí?” –preguntó extrañado-.

“Te explico en el camino, vamos”.  Y sin decir nada más se encaminó hacia la salida.

A pesar de la insistencia de Alexander de que pasara la noche en su casa, Marc no accedió.  Quería estar solo; desahogarse y no hablar con nadie.  Se sentía defraudado; en un instante todo lo que habían construido a lo largo de estos meses se había venido abajo.    Cuando llegaron al _Pullman_ , Marc bajó del auto, no sin antes agradecerle a Alexander, mientras él lo miraba afectado por lo que Marc acababa de contarle.

Mientras subía por el ascensor, las imágenes de Kay con Emma aparecían en su mente una y otra vez. _“Du bist ein Scheiß!”_ –Gritó una vez dentro de la habitación-.  No podía dormir, por más que lo intentaba solo conseguía dar vueltas en la cama; hasta que al final decidió soltar todos los sentimientos contenidos y rompió a llorar;  solo en la habitación del hotel, sin que nadie lo escuchara se desahogó hasta quedarse dormido.  

En _Unterhaching_ , Jörg despedía al último invitado, cuando vio bajar a Emma de la planta de arriba.  Ésta lo miró y sin pronunciar palabra salió de la casa con una sonrisa maliciosa.   Recordó la charla que sostuvo con Marc y cómo éste se fue devastado.  A pesar de no ser amigos, se sentía mal por él, ya que sabía por lo que estaba pasando.  “Seguía sin comprender por qué Kay habría hecho algo así;  hablaría con él, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que la lealtad era algo que valoraba mucho, por lo que no entendía su actuar”.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió a la habitación y ahí, tendido sobre la cama, lo encontró profundamente dormido.  “¡Kay, despierta!  ¡Kay! –le gritó mientras lo sacudía-.  Nada… por más que lo intentaba Kay no reaccionaba.  En algún momento mientras lo volvía a sacudir, Kay intentó abrir los ojos pero segundos después volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.   “¿Tanto había bebido?, aun así eso no lo justificaba” –decidió-.

Bajó las escaleras y le explicó a Rob la situación; “me voy a quedar aquí, ¿puedes llevarte el auto y nos vemos mañana?” -El joven con pinta de rockero accedió y se marchó-.   Cansado, se dirigió a la recámara de invitados y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente, una fuerte jaqueca lo despertó.  Extendió el brazo para buscar a Marc pero sólo sintió el espacio vacío a su lado.   Se incorporó poco a poco tratando de recordar cómo había llegado allí pero no lo consiguió, además, el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que le impedía abrir los ojos.  “ _Scheiße!_ ” –siseó-. 

Lo último que recordaba era estar en la cocina sirviendo unos tragos para Marc y Kat, cuando Emma lo abordó.  Le había pedido perdón por su comportamiento y le había ofrecido una copa; brindaban por su felicidad y por su próxima paternidad.    Después de eso su mente estaba en blanco y no podía recordar nada más.   Entró al baño y abrió el grifo de la regadera, una vez bañado, se vistió y bajó en busca de Marc.  Esperaba que no estuviera molesto por haberlo dejado solo despidiendo a sus amigos.  Cuando entró a la cocina, se paró en seco al ver a Jörg sentado tomando café.

“¿Por fin reviviste?” –Le preguntó aquel mostrando una mirada extraña-.

“Jörg, ¿qué haces aquí y dónde está Marc?” –Le preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío-.

“Marc no está.  Y si yo estoy aquí, es porque de verdad te quiero cabrón, pero después de lo que hiciste anoche… te desconozco Kay…”

“¿Lo que hice anoche?, ¿De qué estás hablando?” “¿Y por qué no está Marc, a dónde fue?” –mientras hablaba se sentía más y más desesperado-.   “Lo último que recuerdo es a Emma disculpándose por su comportamiento y de ahí ya no recuerdo más.   ¿Qué está pasando Jörg?”

“¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?”

 _“Scheiße!_ ¡Que no!” –Gritó-.

“Pues lo que pasó es que la jodiste completita… te acostaste con Emma y Marc los vio” –le dijo mirando su reacción-.

“¡¿Qué estás diciendo…?!”

“¿Kay, cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes?    Sólo te puedo decir que Marc estaba desolado y le pidió a Alexander que lo llevara a un hotel…  Dijo que no quería saber nada de ti” –concluyó-.

Kay se dejó caer en la silla más próxima y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  “No podía ser cierto lo que estaba oyendo, debía ser una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría” –rogó-.  

“Jörg, te juro que no recuerdo nada de lo que me cuentas; Emma debió echarme algo en la bebida, porque jamás en mis cinco sentidos hubiera hecho algo así”.  “Necesito encontrar a Marc…”.

Jörg lo miró y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.  “Kay tranquilízate… si lo que crees resulta ser cierto podemos ejercer acción legal contra ella;  vamos a que te tomen una muestra de sangre ahora. 

Kay no tenía cabeza para nada.  Estaba desesperado sólo sabía que necesitaba ver a Marc.  _“Nein!,_ necesito buscar a Marc”.

“Si quieres tener la más mínima posibilidad de que Marc te escuche, debes tener pruebas de lo que dices, así que no discutas y vayamos al hospital”.

Kay sabía que Jörg tenía razón, por lo que sin alegar nada más subieron al auto y se dirigieron al hospital;  Jörg conducía mientras Kay recostado en el asiento del copiloto, trataba de recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior sin éxito.

Una vez que se registraron los hicieron pasar a un cubículo; ahí un médico enfundado en su bata blanca comenzó a interrogarlo.  “De acuerdo al informe que llenó, usted indica que cree que fue drogado, ¿es correcto?” –Cuestionó el galeno-.

“Sí, así es.  Sólo recuerdo estar hablando con esa mujer cuando me ofreció una copa; después de eso mi mente está en blanco...”

Una vez que Kay terminó de explicarle lo sucedido, éste le informó que le harían las pruebas toxicológicas pertinentes y que debía regresar en un par de días para hacerse la prueba rápida de VIH, ya que si había mantenido relaciones con aquella mujer y no se acordaba de ello, muy probablemente tampoco habrían utilizado protección.  Media hora después Jörg y Kay salían hacia el estacionamiento.

Una vez en el auto, Kay le marcó a Alexander. Al segundo timbrazo le respondió en un tono que dejaba claro que no era grata su llamada: “Kay, ¿qué quieres?”

“Alex, ¿dónde está Marc?, necesito hablar con él… _Bitte_ ”.  

Una vez que lo convenció, éste le dio la dirección.  Kay se volvió hacia Jörg y le dijo: “gracias por ayudarme y por creer en mí;  ahora necesito buscar a Marc”.

“Claro, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo”. –Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo-.

Lo dejó en su casa y salió a toda velocidad hacia el _Pullman;_ durante todo el trayecto pensaba en qué le diría a Marc cuando lo viera _._ Era cerca del mediodía cuando estacionó el auto.  No le había marcado porque sabía que no le tomaría la llamada, así que decidió ir directamente a la recepción. 

Allí, una joven lo recibió.  “Hola, estoy buscando a Marc Borgmann, está hospedado con ustedes”.

“Permítame un momento señor, le marcaré… ¿quién le digo que lo busca?”

“Alexander Schmidt” –mintió sintiendo el estómago revuelto-.

Después de unos segundos, la joven colgó el auricular.  “Lo siento no contesta”.

“¿Puede volver a intentar por favor?  Es importante” –pidió Kay sintiéndose más nervioso cada minuto-.

Así lo hizo y después de unos segundos, escuchó que decía: “Señor Borgmann, buen día.  Aquí en recepción lo busca el señor Alexander Schmidt…” “…correcto… entiendo, permítame un momento” –mientras hablaba, tapó el auricular y le dijo a Kay: “El señor Borgmann, comenta que no se siente bien, que por favor le diga que él lo buscará más tarde…” –finalizó-.

Kay, bajando la voz le respondió: “Dígale que es importante, que necesito verlo”.

“Señor Borgmann, disculpe pero el señor Schmidt insiste en que es importante”.  Después de escuchar su respuesta le dijo: “De acuerdo” – y colgó-.

Kay la miraba ansioso cuando escuchó: “Me comenta el señor Borgmann que si por favor puede subir, ya que él no está en condiciones de bajar ahora”.

“Por supuesto” –respondió-.

“Habitación 1703 séptimo piso”-le dijo la muchacha sonriendo-.

Mientras Kay subía por el ascensor, sentía acelerado el ritmo cardíaco y una desagradable sensación en el estómago.  Parado frente a la puerta, respiró profundamente tratando de mitigar los nervios.   Tocó tres veces con el puño cerrado y esperó.

Del otro lado se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la puerta. 

Cuando Marc abrió la puerta y vio a Kay parado frente a él sintió cómo poco a poco le subía el calor al rostro debido a la furia.

“Tú… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le soltó mirándolo con rabia contenida-.

“Marc… por favor escúchame… _meine liebe_ ” –le rogó Kay angustiado-.

¡Eres un hijo de puta!”–le gritó al tiempo que lo tomaba de la playera y lo aventaba contra la pared sin que Kay hiciera nada por defenderse.  Estaba a punto de golpearlo pero lo soltó y le dijo:

“Me has lastimado en lo más profundo… Lárgate, lo nuestro se acabó” –y quitándose la pulsera se la arrojó.

“Marc, tienes que escucharme… _bitte_ … yo te amo…

“Cállate… ya vi cuánto me amas; cogiéndote a esa mujer en nuestra casa”.  En este momento te odio…, te odio con todo mi ser.

“No digas eso…” –susurró tembloroso-.  “Escúchame, lo que pasó tiene una explicación”.

“Lárgate… no quiero oírte”. –Respondió tajante-.

“Emma me drogó, le echó algo a la bebida, porque es lo último que recuerdo… esta mañana cuando desperté y Jörg me contó lo sucedido no podía creerlo, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… te lo juro”. –le dijo en un susurro-.

Y continuó hablando: “Fui al hospital a hacerme unos exámenes toxicológicos y tendré que regresar en un par de días...” –en ese momento guardó silencio inseguro de continuar-.

Por un instante Marc lo miró escuchándolo detenidamente.

“… tengo que regresar para hacerme una prueba de VIH porque dados los acontecimientos el médico cree que debemos descartar esa posibilidad…” –le confesó mirándolo fijamente-.

Marc sintió un escalofrío luego de escucharlo… Cuando pensaba que ya nada podía ser peor, la confesión de Kay lo dejó helado.  “¿Sería posible que Kay estuviera diciendo la verdad?” –Reflexionó por un momento-.

“Vete.  En este momento lo último que quiero es verte o hablar contigo; no me importa si lo que dices es verdad o no.  Yo sé lo que vi…”

Kay vio la resolución en su mirada y supo que nada de lo que dijera haría que Marc cambiara de opinión, por lo menos, en ese momento.  Así que finalmente le dijo: “Me iré para que te tranquilices y pienses en lo que te he dicho, pero tenemos que hablar Marc” “Te amo y no pararé hasta convencerte de que lo que te digo es cierto”. –Y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación con el corazón hecho pedazos-.

Marc miró la amplia espalda de Kay en una postura derrotada, y mientras se marchaba él se sentía el hombre más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra.   Escuchó el “ _click_ ” de la puerta al cerrarse y recargado contra la pared se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la alfombra, se llevó los dedos al pelo y comenzó a sollozar.  Sabía que debían hablar, pero ahora no se sentía capaz de mantener una conversación con Kay sin querer golpearlo.   Aun cuando estuviera diciendo la verdad y no recordara nada de lo sucedido, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Kay disfrutando con esa mujer.

La rabia lo consumía, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Kay pensando hasta hace unas horas que era correspondido, pero ahora no sabía si podrían superar esto. Esa imagen dando vueltas en su cabeza lo tenía totalmente cegado.

Kay hizo el camino de regreso como un autómata, no supo en qué momento llegó;  se bajó del Audi y entró a la casa.  Se sentía un ambiente triste sin Marc ahí, por lo que fue directamente a la habitación de huéspedes y se acostó sobre la cama.   No quería entrar a su dormitorio, sin Marc en casa y pensando en que ahí lo había traicionado aún sin quererlo…  Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para arreglar este desastre;  y una vez que tuviera los resultados toxicológicos haría que cesaran a Emma de su cargo como mínimo.  –Decidió con un suspiro, mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas; no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que el sueño lo venció-.  Fue un sueño intranquilo, sin embargo cuando despertó miró el reloj del teléfono y vio que había dormido toda la tarde.  La casa estaba a obscuras y por las ventanas podía ver que ya había caído la noche.   De pronto, escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal, por lo que el corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente;  nadie más tenía las llaves de la casa más que Marc.   Con ese pensamiento, bajó corriendo las escaleras y entonces lo vio.

Se le veía desaliñado y con la ropa arrugada y unas ojeras tan marcadas casi como las suyas. 

“Marc… volviste”. –le dijo en un susurro-.   “Siento tanto haberte causado este dolor… pero te juro que…”

“Ya no jures nada…  Sé lo que vi”.

“No era yo… mi mente no estaba ahí, ni siquiera recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.  Tienes que creerme que por mi propia voluntad jamás haría algo así…  lo único que sé es que…” 

“Tú no sabes nada Kay…  puede que estés diciendo la verdad, pero aun así ni por asomo puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuando te vi con ella.  Y más porque hasta hace poco la querías como madre de tu hijo…”

“Marc perdóname… _Bitte_ ” –le rogó Kay acercándose a él-.

Marc mirándolo con furia, le siseó: “¿Qué te parecería que para estar a mano ahora yo buscara con quién…”  -No terminó la frase, ya que Kay lo interrumpió abruptamente-.  “¡No lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses! –Gritó perdiendo los estribos-.

Como Marc se sentía herido continuó: “Sería lo justo, ¿no te parece?  Que yo buscara a algún hombre o mujer y que tú nos veas… -Sabía que lo que decía era únicamente para hacerle daño ya que difícilmente se atrevería a hacerlo-.  Quería lastimarlo, como él lo había lastimado.

“No…” –murmuró Kay apretando los dientes-.  “Me volvería loco…” –confesó tratando de abrazarlo-.

“¡Basta…!” –Le gritó mientras lo empujaba con fuerza-.  Kay no pudo más y se dejó caer, cubriéndose el rostro.

“Levántate…” –Aunque por fuera sonara indiferente, por dentro se sentía devastado;  devastado por él mismo y por ver a Kay en esa situación-.  “Solo vine por algunas cosas, pero en los próximos días vendré a recoger el resto ya que me iré a buscar un lugar donde vivir…”

Kay sintió un temor irracional.  Nunca antes había visto a Marc así, decidido a terminar con todo lo que tenían;  se levantó poco a poco y mirándolo le dijo en un susurro: “Marc, no puedes estar hablando en serio… no puedes dejarme”. –Le rogó-.  

Marc no sabía qué hacer… tomar una decisión en ese momento sólo complicaría más las cosas.  Se sentía enfermo imaginando una vida sin Kay, pero la ira no le permitía pensar con claridad.

“Hablemos después, en este momento no puedo siquiera estar en una misma habitación contigo…” –le confesó mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba y comenzaba a echar algunas cosas a su maleta, mientras Kay lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta-.

Kay no era capaz de hablar nada más.  Se sentía desolado mientras miraba a Marc subir al auto de Alexander –quien lo esperaba afuera- y veía como el auto arrancaba.-


	40. Heridas

**40: Heridas**

**Kay**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Marc había sacado sus cosas de la casa y se había marchado.  Dos semanas en las cuales Kay deambulaba como un sonámbulo mirando los espacios vacíos en el closet y en su vida.   No había podido hablar con él aun cuando lo intentó en repetidas ocasiones, todas las veces su llamada tenía el mismo destino: el buzón de voz. 

Era sábado por la mañana y Kay yacía recostado sobre el sofá en el cuarto de TV, la casa se encontraba en completo silencio y sólo una suave luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la habitación.  Entre sus manos tenía la pulsera que Marc le había arrojado aquel día en el hotel, y mientras jugaba con ella dándole vuelta entre sus dedos rememoraba todos los momentos agradables que habían vivido a lo largo de ese año.  No sólo extrañaba a Marc, también añoraba poder pasar tiempo con Matthias, ese pequeño le había robado el corazón y el no poder verlo le causaba una gran tristeza.   Se veía demacrado puesto que había perdido peso, se había dejado crecer la barba y unas ojeras profundas completaban su transformación.   De memoria marcó el número de Marc solo para escuchar la conocida grabación del buzón de voz; esperaba escuchar el _“bip”_ para grabar un mensaje más como había hecho en los últimos diez intentos cuando escuchó un: **_“lo sentimos pero este buzón está lleno, no es posible dejar un mensaje”._**   Acto seguido, arrojó el celular hacia la alfombra y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

A diferencia de la primera vez que Marc se fue de su vida, ahora no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante; no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacer nada.  Su vida durante esas dos semanas era ir a trabajar y regresar a una casa desordenada y triste, tal como él se sentía.  Tampoco lo había visto en la Unidad, lo cual le pareció extraño, pero después de indagar supo que había cambiado turnos con sus colegas directos justo los opuestos a los que él tenía para no tener que encontrarse.  

“Lo único rescatable que había sucedido en esos días fueron los resultados de la prueba de VIH ya que habían salido negativos, mientras que los exámenes toxicológicos, -tal como había supuesto-, dieron positivo.  Emma lo había drogado y aunque sería complicado demostrarlo haría lo posible para que recibiera su merecido.  Le había arruinado la vida y eso no se quedaría así”. -Suspiró decidido-.

Marc

 _Gräfelfing_ , sábado nueve de la mañana.

Mientras tomaba café esperaba en la cocina a que Betinna terminara de arreglar la maleta de su pequeño.  Ese fin de semana lo pasaría con Matty lo que le  brindaba algo de felicidad entre tantas cosas negativas que opacaban su vida en estos momentos.   

Dos días atrás, había llamado a Jörg ya que necesitaba saber los resultados de la prueba de VIH que Kay se había realizado.  Independientemente de que ahora no estuvieran juntos no podría soportar que algo malo le pasara.   Pudo respirar aliviado cuando Jörg le aclaro que las pruebas habían resultado negativas, mientras que el examen toxicológico era concluyente: Kay había sido drogado.  Finalmente podía comprobar que Kay le había dicho la verdad, pero aun así cada que pensaba en él, la imagen de Emma sobre Kay y la cara de satisfacción de él le impedían pasar página.

El sonido de unos pasitos y el grito de “papá”, lo regresaron a la realidad.  Matthias entraba a la cocina seguido de Bettina, quien cargaba las cosas que Marc se llevaría.  “¡Hola campeón!” –lo saludó mientras lo alzaba en brazos y le depositaba una serie de besos en el cuello, mismos que hacían que el pequeño no parara de reír-.  El ver a su hijo cómo crecía le provocaba una inmensa ternura.

“Gracias Bettina, nos vemos mañana” –se despidió dándole un breve beso en la frente-.

“Marc, ¿seguro que estás bien? Porque no parece…” –le respondió Betinna mirándolo interrogante.

“Sí, todo está bien…” –respondió a su vez; no iba a utilizarla como paño de lágrimas, eso lo tenía claro-.

“Mmm… ¿Y Kay? ¿Por qué no vino?” –Lo cuestionó sin quitar el dedo del renglón-.  Desde hacía tiempo ya lo había perdonado y de corazón deseaba que fuera feliz con el rumbo que había decidido darle a su vida.   Pero lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que algo lo tenía muy mal y estaba casi segura que se trataba de Kay; la verdad es que sentía pena de ver a Marc así.

“Bettina… ahora no, _bitte” –_ le pidió Marc mirándola largamente-.

“Está bien Marc… sólo espero que soluciones lo que sea que te tiene así”.  “Cuida a Matty y nos vemos mañana” –le pidió mientras se tocaba el abultado abdomen-.

Marc tomó la pañalera y con su pequeño en brazos salió de la casa.   Una vez que lo acomodó en el asiento para bebés, subió al auto y arrancó.  Media hora más tarde llegaba al departamento que había rentado.  Si bien el lugar era pequeño, estaba bien iluminado y daba una impresión acogedora; lo había elegido así, pequeño y amueblado, ya que de su casa no se había llevado nada más que su ropa.   “De su casa…”-pensó sintiendo en automático un vacío en el pecho-. Aun cuando no fuera culpa de Kay, sentía una profunda herida que no podía ignorar.  Durante estos días había hecho todo lo posible por no verlo, sin embargo, Kay no dejaba de marcarle y dejarle mensajes de voz, mismos que no había escuchado pero que tampoco había borrado.

“¿Quieres ir al parque?” –Le preguntó a su hijo tratando de imitar una sonrisa-.

“Shi… paque, paque” –gritó el pequeño, cuando de pronto se echó a correr hacia la única habitación que el apartamento tenía: _“¡Kaay! Kaay…!”_

El niño lo buscaba entre la habitación y la cocina del departamento y cuando no pudo encontrarlo comenzó a hacer pucheros, se acercó a su padre y le preguntó: “¿ _Kaay_ … papá?”

El ver la reacción de su hijo hizo que a Marc se le rompiera el corazón…  “Kay no está Matty”-fue lo único que pudo decir-.

El niño comenzó a llorar, “Quiero jugar con _Kaay_ ”.

“Matty… juguemos nosotros ahora y más tarde seguramente llegará Kay” –le mintió a su hijo y éste comenzó a tranquilizarse-.

Ya en el parque estuvieron jugando un buen rato hasta que el niño se cansó;  Marc extendió sobre el pasto la manta que había llevado consigo y se recostaron para mirar el follaje de los árboles.   Mientras le acariciaba un cachete y le hacía cosquillas su teléfono comenzó a sonar; era Alexander le hablaba para ver cómo la estaba pasando.  Mientras hablaban, Matthias le revolvía el cabello y sin que se diera cuenta le arrebató el teléfono al tiempo que apretaba botones sin ton ni son.  Cuando Marc se lo quitó vio que había colgado la llamada; en ese momento, comenzó a sonar nuevamente el teléfono y al contestar aclaró: “Alex, perdón pero Matty me quitó el teléfono y sin querer colgó…” –le explicó-.

“Marc…  no cuelgues por favor” –escuchó la voz de Kay-.

“Kay…” –fue lo único que pudo decir; lo había tomado por sorpresa escuchar su voz.  En ese momento al escuchar el nombre de Kay, Matthias miró con atención a su padre y comenzó a decir: _“¿Kaay? ¿Kaay_ papá?”

“Si, es Kay campeón” –le respondió-. 

Kay escuchó la conversación entre Marc y el pequeño Matt por lo que se apresuró a decir: “¿Puedo hablar con él, por favor?”

Marc sin responderle, le dio el teléfono a su hijo.  “Kay quiere hablarte Matt”.

Al pequeño se le iluminó el rostro, se llevó el aparato a la oreja y dijo: _“Kaay! hallo, Kaay”_

“ _Hallo_ Matt” –respondió Kay con un nudo en la garganta.  Sabía que si Marc le había respondido había sido por error, sin embargo agradecía esa confusión, porque además de hablar con él, podía saludar al niño.  “¿Cómo estás campeón? Te extraño…” –le dijo-.

“ _Kaay ¿_ vash a venir a jugar comigooo?” –Le preguntó el pequeño-.

“Claro que sí… quiero jugar contigo”- le respondió a su vez-.

Escuchó como el niño reía de emoción, mientras él sentía una profunda tristeza.  Segundos después escuchó la voz de Marc: “Kay hablamos después…”

“Marc, no.  No me cuelgues.  Déjame ver a Matt, lo extraño mucho” –le rogó-.

Después de un largo silencio lo escuchó decir: “Está bien, él también te extraña”.  Una vez que le diera su dirección colgó.   Se sentía ansioso, nunca esperó que algo así sucediera.  “El aceptar ver a Kay era exclusivamente por Matt” –se dijo convencido-.

Mientras anotaba la dirección en un pedazo de papel sentía una gran emoción no sólo por la oportunidad de ver a Matthias sino también porque podría hablar con Marc.  Se levantó del sillón donde había estado tumbado las últimas tres horas y se metió a bañar.  Una vez que se vistió le dio una mirada rápida a su reflejo y tuvo que admitir lo mal que se veía.  Miró su reloj para calcular cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la llamada, subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia allá con el corazón en un puño.

Marc no dejaba de dar vueltas en el pequeño espacio destinado a la sala.  Se sentía sumamente intranquilo y nervioso.  El cansancio había vencido a su hijo, quien recostado sobre el sillón estaba plácidamente dormido.

Veinticinco minutos después, escuchó sonar el timbre.  Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago pero poco después reaccionó y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.  La abrió para encontrarse de frente con Kay.  Se veía mal; tenía unos obscuros círculos negros alrededor de los ojos, llevaba la barba crecida y había perdido peso; aun así el azul profundo de sus ojos lo seguía atrayendo como un imán.

“Hallo… Marc” –lo oyó decir-.

Como respuesta asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.   Kay entró al departamento, el espacio que hacía de sala-comedor era muy reducido así que la cercanía con Marc era mayor.  Miró a Matt dormido sobre el sofá y regresó su vista hacia donde Marc estaba parado, mirándolo fijamente.

“El sueño lo venció” –le dijo Marc.

“Esperaré a que despierte… gracias por dejarme verlo.  Lo extraño mucho” –confesó-.  Kay se quedó parado sin saber que hacer o que decir; no quería comenzar a discutir con Marc.  Sabía que estaba parado sobre una cuerda floja y que en cualquier momento podía caer.

Marc, por su parte, tenía sentimientos encontrados.  El verlo así le causaba desazón, ya que no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo verlo sufrir.  Sin embargo, seguía sin poder quitarse esas imágenes que le causaban tanta rabia.  Lo que estaba viviendo, podía describirlo como un sentimiento agridulce ya que aun cuando lo añoraba en su cama y en su vida, el recordarlo con ella le bajaba la libido en automático.   Fue entonces cuando reconoció lo posesivo y celoso que se había vuelto desde que inició aquella relación con Kay.

Lentamente Kay fue cerrando el espacio entre ellos casi hasta rozarse y sin decirle nada lo besó.  Fue una caricia tímida al principio, casi con miedo de que en cualquier momento sintiera el rechazo de Marc; pero no sucedió, al contrario, al sentir los labios de Kay sobre los suyos, sin pensar en nada, Marc comenzó a besarlo con rudeza, ávido de esa boca; parecía que quería borrarle el recuerdo de esos otros labios que lo habían besado;  pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Kay y poco a poco fue haciendo más profunda aquella caricia, por lo que un gemido escapó de la garganta de Kay.  Permanecieron besándose por algunos minutos, hasta que nuevamente las imágenes de aquella noche le llegaron como un balde de agua fría.  Con violencia, Marc lo separó de él.  Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y la mirada de Kay era de un desconcierto absoluto.

“No…” –fue lo único que Marc atinó a decir-.


	41. Transición

**41: Transición**

**Marc / Kay**

“Marc…” –susurró Kay mirándolo fijamente-.

“No puedo…” –respondió Marc desviando la mirada-.  “Sé que lo que sucedió no fue porque tú lo hayas propiciado, sin embargo no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la escena que presencié”.  “Para mí lo que teníamos era sublime y no te voy a negar que me sentí devastado cuando te vi con ella, pero en este momento no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos”. –le confesó-.

En ese instante, Kay pensó que lo que estaba sintiendo podía compararse a lo que un condenado a muerte  sentiría caminando hacia el patíbulo.    Nunca en todo este tiempo había visto a Marc tan decidido a terminar como ahora.   Incluso hoy a dos semanas de lo sucedido el panorama se vislumbraba gris, ya que a pesar de haber tenido tiempo de tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas más detenidamente no había cambiado de tesitura.    Era cierto que ya antes habían peleado, pero nunca Marc había dudado de sus sentimientos hacia él.   Se sentía tan mal que le costaba respirar; porque el amor que sentía por él había ido creciendo más y más sin darse cuenta; no concebía una vida sin Marc y sin la familia que ya había soñado a su lado…

Sin decir palabra se dejó caer en una silla cercana y sin poder contenerse comenzó a sollozar como un niño pequeño.  Se sentía desvalido, sin nadie que se preocupara por él; tenía años de no sentir este sentimiento, la última vez había sido cuando sus padres lo rechazaron por ser quien era y desde entonces, no había experimentado una sacudida similar.

Marc lo miraba sin saber qué decir.  Podía más su resentimiento que el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a Kay.

En ese momento, Matthias se despertó; se incorporó del sofá y miró a Kay.  “Kaay!” –le dijo con su vocecita adormilada-.  Se levantó y fue hacia él mientras lo veía extrañado.  _“¿Estás llodandoo?, ¿te sientess mal?”_ –le preguntó curioso-.

Kay se secó las lágrimas con ambas manos y respiró profundo; esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó fuertemente al pequeño, sintiéndose por dentro aún más miserable.

“No… es sólo que estoy muy feliz de verte campeón” –le dijo mientras lo llenaba de besos-.

Marc, desde donde se encontraba, miraba la tierna escena sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. 

En ese momento se levantó y le dijo al niño: “voy al baño, ahora vuelvo; ve pensando a qué quieres jugar, ¿de acuerdo?”   La carita de Matt se iluminó y comenzó a buscar sus juguetes dentro de la maleta que su mamá le había preparado. 

Marc miraba a su hijo y podía ver lo contento que estaba por tener a Kay a su lado. Por su parte, él se sentía realmente mal viendo a Kay así, pero por más que intentaba no podía perdonarlo.  No sabía si era porque todo estaba muy reciente o si en verdad había dejado de amarlo.

Kay entró al baño y se miró al espejo; se veía peor que hacía unas horas si es que eso era posible, mientras se lavaba el rostro recordó las palabras de Marc.  Quería irse, estar en la soledad de su casa para poder desahogarse, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Matt, ya que no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez… “si es que había una próxima vez” –se dijo tristemente-.

Salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala, ahí sin mirar a Marc, fue directamente con el pequeño y comenzaron a jugar con sus carritos de fricción _.   “Papi, ven a jugar con nosotos”_ –le dijo el niño mirando a su padre-.  Marc se acercó y sonriéndole a su pequeño se sentó en el suelo de la sala.   Era un momento bastante incómodo para ambos, pero el niño no lo notó; él reía y se echaba en brazos de Kay;  por momentos Kay se olvidaba de la situación y disfrutaba con Matt.  Después de un rato, cuando Matthias se aburrió, se levantó y les dijo _: “película, Nemo…quiedo ver a Nemo”,_ al tiempo que corría hacia la habitación y tomando vuelo se subía trabajosamente a la cama King Size.

Marc se levantó y le puso la película mientras que Kay recogía los carritos y los guardaba en la maleta; una vez que terminó, entró a la habitación y le dijo: “ya me voy campeón, pórtate bien”, -se acercó y le depositó un beso en la coronilla-.   Como respuesta, Matt lo abrazó y le dijo: _“Nooo… ven comigoo”_ –jalándolo para que se sentase en la cama-. 

Ambos hombres se miraron y Kay replicó: “tu papá se quedará contigo, yo tengo que salir a trabajar” –mintió-.  El pequeño comenzó a hacer pucheros diciendo: _“Nooo, quédate comigoo”._

En ese momento, mientras miraba a Marc para observar su reacción, Kay le respondió: “De acuerdo, me quedaré contigo viendo la película hasta que te duermas, después me iré a trabajar, ¿hecho?” –le preguntó sonriéndole-.   El niño asintió y le dijo: _“sí, ven Kaay acuéstate comigoo”,_ mientras se hacía a un lado para darle espacio.

Kay se acostó a su lado y comenzaron a mirar la película, mientras el niño reía Kay lo observaba detenidamente.  Quería grabar en su mente todas las expresiones posibles, por si pasaba tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a verlo.

Marc preparaba la cena y cada momento que pasaba se sentía más y más confundido.  Tenía sentimientos encontrados ya que su hijo estaba muy apegado a Kay y le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando.  Pero por otra parte, aun cuando sabía que lo habían drogado, en el fondo lo responsabilizaba por haber permitido que Emma interfiriera en su vida.

Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, entró a la habitación y encontró a Kay profundamente dormido; a su lado Matt miraba la televisión.  Cuando vio entrar a su padre, levantó el dedito índice y se lo llevó a los labios en señal de silencio.  _“Kaay se dumió papá, no lo despietes, está cansado”_. -Le dijo su pequeño-.    Acto seguido saltó de la cama y tomó a Marc de la mano mientras lo dirigía a la cocina.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Marc vistió a su pequeño con un pijama de _Buzz Lightyear_ , le ayudó a lavarse los dientes y se dirigieron a la recámara.  Sobre la cama, Kay estaba acostado en posición fetal roncando suavemente; por las ojeras tan profundas que tenía, Marc sabía que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días.  Por lo que decidió acostar a su hijo en medio mientras que él se acostaba en el otro extremo, como solían hacerlo cuando Matty se negaba a irse a su propia cama.  Decidió no despertarlo, al tiempo que una nostalgia infinita le invadía las entrañas.

De golpe despertó, desorientado.  Por un momento no recordó dónde estaba, hasta que sintió una manita que yacía recargada sobre su abdomen; volteó la vista y vio a Matthias quien dormía plácidamente.  A su lado Marc lo observaba.  “Lo siento, me quedé dormido; tenía rato de no poder dormir bien” –le confesó-.  “Me voy, gracias por permitirme pasar tiempo con tu hijo”. –Mientras decía esto comenzaba a incorporarse sobre el colchón-.

“Ya es de madrugada… no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas ahora; quédate aquí y una vez que amanezca entonces te vas…” –le sugirió-.

Kay se sentía tan cansado física y emocionalmente que únicamente asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos para caer en un sueño profundo.

Por el contrario, Marc no podía dormir; gracias al reflejo de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas, observaba a Kay dormir.  Le dolía en el alma todo lo que estaba pasando y cuando realmente comprendió cómo sería su vida sin él, supo que el amor seguía intacto.  Era su orgullo herido el que le impedía olvidar las cosas.

El olor a café lo despertó.  Miró el reloj y vio que eran más de las diez de la mañana; había dormido más de trece horas.  Se levantó y entró al baño, se lavó la cara e hizo gárgaras con el enjuague bucal.  Cuando salió entró a la cocina y miró a Marc dándole de desayunar a Matthias.  “Creo que tenía el sueño atrasado” –dijo a modo de disculpa-.  “Ya me voy… gracias nuevamente”.

“Tómate un café”, -le respondió mientras se lo servía-.  Kay asintió y sentó frente a él.  La siguiente media hora compartieron el desayuno en silencio mientras Matty pintarrajeaba un libro para colorear.

Cuando terminaron, Kay se acercó al pequeño y lo besó.  “Ahora si me tengo que ir a trabajar campeón;  pórtate bien” –se dio la vuelta y mostrando un semblante abatido le dijo: “Marc… no sé qué más decirte, en verdad espero que podamos superar esta prueba y volvamos a estar juntos”.

Marc se sentía indeciso, por lo que decidió ser sincero con él.  “Necesito tiempo Kay… necesito pensar las cosas y ver si me es posible asimilar todo lo que ha pasado”.

Al escucharlo, volvió la mirada hacia Marc para ver su expresión, quería asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal.  Cuando lo miró, supo que aún había un soplo de esperanza para recuperar lo que tenían.  “Tómate el tiempo que necesites, voy a estar esperándote” –le aseguró sin titubear-.

Corriendo sobre la cancha de tartán, Marc pensaba en Kay; habían pasado cinco días desde que Kay había estado en su casa y la sensación de vacío que sentía no se la podía quitar con nada;  Kay no lo había buscado, le había dado el espacio que él le había pedido.  Era sábado por la noche y Alexander lo había invitado a una reunión en su casa; las probabilidades de encontrase a Kay eran altas por lo que no estaba seguro de ir.   Lo extrañaba, no podía negarlo, pero no se sentía con ánimos de verlo. 

Regresó de correr y se duchó.  Se puso unos pants y se recostó sobre la cama, buscaba el control remoto cuando abrió el cajón del buró y encontró su pulsera; esa que le había arrojado a Kay y que el significado que tenía era el mismo al de una alianza.  En algún momento Kay la había dejado allí.  Cerró de golpe el cajón y cambiando de opinión, se cambió de ropa.  Iría a casa de Alex.

Tocó el timbre y unos segundos después Alexander abrió la puerta. “¡Qué bueno que decidiste venir Marc! Pasa, ¿qué quieres tomar?” –le preguntó, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda-

Mientras seguía a Alexander hacia la cocina, saludaba a algunos colegas.  Recargados sobre la barra tomaban cerveza y charlaban; Marc le contaba que Kay había estado en su casa el fin de semana pasado y que habían acordado darse tiempo.  

“Me alegra escuchar eso, después de saber lo que Emma hizo, siento pena por Kay y por ti.  Ustedes tienen una relación sólida y me daría mucho gusto, verlos superar esta prueba” –le dijo al tiempo que chocaba su cerveza contra la de Marc-.   “Por cierto, ¿sabes que ella ya no está en la Unidad? Después de lo que hizo huyó como una cobarde; pidió su transferencia a otra ciudad”. –finalizó-.   Marc analizaba lo que Alexander acababa de contarle. “Lástima, había un par de cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle” –pensó irónico-.

Un rato después, sonó el timbre.  Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver la entrada.  Alguien abrió y Kay apareció; si bien se seguía viendo igual de delgado que la última vez, se había recortado la barba y las ojeras habían desaparecido; enfundado en unos jeans y con una chamarra de piel negra se veía sumamente atractivo.

Marc comenzó a sentirse ansioso, no sabía qué actitud tomar.   Lo vio saludando a la gente y cómo se encaminaba hacia la cocina, cuando levantó la vista sus miradas se encontraron y la expresión de Kay se suavizó.   “Hallo Alex” –saludó éste-, y volviéndose hacia Marc le dijo: “Marc ¿cómo estás?” -al tiempo que buscaba en su muñeca una pulsera que no encontró-.

“Bien” –saludó a secas.  En ese momento, Alex les dijo: “los dejo hablar a solas, voy con el resto de los invitados” –y sonriendo se alejó-.

Para romper el silencio, Marc le dijo: “Supe que Emma pidió una transferencia…”

“Así es, de cualquier manera no dejaré esto así.  Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto…” –le informó y después le dijo titubeante: “Hay una exposición de autos de carreras que se inaugura mañana, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?”

Marc lo miró largamente y finalmente dijo: “de acuerdo, vamos”.  

La noche transcurrió entre bromas y buena plática.  Marc pasó casi todo el tiempo con Alex y otros colegas y no volvió a hablar con Kay.  Por su parte, Kay tampoco se acercó ya que no quería presionarlo, sin embargo de vez en vez lo buscaba con la mirada; en una de tantas, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos supieron que no sólo la atracción permanecía intacta, sino también los sentimientos.

Kay no había podido dormir, parecía que Marc estaba cediendo y el hecho de poder compartir el domingo con él lo tenía emocionado.  Se había levantado muy temprano y mientras tomaba un café esperaba que dieran las ocho para marcarle.  Sólo deseaba que no hubiera cambiado de parecer.

El sonido insistente del teléfono lo despertó; a tientas comenzó a buscar el celular, como pudo presionó el botón y se lo llevó a la oreja, antes de poder decir nada, escucho esa voz que conocía tan bien: “Hola Marc, ¿estás listo?” –escuchó en un tono titubeante-.

Marc sintió una punzada de deseo mientras sentía cómo comenzaba a formársele una erección. Aun adormilado, preguntó: “¿Qué hora es?”

“Las ocho de la mañana…” –respondió Kay un tanto incómodo-.

“Pfff… Es domingo. ¿Por qué tan temprano?” –cuestionó-. 

Cuando vivían juntos, siempre era un suplicio hacer que Marc se levantara temprano los domingos.  Según él, era el único día que podía dormir más tiempo, mientras que Kay sin importarle sus quejas, lo presionaba para salir a correr antes del alba.

“No es tan temprano… es sólo que pensé que podríamos ir a desayunar antes de ir a la exposición” –confesó disminuyendo el tono de su voz-.

Para entonces, Marc ya se había despertado completamente, y acostado boca arriba, disfrutaba secretamente escuchar a un Kay titubeante.  Quería verlo, quería comprobar que sus sentimientos hacia él seguían intactos ya que si así era, sólo tendría que aprender a perdonar y a trabajar con los sentimientos negativos que afloraban cuando lo recordaba con aquella mujer.

“De acuerdo, me voy a bañar” –respondió-.

Kay sonrió, “perfecto, paso por ti en media hora”.

Estaba terminando de rasurarse, cuando escuchó el timbre; miró su reloj y levantó ambas cejas. Había pasado justo media hora desde que habían colgado.   Se dirigió a la puerta y le abrió.  Ahí estaba Kay, llevaba puesta una playera con cuello tipo “v” de color verde que hacía que sus ojos se vieran de ese tono, unos pantalones tipo cargo y botas de montaña completaban su atuendo.

“Pasa, ya solo me visto.  ¿Quieres un café mientras?

“No, gracias. Ya tomé uno en la mañana” –le respondió nervioso-.  Se sentía como si estuviera en una primera cita; sentía un vuelco en el estómago al ver a Marc únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, algunas gotas de agua aun le resbalaban por el torso y tenía crema de afeitar sobre la barba. 

“Espérame, no tardo” –le dijo Marc dirigiéndose hacia su habitación-.

Kay eligió un restaurante llamado _Leib & Seele_, situado muy cerca del Jardín Inglés, ahí desayunaron y después se dirigieron a la expo.   Estuvieron un buen rato admirando los autos y prototipos que ahí se mostraban.  Cuando terminaron el recorrido, fueron a comer a un _Biergarten_ donde Kay pidió dos _Spaten_ , Marc, al oírlo, sólo pudo sonreír por ese pequeño detalle, ya que sabía que era su cerveza favorita.   En ese tono pasaron el resto de la tarde, si bien era cierto que no había contacto físico entre ellos, reían y compartían como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Antes de obscurecer, llegaron al departamento de Marc, ahí Kay se estacionó frente a la entrada del edificio y de pronto ambos adoptaron una actitud seria.  Rompiendo el silencio, escuchó que Kay le decía: “Gracias por este día” –mientras lo miraba con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba-.   Marc sonrió débilmente al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto y se marchaba. 

A raíz de esa salida, se dieron otras más; comenzaron a verse casi todos los fines de semana, ya fuera solos o con Matt si es que estaba de visita con su padre.  Poco a poco la tensión fue desapareciendo entre ellos y se llevaban “casi” igual que antes.  Reían y charlaban desde trivialidades hasta de cosas más profundas, pero ninguno de los dos sacaba el tema de su separación, ni tampoco había muestras físicas de afecto entre ellos.   Parecía que ambos le daban la vuelta, porque no sabían cómo enfrentarlo. 

Habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que Marc se había ido de la casa y aunque se veían frecuentemente no era ni por asomo lo que Kay deseaba.  Desde la última vez que lo besó y que Marc lo rechazó no lo había vuelto a intentar.  Esa noche irían a un bar gay con Jörg y otros amigos por lo que se sentía algo nervioso; era la primera vez que acudían a este tipo de lugar después de su separación.  Mientras pensaba en todo esto, estacionó el auto frente al edificio de departamentos donde Marc vivía.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al tercer piso, casi nunca ocupaba el ascensor; tocó y esperó a que le abriera.  Después de unos minutos sin respuesta, volvió a insistir.  Nada.  Le pareció extraño ya que había quedado en recogerlo a las diez de la noche, además su auto estaba afuera; miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las 10:15 pm., por lo que decidió llamarle.  Después de tres timbrazos escuchó que Marc le decía: “Hola, ¿ya estás ahí?, estoy llegando, ahora te veo” –al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación-.

Kay extrañado, se asomó por la ventana que daba a la calle y vio un auto que se estacionaba atrás del suyo; de él bajaba Marc y abriéndose la puerta del copiloto pudo observar a un hombre fornido que descendía del vehículo, mismo que no pudo reconocer.  Los dos se acercaron y después de hablar por un momento, se fundieron en un abrazo mientras Marc le acariciaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, segundos después el tipo se subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.   “¿¡Qué carajo!?” –Pensó Kay sintiendo cómo lentamente la sangre le subía a la cabeza-. “¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿y por qué se habían abrazado?”, “¿era posible que Marc estuviera saliendo con alguien más?”.  Todas esas preguntas cruzaban por su mente, sintiéndose cada vez más impotente, ya que no podía reclamarle nada, mientras el miedo se iba apoderando de él.  

Pocos minutos después, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Marc salió de él.  Lo miró apenado y le dijo: “Lo siento,  ¿tienes mucho esperando?”

Kay negó con la cabeza, tratando de guardar la compostura.  “No, acabo de llegar” –le dijo serio. “¿Dónde estabas?”

 “Tuve que salir” –fue todo lo que respondió-.  “Si me esperas diez minutos me baño y nos vamos” –le dijo mirándolo detenidamente-.

Kay sólo pudo asentir, mientras lo seguía adentro.  Sentado en la sala mientras escuchaba el grifo de la regadera abrirse pensaba: “¿Por qué tenía que bañarse?” _“Scheiße!”_ –Maldijo en voz baja-. Al tiempo que su mente era un caos y mil ideas estúpidas pasaban por su mente. 

Quince minutos después, Marc salió de la habitación, olía a una mezcla de jabón y loción.  Kay lo miró fijamente tratando de leerlo sin éxito.  “¿Nos vamos?” –le preguntó Marc caminando hacia la puerta.

Kay le cerró el paso y lo arrinconó contra la puerta.  Sin mediar palabra, lo miró fijamente para después comenzar a besarlo.  Lo besaba con una mezcla de hambre y furia, quería hacerle saber por medio de ese beso que era suyo y que a pesar de estar en el limbo con respecto a su relación, él estaba ahí, listo para darle todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

Lo tomó desprevenido, nunca pensó que fuera a besarlo y mientras le respondía el beso, podía sentir un cambio de actitud en Kay, no era un beso débil o temeroso, era un beso que corroboraba la química brutal que había entre ellos y si no paraban, sería el paso previo para terminar en la cama.   “Pero no estaba listo para eso…” -pensó mientras lo separaba-.

Con la respiración agitada, ambos se miraron.  Marc fue el primero en hablar, tan sólo para decir: “¿nos vamos?” –Mientras abría la puerta y se dirigía al elevador-.


	42. Debacle

**42: Debacle**

**Kay / Marc**

Llevaban diez minutos de camino hacia el bar y hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra;  sólo se escuchaba una suave música que procedía de la radio.

Kay conducía a alta velocidad mirando fijamente el camino, su mente giraba como un torbellino pensando en los recientes acontecimientos;  “hasta antes de ver a Marc bajándose de ese auto todo parecía caminar más o menos bien, pero el que hubiera evadido su pregunta, no auguraba nada bueno”. –Pensó fastidiado-.   En ese momento sentía una gran impotencia ya que si bien habían pasado dos meses desde que intentaba por todos los medios salvar su relación, no tenía ninguna injerencia real sobre él.  Se sentía atado de manos, sin poder reclamarle o preguntarle nada; y ese beso, producto de los celos sólo sirvió para hacerlo sentir aún más alterado; lo necesitaba desesperadamente y Marc no parecía sentir lo mismo.  

Marc por su parte, estaba abstraído en sus pensamientos.  Aun cuando Kay iba a más de 150 km/hr., se sentía tranquilo.   En estos dos meses que habían transcurrido, Marc tenía claro que sus sentimientos hacia Kay seguían intactos pero no estaba preparado para regresar con él.  Todavía sentía un dejo de rabia por lo sucedido.  

Mientras pensaba en ello, se escuchó el _bip_ de un mensaje; sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y vio que provenía de Max –el hermano de Bettina-, le avisaba que había regresado con ella y que todo marchaba bien.   Dos horas antes se habían encontrado en el hospital puesto que Bettina estaba en trabajo de parto y _Bernard_ –su esposo-, estaba fuera de la ciudad.   Estuvieron con Bettina haciéndole compañía y después de un rato, Max se ofreció a llevarlo a casa.  Siempre se habían llevado bien y aún ahora que ya no tenían ninguna relación familiar, su trato hacia él fue de cariño sincero.  Mientras pensaba en ello, notó que Kay estaba muy callado.  Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que algo lo tenía molesto.  “¿Sería porque había llegado tarde?” –pensaba Marc, cuando lo escuchó preguntarle: 

“¿Todo bien?”

“Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?” –Quiso saber-.

“Es sólo que veo que te mensajeas con alguien…” –dijo Kay en un tono más cortante de lo que pretendía-.

En ese momento, Marc lo entendió.  ¡Kay estaba celoso…! Claro… ahora todo tenía sentido, desde que llegó lo notó molesto y ese beso fue una forma de decirle a gritos que quería marcar su territorio.  Tenía gracia… durante su relación siempre fue él quien lo celó y  el que se sentía inseguro cuando otros hombres trataban de acercársele.  

No supo si fue inmadurez o si era la rabia que aún sentía y que le impedía perdonarlo, pero decidió continuar con ese juego.

“Todo está bien, mucho más que bien, diría yo” –le contestó observándolo para ver su reacción.

Kay apretó los labios mientras aferraba las manos con fuerza al volante, asintió y le subió a la música.  El resto del trayecto no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando dejaron el auto con el valet parking;  Kay bajó del auto y sin esperar a Marc caminó directamente hacia la entrada.  Unos metros atrás, Marc lo seguía, sintiéndose un poco culpable por alargarle el mal rato.

Se acercó a Kay y  le dijo: “¿Entramos?”

Kay lo miró, y le contestó escuetamente: “vamos”;   Ambos entraron al lugar.  Una vez adentro Kay se adelantó y se fue directamente al bar, ahí pidió una cerveza mientras se recargaba sobre la barra mirando hacia la pista.  No sabía cómo descifrar lo que sentía, de lo único que estaba seguro es que se sentía sobrepasado.   Tenía unas ganas enormes de gritarle a Marc y reclamarle sobre su actitud; quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cual él no era el responsable… Pero nada de eso podía hacer, porque desafortunadamente nada había entre ambos.  Esa sensación de vacío se iba haciendo cada vez más familiar y la aborrecía.

Marc llegó a su lado y pidió un whisky, comenzó a beber y le dijo: “vamos, busquemos a Jörg”, al tiempo que caminaba perdiéndose entre las parejas que abarrotaban la pista. 

 _“Scheiße!”_ –siseó Kay, caminando detrás de él-.

“Marc… por fin llegaron…” –le dijo Jörg a modo de saludo-.  “¿Dónde dejaste a Kay?, ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?” –Quiso saber-.

“ _Nein…_ en eso estamos” –le respondió con una media sonrisa-. 

Marc se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos, mientras veía llegar a Kay con cara de pocos amigos.  Lo vio saludar a Jörg y al joven que esa noche lo acompañaba.  Minutos después se sentó en el banco opuesto al de él y dándole la espalda miraba el performance que recién acababa de comenzar.  

Conforme fue pasando la noche y la actitud de Kay no mejoraba, Marc comenzó a sentirse molesto.  “Que para variar los papeles se invirtieran le causaba algo de satisfacción y más aún después de lo que le había tocado presenciar, fuera o no culpa de Kay”. -Pensando en ello, se terminó una copa más de whisky-.  Comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado, pero no le importó, tenía ganas de beber.

En algún momento se acercó a él y le dijo: “¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Porque parece que no te la estás pasando nada bien…”

Kay lo miró y no supo que contestarle, a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más y más cabreado, pero no le daría el gusto de reconocerlo frente a él.  “No, estoy bien…” –respondió-. “¿Quieres bailar?” –Preguntó retándolo con la mirada-.

“Vamos… tiene mucho que no lo hacemos” –respondió Marc, dirigiéndose a la pista-.

Ahí comenzaron a bailar, los movimientos de Kay eran perfectos y sensuales, mientras que su mirada era dura; Marc lo observaba dejándose llevar por la música.  El verlo moverse así, le hacía recordar esas noches de pasión en las que ambos se entregaban uno al otro por completo.  La química que existía entre ellos era superior a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes, y parecía que ésta se intensificaba conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Después de un par de canciones más, regresaron a la mesa; ahí Marc se sirvió otra copa de whisky y se la bebió de un jalón.  Kay, mirándolo con gesto adusto le recriminó: “si sigues bebiendo así, tendré que sacarte cargando…”

“¿Cuál es tu problema, Kay?” –Le contestó, mientras se servía una copa más-.  Difícilmente Marc perdía el control de su temperamento, pero entre el alcohol y los sentimientos negativos que aún permanecían en él, había explotado.

Se levantó y se fue hacia los baños; se sentía algo mareado, pero sobre todo la actitud de Kay lo tenía enfermo; quería recordarle que todo lo que estaban viviendo era por su culpa.  Él había sido el responsable de su separación, así que era el menos indicado para cuestionarle nada.

Como no quería discutir nuevamente, salió del baño y se fue directamente hacia la barra, ahí pidió un vaso de agua mineral y mientras esperaba a que se lo sirvieran un tipo rubio bien parecido se le acercó diciéndole: “¿Qué tomas?”

“Ahora solo quiero agua” –le respondió mirándolo detenidamente-. 

“Agua será…” y dirigiéndose al barman le gritó: “¡Ey! agua para mi amigo…” Mientras que con los dedos le rozaba el brazo.

Marc bajó la mirada hacia donde el tipo lo acariciaba, para después volver a mirarlo levantando ambas cejas, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo.   El hombre, al percatarse de ello, acercó su cara a tan sólo milímetros de la de Marc hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos con un roce de labios. 

Al ver que tardaba demasiado, Kay se levantó y comenzó a buscarlo entre la gente;  A lo lejos lo vio recargado en la barra y junto a él un tipo le acariciaba la muñeca.  Comenzó a acelerar el paso cuando vio que el tipo comenzaba a besarlo y Marc le devolvía el beso.

En ese momento, la ira lo cegó.  Cuando llegó hasta ellos agarró al hombre del brazo y lo separó violentamente.   “¿Qué carajo?” –Le gritó a Marc, mientras desviaba la mirada para confrontar al otro hombre-.  El tipo caminaba directo hacia Kay cuando alguien más se interpuso en su camino.  Era Jörg, que había visto todo lo ocurrido y había llegado justo en el momento indicado.  Tomó al hombre de la chaqueta y le dijo: “Mas te vale que te pierdas, sino quieres terminar en problemas…”  El tipo los miró y maldiciendo se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Jörg miraba a Kay, mientras que Marc intentaba mantenerse en pie. 

“Kay, vamos.  Los acompaño al auto” –le dijo Jörg tomando a Marc de la pretina del pantalón y casi cargándolo lo llevó a la salida-.

Kay se dio la vuelta y se adelantó.  No sabía qué sentimiento era el que predominaba en él en esos momentos, quería golpear a Marc pero se contuvo.  No haría una escena en ese lugar.

Una vez que Jörg ayudó a Marc a subir al auto, cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo para llegar a donde Kay se encontraba.   Estaba recargado contra la portezuela y tenía el semblante pálido. 

“Kay, tranquilízate…  Marc está sumamente borracho, apenas se puede sostener en pie”.  “Entiendo que estés molesto, pero ahora no es momento de confrontarlo”.  –Cuando terminó de hablarle, Kay seguía teniendo el mismo semblante y la mirada perdida-.

“Te habló después” –fue su respuesta, mientras subía al auto-.

Una vez adentro miró a Marc, quien a pesar de estar borracho, sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido.   Se había dejado llevar por el coraje que le tenía y en el fondo quería hacerle sentir algo de lo que él había experimentado al verlo con Emma.  Pero se sentía fatal; una vez que sintió los labios de ese extraño sobre él, supo que había cometido un terrible error.

“Kay… lo lamento” –susurró-.  “Me dejé llevar por la rabia que tenía…” –no terminó la frase, ya que Kay en ese momento siseó: “No quiero escucharte…” y derrapando el auto, salió a toda velocidad hacia el departamento de Marc.


	43. Innegable

**43: Innegable**

**Kay  / Marc**

El trayecto hacia el departamento de Marc lo hizo en la mitad del tiempo que regularmente tardaba debido a que conducía sumamente rápido.  Quería llegar lo más pronto posible para dejarlo y regresar a su casa.  Por un momento, mientras estaban en el bar, cruzó por su mente dejarlo ahí pero al verlo en esas condiciones supo que no podía hacerlo; aunque sabía que Jörg no permitiría que Marc hiciera otra estupidez que pudiese lamentar, no se hubiera sentido tranquilo al saberlo ebrio y solo en aquel lugar.  

El rumbo de esa noche había ido cada vez peor; primero, viéndolo llegar en un auto que no era el suyo despidiéndose cariñosamente de aquel desconocido y luego presenciando esa desagradable escena en el bar.   Si bien sabía que no se comparaba con lo que Marc vivió cuando lo vio con Emma, no podía controlar la rabia y los celos que sentía cuando lo recordaba besando a aquel desconocido.   Kay quería creer que la conducta de Marc se debía al resentimiento que aún sentía contra él, pero a estas alturas no estaba seguro si Marc todavía lo amaba con la misma intensidad que antes.   Decían que el amor no podía desaparecer de un día para otro, pero haciendo un recuento de lo que habían vivido en los últimos dos meses no tenía claro que pensar.  Se sentía como en una montaña rusa emocional.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando aparcó el auto frente al edificio donde Marc vivía; una vez que apagó el motor, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió para mirar a Marc: ebrio, descansaba la cabeza contra la ventana.

“¡Marc! –Le gritó, al tiempo que lo sacudía-. 

Marc intentó incorporarse pero no lo consiguió.

 _“So ein Mist!”_ –Maldijo Kay mientras intentaba nuevamente despertar a Marc en vano-.  Cuando aceptó que Marc no se movería, abrió la puerta del Audi y lo rodeó para abrir la portezuela del copiloto; ahí le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y lo sacudió para despertarlo. 

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos para que pudieran subir a su piso.  Como pudo, Kay sacó las llaves que estaban en la chaqueta de Marc y abrió la puerta, ahí lo llevó hasta su cama y lo dejó caer en el suave colchón.   Le quitó las botas y comenzó a desvestirlo.  Una vez que terminó, lo acostó de lado para evitar el riesgo de que pudiera bronco aspirar y salió de la habitación.

Si bien quería largarse de ahí, no podía dejar a Marc en ese estado, por lo que después de fumarse un cigarro en el balcón, entró nuevamente al departamento y se recostó en el sofá. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos de esa noche, hasta que finalmente el sueño lo venció.

Unas horas después, Marc despertó con una fuerte jaqueca y con una resaca de muerte.  Abrió el frasco de _Tylenol_ y tragó dos tabletas para aliviar el dolor; trató de recordar cómo había llegado hasta su casa pero no lo logró.  Lo que sí pudo recordar fue ese beso con aquel desconocido y la cara de Kay al tiempo que los separaba.  Mientras se duchaba, pensaba sobre las repercusiones de la noche anterior; sabía que su actuar no había sido el correcto, pero no estaba seguro de cómo abordar aquello con Kay.  En estricta teoría no lo había traicionado, puesto que no había nada entre ellos.   El despecho y el alcohol eran una mala combinación y como resultado su comportamiento había sobrepasado los límites.  Pensando en todo ello, salió de su habitación y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Kay en el sofá.  Ahí estaba la respuesta sobre cómo había llegado a su casa… _“Scheiße!”_ –Murmuró-  Sentándose en el sillón contiguo lo observaba dormir mientras pensaba que difícilmente se cansaría de admirar esas facciones casi perfectas.  Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos cuando de pronto Kay se movió y comenzó a abrir los ojos mirándolo fijamente. 

Kay sintió que alguien lo observaba, por lo que despertó.  Cuando logró enfocar, vio a Marc que lo miraba fijamente.  Se sentía contracturado debido a la incomodidad del sofá; se incorporó y comenzó a masajearse el cuello con una mano, mientras decidía qué hacer.   

“Kay...” –habló Marc muy bajo-.

Kay lo miró para escuchar qué era lo que tenía que decirle, pero Marc permaneció en silencio. 

“¿Si? Te escucho, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?” –lo retó Kay desafiante.   Al ver que los segundos pasaban y Marc no respondía, Kay explotó.

“Ya que no quieres hablar, yo lo haré por ti Marc y te diré exactamente cómo me siento y lo que pienso sobre lo que hiciste anoche”. –Le dijo Kay en un tono que dejaba claro su malestar-. 

“Durante estos dos meses he tratado por todos los medios de redimirme y lograr que me perdonaras, y pensé que lo estaba logrando hasta ayer.   Quiero creer que lo que hiciste fue producto del despecho y el alcohol y no porque ya no existen esos sentimientos que decías tener por mí”.  –le dijo Kay mirándolo fijamente-.

“Kay…no…” –pronunció Marc, pero fue interrumpido por Kay-.

“No… déjame terminar” –lo interrumpió secamente mientras continuaba: “Entiendo que no estoy en posición de exigirte o de cuestionarte nada, ya que dejaste muy claro que no estabas listo para volver; pero aun cuando te dije que te tomaras el tiempo que necesitaras porque yo estaría aquí, hoy te digo que he cambiado de parecer”.   “Después de lo de anoche, no me interesa seguir en esta especie de prueba para ver hasta donde aguanto.   Si ya no me amas dímelo y te prometo que no volveré a buscarte, pero si no es así, entonces supera de una vez por todas lo que sucedió con Emma y sigamos adelante”; “Es tu decisión…prefiero blanco o negro, pero no medias tintas” –concluyó esperando su reacción-.

Marc sabía que Kay tenía razón, no podía seguir alargando esta situación, no era sano para ninguno de los dos, pero aun sabiéndolo se quedó callado.

Al ver que Marc no respondía, susurró: “Entiendo…” y dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. 

En ese momento, Marc se levantó y antes de que Kay saliera, la cerró de un manotazo.

“No, espera… no te vayas” –le pidió Marc mirándolo tristemente-.  “Tienes razón, Kay.  Lo que pasó anoche no tiene justificación.  No es la forma de arreglar las cosas y sé que actué de forma inmadura, quería castigarte por lo que pasó; quería que sintieras un poco de lo que yo sentí cuando te vi con ella, pero lejos de conseguirlo, solo logré traicionarme a mí mismo y sentirme infeliz” –Le confesó titubeante-.

“Marc, yo te amo.  Para mi tu eres lo mejor y lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida y en verdad me gustaría…” –no terminó, ya que en ese momento Marc lo abrazó y le dijo: “Yo también te amo Kay, perdóname tú también…” Kay se acercó a él y cerrando el espacio entre ambos comenzó a besarlo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Marc respondió con avidez a ese beso sintiendo una profunda emoción, y aunque trató de contenerse no pudo conseguirlo puesto que un par de lágrimas escaparon y comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. 

Sus besos tenían el sabor salado de las lágrimas que se mezclaban entre sí, prolongando ese momento que recordarían toda su vida.

Marc lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó al dormitorio.  Ahí, comenzaron a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudos; las manos de Kay acariciaban el torso de Marc mientras éste le depositaba breves besos en el cuello.

Se sentían tan excitados que cualquier roce podría hacer que estallaran.  Kay se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama, mientras Marc lo observaba.

Marc respiró hondo y acercándose a Kay comenzó a lubricarlo con su saliva, para después colocarse encima de él y alentar la entrada de su cuerpo con la punta de su pene al mismo tiempo que fijaba sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

“Guíame” –le dijo a Kay con voz ronca-.  “Envuélveme con tu mano y ponme en tu interior _meine Liebe”._ “Esta vez quiero hacerlo despacio” –le confesó-.

Marc se percató de la reacción que Kay había tenido cuando lo escuchó decirle “mi amor”.  Nunca antes había utilizado algún apelativo porque lo creía cursi, sin embargo en ese momento le nació del alma llamarlo así.

Kay sentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar, por lo que lentamente rodeó con su mano todo el grosor de Marc y comenzó a acariciarlo en toda su longitud al mismo tiempo que lo colocaba justo a la entrada de él.  El corazón de Kay latía a mil, se sentía como un adolescente en su primer encuentro; ansioso, excitado y a punto de perder el control.  

Marc por su parte, se mordió los labios en un esfuerzo por relajarse y disfrutar cada momento al máximo;  quería que esta ocasión fuera especial.

“Hazme el amor” –susurró Kay-.  Ya estoy listo, Marc.  Entra en mí, te necesito.

De inmediato, Marc empujó las caderas hacia adelante asegurándose de no ser demasiado rudo para que Kay pudiera acomodarlo con relativa facilidad.   Estaba increíblemente más estrecho de lo que recordaba, pero poco a poco se fue abriendo a él envolviéndolo en un cúmulo de sensaciones que no creía poder describir. 

Marc se echó hacia atrás y luego deslizó las manos por debajo del trasero de Kay para poder agarrarlo y colocarlo de forma que él pudiera introducirse en él mucho más profundamente.  Bajó la mirada atraído por la imagen de su pene deslizándose dentro y fuera de Kay, luego deslizó las manos desde el trasero hasta las piernas de Kay para enroscarlas alrededor de su cuerpo y así poder abrirlo mucho más para tener acceso completo a su interior.  Mientras escuchaba los jadeos de Kay que se mezclaban con los suyos le preguntó intentando alargar su control:

“¿Cuánto te falta?”

“Estoy a punto” –susurró Kay-. “Pero quisiera que…”

“¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dímelo…” –le pidió Marc en un susurro-.

“Que me beses” –le pidió Kay-.

Marc bajó, dándole un descanso a sus antebrazos, de manera que su cara estuviera justo encima de la de Kay con sus bocas casi rozándose.  Comenzó a besarlo lentamente al principio hasta ir  profundizando más el beso pero de pronto sintió que ya no podía más…  Era la suma de todo: una larga abstinencia, una increíble reconciliación, el amor confesado, el perdón…

“Kay, ¿estás listo?”, -le preguntó jadeando mientras separaba sus labios de los de él-. 

“Estoy a punto de venirme Marc; llevo demasiado tiempo sin ti”. –Le confesó Kay mirándolo sin  perder detalle de cada uno de sus gestos-.

“Una vez que continúe, no voy a poder parar, y quiero asegurarme de terminar juntos” –le confesó Marc sonriendo, al tiempo que salía de Kay disfrutando del sensual deslizamiento de su carne contra la de él, para luego hundirse nuevamente en él.  Poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad y a hacerlo con más fuerza.  Tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir algo tan sublime como lo que estaba experimentando en estos momentos.  Amaba a este hombre, más de lo que podía soportar.

Los gemidos escapaban de ambos, perdiendo toda noción del tiempo y del espacio, mientras un agonizante placer los consumía.   Casi antes de terminar, Marc lo embistió con tanta fuerza que la cama crujió;  parecía que quería hacerlo recordar este momento para siempre;   ese sentimiento de posesividad que nunca antes había experimentado, hoy se desbordaba por completo queriendo que Kay supiera que le pertenecía tanto en alma como en cuerpo. 

La necesidad recorrió a Kay de pies a cabeza.  Con fuerza, el orgasmo creció en su entrepierna, concentrándose primero en sus testículos, para después eyacular con fuerza en el espacio entre ambos.

“Marc…” –susurró Kay casi con un gemido-.

Mirándolo con intensidad, Marc aseveró: “Eres mío Kay;  sólo mío”.

Las palabras de Marc potenciaron su orgasmo por lo que comenzó a moverse incontroladamente.   Había sido una total y completa agonía el tiempo lejos de Marc.  Estaba completamente saciado y satisfecho.

Marc a su vez, se dejó caer encima de Kay ya que no era capaz de seguir soportando su propio peso.  Jadeaba en busca de oxígeno, mientras que con manos temblorosas le acariciaba el rostro a Kay.  Pasado un rato, se quedaron quietos, disfrutando de las sensaciones que les provocaba el roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos.    Minutos después, Marc lo besó con amor y Kay le respondió con la misma intensidad.

“Esta vez fue diferente…” –confesó Kay mostrando una amplia sonrisa-.

“Lo fue _meine liebe_ …” –aseveró Marc sonriendo y acurrucándose en la cama con Kay entre sus brazos, mientras ambos caían en un profundo sueño.


	44. Sublime

**44: Sublime**

**Marc / Kay**

Marc fue el primero que despertó debido a que el brazo se le había entumecido por el peso de Kay.   Lentamente, liberó a Kay de su abrazo pero permaneció inmóvil observándolo dormir.  Se sentía satisfecho y tranquilo.  Tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse así.  Desde que se habían separado, constantemente sentía un sentimiento de vacío que con nada lo había podido suplir.

El frío lo despertó.  Dejó de sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Marc lo que le hizo abrir los ojos.  Frente a él, Marc lo observaba con una mirada que jamás olvidaría.   Siempre estuvo consciente de la química que había entre ellos, pero lo sucedido horas antes superaba con creces cualquier encuentro previo.   Si bien las relaciones sexuales entre ellos eran magníficas, Marc no había demostrado hasta ahora esa dulzura y consideración que lo cimbraron por completo.  Lo amaba como jamás pensó; tenía claro que Marc era el hombre de su vida.

“Hola dormilón” –le dijo Marc a modo de saludo-.

Kay sonrió y acercándose a él le rozó los labios lentamente.  “Hola pussy” –le dijo mostrando esa arrogante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-.

De pronto, Kay recordó al hombre que Marc había abrazado a fuera de su departamento y cambiando su expresión, le preguntó: “Por cierto, ¿quién era el hombre que ayer te trajo y del que te despedías muy cariñoso?”

“Claro, los había visto… por eso la actitud de anoche” –pensó Marc, mientras sonreía traviesamente-.  “¿Estás celoso?” –le preguntó en un tono burlón-.

“No veo cuál es la gracia, ¿Quién es entonces?” –le contesto Kay serio.

“Era Max, el hermano de Bettina.  Nos encontramos ayer en el hospital, porque ya nació su bebé y se ofreció en traerme a casa”. –le confesó sonriendo-.

Kay sonrió aliviado y le dijo: “Claro que no estaba celoso… bueno, sólo un poco”. Y continuó: “Marc, sabes que te amo y no soportaría volver a separarme de ti”.  -Admitió tímidamente-.

Marc sonrió abiertamente y a su vez le confesó: “Tienes la suerte de que estoy locamente enamorado de ti y créeme, cuando te digo que no tengo ojos para ninguna otra persona que no seas tú, pussy”.

Kay cerró el espacio entre ambos y mirándolo a los ojos lo besó. Se sentía pleno y sumamente feliz.

Después de un rato de intercambiar caricias, Kay se separó un poco y le dijo: “vamos levantémonos, sino nos quedaremos en la cama toda la tarde y no podremos visitar a Bettina, deberíamos ir a verla y llevarle algún regalo, ¿no te parece?”.

“Sí, le dará gusto verte”.  “Anda, vamos…” –sugirió-.

“Me parece bien, ahora lo que me apetece es comer… vayamos a algún restaurante y de ahí pasamos al hospital”.

Llegaron al hospital un par de horas después; Kay había insistido en comprar un enorme peluche para el bebé, pero al final Marc pudo disuadirlo de que no era buena idea.  De cualquier manera compró una patrulla de fricción para dársela a Matthias la próxima vez que lo viera.  Marc podía ver lo emocionado que Kay estaba por conocer al bebé, lo que le recordó el deseo de Kay de convertirse en padre; pero dejó pasar ese pensamiento.  “No era un buen momento para tocar ese tema ahora”. –Decidió-.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación y apareció Bernard con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  Había tenido que salir de emergencia por cuestiones de trabajo y se había perdido el nacimiento de su primogénito, pero en cuanto lo supo tomó el primer vuelo para poder estar con ellos.

“Gracias Marc, sé que Max y tú acompañaron a Bettina”. –Le dijo estrechándole la mano-. 

Marc y Kay se acercaron a la cama donde Bettina descansaba y a su lado estaba un diminuto bebé durmiendo.  La cara de Kay lo decía todo, estaba emocionado mirando fijamente al pequeño.

“Bettina, ¡felicidades! –le dijo Kay dándole un breve beso en la frente, mientras Marc los observaba sonriendo unos metros atrás.

“¡Kay! qué bueno que vinieron…  No sé qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes estas semanas, pero Marc estaba intratable…” –le confesó sonriendo-.

Marc únicamente puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a ellos.  “Bettina, ¿no podías guardártelo verdad? –Le preguntó riñéndola con cariño-.  ¿Y Matty? –inquirió-.

“Matt está con Frank y Claudia” –Le explicó Bettina-. “Recogieron a Matt desde ayer y están quedándose en la casa, seguro les dará gusto verte si es que puedes pasar a saludarlos”.

Desde que se había mudado a Múnich no había hablado con Frank.  Era un buen amigo y le daría gusto verlo. “Es buena idea, gracias por avisarme” –agradeció Marc-.

Pasaron un buen rato con la pareja y cuando el bebé despertó, Kay pidió cargarlo; estaba tan embelesado que no prestaba atención a nadie más.  A Marc no le pasó desapercibida esa acción.

Salieron del hospital y al llegar al auto, Kay le pidió que manejara ya que estaba cansado.  Se sentó en el asiento y lo reclinó. 

“¿No te importa si me duermo un momento?”

“Para nada, descansa; te despierto cuando lleguemos”. –Le respondió Marc-.

Cuando estacionó el auto frente a su departamento, Kay roncaba suavemente.  Marc se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lo movió suavemente.  “Ey, ya llegamos.” –indicó-

Kay despertó y al ver dónde estaban se volvió hacia Marc y le dijo: “creí que iríamos a casa; no me he cambiado de ropa desde ayer…”

En ese momento, Marc se tensó, pero fue tan imperceptible el cambio que Kay no lo notó.  “Puedes usar mi ropa o no usar nada…” –le contestó soltando una carcajada-.

“De acuerdo” –sonrió Kay mientras bajaban del auto y se encaminaban hacia el interior del edificio.

A la mañana siguiente, Kay se levantó muy temprano para ir a correr.  Trató de convencer a Marc para que lo acompañara pero fue en vano.  Acostado boca abajo, se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza en tanto le decía a Kay: “Es domingo… déjame dormir un poco más”.

Kay no insistió;  se sentó en el borde de la cama y le depositó un suave beso en la sien, para después calzarse los tenis que había tomado del closet de Marc; mientras lo hacía, recordó la pulsera que semanas atrás había dejado en el buró.  Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Marc que seguía dormido y abrió el cajón; en una esquina estaba una pulsera idéntica a la que él llevaba puesta.  La tomó entre sus dedos y la guardó en el bolsillo de sus pants en tanto que salía de la habitación.

Iba ya por la tercera vuelta al circuito, corriendo a un paso veloz mientras hacía un recuento de los últimos meses.  Después de la tormenta parecía que el destino les sonreía y todo volvía a la normalidad.  –Pensó agradecido-.

Caminaba ya de regreso hacia el departamento cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  Lo sacó del bolsillo y la pulsera de Marc cayó al suelo, mientras la recogía, miró la pantalla para ver quien llamaba y leyó: _Emma._

“¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle, después de lo que había hecho?” –Pensó cabreado al tiempo que contestaba-.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” –contestó cortante-.

 ** _“Kay… sé que debes estar muy molesto por lo que hice…”_** –escuchó a la mujer del otro lado de la línea-. 

“¿Tú crees?” –Le respondió Kay con sorna-.

 ** _“No te llamaría, de no ser importante… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y que tal vez no te interese saberlo, pero creo que tengo la obligación de decírtelo… Estoy embarazada…”_** –finalizó en un susurro-.

Kay se quedó helado.  Comenzó a escuchar un agudo silbido y notó cómo el pulso se le aceleraba. “¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!  _Du bist ein Wichser!”_ –le gritó-.

 ** _“Cuando te tranquilices, hablamos.”_** –Y dicho esto, colgó-.

Parecía que se había quedado clavado sobre el pavimento, no sabía qué pensar o qué hacer después de esa noticia.  En ese momento recordó a Marc y la sangre se le heló.


	45. Prueba

**45: Prueba**

**Kay / Marc**

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parado afuera del edificio.  Únicamente en su mente podía escuchar una y otra vez las palabras de Emma. _“Estoy embarazada”_ –había asegurado.

“¿Cómo era posible que algo así sucediera? Parecía que más había tardado en declarar que todo iría bien, para que acto seguido todo se derrumbara”.  “¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Cómo le diría a Marc? Y lo que era peor, ¿cómo lo tomaría?”  -Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas, todas ellas sin respuesta alguna-.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su trance.  Kay sintió un vuelco en el estómago al pensar que pudiera ser nuevamente Emma.  Levantó el teléfono, -que aún tenía en la mano-, y vio que era Marc.

 _“Gott!”_ –Siseó, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago, mientras contestaba la llamada-.

“Kay?  ¿Por qué tardas tanto, _pussy_? –escuchó decir a un Marc cariñoso-. “Me sentí mal por no acompañarte, así que te he hecho el desayuno… ¿Ya vienes?” –le preguntó tranquilo-.

“Marc…, si ya voy llegando… En un momento más subo”. –Señaló, colgando el teléfono-.

Como un sonámbulo subió por el elevador, al llegar a la puerta, respiró hondo para después, con manos temblorosas abrir.  Ni siquiera el olor del café y los _pancakes_ lograron abrirle el apetito.  Sentía el miedo atenazado en la garganta y no sabía cómo actuar.

Marc estaba en la cocina vestido con un delantal cocinando _._ Sonreía, pero cuando vio entrar a Kay por la cocina supo que algo no andaba nada bien.  Lo conocía perfectamente y tenía esa mirada de cuando algo le preocupaba.  “¿Qué te pasa?” –Quiso saber-.

Kay sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y esbozar un intento de sonrisa.   “Nada, ¿por qué lo preguntas?”

“Porque te conozco, y veo que algo te preocupa…” –Insistió Marc-.

“No es nada, recordé un asunto pendiente del trabajo que tengo que resolver” –mintió.

“Si tú lo dices…” “Anda, siéntate que se enfriará el desayuno”. –Señaló sin estar convencido del todo-.

Desayunaron en silencio, ya que por más que Marc intentó platicar con Kay, sólo logró sacarle un par de monosílabos.  Cuando terminaron, Kay comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa, mientras le decía: “Me toca recoger ahora a mí, tú ya hiciste el desayuno...”

Levantando las cejas en señal de asombro Marc se burló: “¿De cuándo acá tan servicial? ¿Estás seguro que eres Kay?” –le dijo bromeando-. 

Kay sólo sonrió y moviendo la cabeza comenzó a lavar los platos.  Marc se acercó a él y abrazándolo por detrás inició una serie de besos desde la sien hasta el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su incipiente barba.  “De acuerdo, no me voy a oponer… pero puedo quedarme aquí a hacerte compañía… si quieres…” 

Kay trataba de reprimir la risa y cuando no pudo soportar más ese tormento, aprovechó que lavaba un vaso y llenándolo de agua se la lanzó a Marc. 

 _“Zum Kuckuck!”_ –gritó Marc al tiempo que reía y mojaba a su vez a Kay.   Ambos se enfrascaron en un juego que terminó con la cocina empapada y los dos luchando en el suelo.  Marc se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Kay respirando con dificultad debido a las risas y al forcejeo.  Una vez que se pudieron controlar, Marc se debilitó un momento cuando el deseo hizo presa de él;  A Kay no le pasó desapercibido puesto que estando debajo de él pudo sentir cómo la erección de Marc crecía contra su cuerpo.  

Olvidándose por un momento del problema que se avecinaba, Kay tomó a Marc del cuello y comenzó a besarlo.  Quería demostrarle cuánto lo necesitaba.  De pronto hizo un giro para colocarse sobre Marc, y abriéndole los botones de la camisa comenzó a cubrirle de besos el torso. Era una forma de olvidarse momentáneamente de lo que le aquejaba, ya que no era capaz de confesarle lo que estaba pasando.   Por lo menos no en ese momento.

“wow, wow, wow…” “si continúas besándome así, acabaremos en la cama y no te dejaré ir…” –le dijo Marc aún más excitado-.

A ninguno de los dos les molestó estar empapados sobre la fría loseta, lo único que importaba en ese momento era continuar con aquel juego; habían pasado mucho tiempo en abstinencia y un solo encuentro no bastaba para sentirse lo suficientemente saciados uno del otro.  Kay se detuvo por un instante y mirando a Marc con una ternura infinita, se levantó y ayudándolo, lo condujo a la habitación.

Una vez en la recámara Kay se desvistió y lentamente comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Marc, cuando se quiso incorporar, Kay lo detuvo y le pidió: “Déjame hacerte sentir cuánto te amo y cuánto te necesito”.  Marc lo obedeció y quedándose quieto sobre la cama, miró cómo Kay lo iba despojando del resto de su ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. 

Una vez que Kay terminó con aquella tarea, se deleitó mirando a Marc de pies a cabeza; parecía como si en su interior temiera que una vez que le confesara a Marc lo que pasaba, éste terminara alejándose de él, por lo que necesitaba desesperadamente atesorar todos los recuerdos posibles.   Lo único que acertó a decir fue: “Marc, no me dejes nunca… _bitte”._

Marc no pudo sostenerle la mirada ya que la emoción lo invadió por la manera en que Kay le había hablado.   Podía sentir el amor que Kay le profesaba, pero también había algo más en él que no podía descifrar.  Lo miró y creyó ver un dejo de tristeza en su rostro…  “¿Por qué me dices eso? Jamás te dejaré… lo prometo” –respondió con voz ronca debido al deseo-.

Kay sonrió débilmente para después abrir el cajón del buró y sacar el lubricante, dejándolo a un lado, mientras que con ambas manos comenzó a acariciarle el trasero.  Un sentimiento de posesión lo invadió, quería que Marc se rindiera ante él y que aceptara que era sólo suyo, de la misma forma en que él ya lo había hecho antes.  Debido a este pensamiento, la excitación atravesó a Kay con fiereza para hacer que su miembro comenzara a crecer. 

Sin decir nada más, Kay deslizó sus dedos por el glande de Marc, comprobando lo excitado que estaba.  Abrió el frasco y lubricándose los dedos, los fue hundiendo poco a poco en Marc, mientras observaba su reacción.  Marc gimió de placer, al tiempo que por reflejo apretó las nalgas.  Kay comenzó a besarlo y después le pidió: “No aprietes… relájate y déjame entrar”.   Su carne estaba suave y poco a poco estuvo más que preparado para recibirlo, pero aun así, Kay se contuvo, quería prolongarle el placer.

Marc gemía debido a las sensaciones que Kay le producía, moviéndose contra sus dedos y buscándolos con ansia cuando finalmente Kay los retiró.   Volvió a acariciarlo más profundamente, evaluando las suaves paredes y buscando ese punto donde sabía que Marc explotaría, cuando lo encontró, escuchó cómo Marc soltaba un grito.  Kay, sonriendo con lujuria sabía que estaba más que preparado, y él se moría por estar en su interior.

Agarrándose el pene con una mano, se untó lubricante y se introdujo lentamente en Marc, centímetro a centímetro, hasta estar ambos vibrando de necesidad.  Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, Marc soltó un bufido entrecortado que Kay sintió en lo más profundo de su alma.  Sentía la necesidad de llevarlo a esa incertidumbre que poblaba su mente.  Marc era la única persona con la que Kay quería compartirlo todo, quería que supiera lo que le aquejaba y deseaba con todo su corazón que Marc lo apoyara.

Kay se echó hacia adelante para cubrirlo con su cuerpo mientras seguía hundido dentro de él.  Se retiró lentamente para introducirse en él nuevamente, no estaba listo para abandonar su estrecho calor.  Todavía no.  Quería que Marc se excitara a tal punto de volverse loco.   Lo embistió una y otra vez, tratando de controlar las emociones que lo abrasaban para no perder el control, pero estaba tan intensamente ceñido a su pene que sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

“¿Es demasiado?” –Le susurró Kay-.

“No… no pares” –Contestó Marc-.

Sus caderas chocaban contra el cuerpo de Marc.  Los jadeos que soltaba Marc resonaban en sus oídos mezclándose con los suyos.   Al mismo tiempo ambos explotaron.  El grito que soltó, atravesó toda la habitación mientras el cuerpo de Marc se sacudía alrededor del suyo.  Kay cerró los ojos y se echó a un lado de él mientras respiraba con dificultad debido al esfuerzo.

Nunca antes se había sentido así.  Cada encuentro era mejor que el anterior.  Permanecieron tumbados uno al lado del otro quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.  “Eres mi vida entera, Marc” –murmuró-.  “Eres mi droga y te necesito completamente para ser feliz”. –Le confesó Kay muy quedamente-.

Marc se sentía pleno y completamente exhausto; se volvió hacia Kay y mirando largamente esos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez, le confesó a su vez: _“Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen”._

Pasaron todo el día holgazaneando frente al televisor.  Marc dormía a ratos, mientras Kay tenía la mente echa un caos.  Ya había obscurecido y Kay miraba a Marc dormir.  Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de perderlo como ahora, necesitaba hablar con él y confesarle lo que estaba viviendo  aun cuando un temor irracional se lo impedía. 

Marc despertó, pero estaba tan cansado que no se movió; disfrutaba la sensación de las sábanas contra su piel y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Kay.  En ese momento, escuchó la voz de Kay diciéndole cuánto lo amaba.  Le pareció un gesto muy dulce, cuando de pronto escuchó algo más: “Marc, ojalá que puedas entenderme… yo… me volvería loco si te perdiera…”  Al escuchar esa confesión, la sangre se le heló.  Definitivamente Kay le estaba ocultando algo y por lo que entendió era grave.  Decidió hacerse el dormido pero Kay ya no habló más, únicamente sintió cómo le acariciaba la espalda.   Ambos pasaron la noche luchando con sus propios demonios.

A la mañana siguiente, Marc sentado sobre la cama, seguía pensando en las palabras que Kay le había dicho cuando lo creyó dormido.   Minutos después, la puerta del baño se abrió y de ella salió Kay con una toalla en la cintura.  Se había duchado y mirando a Marc le dijo: “Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien?”

Marc lo miró tratando de escudriñar en su mente, sin éxito.  “He dormido como un lirón” –le dijo con reservas.

“Si, te escuché roncar gran parte de la noche, ¿no ves mis ojeras?” –Contestó Kay tratando de bromear-.  “Préstame algo de ropa, voy a ir a casa a cambiarme y de ahí iré a la Unidad” –le avisó-.

En realidad, lo que Kay quería era irse para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos.  Debía hablar con Marc y pronto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.   Lentamente Marc se levantó y antes de entrar al baño le dijo: “Claro, toma lo que necesites;  nos vemos más tarde en la Unidad”.  Iba ya a cerrar la puerta para ducharse, cuando Kay se le acercó y sin poder ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos, le dio un casto beso en los labios.  “Te veo al rato _pussy_ ” – y caminando hacia la puerta, se marchó-.

Marc se quedó atónito; definitivamente algo le había sucedido, pero Kay parecía que no tenía intenciones de sincerarse con él.  Esa desazón que comenzó a sentir le provocó una gran angustia.   _“Scheiße! Was passiert jetzt?”._ –Murmuró mientras entraba a la regadera-.

Toda la tarde, Marc estuvo de mal humor.  Kay lo había dejado pensando mil estupideces; “¿qué podía ser tan grave para que Kay pensara que él podía dejarlo?” –especuló fastidiado-.   El hecho de retomar su relación así, le causaba nerviosismo, ya que si bien tenía claro que lo amaba, el hecho de que Kay le ocultara cosas lo hacía sentirse como si navegara a la deriva.

Y por otra parte, también estaba el hecho de no querer regresar a vivir a la que fuera su casa.  Pensar en dormir en la misma cama, donde había visto a Emma teniendo relaciones con Kay le provocaba náuseas… pero no había querido abordar el tema aún.

Kay llevaba ya un buen rato sentando en su oficina dándole vueltas al problema.  Se sentía entre la espada y la pared; una vez que logró asimilar la noticia, sopesó sus opciones.  Por un lado, el hecho de imaginar que sería padre lo llenaba de júbilo; era algo más grande que él -aun sin importar que Emma fuera la madre-, sentía tal emoción que no sabía cómo describirlo.  Pero por otro lado, explicarle a Marc lo que acababa de descubrir, lo hacía detenerse en seco porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría y el sólo hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de que Marc no lo aceptara, hacía que el temor lo paralizara.  

A la hora de la comida, Marc le envió un WhatsApp a Kay preguntándole si comerían juntos.  Casi de inmediato recibió la contestación.  Le decía que tenía mucho trabajo y que se adelantara, que lo alcanzaría más tarde.

“¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?” –Se quejó Marc mentalmente mientras jugaba con el plato de comida, al tiempo que escuchaba al resto de sus compañeros discutir sobre el pasado juego del Bayern.   En ese momento sintió cómo le tocaban el hombro y sin necesidad de voltear supo que era Kay. 

Kay se sentó a su lado y mirándolo de reojo notó que Marc estaba serio, por lo que su mente empezó a hacer miles de conjeturas, entre ellas, pensar que Emma le hubiera hablado.  “No podía ser” –pensó Kay con la frente perlada en sudor-. De cualquier manera sabía que debía decírselo ya.  Si Marc se enteraba por otra persona que no fuera él, se sentiría defraudado y si existía alguna posibilidad de que lo entendiera, la estaría perdiendo con su omisión.  

Terminaron de comer y cada uno regresó a sus actividades.   Al final del día, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, Kay esperaba a Marc.  Se sentía nervioso pero esperaba que lo apoyara en la decisión que había tomado.  Desde que supo la noticia estudió todas las posibles alternativas llegando a la conclusión de hacer todo lo posible por ser un padre para ese hijo que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pensaba en todo aquello, cuando vio a Marc dirigirse a su auto, por lo que antes de que llegara lo interceptó.  “Marc, ¿podemos hablar?” –le dijo nervioso-.

Marc lo miró y supo que Kay iba a decirle lo que estaba pasando.  “Hablemos” –accedió-.

“¿Podemos ir a casa y hablar con calma?” –le pidió-.

En ese momento, Marc estaba librando una batalla interior, si bien quería hablar con Kay y saber qué era lo que lo tenía así, no sabía si sería capaz de regresar a esa casa.  Después de unos segundos de meditarlo, admitió que era más fuerte el amor que sentía por Kay que el recuerdo de Emma con él.

“Está bien, te veo allá”. –accedió y subiéndose a su auto arrancó-.

Kay hizo el trayecto hacia su casa con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.  Una vez más, veía un futuro incierto y eso le provocaba una gran zozobra.  Cuando llegó a casa, vio el BMW rojo de Marc ya estacionado.  Se bajó y se acercó al vehículo.  Marc seguía allí dentro.

Marc se sentía ansioso, no sabía si era por conocer lo que Kay quería decirle o por estar nuevamente afuera de esa casa.  Era cierto que habían vivido muchas cosas buenas, pero lo que había sucedido empañaba todos esos recuerdos.

Mientras pensaba en ello, miró por el retrovisor a Kay quien se acercaba hacia el auto.   Segundos después, golpeó con los nudillos la ventanilla.  Marc bajó el cristal y escuchó a Kay preguntarle: “¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía tienes tu llave, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no me has esperado adentro?”

Sin responderle, Marc salió del auto y juntos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.   Una vez adentro, Marc fue directamente a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador abrió una cerveza.  “¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás qué es lo que está pasando?” –le preguntó-.

Kay bajó la vista y sin pensarlo más, le soltó: “Ayer recibí una llamada de Emma diciéndome que está embarazada…” –Mientras se lo confesaba, no dejaba de observarlo para conocer su reacción-.

Marc se quedó estupefacto.  De todo lo que imaginó, jamás pasó por su mente escuchar una noticia así.

“Dime qué piensas Marc… por favor”. “Necesito saber que estarás conmigo apoyándome en esta decisión…” –le pidió Kay-.

“¿Cuál decisión? ¿Ya has tomado una?” –inquirió serio-.

“Si, ya lo hice Marc…  tú sabes que habíamos hablado sobre estudiar la opción de una madre sustituta, pero no puedo cerrar los ojos y hacer como si esto no estuviera pasando.  No podría dejar a un hijo mío a la deriva…”  -Le confesó Kay-.  “De verdad espero que me entiendas y que me apoyes, porque no podría hacerlo sin ti…” –concluyó-.

Marc no sabía qué pensar… La noticia lo había cimbrado…  Se sentó en la silla más cercana y comenzó a dimensionar las consecuencias y en cómo esto cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante…

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Marc lo miró y se sinceró con él: “Kay, no sé qué decirte…” “Esperaba que me dijeras cualquier cosa, menos esto”.    “¿Has pensado cómo va a cambiarnos la vida, el tener que convivir con esa mujer?” “¿Y ella ha decidido tener al bebé?” “¿Qué papel jugarás tú en todo esto?” –una tras otra, Marc lo bombardeaba de preguntas-.

“Marc, no lo sé…  no he hablado con ella después de que me dio la noticia, sólo he pensado en cómo te lo diría y cuál sería tu reacción”. –Contestó Kay-.

Para sorpresa de Kay, Marc lo miró y le confesó: “Es cierto que nada de esto estaba planeado y que el sólo hecho de pensar en tener que tratar con esa mujer me enferma”.  “Pero también tengo claro lo que significa para ti tener un hijo y pase lo que pase, te voy a apoyar”.  “No quiero que pases por todo esto tú solo”.  –Y prosiguió: “¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo…”

Kay no podía creer lo que Marc le decía.  Tenía tanto temor por una reacción negativa que el escucharlo hablar así, lo había conmovido en lo más profundo.  Con ojos vidriosos, lo abrazó profundamente y le dijo al oído: “Gracias… en verdad, no tienes idea cómo tus palabras me reconfortan”.

En ese momento, sacó la pulsera que había estado guardando y mirando a Marc le preguntó: “¿Me harías el favor de volver a usarla?... Significa mucho para mí”.

Marc miró la pulsera y después a Kay.  Sabía que vendrían meses complicados pero no le importó.  Mientras estuviesen juntos, todo marcharía bien.  Levantó la muñeca y mirando a Kay le dijo: “Pónmela por favor…”


	46. Revelación

**46: Revelación**

**Kay / Marc**

Había pasado sólo una semana desde que le había confesado a Marc lo del embarazo de Emma.  A pesar de que Marc le había brindado su apoyo incondicional, Kay lo sentía extraño.   Si bien era cierto que en cuanto se lo dijo, todo el estrés acumulado se había disipado como por arte de magia, había algo en la actitud de Marc que no podía descifrar. 

Con Marc presente, Kay telefoneó a Emma y quedaron en verse el siguiente fin de semana con la intención de hablar y llegar a un acuerdo que beneficiara a ambos.  Todo parecía marchar a la perfección pero… había un pero.   Cada vez que Kay le sugería pasar el día en su casa, Marc ponía algún pretexto para no hacerlo.  Los primeros días pasó desapercibido para él, pero después se fue haciendo más evidente su negativa.

Era viernes por la tarde y mientras Kay hacía el papeleo correspondiente de la semana, pensaba en aquella situación.  Una vez que terminó con la tarea, se dirigió al departamento de antinarcóticos para buscar a Marc;  lo encontró sentando de espaldas a la puerta, masajeándose la cabeza con ambas manos.  Tocó y sin esperar respuesta entró en el recinto.

“¿Te sientes mal?” –le preguntó-.

“Hola… tengo jaqueca… eso es todo” –respondió Marc con una mueca-.

“La buena noticia es que es hora de salir y tenemos libre todo el fin de semana; anda te invito a cenar”.

Marc sonrió y tomando su chaqueta, se levantó.  “Me parece bien, muero de hambre”.

Ambos se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde sólo quedaba el carro de Marc; al igual que los días anteriores habían hecho el trayecto a la Unidad en un solo auto, ya que Kay había estado durmiendo en el departamento de Marc.  De hecho ya tenía una buena cantidad de ropa y objetos personales allá; parecía que se hubiera mudado con él.

“¿Quieres que conduzca?” –Le preguntó Kay-.

“Por favor hazlo, así podré dormir un rato mientras llegamos a cenar”. –le avisó-.

En cuanto Marc se acomodó en el asiento, cayó profundamente dormido, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, Kay aprovechó la situación para ir directamente a su casa. Allí le haría de cenar y descartaría esa idea que se le había instalado en la mente.

Cerca de veinte minutos después, Kay llegó a Unterhaching y aparcó el auto justo abajo de la sombra de un álamo.  Se volvió hacia Marc y moviéndolo ligeramente le dijo: “Marc, ya llegamos; despierta”.

Marc abrió los ojos y reconoció de inmediato en dónde estaban.  Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero tratando de disimularlo, le preguntó: “¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? ¿No íbamos a ir a cenar?”

“Así es pussy”, -le respondió Kay-.  “Cenaremos en casa y después nos tumbaremos como vegetales a ver películas, ¿te parece bien?” –Mientras preguntaba, no perdía detalle de su reacción-.

Marc únicamente asintió y se bajó del auto.   Una vez adentro, se dirigieron a la cocina y ahí Kay tomando el control, le propuso: “¿Qué te parece si subes a descansar, mientras yo preparo la cena? En el buró tengo ibuprofeno, para tu dolor de cabeza”.

“¿Seguro que no prefieres que me quede a ayudarte?”

“No, de verdad.  Sube y descansa, cuando esté listo todo te llamo” –y diciendo esto comenzó a sacar las cosas de la alacena-.

Marc subió las escaleras lentamente y cuando llegó al piso de arriba miró la que fuera su recámara hasta hace unos meses.  Ya no se sentía parte de ese hogar.  Estando ahí recordó el momento en que abrió la puerta y vio a Emma sobre Kay.  Con esa imagen, volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y se encaminó a la de invitados.   Sabía que debía superarlo, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejaba hacerlo.

Estaba recostado sobre la cama, tratando de lidiar con esa jaqueca cuando no supo en qué momento se durmió.  Soñaba con el nacimiento de un bebé, cuando un movimiento de la cama hizo que despertara.  Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Kay recostado a su lado.  “Hola _meine liebe_ , ¿por qué te quedaste dormido aquí? –le preguntó Kay, y sin esperar respuesta, le dijo: “La cena está lista. ¿Bajamos?

Cenaron roast beef con puré de papas y vino tinto.  La verdad es que Kay era un excelente cocinero.  En algún momento le confió que cuando vivía con sus padres, le gustaba ayudar a su madre a cocinar; con ella había aprendido algunas recetas.    Mientras Marc saboreaba la carne, pensaba en aquella anécdota que Kay le compartió y recordó que antes de su separación, tenía la intención de contactar a los padres de Kay.

“¿Qué te parece? No lo hago mal, ¿no? –rio Kay mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa.

“Nada mal… deberías de hacerlo más seguido” –le propuso Marc sonriendo-.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Kay comenzó a meter los platos en el lava-vajillas, mientras Marc limpiaba la mesa.  

“¿Ya pensaste qué película se te antoja ver?” –Le dijo Kay mientras subía a la recámara-.

Marc lo seguía con paso incierto.  Debía hablar con Kay y decirle cómo se sentía, pero no estaba seguro de querer abordar esa charla justo ahora que había decidido apoyarlo con el tema del bebé.

Una vez en la recámara, Kay se acercó a Marc y comenzó a besarlo.  Tenía ganas de él.  Se sentía feliz por el hecho de estar juntos de nuevo y con un futuro esperanzador por delante.  Mientras lo besaba, comenzó a acariciarlo metiendo su mano dentro del pantalón, pero notó que Marc no estaba excitado.  Kay se detuvo y mirándolo fijamente le preguntó: “¿Qué pasa?, ¿No tienes ganas?”

Por más que Marc lo había ansiado, no lograba olvidar;  así que pensar en tener relaciones en la misma cama donde Emma había tenido sexo con Kay le bajaba la libido al grado de no lograr una erección.

“No puedo… lo siento” –le confesó-.

Kay se quedó de piedra.  “No te entiendo… ¿Qué no puedes?” –le preguntó preocupado-.

“No puedo estar aquí, en esta habitación.  Por más que trato, no puedo olvidar la imagen de esa mujer sobre ti…” –le dijo quedamente-.

En ese momento, Kay entendió todo.  “¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de no darse cuenta?” Por eso los pretextos de Marc para no ir a casa…

“Marc, perdóname…” –Le pidió-.  “Nunca me pasó por la mente que estuvieras lidiando con esto… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?” –inquirió-.

“No quería hacerte sentir mal… ya suficientes cosas hemos pasado.  Y además, yo ya te he perdonado, pero por más que quiero borrar esa imagen, no logro hacerlo; y el estar aquí, en esta habitación me lo recuerda constantemente…” –confesó-.

Kay lo abrazó fuertemente y le preguntó: “¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –pero antes de que Marc contestara, Kay le propuso: ¿Quieres que busquemos otra casa, una donde comencemos de nuevo?”

A Marc le sorprendió su propuesta. “¿Hablas en serio?” –Le preguntó incrédulo-.

“Por supuesto; podemos buscar una casa juntos, ¿Qué te parece?  Una casa con un jardín más grande para que Matt y el nuevo bebé puedan jugar; una casa donde ambos nos sintamos bien.  Que sea nuestro hogar…” –finalizó con una sonrisa amorosa-.

Marc no supo que contestar.  La propuesta que Kay le hacía lo llenaba de emoción, no sólo porque en otro lugar no existiría la sombra de Emma, sino porque sería el inicio de una vida que comenzarían a construir juntos.  “De acuerdo, hagámoslo” –le dijo en un susurro-.

Kay sonrió y le dijo: “Anda, vámonos de aquí.   Por lo pronto, mientras encontramos ese lugar, vivamos en tu departamento… claro, si me aceptas ahí” –le dijo sonriendo-.

Marc comenzó a reírse, mientras le decía: “¿Qué dices? Si el departamento está lleno de cosas tuyas…”  

Kay sonrió a su vez mientras contestaba: “De cualquier manera, prepararé una maleta con todo lo que necesitaré”.

Marc se acercó y lo besó con amor.  “Apúrate… te espero abajo”.


	47. Ajustes

**47: Ajustes**

**Marc / Kay**

Esa noche, ya instalados en el departamento de Marc, destinaron el tiempo para ver películas tal y como Kay había propuesto.  Por momentos Kay se concentraba en la historia, pero no lo lograba del todo ya que sentía el nerviosismo por el próximo encuentro que sostendría con Emma.  Habían acordado verse el sábado por la mañana, por lo que Marc y Kay irían a _Gauting,_ –donde Emma estaba viviendo-, para hablar sobre el bebé.

Marc también se sentía ansioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla de nuevo.  Aun sentía una gran rabia por la forma en la que ella había actuado, pero sabía que debía permanecer tranquilo por el bien de Kay y el bebé.

Cerca de la media noche acabó la película y mientras se lavaban los dientes Kay le preguntó a Marc: “¿Todo bien para mañana?”

Marc asintió: “Sí, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te sientes?”

“¿La verdad? Nervioso…; espero que todo salga bien”.

“Así será, ya lo verás.  Ahora descansemos” –mientras hablaba, le depositó un breve beso en la mejilla-.

A las ocho de la mañana, Kay preparaba café, mientras Marc terminaba de vestirse.  “¡Marc! ¿Ya estás listo? Se nos está haciendo tarde…” –gritó Kay desde la cocina-.

Marc salió de la recámara enfundado en unos pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga, que le hacía lucir muy atractivo.   “Calma, es buena hora, quedamos de verla hasta las diez”.

Kay asintió sonriendo y acercándose a Marc aspiró su aroma; le gustaba olerlo cuando salía de bañarse, ya que la mezcla de jabón y loción lo hacían irresistible a los ojos de Kay.  Comenzó a morderle suavemente el labio inferior, mientras le decía: “Hoy especialmente estás más guapo que de costumbre” –le confesó con voz ronca-.

Marc se sonrojó; no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que Kay le hacía un cumplido se ponía rojo como un tomate.  Marc intentaba sostenerle la mirada, mientras pensaba que nunca llegaría el día en que se cansara de él.  Kay era como un imán que lo atraía a él inevitablemente.

Marc condujo hasta el lugar donde Kay había quedado de verse con Emma.  Ambos estaban nerviosos por distintos motivos por lo que hablaron muy poco durante el trayecto.   Cuando llegaron a la pequeña cafetería ella aún no había llegado.  Eligieron una mesa cerca de la ventana y pidieron un café.  Kay miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos.  Eran casi las diez y media de la mañana y no había señales de ella.

 _“Scheiße!_ ¿Y si no viene?” –Preguntó Kay con cara de desasosiego-.

“Vendrá… si no ¿para qué te hubiera avisado?” –Le dijo Marc al tiempo que le apretaba la pierna en señal de apoyo-.

Diez minutos después, y sin señales de Emma, Kay le marcó al celular.  Inmediatamente entró el buzón de voz.  Cada vez se sentía más inquieto; estaba a punto de volverle a marcar cuando Marc le dijo: “Ya llegó, ¿lo ves?” –Al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza-.

Kay siguió la mirada de Marc y vio a Emma bajándose de un auto del otro lado de la acera.  Ninguno de los dos pudo distinguir al conductor, ya que en cuanto ella bajó, el hombre arrancó.

 “Hola…” –dijo con tal ligereza, que ambos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos-.  “Lo siento, se me hizo tarde”. –Declaró sin sentirlo en absoluto-.

Se sentó y mirando a Kay le dijo: “Pensé que vendrías solo”.

Marc la escuchó y cerró los puños por debajo de la mesa.   No iba a entablar una discusión con aquella mujer. “No lo valía”- se dijo mentalmente tratando de tranquilizarse-.

Kay la miró y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no contestarle como era debido, le dijo: “Marc es mi pareja, Emma.  Y estará conmigo en todo este proceso”.  “Lo que hiciste, fue algo muy bajo, y si estoy aquí es porque ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada”. –concluyó mirándola con el rostro serio-.

Al parecer Emma no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Kay, ya que inmediatamente cambió su tesitura, y mostrándose arrepentida, respondió: “Tienes razón, Kay.  Discúlpenme ambos.  Lo que hice estuvo mal, lo sé.  Pero quiero enmendar mi error y hacer las cosas bien” –concluyó-.

Marc la observaba sin decir palabra, pero en el fondo no creía en su arrepentimiento.  Para él seguía siendo la misma mujer sin principios que había drogado a Kay para tomar ventaja de la situación.   Kay por su parte, logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa mientras le decía: “De acuerdo Emma, dejemos eso atrás.  ¿Cuáles son tus planes con respecto a tu embarazo?” –Insistió Kay-.

“Por supuesto tener al bebé y después ya veremos…” –respondió tajante-.

“¿Cómo que ya veremos?” –Dijo Kay mirándola severamente-.

“Bueno… es decir, por supuesto que si tú quieres, podríamos acordar la adopción.  Si te soy sincera, no sé qué es lo que al final vaya a decidir, ya que ahora tengo novio y él no desea hacerse cargo de un bebé que no es suyo…”  -finalizó-.

Cada segundo que pasaba, Marc deseaba estrangularla.  Era una arpía en toda la extensión de la palabra y podía darse cuenta que Emma se aprovechaba del anhelo de Kay de ser padre, para comportarse de esa forma.

Marc sabía que Kay estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse.  Lo conocía tan bien, que podía darse cuenta lo frustrado que estaba con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

“De acuerdo Emma, si no deseas al bebé yo puedo hacerme cargo de él.   Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites económica y moralmente hasta que nazca, después podemos ver lo trámites de adopción y así tu podrás reanudar tu vida.  “¿Estás de acuerdo?” –Preguntó Kay, ávido de conocer la respuesta-.

Emma guardó silencio un momento, parecía que sopesaba sus opciones.  Para Kay y Marc la espera pareció eterna, hasta que finalmente ella concedió: “Hagámoslo” –aceptó sonriendo-.   Unos minutos después, se levantó de la mesa y antes de irse, se volvió hacia Kay diciéndole: “Espero que mientras el bebé llegue, cumplas tu palabra y me apoyes en lo que necesite Kay”. 

Una vez que Emma salió por la puerta, ambos se miraron y Marc dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.  “Esta mujer no tiene escrúpulos Kay” –afirmó Marc mientras buscaba en los ojos de Kay alguna señal de preocupación-.

Kay estaba de acuerdo con Marc.  La actitud que había mostrado Emma era de total desapego hacia el bebé.  Por lo visto no tenía ninguna intención de criarlo, y aunque finalmente esto fuera algo positivo para él, sentía mucha pena por su bebé.

“Anda, vámonos de aquí” –Sugirió Marc dejando un par de billetes sobre la mesa, al tiempo que ambos salían del lugar-.

De regreso, Kay permanecía callado.  No podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil convencerla de dejarle al bebé.  “¿Y si al final cambiaba de parecer?” –pensaba taciturno-. 

Marc sabía lo que Kay estaba sintiendo, por lo que sin pronunciar palabra, soltó una mano del volante para buscar a Kay.  Ambos entrelazaron las manos y Marc comenzó a acariciarle el dorso con su pulgar.

El sonido del teléfono los sacó a ambos de sus cavilaciones.  Marc oprimió un botón en el tablero y segundos después se escuchó en el altavoz la voz de Bettina.  “Hola Marc, ¿cómo estás?”

“Hola Bettina, bien ¿y ustedes?”

“Todo bien, gracias.  El bebé creciendo y Bernard está como loco por él”. –Reconoció contenta-.  “Te llamo porque Matthias ha estado muy inquieto desde que el bebé llegó y hace un rato me ha dicho que quiere pasar el fin de semana con ustedes;  sé que hoy no te toca recogerlo, pero si no tienen otros planes…”  No terminó de hablar, porque en ese momento Kay la interrumpió: “Hola Bettina, si quieres podemos pasar por Matty en un par de horas…” –Mientras hablaba miraba a Marc-.

Marc sonrió.  No cabía duda que la vena paternal estaba haciendo mella en Kay.  “¿Quién diría que ese hombre que un par de años antes se la vivía en bares y fiestas, hoy moría por pasar un fin de semana jugando con un niño pequeño?” 

“Si, podemos pasar por Matt sin problema, Bettina”. –Reforzó Matt-.

“¡Perfecto!  Prepararé su maleta entonces… los veo en un rato”.

Llegaron antes del tiempo prometido y mientras Kay ponía a Matthias en su asiento de bebé, Marc se despedía de ellos.  “Nos vemos mañana por la tarde, ¿está bien?”

“Claro, diviértanse.  Nos vemos mañana Matty”, -y dándole un beso a su hijo entró junto con su esposo a la casa-.

Ya en el departamento Kay jugaba con Matthias, mientras Marc miraba la televisión.  Una hora después, el niño se quedó dormido.

“¿Qué piensas?” –Quiso saber Marc-.

“No lo sé, a ciencia cierta”. “Me preocupa que Emma cambie de parecer”. –Confesó Kay-.

“Todo saldrá bien Kay.  Ten confianza” –le dijo Marc mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hijo-.

Por la tarde, llevaron a Matt por un helado y a jugar al parque.  El niño corría por el césped y Marc lo cuidaba de cerca.  Kay estaba sentado sobre la manta que habían llevado y miraba a Matty pensando en que en un tiempo podría estar jugando así con su hijo.

Después de un rato padre e hijo se acercaron a Kay y sentándose a su lado Marc comenzó a charlar con Kay.  Estaban pasando un muy buen rato juntos, Marc y Kay platicaban sobre un asunto del trabajo cuando el pequeño le dijo: Kaaay, ¿jugamosss?

Kay y Marc seguían enfrascados en la conversación y no le prestaron mucha atención al pequeño, por lo que Matt alzando más la voz le dijo:  “Kaaay…   Papi…  Papi… ¿jugamossss?” al tiempo que con su manita jalaba el brazo de Kay.

Al escuchar al niño, Kay y Marc se volvieron hacia él y Marc le preguntó: “¿A qué quieres jugar Matt?”

El niño miró a Marc y sonriendo le dijo: “Nooo pa, ya juegue contigo… ahora quiero jugar con mi otro papá…” –y mirando a Kay le preguntó:  “Kaaaay juegamoss?”

La emoción que los embargó fue intensa.   Marc sabía que la conexión entre Kay y su hijo era grande, pero nunca pensó cómo el pequeño visualizaba esa relación.   Por su parte, Kay no daba crédito a lo que el pequeño le había dicho.  Se sentía desbordado y más que feliz, nunca pensó que el pequeño lo veía también como a un padre.  Por lo que conteniendo la emoción, le preguntó con voz ronca: “Claro mi amor, ¿a qué quieres jugar?” –Le preguntó Kay atento a su respuesta-.

La cara del pequeño se iluminó y jalando a Kay para que se levantara le dijo: “Quiero ver a los patosss, llévame con los patoss Kaaay”.

Kay y Marc se miraron, las palabras sobraban en ese momento.  Únicamente compartieron una mirada cómplice, al tiempo que Kay se ponía de pie.  

Mientras Kay tomaba a Matthias de la mano y caminaban hacia el lago, Marc sonreía viendo a los dos grandes amores de su vida caminando juntos.


	48. Conflicto

**48: Conflicto**

**Marc / Kay**

Un mes después, Marc y Kay estaban frente a su nuevo hogar, situado en el mismo lugar donde Marc comenzó a vivir cuando recién llegó a Múnich. Una hermosa casa victoriana con vista a Starnberg See, de dos niveles y un espléndido jardín. Estaban felices porque un día antes habían firmado el contrato de arrendamiento por al menos un año, y con la opción de adquirir la casa en un futuro. La felicidad se sentía en el ambiente; parecía que todo marchaba bien.   Sin embargo, el embarazo de Emma todavía significaba un problema debido al hecho de que ella no tenía decidido lo que quería hacer.

A lo largo de ese mes, Kay la llamó casi todos los días y en dos ocasiones tuvo que ir a verla porque –según ella-, se sentía indispuesta. Sin embargo, Marc se sentía un tanto incómodo por las atenciones que Kay le prodigaba a Emma, ya que él creía que esa mujer no lo merecía. No obstante, no le mencionó nada a Kay ya que podía ver lo emocionado que estaba.

Pasaron dos meses más en una dinámica similar; a pesar de que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, el hecho de que Kay tuviera que ir constantemente a verla, hacía que quedara poco tiempo para compartir juntos; Marc trataba de hacer de tripas corazón pero no lograba conseguirlo. Muy en el fondo, sentía celos por ver a Kay más y más involucrado con Emma aun sabiendo que no había ningún lazo afectivo para con ella, Marc no lograba quitarse ese sentimiento.

Era sábado a mediodía y Kay iría a verla.  Había quedado en regresar temprano para hacer algo juntos.  “Regreso temprano pussy” –le dijo al tiempo que se apresuraba hacia la puerta-.  Marc únicamente asintió y continuó leyendo un informe del trabajo.  Una vez solo, la nostalgia lo fue invadiendo poco a poco; tenía tiempo de no sentirse así, por lo que tratando de librarse de ese sentimiento decidió hacer algo especial para Kay a su regreso.

Dejó la lectura sobre el escritorio y prendiendo la laptop comenzó a buscar recetas de cocina.  Prepararía una cena romántica y sorprendería a Kay con sus dotes culinarias.  “En realidad no sabía cocinar ni un par de huevos, pero no había nada que el internet no pudiera resolver” –pensó cómicamente-, mientras anotaba la lista de los ingredientes que debía comprar.  Una vez que terminó, tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió al supermercado.  

Dos horas después, regresó cargado con varias bolsas y con paso apresurado, entró en la cocina.  Cuando desempacó los víveres, se puso un delantal, sacó su IPhone y sintonizó su _playlist_ favorita poniéndose manos a la obra.  Pasó toda la tarde tratando de seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la receta, mientras lloraba a lágrima suelta debido a la cebolla que estaba picando.  _“Scheiße!_ Hubiera comprado la comida ya hecha” –se quejaba, mientras intentaba seguir con la receta. Un rato después, metió el guisado al horno y se sentó exhausto sobre la mesa abriendo una _Spaten_ helada del refrigerador. 

Ya recuperado de tan ardua labor, metió a enfriar una botella de vino y comenzó a arreglar la mesa acomodando la vajilla nueva y poniendo velas al centro.  “¡Perfecto!” –Se felicitó mentalmente cuando el horno comenzó a despedir un exquisito aroma-.  “No era tan difícil, después de todo” –y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apagó el horno-.  Todo estaba listo, por lo que mirando su reloj, Marc comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos.  Kay no tardaría en llegar y quería recibirlo ya arreglado para deleitarse con su cara de sorpresa.   Entró al baño, abrió la regadera y se metió a bañar.  Veinte minutos después, Marc estaba listo.  Se había puesto la camisa que meses atrás Kay le había regalado y estaba usando el perfume que tanto le gustaba a Kay.   Abrió otra cerveza y se sentó a esperarlo.

Casi una hora después, y ya algo ansioso le marcó.  Después de tres timbrazos escuchó la voz de Emma.  “Hallo, Marc, ¿cómo te va?”    En cuanto Marc escuchó su voz, se tensó de inmediato. 

“Emma… ¿Y Kay?” –Preguntó sin miramientos-.

Kay se quedó dormido haciéndome compañía y no quise despertarlo…” –sugirió en un tono que le molestó a Marc en demasía-.

Impaciente, Marc replicó: “Comunícamelo por favor”.

Sólo escuchó un bufido de fastidio del otro lado de la línea y segundos después oyó: “Kay, guapo… te llaman por teléfono”.

Para ese momento, Marc estaba a punto de perder el control.  _“Scheiße!, Scheiße!”_ –Siseó-.

Escuchó la voz ronca de Kay debido al sueño: _“Hallo?”_

“Kay... ¿ya viste qué hora es?” –le preguntó en un tono serio-.

“Marc… me quedé dormido… perdona” –escuchó que se disculpaba.  “Voy para la casa… te veo en un rato más, ¿de acuerdo?”

Marc respiró profundamente antes de contestarle: “De acuerdo, maneja con cuidado”. –Y diciendo esto colgó-.

Se sentía molesto, pero intentó hacer acopio de toda la calma de la que era capaz, ya que no iba a permitir que esa zorra les estropeara la noche.  Miró su reloj, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche por lo que Kay estaría llegando en poco menos de una hora.  Así que sentado frente al televisor continuó bebiendo su cerveza.

Cuando su reloj marcó las diez y media su paciencia se había esfumado; se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el horno y sacando una cena fría la arrojó en el cesto de la basura.

Apagó las luces y regresó a la sala; mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido tratando de sorprender a Kay.  “Bueno, el sorprendido fuiste tú grandísimo imbécil” –se riñó a sí mismo tratando de controlar la mezcla de rabia y dolor que sentía-.

Quince minutos después, vio las luces del auto de Kay que iluminaban la casa mientras éste se estacionaba.  En seguida, escuchó a Kay abriendo la puerta mientras encendía las luces.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio la casa apagada, por un momento pensó que Marc estaría ya durmiendo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo sentando en el sillón.  Lo observaba con una cara que no podía ocultar lo molesto que estaba.  “ _Scheiße!_ ” –murmuró Kay, mientras avanzaba hacia donde Marc se encontraba.

“Marc discúlpame…  Es que Emma comenzó a sentirse mal y me pidió que no la dejara sola, hasta que su amiga llegara para hacerle compañía”. –se disculpó Kay en un tono afligido-.

Marc no dijo nada.  Únicamente lo miró y haciendo una mueca se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina, abrió una cerveza más.   Kay lo seguía unos pasos atrás, cuando vio la mesa arreglada con unas velas que nunca fueron prendidas y un olor a comida que provenía del bote de la basura, se sintió realmente mal.

 _“Scheiße!_ ¿De qué me perdí?” –Le preguntó Kay, sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta-.

“Nada… No te perdiste de nada” –le contestó Marc molesto-.

“Marc… yo no sabía… _Bitte_ ” –Le dijo Kay mientras intentaba abrazarlo-. 

Marc se soltó de su abrazo con un suave empellón mientras le decía: “¿Sabes? Olvídalo… desde que esa mujer regresó a nuestras vidas, tú has perdido la brújula de lo que realmente importa”.  –Y prosiguió: “No te das cuenta que aprovechándose de su embarazo, te está manipulando; y lo peor es que aún faltan tres meses más… no sé si yo sea capaz de seguirte el paso” –concluyó alzando la voz.

Kay no entendía la actitud de Marc.  Se suponía que lo apoyaría y a sus ojos no lo estaba haciendo. “Marc, creo que no es para tanto” –le replicó un poco molesto-.  “Entiende que estás hablando de mi hijo, y si paso tiempo con ella, es por el bebé, nada más”.

Marc lo miró y dejando sobre la mesa la botella a medio tomar, le dijo: “Olvídalo, no voy a discutir contigo”.  Dicho esto, se puso la chaqueta y tomando las llaves del auto salió dando un portazo.

 


	49. Desacuerdo

**49: Desacuerdo**

**Kay**

Se sentía dividido.  Sólo pudo escuchar el chirrido de las llantas del auto, sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. 

No importaban las circunstancias de cómo su hijo había sido concebido; desde que supo que sería padre, nada más importó.  Su más grande anhelo se estaba haciendo realidad y le dolía en el alma que el hombre que había elegido como su compañero no entendiera la importancia de ello.

Era cierto que se sentía terriblemente mal por no haber llegado a tiempo como había prometido y más aún al ver lo que Marc había preparado para él, pero si algo le hubiera pasado a su bebé por alguna omisión de su parte, no se lo habría perdonado nunca. 

Kay abrió el refrigerador y vio la botella de vino tinto que horas antes Marc había dejado ahí.  La abrió y se sirvió una copa mientras pensaba en él.  Sabía que a pesar de apoyarlo con la decisión de ser padre, Marc no había perdonado lo que Emma había hecho; y aunque Kay seguía condenándola por su proceder, el verla embarazada y llevando a su hijo en las entrañas le provocaba cierta ternura que no podía negar. 

Faltaba poco para que su bebé naciera y siendo el padre biológico, podría ejercer su derecho para adoptarlo tal y como ella había propuesto.   Aunque no quería admitirlo abiertamente, tenía un temor irracional de que Emma cambiara de parecer.  Tal vez, por eso se había volcado estos últimos meses a procurarla.  

Esa noche sería inútil tratar de hablar con Marc, por lo que esperaría a que se calmara para conversar con él, y entonces poder explicarle su sentir.  Deseaba que pudiera entenderlo y que las cosas entre ellos volvieran a la normalidad. 

**Marc**

Dejó su auto en el _valet parking_ y entró al bar.  Ahí pidió una cerveza y se instaló en una silla cercana a la barra.  Se sentía muy cabreado; por más que intentaba entender a Kay, no lo conseguía; y su proceder lo sacaba de sus casillas.  Al parecer Kay no aceptaba que Emma lo estuviera manipulando y lo peor es que aún faltaban tres meses para que el bebé naciera.   Sólo esperaba que una vez que llegara el momento, ella cumpliera su palabra y le diera a Kay el bebé en adopción, ya que de no ser así, vislumbraba un futuro poco prometedor.

Mientras le daba vueltas a los recientes acontecimientos, sintió cómo alguien le palmeaba la espalda; cuando se volvió para mirar, vio que era Jörg.  Con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, miraba a Marc con signo de interrogación. 

“Marc, ¿Qué haces aquí?  ¿Y Kay?” –Preguntó mientras chocaban las manos-.

“Jörg, ¿cómo estás?”

“Ya sabes, viviendo la vida loca… toco aquí esta noche” –le contestó riendo-.

“Me parece bien… entonces me quedaré a ver tu actuación” –Marc sonrió a su vez-.

“¡De acuerdo! ¿Y Kay? –volvió a preguntar-.

“¿Kay? no lo sé… probablemente esté en la casa o tal vez haya regresado con Emma…” –comentó sarcásticamente-.

“Oh, oh…  ¿problemas en el paraíso?”

Raro en él, pero en ese momento Marc sintió la necesidad de desahogarse y aunque parcamente, le contó a Jörg lo sucedido.

“No sé… tal vez estoy exagerando, pero te juro que cada vez que escucho el nombre de Emma, se me revuelve el estómago.  Es una mala persona, pero Kay no quiere darse cuenta”. –Finalizó dando un gran trago a su cerveza-.

Jörg lo miró y aconsejándolo le dijo: “Puedo entender tu molestia, pero desafortunadamente no es algo que puedas cambiar.  Mientras el bebé no nazca y comiencen con los trámites de adopción, tendrás que doblar las manos y apoyarlo en la medida de lo posible… ¿no te parece?”

Marc lo miró y supo que Jörg tenía razón, así que asintiendo, chocó su cerveza con la de él.  “¿Qué te puedo decir? Creo que tienes razón, pero esta noche ya no quiero pensar más en ese tema”.

“Pues estás en el mejor lugar para olvidarte por un momento de tus problemas…  venga, acompáñame a mi mesa, estoy con unos amigos; ahí podemos charlar mientras comienzo a tocar”.

Marc levantándose, lo siguió.  Quería pasársela bien y olvidarse un rato de todo. 

Durante las siguientes horas, Marc y Jörg se la pasaron charlando y bebiendo.  Una vez que terminó la actuación de Jörg, éste llegó a la mesa con una botella de champagne y la fiesta continuó.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Marc salía del baño cuando vio que tenía varias llamadas y mensajes de Kay preguntándole dónde estaba.  No supo si era debido al alcohol o a que realmente se la estaba pasando bien, pero decidió ignorarlo.  Cuando regresaba a la mesa, comenzó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al centro de la pista; minutos después, Jörg llegó a su lado y comenzaron a bailar.   “La vida es muy curiosa” –pensaba Marc mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.   “Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos meses atrás que estaría bailando con Jörg en un bar, jamás lo hubiera creído…” Si bien era cierto que no eran amigos, habían aprendido a limar asperezas y a llevarse bien por Kay”.

Estaba ya amaneciendo cuando salieron del lugar.  Como ambos habían bebido, un amigo de Jörg se ofreció a manejar.  “¿Y bien, hacia dónde nos dirigimos?” –Preguntó el joven-.

“Podemos ir a tu casa y después nosotros pedimos un taxi, o si quieres, vamos a la mía y te quedas a dormir” –le propuso Jörg a Marc-.

“No creo que sea buena idea; después de discutir con Kay, si no regreso las cosas se pondrán peor…” –Confesó-.

“Vayamos a tu casa entonces…” –concedió Jörg en un tono burlón-. 

Veinte minutos después, se estacionaron en el garaje.   Mientras salían del auto, Marc les dijo: “Esperemos adentro en lo que llega su taxi”.

**Kay / Marc**

Abrió la puerta de la casa y los tres entraron a la cocina, allí se encontraba Kay tomando café.  Cuando sus miradas se encontraron supo lo molesto que estaba.  “Bien… ahora sabes cómo me sentí” –pensó Marc irónico-.

Alzando las cejas, Kay los miró.  “¿Estuvo buena la fiesta?” –preguntó sarcástico-.

“Kay… hola viejo” –lo saludó Jörg sonriente-.  “La verdad es que la pasamos bastante bien; hubieras ido…” –Remató-.

“Sí, creo que en otro momento será…  ahora me voy a dormir; se quedan en su casa” –les dijo mientras ignoraba a Marc olímpicamente-.

Mientras Kay subía las escaleras, Marc y Jörg se miraron.  Segundos después ambos soltaron sonoras carcajadas.  El alcohol los hacía comportarse como un par de adolescentes.

“Mejor nos vamos… Creo que hoy alguien dormirá en la tina” –dijo Jörg mientras se volvía a carcajear-.

A los pocos minutos llegó el taxi, se despidieron calurosamente y se marcharon.   La casa estaba en completo silencio cuando Marc entró en la habitación.  Kay estaba tumbado dándole la espalda pero Marc sabía que Kay no estaba dormido, por lo que se acostó a un lado y acercándose a Kay le pasó el brazo por la cintura.  Esperaba que pudieran reconciliarse ya que odiaba que estuvieran enojados.  Kay no reaccionó ante su abrazo pero tensó el cuerpo como respuesta.  Marc se acercó a él un poco más y le susurró: “ _Meine Liebe_ , ¿estás molesto?... mmm?” –Al tiempo que le rozaba el cuello con sus labios-.

Kay no estaba molesto, estaba furioso…   No sólo por la actitud de Marc con respecto a Emma, sino también por haberse largado toda la noche y no tomarle las llamadas.  “Sí lo estoy, así que déjame dormir”. –Le respondió escuetamente-.

Marc nuevamente intentó hacerlo recapacitar, usando las mismas palabras que Kay le había dicho hacía unas horas: “Kay, vamos… no es para tanto”.

En ese momento, Kay explotó y volviéndose hacia Marc le espetó: “¿Qué no es para tanto?  ¿Sabes Marc? Te estás comportando de una forma muy inmadura…  Primero tus celos absurdos por pasar tiempo con Emma y para rematar te largas toda la noche y no eres capaz de contestarme ni un solo mensaje.    Sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a ceder a tus caprichos infantiles…”

Marc se incorporó sobre el colchón mientras le respondía: “¿A sí? ¿Caprichos infantiles?, ¿Eso crees?   ¿Es inmaduro el enojarme, cuando no llegaste a la hora que prometiste?” –le gritó Marc furioso-.

“Mira Marc, a esta hora no tengo humor de seguir discutiendo contigo… no he dormido gracias a que te estuve esperando, así que déjame dormir, ya hablaremos después…” –Y diciendo esto, se volteó dándole nuevamente la espalda-.

Ahora era Marc quien estaba fúrico, así que tomó su almohada, se levantó de la cama y azotando la puerta le dijo: “Pues a ver si después yo tengo ganas de hablar”…  Una vez en el pasillo, Marc se dirigió a la habitación de invitados y desquitando su coraje, azotó también esa puerta.

Kay escuchó cómo la otra puerta retumbaba y únicamente movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.  Marc se estaba comportando como un adolescente.

Cerca del medio día Marc se despertó desorientado, se giró para abrazar a Kay y sólo encontró el espacio vacío en la cama.  “ _Scheiße!”_ –Siseó recordando la pelea de la noche anterior-.  Se levantó apesadumbrado y se metió a bañar.  Cuando bajó a la cocina, todo estaba recogido; la mesa estaba limpia y no había señales de Kay.

Se recostó sobre uno de los sofás, cuando notó que había un libro sobre la mesa de centro.  Se incorporó para tomarlo y se volvió a acomodar.  Era un libro para padres primerizos donde explicaba paso a paso el proceso del embarazo; así como técnicas de relajación y ejercicios _psicoprofilácticos._ “ _Scheiße!_ lo que me faltaba… ¿ahora Kay la acompañará a cursos profilácticos?” –Pensó molesto al tiempo que volvía a dejar el libro en la mesa-.

Un rato después, Marc dormitaba en el sillón cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta y por ella entró Kay vestido con ropa deportiva.  Había ido a correr.   Ambos se miraron, pero ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos para hablar, por lo que Marc se levantó y tomando las llaves del auto salió de la casa.


	50. Vacuidad

**50: Vacuidad**

**Marc / Kay**

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde la pelea que sostuvieron sin que las cosas se arreglaran aún.  En algún momento intentaron hablar pero terminaron discutiendo nuevamente ya que ninguno de los dos quería ceder ni un ápice.  Según Marc, él tenía razón de sentirse relegado, ya que sabiendo que tenían pocos días libres debido al trabajo, Kay los ocupaba para pasar una gran parte de ellos con Emma, cosa que a Marc le causaba resquemor. “Esa arpía se aprovechaba de su embarazo para pasar tiempo con Kay”. –Pensaba Marc seguro de ello-.  Ella se regocijaba con el hombre que él amaba y Marc no podía pasar aquello por alto. 

Kay por su parte, creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por su hijo y el que Marc no lo apoyara como él había esperado le hacía sentirse vacío.

Durante esos días, apenas se dirigieron la palabra y el clima entre ellos era tenso.  Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus asuntos, mientras rumiaban sus problemas por separado.   Kay iba del trabajo a su casa y aprovechaba sus ratos libres para llamarle a Emma y ver cómo se sentía, ya que desafortunadamente en la última revisión que tuvo con el médico, éste le dijo que el embarazo se había complicado y que debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo descansando, porque era de alto riesgo.  Aun recordaba lo preocupada que estaba cuando le dio la noticia, ya que además, había terminado con el hombre con el que había estado saliendo y eso la había hecho deprimirse aún más. 

“ _Fluch!_ ” –maldijo Kay mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba viviendo; por un lado la situación del embarazo de Emma y por otro lado la actitud que Marc estaba tomando no ayudaba en lo absoluto, puesto que había comenzado a salir casi todas las noches llegando a casa borracho.  A pesar de que le molestaba sobremanera esa actitud, seguía deseándolo aún más que antes, añorándolo en su cama y en su vida.

Marc se sentía devastado ya que nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo peleados; Kay tenía un trato frío hacia él y el hecho de no poder hacerle el amor, le hacía sentirse con los nervios a flor de piel.  Incluso cuando coincidían en el mismo horario para ir a trabajar, cada quien se iba en su propio auto para evitar pasar tiempo juntos.   Durante esos días, empezó a salir para tratar de olvidarse de los problemas que lo aquejaban y sin proponérselo, comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Jörg ya que coincidían en el mismo bar.  A pesar de que se divertían y pasaban un buen rato, cuando llegaba a la soledad de su cama añoraba sentir el calor de Kay a su lado, puesto que debido a su última discusión se había mudado de habitación.  

Ese viernes Kay terminó temprano su turno, salió de la división y se dirigió a casa.  Esperaba hablar con Marc ya que éste había tenido el día libre y quería arreglar sus problemas de una vez por todas; ya eran muchos días de ignorarse el uno al otro y no deseaba pasar otro fin de semana así.  

Cuarenta minutos después, Kay llegó a casa pero no lo encontró.   Le marcó a su teléfono y después de tres timbrazos, escuchó cómo su llamada era desviada al buzón de voz.  Kay se sentía muy deprimido.  “¿Cómo era posible que su relación hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, ¿En qué momento Marc se había convertido en un completo desconocido?” –recapacitaba Kay apesadumbrado-.  Subió a la recámara donde Marc había estado durmiendo todos estos días y se sentó en la cama.  Sobre ella estaba la playera que Marc había usado el día anterior, la tomó y llevándosela a la cara aspiro su aroma; olía a Marc. Jabón, ese perfume que lo volvía loco y su propio aroma conformaban su esencia.  “Diablos, cómo te extraño; nunca pensé que la alegría que sentí cuando supe que iba a tener un hijo se vería empañada por tu ausencia” –Kay se recostó sobre la cama abrazando la playera y comenzó a sollozar; necesitaba desahogarse.

Con la mirada perdida, Marc bebía whisky sentado en la mesa del bar.   Unos minutos antes, Kay le había llamado pero dejándose llevar por la rabia acumulada, le desvió la llamada.  “Al diablo tú y esa mujer…” –pensaba amargado-.   Pero aún actuando de ese modo, en el fondo se sentía impotente ya que añoraba sobremanera las caricias de Kay y los momentos de perfecta armonía juntos.   Marc salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó la voz profunda de Jörg.  “¿Otra vez aquí?  Ya estoy empezando a preocuparme viejo…”

Marc lo miró mientras sonreía tristemente.  “¿Qué te puedo decir?  Las cosas lejos de mejorar están empeorando día con día…  No sé si seamos capaces de superar esto”. –remató melancólicamente-.

“Me siento mal de verlos así…  Quise hablar con Kay pero estaba ocupado; quedó en regresarme la llamada y no lo hizo”. –Le confió Jörg a su vez-.

No había mucho más que decir, así que ambos se miraron y chocaron sus copas, mientras continuaban mirando el espectáculo.  

**Kay**

Kay se quedó dormido llorando, por lo que cuando su teléfono sonó, se despertó sobresaltado.  Contestó pensando en que fuera Marc quien llamaba, cuando escuchó la voz de Emma.  “Kay, ¿podrías venir a verme?  Sé que es algo tarde, pero no me siento muy bien y tengo miedo de que le pueda pasar algo a nuestro bebé…” –concluyó aquella en un susurro-.

“Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.  Voy para allá” –le dijo Kay al tiempo que se levantaba-.

Hizo el trayecto a _Gauting_ en la mitad del tiempo normal.  Estacionó el auto y tocó el timbre.  Unos pocos segundos después, Emma le abrió con una sonrisa.  “Hola guapo, llegaste pronto; gracias, pero ya me siento mejor”  “Pasa, te invito un té… porque quiero contarte que hoy el doctor pudo ver el sexo del bebé…” –le confesó Emma.

Kay se sintió emocionado… Por un momento olvidó los problemas con Marc y mirándola le pidió: “Dime, ¿qué va a ser?”

“Niño… va a ser un hermoso niño rubio de ojos azules como su padre y si quieres podemos llamarlo como tú” –le dijo ésta sonriendo-.

“¿De verdad?” –Kay no cabía de la emoción; se sentía tan feliz de escuchar aquello que sin pensarlo, la tomó en brazos y la levantó en el aire-.

Aprovechándose de la felicidad de Kay, Emma lo abrazó e hizo el intento por besarlo.  En ese momento, Kay la separó y poniéndose serio le dijo: “No te confundas Emma, entre tú y yo no hay nada; te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer.  “Lo único que nos une es este bebé que llevas en el vientre, que no tiene la culpa de nada”. –Concluyó firme-.

“Claro, discúlpame Kay… no sé qué me pasó; fue la emoción del momento y el verte tan feliz” –le dijo mostrándose apenada-.

Kay suavizó el rostro y asintiendo concedió: “De acuerdo”.

Una vez que aclararon el punto, pasaron un rato más charlando sobre el bebé, mientras ella le contaba sobre las pláticas profilácticas; en ese momento notó a Kay triste y disperso, por lo que aprovechándose de ello, le preguntó: “¿Todo bien Kay?  Te noto pensativo” “¿Está todo bien entre Marc y tú?”

Kay asintió.  “Todo está perfecto” –mintió.  No pensaba confesarse con ella en lo absoluto-.

Emma lo miró y asintió.  Aun cuando Kay no lo aceptaba, ella creía que la relación entre Kay y Marc estaba fracturada y quiso tomar ventaja de ello.   Seguía encaprichada con Kay y quería por todos los medios conseguir su atención.

“Me da gusto que las cosas entre ustedes vayan bien y que el tema de nuestro bebé no haya afectado en lo más mínimo su relación.  Sin embargo, he estado pensando sobre el futuro del pequeño Kay…”  -Diciendo su nombre a propósito lo miró-.  “No sé si Marc realmente quiera hacerse cargo del bebé siendo yo su madre…  es más, no sé si él sea la persona adecuada para criarlo…” –lo retó-.

Inmediatamente después de escucharla, Kay comenzó a sentirse molesto.  Ella no tenía ningún derecho en inmiscuirse de esa forma en su relación.   “Emma, no más…”  “No te quiero escuchar hablar así de Marc; tú no lo conoces en lo absoluto”.  –Le exigió-.

“De acuerdo Kay, no te molestes por favor…  Yo solo trato de que nuestro hijo tenga el mejor futuro posible; eso es todo.  Pero olvida lo que te he dicho…” –le pidió mirándolo con cara contrariada-.

Un rato después, Kay se despedía de Emma.   Le había prometido que al día siguiente la acompañaría a la primera sesión profiláctica.  Mientras Kay se marchaba, Emma sonrió maliciosamente.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, Kay pensaba en las palabras de Emma.  “¿Sería posible que ella tuviera razón?”  “¿Qué Marc pudiera rechazar a su bebé por ser ella la madre?” –No… se dijo-.   “Marc no era así.  Marc le había demostrado que lo amaba y le había dicho que lo apoyaría con su hijo.  Estos días distanciados, eran debido a la cercanía que él tenía con Emma, pero una vez que su bebé naciera todo volvería a la normalidad” –se dijo convencido-.

Estacionó el auto y entró en la casa.  No había señales de Marc.  Por lo que subió directamente a la recámara y se acostó.     Varias horas después sin poder conciliar el sueño, lo escuchó llegar.  Su puerta estaba abierta, pero las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que oyó cómo subía erráticamente las escaleras debido al alcohol.  Cuando llegó al pasillo, en lugar de irse a la habitación donde estaba durmiendo, vio su silueta parada en el marco de la puerta observándolo.  Kay no se movió; simuló estar dormido ya que quería ver la reacción de Marc.   Después de varios minutos recargado en el umbral, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la otra recámara.   Kay se sintió decepcionado pero sabía que en el estado en el que Marc estaba no era conveniente confrontarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Kay se levantó temprano ya que acompañaría a Emma a la primera sesión psico-profiláctica.  Bajó a la cocina para desayunar y se sorprendió al ver a Marc sentando en la mesa tomando café.   El poco apetito que Kay tenía, desapareció de inmediato al verlo.

“Hola…” –le dijo Kay mirándolo-.

“Hola…” –le respondió Marc a su vez-.

“Marc debemos hablar…”

“Estoy de acuerdo… hablemos” –concedió Marc-.

“¿Te parece bien hoy en la tarde?” –Propuso Kay-.

“¿Y por qué no ahora?” –Lo retó-.

Kay hizo una mueca casi imperceptible, mientras le respondía: “Ahora tengo que salir…”

Marc mirándolo comenzó a reír amargamente, mientras le decía: “Déjame adivinar… Llevas prisa porque tienes que ir a verla, ¿cierto?”

Kay lo miró lacónico y asintiendo le dijo: “Así es…”

Marc se levantó de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina le dijo: “Ya no me extraña Kay, en fin… ya será en otro momento entonces; me has dejado claro que nuestra relación ya no es tu prioridad…”

Kay se quedó parado mirando a Marc mientras éste se alejaba.  No sabía qué hacer, ya que cada día parecía que sus diferencias se volvían más y más irreconciliables y eso le provocaba una gran pena.

Entre el exceso de alcohol, las desveladas y la falta de ejercicio, Marc parecía una piltrafa humana.  En verdad deseaba con toda su alma poder reconciliarse con Kay, pero esa posibilidad la veía cada vez más lejana.   Cada vez era más difícil reconocer en ese hombre a aquel que siempre lo había antepuesto a cualquier otra cosa;  ya no podía encontrar la calidez en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y el dolor que le provocaba darse cuenta de ello, era tan intenso que no le permitía respirar.   Necesitaba con urgencia a un amigo para poder desahogarse, pero desafortunadamente no tenía a nadie para ello.   Alexander era el único que podría aconsejarlo, pero llevaba tres meses viviendo en Berlín debido a una misión y el teléfono no era una opción para ello. –Admitió Marc melancólicamente mientras entraba a la ducha-. 

Mientras sentía cómo el agua corría por su cuerpo, se quebró.  Marc comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño, por más que lo intentaba, no podía contenerse, poco a poco se dejó caer sobre las losetas del baño y abrazado a sus piernas se desahogó.  Las gotas de agua que corrían por su rostro se mezclaban con las lágrimas tanto tiempo contenidas.  No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sólo hasta que el agua comenzó a enfriarse, se levantó y salió de la ducha.  Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y cerrando las persianas para dejar la habitación a obscuras se tiró sobre la cama.


	51. Pausa

**51: Pausa**

**Jörg**

Ese sábado Jörg se había levantado hasta muy tarde ya que la noche anterior al igual que muchas otras noches había trasnochado.

Se sentía raro.  En realidad no sabía cómo explicarlo pero algo estaba pasando con él desde que comenzó a frecuentar a Marc.   Poco a poco lo fue conociendo más y pasó de ser el indeseable novio de su ex a convertirse en un tipo interesante.  Ahora entendía por qué Kay se había enamorado de él.  Además de la cuestión física, había algo en Marc que le llamaba la atención, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba entrando en arenas movedizas.  Su código no le permitía siquiera pensarlo.  Kay era su amigo y jamás lo traicionaría de esa manera.

**Marc / Kay**

Una hora después y ya más tranquilo, Marc se levantó.  Ese sábado le tocaba pasar por Matthias y a pesar de sentirse anímicamente fatal, el poder pasar el fin de semana con su pequeño lo hacía sentirse ligeramente mejor.

Una vez que lo recogió, ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante de hamburguesas.  Ahí Matt comió papas fritas y estuvo jugando por largo rato.  De regreso, el niño se durmió no sin antes preguntar por Kay.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Marc se percató que Kay ya había llegado puesto que su auto estaba estacionado dentro del garaje.  Entraron a la casa y el niño comenzó a correr buscándolo.  “Kaaay! Papi, ¿dónde estás?”

Como la comunicación entre Marc y él era nula, Kay no sabía que Matt estaría ese fin de semana en casa, así que cuando escuchó al niño buscándolo, salió del estudio y lo encontró en la cocina.

“¡Hola campeón! ¿Cómo estás?” –Le preguntó al tiempo que lo levantaba en brazos-.

“Hola pa… te extañé…” –Le respondió el niño mientras le cubría la cara con sus manitas-. “¿juegamos?”

A Kay se le encogía el corazón cada vez que escuchaba a Matthias llamarlo papá.  Amaba al niño con toda su alma y odiaba pensar que existiera la más minúscula posibilidad de dejarlo de ver.   “Claro, juguemos mi amor” –le respondió Kay mientras miraba a Marc, quien los observaba desde el umbral de la cocina-.   “¿Qué te parece si subes a buscar tus juguetes?  En un momento más te alcanzo”  -le propuso al niño, quien de inmediato asintió y soltándose de su abrazo se echó a correr escaleras arriba-.

Kay se volvió a Marc y le preguntó: “¿Por qué no me dijiste que Matty estaría este fin de semana?”

“Como si te importara…” –le contestó Marc fríamente-.

“Marc, hagamos una tregua… _bitte_ ”.  “Aunque sea sólo mientras Matthias está aquí”.  “Está por demás decirte cuánto me importa tu hijo, porque te lo he demostrado con hechos.  Sé que hablas así porque estás enojado, pero no quiero que él se dé cuenta de que no nos hablamos”.

Marc lo miró y únicamente asintió.  Kay movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y subió las escaleras buscando a Matty.

Pasaron la tarde jugando y viendo películas, cuando era ya hora de dormir, Marc acostó al pequeño en su habitación y se fue a la suya.  Kay trataba de concentrarse en el libro que había elegido pero su mente era un torbellino de emociones ya que durante la tarde, mientras jugaban con Matthias ambos dejaron a un lado las rencillas y volvieron a convivir como la familia que eran.    Inclusive en algún momento sus dedos rozaron los de Marc y la chispa se encendió.  Pudo notar cómo las pupilas de Marc se dilataban debido al deseo y Kay inmediatamente reaccionó sintiendo cómo la excitación hacía presa de él.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, Kay escuchó unos pasitos por el corredor y segundos después pudo ver la figura de Matthias a los pies de la cama.  “Pa… Kaaay, no puedo dormir… ¿me puedo dormir con ustedes?” –Preguntó el pequeño-.

Kay dejó el libro sobre la cómoda y abrió los brazos.  “Ven aquí campeón” –le respondió abrazándolo.  El niño se acostó a su lado cuando de pronto preguntó: “Y mi papá, Kay? ¿Dónde está?”

Kay lo miró y le respondió con una sonrisa: “No debe de tardar Matty; es más espérame aquí y voy a buscarlo, ¿te parece bien?”

El niño asintió y Kay se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la otra habitación.  La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que tocó suavemente la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.   Acostado boca arriba, con ambas manos en la nuca, Marc miraba hacia el techo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.  Volvió el rostro y vio a Kay entrando a la habitación vestido únicamente con un pants luciendo su perfecto abdomen. 

Marc no dijo nada, ya que en ese momento sintió cómo una ola de deseo comenzaba a cubrirlo.  Extrañaba a Kay lo indecible y el verlo parado frente a él hizo que la boca se le secara. 

Kay a su vez, lo miró y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse hacia él, le dijo en cambio: “Marc, Matthias está en la habitación; dice que no puede dormir y está preguntando por ti”.

Marc lo miró y asintiendo se levantó-. Kay lo seguía unos pasos atrás.  Cuando entraron a la habitación, Marc vio la cara de felicidad de su hijo, quien sentando en medio de la cama jugaba con el control de TV.  Cuando alzó su carita y los miró comenzó a reír.  “¡Ya llegaron!  Pa, ¿dónde estabas?, nos dejaste solitos a Kaay y a mí”. 

Marc miró a su hijo y le dijo: “anda pequeño, deja dormir a Kay. ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo?”

El niño lo miró con cara de extrañeza, mientras agitando su cabecita le decía: “Nooo… tú vente a domirr con nosotoss”. -Al tiempo que con su manita palmeaba el colchón-.

Marc miró a Kay y éste asintiendo le dijo: “Si Marc, duérmete con nosotros” –mientras se acostaba al lado del pequeño-.

Marc los miró y sonriéndole a su pequeño, accedió.   Durante el transcurso de la noche, Matthias se movió y se acomodó a los pies de la cama.  Kay y Marc dormían profundamente, de hecho tenía rato que ninguno de los dos lograba conciliar un sueño tranquilo.  En algún momento, Marc se movió y sintiendo el calor de Kay, por instinto lo abrazó.  En el momento que Kay sintió el cuerpo de Marc pegado al suyo, despertó. 

Lentamente se volvió y pudo ver a Marc abrazándolo fuertemente, parecía como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.  “No sabes cuánto te extraño” –susurró Kay mirándolo-.  Minutos después volvió a caer en un sueño reparador.

 


	52. Burbuja

**52: Burbuja**

**Marc / Kay**

Ese fin de semana fue un respiro para ambos;  gracias a la convivencia con Matthias, lograron dejar a un lado los reproches y volvieron a experimentar esa sensación de bienestar estando uno al lado del otro aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara abiertamente.

El lunes por la mañana, Kay desayunaba cuando Marc entró a la cocina. 

“Buenos días” –saludó Kay-.

“Hola” –contestó Marc sirviéndose un café-.

“¿Quieres desayunar?” –Le preguntó Kay con una media sonrisa-.

“No… gracias se me hace tarde” –respondió a su vez Marc-.

Kay asintió y le dijo: “yo también ya me voy. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?”

Marc entonces lo miró.  Con su uniforme de policía lucía sumamente varonil. Lo añoraba tanto que le fue imposible resistirse un segundo más, por lo que acercándose a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro lo tomó de la cintura y lentamente fue cerrando el espacio entre ellos.  Un roce de labios fue suficiente para despertar todas las sensaciones adormecidas.   Sólo se escuchó un sonido ronco proveniente de Kay que para Marc fue como el interruptor que encendía su deseo.

Marc comenzó a besarlo con furia desmedida, como si tratara de someterlo aunque fuera de ese modo; Kay sentía cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba ante Marc.  Se necesitaban mutuamente y ambos perdieron el control.   En ese momento Marc lo agarró con ambas manos y lo subió sobre la barra de la cocina.  El sonido de los platos estrellándose contra el piso sólo logró avivar la excitación de ambos.  Se acariciaban como si la vida les fuera en ello, sus lenguas se movían y chocaban sensualmente entre ellas y los labios se arqueaban y moldeaban contra los del otro.  Era un beso pasional, húmedo y cargado de todas esas emociones que no habían sido dichas.  Kay podía ver la excitación de Marc sobre el pantalón, mientras luchaba por desabrochárselo para liberar su pene y acariciárselo; cuando lo logró, pudo mirar fascinado el miembro de Marc en toda su extensión.  Comenzó a estimularlo mientras Marc hacía lo propio con Kay, deslizando la mano dentro de sus pantalones pudo sentir lo excitado que Kay estaba.  _“¡Gott…!_   Lo necesitaba, como nunca había necesitado nada antes…” –Pensó Marc desbordado de deseo al sacar el pene de Kay hinchado y erecto y verlo salir disparado hacia arriba-.

Kay dejó escapar la respiración en un suspiro cuando Marc le rodeó el rígido miembro con los dedos mirando fijamente la cara de satisfacción de Kay; lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante y acercó su boca para saborearlo.  En cuanto Kay sintió la húmeda boca de Marc succionándolo cerró los ojos y agarrándolo con firmeza de la nuca se dejó llevar; de pronto sintió cómo Marc se separaba poniendo fin a esa agradable sensación por lo que abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

Los ojos esmeralda de Marc estaban nublados por la lujuria y cuando sus miradas se encontraron habló con voz ronca por el deseo: “No quiero que cierres los ojos Kay… quiero que me mires mientras te doy placer”.

El simple hecho de escuchar esa petición hizo que Kay casi explotara; eran muchos días de abstinencia.  Marc bajó nuevamente y comenzó a estimularlo como sólo él sabía hacerlo.  El cálido aliento de Marc sobre su pene en conjunto con esa lengua ya experta, lograron sacarle un gemido de placer. “ _Scheiße! Ich vermisse dich!”_ –Pensó Kay mientras trataba de no sucumbir ante sus caricias-.

“No cierres los ojos” –Le ordenó Marc parando de nuevo-.  Su mirada encontró la de Kay y Marc pudo ver la necesidad en él.  Aunque ambos sabían que nada estaba solucionado pero la necesidad de tener sexo era mayor.  “Ya arreglarían sus problemas” –pensó Kay dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Marc le provocaba.  Kay lo tomó de la cabeza y lo atrajo más hacia su erección.

“Dame placer entonces… hasta el fondo” –respondió Kay-. 

Todo era lujuria y ardor.   La lengua de Marc trazaba caricias expertas alrededor del glande; Kay apretó los dedos en la nuca de Marc, y la masajeó y acarició para alentarlo a no parar.

Marc deslizó la boca por toda su extensión cubriéndolo hasta llegar a su garganta.  El placer era intenso, casi insoportable e increíblemente exquisito.   Entre cada caricia, Marc miraba a los ojos a Kay ya que quería ver cómo gozaba ante él.  Las pupilas de Kay estaban dilatadas y su boca abierta dejaba salir leves jadeos.   Marc lo tenía tomado de las muñecas y podía sentir cómo el pulso de Kay se aceleraba contra sus dedos.  Marc sonrió ante su reacción. 

Sabiendo que si alargaba aquel juego terminarían en la cama y no tenían tiempo para ello, lo succionó con más fuerza sintiendo cómo Kay explotaba dentro de su boca.   Pudo sentir el cálido semen producto de su rendición hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Cuando al fin terminó, Kay sentía cómo las piernas le temblaban; agradecía estar sentado sobre la barra ya que seguramente si estuviera de pie no podría sostenerse.  Ambos se miraron y entonces Kay hizo por acariciarlo para que Marc pudiera liberarse también, pero Marc no lo permitió.

Lo miró y en un susurro le dijo: “Se hace tarde y debemos ir a trabajar.  Ya será en otro momento…”  Y mirándolo como si quisiera borrar todos los problemas que los aquejaban, le preguntó “¿Te gustó?”

En respuesta, Kay le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó tiernamente.  Ambos sonrieron y se alistaron para irse a la unidad.

Kay conducía y Marc sentado a su lado rememoraba lo sucedido apenas un rato antes; ninguno de los dos hablaba; parecía que no querían romper esa frágil burbuja de felicidad que los había envuelto aunque fuera sólo por un momento…


	53. Pacto

**53: Pacto**

**Kay / Marc**

Ese día se celebraba la reunión mensual interdisciplinaria, en ella los responsables de cada área brindaban un informe detallado sobre los acontecimientos más significativos suscitados en el periodo.   Sentados alrededor de la mesa de juntas escuchando al jefe de la unidad, Marc trataba de concentrarse pero por más que lo intentaba su mente regresaba una y otra vez al encuentro que había sostenido con Kay unas horas antes.   Sentía cómo el pantalón le apretaba a la altura de la entrepierna, derivado de su creciente erección al recordar la cara de Kay transformada por el deseo y por sus roncos gemidos de placer.   El saber que él era el responsable de esas reacciones, le provocaba una profunda satisfacción.  A pesar de los problemas que tenían, Kay le pertenecía entero y ese hecho Emma no lo podría cambiar. Necesitaba desahogarse ya; constantemente miraba al reloj contando las horas para regresar a casa y terminar lo que habían dejado inconcluso.

Sentado frente a él, Kay lo observaba.  Conocía tan bien a Marc que sabía perfectamente cuan excitado estaba.  Podía verlo en su mirada, en cómo las fosas nasales se distendían y cómo entreabría los labios para volver a cerrarlos.  Estaba ansioso y Kay sabía el por qué.  Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos tuvieron la certeza de lo que sucedería más tarde.  

Kay deseaba remediar los conflictos entre ellos porque odiaba vivir así.  Todos estos días de tensión, sólo habían servido para avivar aún más la necesidad que tenía de Marc.  Los dos eran sumamente sexuales y era un hecho que la atracción que compartían se intensificaba aún más con el paso del tiempo.

Minutos más tarde fue el turno de Kay; exponía el informe de su área cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba; al recordar la imagen de Marc entre sus muslos perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, por lo que tuvo que detenerse un momento para retomar su presentación. Marc no separaba la vista de él, consciente de cuánto lo provocaba, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.   

Una hora más tarde, la reunión finalizó.  Uno a uno, los jefes de cada departamento fueron saliendo hasta quedarse solamente ellos dos.  

“Buena presentación…” –Aseveró Marc acercándose a Kay-.

Kay sonrió ligeramente y afirmó: “Si, bueno… me distraje un poco”

“¿De verdad? No lo noté…” –Le contestó soltando una abierta carcajada-.

“Ja ja ja… Qué chistoso…” –Contestó Kay riendo también-.  “¿Tienes algo más qué hacer?” –  
Preguntó-.

“Nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana…  ¿Nos vamos?” –Afirmó Marc tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción-.

Kay asintió y ambos se dirigieron al auto.  

“Te toca conducir” –le dijo Kay-.

“Me parece bien, vamos…” –respondió-.

Marc conducía y Kay en el asiento del copiloto buscaba música en su _playlist_ ; eligió _“What’s Up” de 4 Non Blondes”_ , mientras la tarareaba rememoraba lo sucedido por la mañana.  El que Marc hubiera propiciado ese encuentro después de dos meses de discusiones, significaba mucho para él.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Marc subió a cambiarse el uniforme, mientras Kay entraba a la cocina; sobre el piso, yacían los platos rotos resultado de su encuentro matutino.  Comenzó a barrer y a recoger el tiradero cuando Marc apareció.  

“Vaya… creo que las cosas se salieron de control hoy por la mañana, ¿no es cierto?” –Inquirió mirando cómo Kay recogía todo-.

“Algo así… no me vendría mal si me ayudaras” –le contestó con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el recogedor-.

Durante los siguientes minutos ambos se dedicaron a la tarea de arreglar aquel desastre.  Una vez que terminaron, Marc abrió el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza le preguntó a Kay: “¿Quieres una?”

Kay asintió recargándose en la barra donde horas antes había disfrutado de las caricias de Marc. En seguida Marc la abrió y se la pasó recargándose a su lado mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su cerveza.   Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.  Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería romper la armonía que reinaba en el ambiente.

Fue entonces cuando Marc comenzó a hablar.   “Sé que estos dos últimos meses han sido complicados para ambos, y que probablemente creas que no te he apoyado como debería…”

Kay, lo escuchaba atentamente.  Quería entender cuál era la postura de Marc, por lo que guardó silencio alentándolo a continuar.

“Es sólo que me frustra no tener el 100% de tu atención; tal vez sea egoísta e inmaduro de mi parte, pero no concibo compartirte con esa mujer…”

“Marc…” –pronunció Kay, pero Marc lo interrumpió-.

“Déjame terminar, por favor” –le pidió Marc.  Kay lo miró y le dijo: “De acuerdo, háblame de cómo te sientes”.

“No sé qué me pasa Kay… a veces ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo de que ella cambie de parecer y decida permanecer en tu vida…” “Y sí, como te dije hace un momento, es egoísta de mi parte, pero quisiera ser tu prioridad”.  –Finalizó bajando la mirada-.

“Marc… ¿Qué te puedo decir que no sepas?” –Le preguntó Kay, mientras se movía para pararse frente a él y con la mano le levantaba la barbilla-.   “Tú eres la persona que yo amo y con el que me gustaría envejecer y eso no va a cambiar ni por mi hijo, ni mucho menos por ella; al contrario, el hecho de que vaya a ser padre, es algo que complementará la increíble familia que hoy conformamos, ¿me entiendes?” –le preguntó mirándolo fijamente-.

Marc libraba una batalla interior; ya que por más que intentaba entenderlo, seguía carcomiéndole la duda  de que Emma hubiera cambiado de parecer y que Kay ya lo supiera.   “Dime algo, ¿y qué pasará si ella decide no renunciar a su derecho?”

Kay lo miró y siendo sincero con él le dijo: “No lo sé, Marc… espero que por el bien de todos no sea así”.

Esa respuesta lo dejó peor que como se sentía antes.

“Ven, ya no hablemos más de algo de lo cual no tenemos certeza; hasta hoy ella no me ha dicho lo contrario, así que demos tiempo al tiempo… ¿te parece?

Marc sólo pudo asentir, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba. 

“¿Podemos tratar de no discutir más e intentar llevarnos como antes?” –Le pidió Kay esperando su respuesta-.

“De acuerdo” –Le respondió Marc con una media sonrisa-.

“Entonces empecemos por volver a dormir juntos…” –Le propuso Kay con esa arrogante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba-.

Marc sonrió y entró a la habitación.   La necesidad de tener sexo había desaparecido, pero en su lugar un sentimiento diferente lo invadió.   A pesar de haberse sincerado con Kay y acordar no pelear más, se sentía deprimido, por lo que acostándose sobre la cama, apagó la luz del buró y dándole la espalda le pidió: “Abrázame, necesito sentirte a mi lado…”

Kay se acostó y abrazándolo con ternura, le murmuró al oído: “Todo va a estar bien… Te lo prometo”. 


	54. Juegos

**54: Juegos**

**Marc / Kay**

La semana transcurría sin mayores complicaciones, por el contrario, aprovechaban el tiempo para ponerse al día de todo lo que habían dejado de compartir durante el lapso que no se hablaron.  A pesar de que Emma había llamado a Kay un par de veces, Marc se mantenía tranquilo y al margen. 

El viernes irían a _Gauting_ ;  Kay le había pedido que lo acompañara para conocer a su bebé en el ultrasonido 4D que le harían a Emma. En un principio Marc se resistió, ya que no quería verla, ni tratar con ella, sin embargo al verlo tan emocionado, no pudo negarse.

El jueves por la tarde cuando Marc terminó su turno, fue en busca de Kay a su oficina. Habían regresado a la fiel costumbre de ir en un solo auto al trabajo, por lo que quería saber si tenía ganas de ir al club a nadar.  Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían y especialmente ese día le apetecía a Marc hacerlo.   Al llegar, pudo ver a través de la ventana que Kay estaba al teléfono por lo que se dio la vuelta para regresar a su oficina, pero Kay al verlo, le hizo señas para que entrara.  Marc lo dudó por un momento ya que si estaba hablando con Emma no quería estar presente.   Entró y se percató que hablaba con su par de Berlín por lo que se sentó frente a él.  Mientras lo escuchaba, observaba cada detalle de sus facciones.  La nariz recta, barba perfectamente recortada, el ceño fruncido de cuando estaba concentrado en alguna tarea y esos ojos azules tan penetrantes remataban una cara perfecta.  Le encantaba observarlo cuando trabajaba, ya que se transformaba en otra persona. Kay tenía tantas facetas que le fascinaba observarlo en cada una de ellas.  Era increíble lo tierno y cariñoso que podía ser en su vida personal en contraste con el hombre duro y frío que se convertía cuando estaba en el trabajo.   Se sentía orgulloso de ser su pareja, ya que independientemente de ser un hombre viril y sumamente sexy, su capacidad e inteligencia lo atraían como un imán.

Cuando Kay colgó, miró a Marc y mostrando esa arrogante sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, le preguntó: “¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?”

“Por nada en especial… es sólo que disfruto observarte cuando estás trabajando, eso es todo” –le respondió Marc sin romper el contacto visual.

De pronto, Kay se levantó y sentándose en la orilla del escritorio muy cerca de Marc, le preguntó fingiendo interrogarlo como si se tratara de un detenido. “¿Eso es verdad? ¿Cuánto le gusto Oficial Borgmann? Dígamelo…” –Mientras le hablaba, Kay iba cerrando el espacio entre ellos.  No le importaba que estuvieran en el trabajo o que alguien pudiera entrar; siempre que podía jugar así con Marc lo hacía ya que el verlo sonrojarse, lo ponía a mil.  Era algo que a pesar del tiempo Marc no podía controlar y ser él el causante de su nerviosismo le provocaba una gran satisfacción.   Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era que ambos tenían un carácter similar, y los dos de alguna manera ejercían control sobre el otro.   Ese cambio de roles era parte de la sal y la pimienta en su relación. 

A centímetros uno del otro, se miraban sin parpadear.  Marc intentaba seguirle el juego cuando Kay acercando sus labios a los de Marc, habló contra su boca: “Usted me vuelve loco y lo sabe, ¿no es así oficial?”.

Marc comenzó a reírse mientras se separaba un poco de Kay.  La verdad era que jugar así durante el trabajo lo hacía ponerse nervioso, mientras que a Kay no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Kay continuó con el juego, y le dijo: “¿Está burlándose de la autoridad?” ¿Le gustaría que lo esposara… eh?

Marc soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba de la silla.  Solamente a Kay podían ocurrírsele estas locuras.  “¿Qué te parece si continuamos este juego en la casa?” –le propuso-.

“No veo el momento de hacerlo” –concedió sonriendo mientras guardaba su laptop y se enfundaba la chaqueta-.

“Pero antes de ir a casa, se me antoja ir a nadar al club. ¿Qué te parece, vamos?”

A Kay no le apetecía mucho, pero sabía que era una de las cosas que Marc más disfrutaba, así que para darle gusto, aceptó.   Cuando llegaron al club, se fueron directamente a los vestidores, ahí se cambiaron y se ducharon antes de entrar a la alberca.   Marc era un experto nadador, por lo que de un clavado casi perfecto entró a la piscina y comenzó a dar largas brazadas recorriéndola a todo lo largo.  Kay por su parte, flotaba boca arriba disfrutando la sensación de ligereza que esto le proporcionaba.  Estuvo así por varios minutos cuando sintió cómo unas fuertes manos provenientes del fondo de la alberca, lo tomaban de la cintura llevándolo al fondo.  

Jugaron así por largo rato hasta que se cansaron, posteriormente salieron de la piscina para ducharse y abandonaron el club.   Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando tomaron la autopista; Marc conducía con una mano al volante mientras que con la otra acariciaba el cuello de su amante.

“Amante… cuántas emociones encerraban esas seis letras” –pensaba Marc al tiempo que bajaba su brazo y tomaba a Kay de la mano-.  Sin hablar, Kay levantó las manos entrelazadas y se llevó la de Marc a los labios depositándole un delicado beso en el dorso.

Se sentía feliz; los problemas con Marc parecía que se habían resuelto y al día siguiente conocerían a su bebé por medio del ultrasonido.  “¿Qué más puedo pedir?” –Pensó agradeciéndole a la vida-.


	55. Lujuria

**55: Lujuria**

**Marc / Kay**

“¿Cenamos en casa o prefieres ir a algún lugar?” –Preguntó Marc sacándolo de sus pensamientos-.

“¿Qué te apetece a ti?” –Respondió Kay mirándole el perfil mientras Marc conducía-.

“Me apeteces tú…” –le respondió soltando una carcajada-.

“Más tarde…” –Prometió Kay con una mirada que lo decía todo-.

Cuando llegaron a _Dinnerhopping_ el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno; eligieron una mesa en la terraza y Kay pidió una botella de vino blanco.  

“¿A qué se debe, si se puede saber?” –Preguntó Marc extrañado-.

“Por el placer de estar juntos, sólo por eso” “ _Prost!_ ” –Le decía Kay al tiempo que alzaba su copa-.

Marc sonrió y levantó la copa a su vez.   La cena transcurrió entre risas y buena charla; cuando llegaron al postre, Kay le dijo: “prefiero comerme el postre en casa, ¿te parece?”

Marc sólo sonrió y levantó la mano buscando al mesero.  “Pidamos la cuenta, entonces”.

En lo que llegaba el mesero, el celular de Marc comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de la bolsa de la chaqueta y vio que era Jörg quien llamaba.   Le hablaba para saludarlo y preguntar si las cosas estaban mejor entre Kay y él.   Charlaron por unos minutos y después colgó. 

Mientras Marc hablaba con Jörg, Kay escuchaba pero algo en el tono de la llamada lo inquietó.   Conocía a Jörg y sabía que jamás lo traicionaría de esa forma, sin embargo no le agradó que lo llamara.  Kay sabía que mientras ellos estuvieron distanciados Marc había estado saliendo a bares con Jörg por lo que una ligera punzada de celos lo invadió.

“¿Para qué te marcó?” –Preguntó Kay-.

“Sólo quería saber cómo estaba y si ya habíamos arreglado las cosas, puesto que ya no me ha visto por el bar”. –Le respondió a su vez-.

“Mmm” –Contestó Kay asintiendo-.

“¿Qué... qué pasa?”

“Nada… sólo me resulta extraño que te llame más a ti que a mí.  Eso es todo” –replicó serio-.  “Pareciera que se han hecho buenos amigos, ¿no?”

“Si, la verdad es que es un buen tipo.  Lo conocí mejor y no me cae mal” –indicó Marc mientras firmaba el voucher de la cuenta-.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al auto.  Kay ya no volvió a tocar el asunto; conectó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar música.  

“¿Sabes? He estado pensando que no nos vendrían mal unas vacaciones, ¿qué opinas?” –Preguntaba Marc cuando entraban a la casa-.

“¿Vacaciones? ¿Cuándo?” –Repuso Kay extrañado-.

“Claro, no sería ahora.  Lo sé.  Pero podría ser una vez que el bebé nazca y que pueda viajar, me gustaría ir a la playa” –Le contestó Marc mirándolo-.

Kay lo miró un momento, como si tratara de sopesar su propuesta; segundos después le dijo: “Sería la primera vez que lo haríamos, pero no sé… con un bebé tan pequeño…”

“Tienes razón, es una tontería. Olvídalo, ya será más adelante”. –Respondió con calma-.

“Oye _pussy_ nunca dije que fuera una tontería… podemos evaluarlo una vez que todo este tema del bebé llegue a su fin. ¿Te parece?” –Mientras hablaba se acercó a Marc y lo acarició en la sien-.

“Claro…” –Respondió Marc dándole un breve beso en los labios-.

Marc se lavaba los dientes, mientras pensaba en la reacción de Kay.  “Qué inoportuna tu propuesta Borgmann…” –Siseó mirándose al espejo-.

De pronto, Kay se asomó por el umbral de la puerta y mostrándole un par de esposas, le dijo con una sonrisa sexy: “Te estoy esperando… no creas que se me ha olvidado”.

Marc levantó las cejas en señal de escepticismo: “¿Estás hablando en serio?”

“¿Sorprendido o tienes miedo acaso?” –contestó Kay sonriendo-.

“No… sólo que no estoy seguro de que me guste esto…” –le confesó-.

Kay se acercó a él y abriendo la boca le pasó la lengua por los labios.  “Confía en mí… te va a gustar”

Marc lo miró y notó lo excitado que Kay estaba.  Aquella intensa mirada lo decía todo y poco a poco su cuerpo fue respondiendo con una potente erección.  Kay lo jaló y con suavidad le dio un empujón tirándolo sobre la cama.   Ahí, se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a desvestirlo.  Una vez que terminó comenzó a despojarse de su ropa hasta que la última prenda se escurrió por sus hombros; Kay sonrió mirándolo largamente.  Marc levantó la cabeza buscando sus labios y Kay se los entregó gustoso.  Se besaron un buen rato saboreándose mutuamente, hasta que Kay rompió esa caricia cuando le susurró: “Me muero por volver a sentirte”.

Marc sonrió.  Al ver a Kay así, supo que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Kay le pidiera.  Y tomándolo del cuello, murmuró mientras le mordisqueaba los labios: “la próxima vez, pediré ese postre de chocolate para llevar y te untaré con él”.

“Lo dicho: me vuelves loco” –susurró Kay -.

Segundos después, tomó las esposas que yacían al lado de ellos sobre la cama y con una mirada traviesa se las mostró.  Lo tomó de la muñeca y acercándola a la cabecera lo esposó; acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

Marc podía ver la mirada de lujuria de Kay, mientras que él sentía cómo su pecho  vibraba ante lo desconocido; confiaba en Kay plenamente, pero aun así sentía un dejo de ansiedad por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Kay posó su boca sobre el pecho de Marc y comenzó a besarlo muy despacio.  Marc se retorcía de placer al tiempo que le arrancaba suaves gemidos.  Poco a poco fue bajando hasta concentrarse en su dura erección.  Cuando estuvo entre sus muslos, comenzó a trazar suaves caricias con la lengua, desde el glande hasta llegar a los testículos.  “Sabes delicioso…” –decía Kay mientras continuaba con sus expertas caricias-.  Quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y cuánto le gustaba, por lo que siguió con aquel juego.  Llegó un momento donde Marc no pudo más; esas caricias lentas sólo hacían que se prolongara su agonía, por lo que le susurró con un gemido: “Kay, no pares, sigue… te lo suplico”

Kay sonrió, le encantaba tener el control y ver cómo Marc se retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias; y atado a la cabecera sin poder moverse lo excitaba aún más.  Era todo suyo.

La boca de Kay se volvió a posar donde él le pedía y Marc se arqueó para sentirlo más profundamente.  Abierto de piernas, jadeó cuando sintió cómo Kay le mordía suavemente el muslo y tras unos besos húmedos, regresaba de nuevo hasta su pene.  Comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza lo que hizo que Marc gritara y tratara de zafarse de las esposas, mientras las piernas le temblaban; estaba a punto de explotar, cuando sintió la ausencia de esas caricias.  Abrió los ojos y murmuró con voz ronca por el deseo: “No Kay… no pares _bitte_ ”.

Kay conocía perfectamente las reacciones de Marc y sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, pero decidió que aún no era el momento, por lo que se detuvo mientras que con una sonrisa lasciva lo observaba atentamente.

“¿Qué pasa oficial Borgmann? –le preguntó juguetón-.

“Kay… _bitte_ ” –fue lo único que Marc acertó a decir.

“Por favor ¿Qué?” –continuó Kay jugando-.

“Kay, ya… quítame las esposas, _bitte_ ”.

“Aún no es el momento… así es como quiero tenerte” –siguió Kay-.

Marc cerró los ojos en señal de rendición; sabía que Kay continuaría con ese juego hasta que él quisiera, así que no servía de nada seguir insistiendo.

Kay acercando su boca a la de Marc, murmuró antes de besarlo: “Prueba tu sabor”.

Marc, excitado por lo que Kay le decía, lo hizo mientras que con suaves movimientos le mordía el labio inferior.  Hipnotizado por la respuesta de Marc, Kay jadeó y mirándolo le preguntó: “¿Te gusta este juego?”

“Sí”- respondió Marc más ronco.

“Te dije que confiaras en mí”-respondió Kay besándolo de nuevo-. “¿Quieres más _Meine Liebe_?”

“Sí” –suplicó Marc, mientras lo imaginaba nuevamente entre sus piernas-.

“¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto?”

“Todo lo que tú quieras hacerme” –musitó tremendamente excitado-.  Era increíble lo que Kay podía hacer con él, reducirlo a puro deseo…

Al escucharlo confesar aquello, Kay tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el control.  Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.   Marc tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes por el deseo.  “¿Estás nervioso?”

Marc negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba atrapar la boca de Kay con la suya. “No… no te muevas” –le ordenó Kay serio-.  “Si lo haces, me volveré a detener.  Sólo quiero escucharte, quiero que tus gemidos me hagan saber cuánto disfrutas con lo que te hago, ¿de acuerdo _pussy?_ ” –concluyó Kay morboso-.

Marc estaba fascinado con todo lo que le decía; nunca pensó lo excitantes que podrían llegar a ser un par de esposas en manos de Kay.  Amaba a ese hombre con la misma intensidad con que lo deseaba, por lo que enloquecido por la situación se dejó llevar.

En ese momento, Kay tomó el lubricante del cajón y comenzó a untarlo por toda la longitud de Marc, segundos después lo untó en el mismo y sentado a horcajadas comenzó a introducirse poco a poco en él hasta estar hasta el fondo.  Comenzó a moverse disfrutando de la sensación mientras miraba a Marc fijamente.   

Marc al sentirlo le pidió que no parara.  Quiso moverse, pero entonces Kay se detuvo.  “No… disfruta, quédate quieto hasta que te vengas dentro de mí” –susurró Kay con voz ronca-.

Marc así lo hizo.  Se dejó llevar disfrutando de aquella estrechez.  Kay lo volvía loco; cerró los ojos cuando sintió que el orgasmo crecía dentro de él, mientras temblaba sobre la cama.  Kay a su vez se arqueaba sobre él al tiempo que se masturbaba y explotaba también. 

Agotado por el esfuerzo, se dejó caer sobre el torso de Marc.  Un momento después, le desabrochó las esposas y se recostó nuevamente en su regazo.   Marc, ya liberado lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente la espalda mientras le susurraba toda clase de palabras cariñosas, hasta que el sueño los venció.


	56. Traición

**56: Traición**

**Marc / Kay**

A la mañana siguiente, un suave ronquido lo despertó.  Volvió la cabeza y miró a Marc quien yacía acostado boca abajo durmiendo plácidamente.   Kay lo observaba fascinado mientras sonriendo recordaba el episodio tan placentero de la noche anterior.  Lo único rescatable de sus peleas eran esos increíbles reencuentros; el último siempre superaba con creces al anterior.  Con Marc había encontrado la horma de su zapato, no cabía duda de ello.

A pesar del vino y del ejercicio exhaustivo que había realizado un día antes, no había dormido mucho debido a la excitación que sentía por ver a su bebé en el ultrasonido.   Se levantó para preparar café, dejando descansar a Marc un rato más.

Una hora después, Marc bajaba a la cocina.  Vestía _jeans_ y una playera verde que resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos.  

“Buenos días Oficial Engel” –saludó bromeando-.

“Está de muy buen humor no es así, Oficial Borgmann? –Contestó Kay siguiéndole el juego-.

Marc sonrió y acercándose a Kay le susurró: “No dejas de sorprenderme, ¿lo sabías?”.

“Lo mismo digo… _pussy_ ”

Marc soltó una carcajada, mientras se servía un café.

Media hora después salieron rumbo a _Gauting_.  Kay había telefoneado a Emma muy temprano para confirmar que la cita siguiera en pie y aprovechó el momento para informarle que Marc lo acompañaría, por lo que esperaba un buen comportamiento de ella para con él.   Sólo escuchó un “sí” dicho de mala gana y sin decir más colgó.   Le molestaba la actitud que Emma tenía hacia Marc, por lo que se repetía que todas las atenciones para con ella pronto acabarían.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Emma, Marc estacionó el auto y volviéndose hacia Kay le dijo: “¿Listo para conocerlo?”

“Gracias Marc, en verdad. Tú sabes lo que significa para mí y el que estés hoy a mi lado me hace muy feliz”.

Marc asintió y le dio un beso en la sien.  “Anda, ve por ella; los espero aquí en el auto”.

Kay sonrió y salió del BMW con paso apresurado.  Tocó el timbre y esperó.   Al cabo de unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, vio a Emma abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo vio y se percató que Marc estaba a tan sólo unos metros dentro del carro, se abalanzó a sus brazos como si fueran los mejores amigos.  “¡Hola guapo! ¿Estás listo para conocer al pequeño Kay?” –le preguntó con un timbre de voz más alto de lo necesario; parecía como si quisiera que todo el mundo se enterara-.

“Emma… hola” –saludó Kay tomándola de los brazos para separarla de él-.

Marc desde donde se encontraba, observaba la escena sintiendo unas enormes ganas de estrangularla en el sentido figurado.  “Vaya zorra…” –pensó de mala gana, al tiempo que buscaba una canción ad-hoc con su estado de ánimo-.

Menos mal que cuando subieron al auto, Kay permaneció en el asiento del copiloto, no sin antes ayudarla a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.  “Ah…tú aquí…es cierto; me dijo Kay que vendrías” –saludó Emma de mala gana-.

Marc la miró y sin responderle, arrancó el auto rumbo al hospital.   Una vez que llegaron, se sentaron a esperar su turno.  Para evitar escuchar el parloteo de Emma, Marc optó por ponerse los auriculares y subirle el volumen a la música; sólo por Kay hacía un gran esfuerzo por tolerarla. Mientras esperaban, Marc la miró de reojo.  Estaba enorme… parecía que fuera a parir en cualquier momento… pero para su desgracia aún faltaban dos meses y medio para ello. “Le parecía gracioso llevar la cuenta casi al detalle; era como si fuera un preso contando los días para obtener su libertad” –pensó divertido-.

Unos minutos después una enfermera ya mayor, les pidió que entraran al consultorio. Allí, un médico joven los saludó animadamente.   Después de las preguntas de rigor sobre su estado anímico y físico, la hizo pasar para que se pusiera la bata y se acostara en la mesa de exploración.  Volviéndose hacia Marc y Kay les preguntó: “¿Quién pasará al estudio?”

Por unos segundos ambos se miraron sin saber qué contestar.  Pero casi de inmediato, Kay respondió. “Ambos, doctor”.  El galeno sin indagar más, los hizo pasar.

“Muy bien, ¿lista para ver a tu bebé en 4D? –Le preguntó el médico mientras realizaba el estudio. 

Kay se encontraba sentado a su lado mirando maravillado la pantalla cuando Emma, tomándolo de la mano enunció: “será un bebé sano y hermoso, ¿no es así doctor?”.

Marc miró a Kay y supo lo emocionado que estaba; tenía los ojos vidriosos tratando de controlar las lágrimas de emoción sin percatarse siquiera de lo que Emma hacía; podía sentir la emoción de Kay e incluso él mismo se ablandó al ver al bebé.

Antes de concluir el estudio, el doctor afirmó: “Todo parece marchar perfecto, el ritmo cardíaco es normal y el bebé está formado casi en su totalidad para las 36 semanas de embarazo que llevas; te veo la siguiente semana, para definir si será parto natural o cesárea”.

Kay seguía embobado mirando la imagen, Emma lo tomó de la mano y la llevó a su abultado abdomen.  “Mira guapo, siente cómo se mueve el bebé, yo creo que será futbolista” –comentó riendo-.  Kay reía con ella mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse. 

“Eso es todo Emma, puedes vestirte y te veo en un momento para darte las recomendaciones finales”- concluyó el médico, yéndose hacia su escritorio-.

En ese momento Marc se quedó quieto con la vista fija en Emma.  Su mente comenzó a girar a mil por hora, mientras Kay la miraba embelesado.   Finalmente reaccionó y dirigiéndose a la puerta le dijo a Kay: “Te espero en el auto, no me siento bien…”

Kay lo miró preocupado y acercándose a él le preguntó: “¿Qué pasa Marc?”

“No es nada, sólo fue un mareo, pero ya me siento mejor”.

“¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que de una vez te revise algún doctor?

“Te digo que no es nada Kay…”

Emma se acercó interrumpiendo a Marc: “Ya te dijo que no tiene nada Kay, anda acompáñame” –mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba hacia la oficina del doctor-.

Marc no esperó la respuesta de Kay, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al elevador.   La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía asqueado y con ganas de vomitar.   Cuando llegó al auto se subió y tomando el volante con ambas manos lo golpeó.  “36 semanas… había dicho el médico” –repitió Marc en voz alta-.  “36 semanas es el último mes de embarazo…” –lo sabía perfecto, puesto que lo había vivido con Betinna en su momento-.

No sabía que hacer… “Esa zorra lo estaba engañando… ¿Cómo podía ser tan mezquina…? Si llevaba 36 semanas de embarazo entonces ese bebé no podía ser de Kay”.  “ _Scheiße!”_ –Gritó Marc-.  Sintió un alivio inmediato, pero al mismo tiempo una profunda pena lo embargó por Kay.  “¿Cómo lo tomaría?” –Pensó inquieto-.

A los pocos minutos los vio avanzar hacia el auto.   Kay estaba radiante de felicidad, mientras la ayudaba con su bolso.   “ _Du Bist Scheiße!”_ –siseó Marc mientras la observaba con ira contenida-.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Emma, Marc no habló ni una sola palabra.  Sólo escuchaba toda la sarta de mentiras que ella le contaba a Kay, mientras que aquel la miraba feliz.   Cuando Kay se despidió de ella, regresó corriendo al BMW, donde Marc ya lo esperaba.

Se subió al auto y mirando a Marc le dijo: “¿Viste lo nítido que se podía distinguir? Es perfecto… Marc”.

Marc lo miró y sonrió tristemente.  “Llegando a la casa hablaría con él” –se dijo-.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, Kay estaba embelesado; puso su _playlist_ favorita y cantaba a todo lo alto.  Marc se sentía tan mal por él, pero era preciso desengañarlo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Marc se dirigió directo a la cocina y tomando un vaso se sirvió un trago de whisky.   Kay lo alcanzó segundos después, cuando vio que de un trago se tomaba todo el contenido.

“Wow, wow… ¿No crees que es muy temprano para beber?” –Le preguntó Kay interrogante-.

Sabía que había sido complicado para Marc convivir con Emma y ciertamente ella tampoco lo había hecho nada sencillo, pero no era motivo para que se comportara de esa forma.  

“Marc… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto por algo?” –lo cuestionó acercándose a él-.

Marc lo miró y le dijo: “Kay, debemos hablar; siéntate por favor”

“Estás comenzando a ponerme nervioso, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?”

“Kay…” –comenzó mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo tomaba del brazo-.

“¿Qué pasa? Sé que hay algo que te está molestando; si es por la actitud de Emma, te entiendo, pero no le des importancia por favor…” –le pidió-.

“No es eso…  ¿No te das cuenta que ella te está utilizando?” –lo retó-.

“¿Otra vez vas a empezar con lo mismo Marc?” –Respondió a su vez con cara de hastío-.

“Kay… ese hijo que ella está esperando no es tuyo” –le soltó mientras lo observaba detenidamente para ver su reacción-.

Kay palideció.  “¿Qué carajo decía Marc? No podía creer que llegara a ese grado.   De verdad no lo entendía…”.

“¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?” –Le gritó Kay al tiempo que se soltaba de un manotazo de su abrazo-.

“Kay… escúchame” –le pidió Marc-.

“No tengo nada que escuchar…   Parece que lejos de alegrarte por mí, sólo estás buscando pretextos para pelear.  Pero esto es el colmo Marc.   Es muy bajo de tu parte decirme algo así” –le espetó furioso mientras se levantaba y salía de la casa dando un portazo-.

De todas las reacciones que esperó por parte de Kay, la que acababa de presenciar era la última que Marc se imaginó. Ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle –pensó apesadumbrado-.

Sirviéndose otra copa de whisky, se sentó en la sala para esperarlo.   Había salido como bólido de la casa arrancando el auto a toda velocidad.  


	57. Mentiras

**57: Mentiras**

**Kay**

Manejaba por la autopista sin rumbo fijo.   En su mente resonaba una y otra vez la declaración de Marc: “ese hijo que ella está esperando no es tuyo… no es tuyo Kay”.

Aceleró a fondo y viró en la salida hacia _Gauting_ ; tenía que hablar con Emma. Lo que Marc le había dicho era una completa estupidez.  No entendía por qué había afirmado tal cosa.  “No podía ser verdad” –imploró en voz alta-. 

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba afuera de su casa; nunca fue consciente del trayecto ya que su mente giraba como un torbellino.  “¿Y si lo que Marc había dicho resultaba verdad?” –Pensaba Kay con el miedo atenazado en la garganta-.   Abrazó el volante con ambos brazos recargando la cabeza en él mientras decidía qué hacer.

Cuando bajó del Audi, notó que la temperatura había descendido considerablemente y al no llevar ropa adecuada comenzó a tiritar de frío; tenía las manos heladas y le costaba respirar.  Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y las luces estaban ya apagadas.  Sin importarle en absoluto despertarla, tocó la puerta con insistencia.  Al cabo de un rato escuchó cómo unos pasos cansados se aproximaban.  Emma abrió la puerta y su cara de sorpresa lo dijo todo; no esperaba verlo parado frente a ella.

Kay la observó: tenía cierta dificultad para caminar normalmente debido al embarazo, los pies los tenía hinchados y su rostro reflejaba preocupación, pero aún con todo ello tenía que reconocer que era una mujer atractiva.

“¿Kay? ¿Está todo bien?” –Le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a él para abrazarlo-. “Estás temblando”. –Aseveró-.

A diferencia de otras veces, Kay no hizo por deshacerse de su caricia.  Se sentía desvalido, sin nada a lo que pudiera asirse.  Nuevamente los problemas con Marc estaban haciendo mella en él.  Últimamente, por la razón que fuera, eran más los momentos desagradables entre ambos, que los buenos y la posibilidad de que la sugerencia de Marc fuera cierta lo hacía sentirse aún más miserable.

“Emma… ¿puedo pasar?” –le preguntó con una mirada vacía-.

“Claro, esta es tú casa. Pasa y dime qué es lo que te tiene así. –Le pidió-.

Una vez adentro, se sentó en el sofá y antes de hablar la miró largamente.  “Necesito que por una vez seas completamente sincera conmigo…” –le exigió-.

Emma lo miró interrogante mientras se revolvía en el asiento.  “¿Qué es lo que pasa?” –Quiso saber-.

“El hijo que estás esperando ¿es mío?” –Le soltó de golpe-.

Emma palideció. En ese momento supo que Marc había descubierto la verdad y se lo había dicho a Kay.  Había menospreciado la agudeza de Marc por lo que respirando profundamente y haciéndose la ofendida, reviró su pregunta: “¿Cómo es posible que seas capaz de dudarlo? Lamento la forma en que se dieron las cosas entre nosotros, pero jamás jugaría con algo así. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?” –Remató-.

Kay bajó la mirada.  De pronto, observándola acariciar su abultado abdomen se sintió estúpido.  No importaba como hubiese sido, pero la realidad era que ambos habían mantenido relaciones y claramente frente a él estaba el fruto de ello.  “¿Por qué Marc lo había hecho dudar de algo tan evidente y que a los ojos de cualquiera resultaba irrefutable?” –Pensaba sin levantar la mirada-.

“¿Kay?  Mírame…” –Ordenó ella tomándolo de la barbilla-.

Kay levantó la vista y titubeante comenzó: “Necesito que me contestes… Marc me dijo que…”

No terminó de hablar.  En ese momento, Emma interrumpiéndolo afirmó: “Lo sabía… El que él se inmiscuyera en esto sólo ha hecho hacerte dudar.  Yo sabía que en el fondo él no quiere a mi hijo y está haciendo lo posible porque dudes de mí.  Es tu hijo y no voy a permitir que él diga lo contrario”.  “Marc no es el hombre que dice ser Kay; el no desea apoyarte en tu deseo de ser padre”. –Remató con cara circunspecta-.

El ver la decisión en su rostro, le dio a Kay la seguridad que necesitaba.  Acercándose a ella la abrazó con fuerza para después depositarle un suave beso en su abdomen.  “Lo lamento, Emma.  Lamento haber dudado;  no sé qué es lo que pasa con Marc, pero tengo claro quién es la prioridad para mí en estos momentos así que no te preocupes por nada”. –Cuando terminó de hablar, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta-.  “Me voy… discúlpame nuevamente por haberte despertado.  Te llamo mañana para ver cómo están tú y mi bebé”.

Emma lo miró y asintiendo le dijo: “De acuerdo Kay, pero jamás vuelvas a dudar de tu hijo porque no voy a permitir que él sufra debido a tus inseguridades”.  –Y acto seguido lo abrazó-.    Kay le devolvió el abrazo acurrucando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello; necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien lo abrazara. 

Cuando cerró la puerta y se dirigía a su auto, Emma lo miraba desde la ventana con una sonrisa triunfante.

Kay manejaba de regreso algo más tranquilo y aliviado.   Era claro que necesitaba hablar con Marc y esta vez tendría una conversación definitiva con él.   Marc debía entender de una vez por todas que no había la más mínima posibilidad de hacerlo elegir entre él y su hijo.  Kay estaba convencido de ello… Si tenía que elegir, Kay ya había hecho su elección.

 


	58. Desesperación

**58: Desesperación**

**Marc**

“Ciertamente la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades” –aceptó mientras volvía a mirar el reloj por enésima vez-.  Habían pasado dos horas desde que Kay había salido como un poseso arrancando el auto a toda velocidad sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle lo que había descubierto.

Sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser fácil lo que se avecinaba.  Tendría que ser muy cauto con Kay, puesto que hasta hace unas horas él tenía la certeza de ser el padre de ese bebé.  Todos estos meses habían sido muy intensos para ambos ya que su relación había sido puesta a prueba varias veces; pero Kay tendría que escucharlo, él le explicaría los motivos de sus dudas y tendría que creerle.  Estaba listo para desenmascararla.

De nada servía marcarle ya que después del quinto intento Kay había apagado su teléfono; lo sabía porque las llamadas posteriores se habían ido directamente al buzón.  Estaba comenzando a preocuparse porque el clima empeoraba minuto a minuto y la temperatura había descendido drásticamente haciendo que los primeros copos de nieve comenzaran a caer. 

Sin esperar un minuto más, en un arranque de desesperación, Marc se puso la chamarra y tomando las llaves del auto salió de la casa.  Iría a buscarlo y qué mejor lugar que la casa de Emma.  Conociéndolo tan bien, sabía que habría ido a buscarla para confrontarla; en sus adentros esperaba que lo hubiera hecho y que de una vez por todas cayera en la cuenta de que lo había estado engañando.   Su preocupación radicaba en la reacción de Kay ante semejante noticia.  Si ella le confesaba la verdad, no sabía cuál sería su actuar;  no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, ya que la nieve y la velocidad no eran una buena combinación y si algo tenía claro es que Kay desfogaba sus preocupaciones conduciendo el Audi a máxima velocidad.

“Scheiße! Debí buscar una mejor forma para decírselo…” –Se recriminaba Marc mientras sostenía con fuerza el volante-.  La nieve arreció y Marc comenzó a ponerse más y más nervioso, por lo que murmuró: “¡Dios que no le pase nada malo, por favor!” 

Cuando llegó al vecindario donde ella vivía sólo pudo ver las luces apagadas y ningún rastro del auto de Kay.  “Maldición…” –siseó mientras daba la vuelta para regresar. “Tal vez nos cruzamos en el camino y ya esté de vuelta en casa” –pensó preocupado mientras retomaba la autopista que lo llevaría a _Starnberg See_ -.

Llegó una hora después sólo para darse cuenta que la casa estaba vacía.  “¿Dónde podría estar a estas horas?” –Pensó agobiado marcándole a Jörg-.  “Probablemente esté con él”.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Jörg saludándolo despreocupado supo que Kay no estaba con él.  “¡Hola Marc! ¡Qué milagro! ¿Están aquí en el bar?” –preguntó divertido-.

“Jörg, te llamo para ver si has hablado con Kay…”

“No… ¿por qué?” –preguntó intrigado-.

“Discutimos hace un rato y salió muy alterado, apagó el teléfono y no lo puedo encontrar” –resumió desesperado-.

 “Y ahora ¿por qué discutieron?”

“Es un tema delicado que no me gustaría contarte por teléfono, pero ahora lo que más me interesa es encontrar a Kay…” –concluyó preocupado-.

“Mira Marc, no sé cuál haya sido el motivo de su pelea esta vez, pero dale tiempo para que se calme.  Conozco a Kay y en ocasiones puede ser muy visceral, así que te recomiendo tranquilizarte y esperar para hablar con él…  En caso de que mañana temprano aun no haya llegado, entonces lo buscamos, ¿no te parece?” –lo tranquilizó-.

Mientras Marc lo escuchaba comenzó a calmarse; Jörg tenía razón.  “Sí, me parece que seguiré tu consejo…” –concedió aun algo preocupado-.

“¿Dónde estás ahora?” –Inquirió Jörg-.

“Llegando a casa…”

“¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía mientras Kay regresa?  Así puedes contarme qué ocurrió esta vez”.

“¿No tienes presentación esta noche?” –Preguntó Marc-.

“¿No has visto el reloj, verdad? Son casi las tres de la mañana… ya tuve mi presentación, así que sin problema puedo ir a tu casa, si no para qué están los amigos…

“Gracias”. –Concluyó con una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca-.

Cuando colgó con Jörg, se dirigió a la sala con la botella de whisky en mano y se sentó a esperar.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó el sonido inconfundible del motor de un BMW, -era Jörg-, por lo que se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta antes de que éste tocara.   La nieve ya había cubierto gran parte del asfalto y aun no dejaba de caer.

Cuando Jörg se aproximaba a la entrada pudo darse cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Marc.  Se le veía abatido y el verlo así le produjo pesar.  Se saludaron con un abrazo, mientras Jörg tratando de suavizar la tensión, le dijo: “Tranquilo Marc, todo va a estar bien; ahora invítame un trago para entrar en calor porque está haciendo un frío de los mil diablos…”

Se sentaron en la sala uno frente al otro y mientras le servía una copa de whisky comenzó a platicarle lo sucedido.  Le contó lo que descubrió durante el ultrasonido y cómo se había dado cuenta de la mentira de Emma. 

“Lo peor de todo es que Kay no me dio oportunidad de explicárselo ¿sabes? Salió como loco y temo que pueda hacer una estupidez; tú sabes lo rápido que maneja y con este clima…” –no terminó la frase, ya que en ese momento Jörg se levantó del sitio donde estaba y se sentó a su lado muy cerca de él.

“¿Qué te puedo decir?  Sé que es complicado, pero Kay es un hombre muy inteligente; probablemente ahora esté cegado por todas las mentiras que Emma le ha hecho creer, pero una vez que analice la situación, tendrá que aceptarlo por más doloroso que esto sea para él.   Finalmente, si no te cree, puedes sugerirle que le hagan una prueba de ADN al bebé”.

Marc lo miraba atentamente mientras trataba de procesar lo que Jörg le decía; una prueba de ADN sería el último recurso, pero esperaba que no tuvieran que llegar a ese extremo.  Deseaba de verdad que Kay se diera cuenta antes.

“Oye… no te preocupes más. Todo tiene solución en esta vida” –dijo intentando reconfortarlo-.

**Jörg**

Mientras hablaba con Marc, sin pensarlo, levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo; no importaba cuan fuerte o rudo fuese Marc, el amor lo hacía parecer vulnerable e indefenso y sin poder evitarlo le provocó una gran ternura.  Marc levantó el rostro y en agradecimiento le sonrió.  Era una sonrisa sincera.  Era increíble lo cercanos que se habían hecho a raíz de las discusiones con Kay.

Jörg se había dado cuenta desde hacía algunas semanas atrás, que esta peculiar relación estaba cambiando.  Poco a poco las llamadas hacia Kay eran más esporádicas y con quién mantenía más contacto era con Marc.  Se sentía muy ligado a él.  De pronto, sintió miedo debido a este desconocido sentimiento que Marc despertaba en él.  Esa sensación de comodidad le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, ya que Kay era su amigo y no podía permitirse sentir nada más que una simple amistad.  Pero la realidad era que Marc le brindaba una estabilidad que nunca antes había experimentado.

Rompiendo el momento, Jörg se levantó y se fue hacia el baño.  Mientras se lavaba las manos, miraba su reflejo en el espejo.  La profunda cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla era un recordatorio del por qué había decidido ser un alma libre, sin prejuicios, ni ataduras.   Hasta hace poco declaraba disfrutar con gran intensidad lo que hacía, sin necesidad de involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie.

Casi diez años atrás, cuando apenas comenzaba su peregrinar como DJ, se había enamorado como un loco, y nada ni nadie era más importante que Leonard.  Fueron dos años de su vida los que compartió con él.  En aquel entonces juraba que su amor era indestructible y que inclusive podrían conformar una familia juntos.  Pero una noche cuando regresó antes de lo planeado todos sus sueños y proyectos se vinieron abajo.  Ahí estaba su amante revolcándose en su propia cama con un completo desconocido.    Lo que sucedió después no valía la pena rememorarlo, ya que por sí sola, la cicatriz se lo recordaba todos los días.

Era curioso que después de esa relación nunca más se volviera a involucrar sentimentalmente con nadie hasta que conoció a Kay;  y ahora, era Marc quien le provocaba emociones que no deseaba sentir.   Dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos, se secó las manos y salió del baño.

Cuando llegó a la sala Marc no estaba ahí; notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que dirigiéndose hacia allá lo vio.  Había dejado de nevar pero el paisaje que la nieve había dejado era espectacular.  Estaba ya amaneciendo y los primeros rayos del sol se mezclaban entre los árboles filtrándose en la claridad del lago.  La vista era sobrecogedora.   Ambos admiraban aquella belleza sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

De repente, Jörg miró a Marc apreciándolo de perfil.  Lo hizo como si quisiera guardar para él cada detalle. Tenía un rostro poco común, la piel limpia sin ninguna cicatriz que opacara su atractivo; la barbilla cuadrada y bien definida, la nariz recta.  Esos ojos verdes esmeraldas muy parecidos a los de él.  Tenía un magnetismo que no podía negar; tal vez a primera vista no era algo tan evidente, sólo quien estaba cerca de él podía notarlo.  La imagen del hombre duro y aparentemente parco contrastaba con el hombre romántico, soñador y sexual que era.  

En ese momento sintió envidia de Kay.  Sólo por un instante le hubiera gustado sentir esos labios contra los suyos; ser el objeto de ese amor que Marc prodigaba; era algo más fuerte que él.  Deseó cambiar de vida y tener algo verdadero, algo que sólo fuese para él.   Él supo que Marc era el responsable de ese cambio ya que tenía la virtud de sacar lo más puro de las personas.  

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Jörg no se percató en qué momento Marc se volvió hacia él y lo observaba.

“¿Qué pasa?” –Preguntó Marc curioso-

“Nada… sólo pensaba” –Respondió Jörg a su vez-

“¿En qué?”

Jörg bajó la mirada por un momento para después posarse sobre la de Marc preguntándole:

“¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres en tu vida?”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“Estar sufriendo casi todo el tiempo…” –Lo retó Jörg-.

“No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Jörg”

“No sé… pero tal vez la convivencia con Kay no te hace del todo bien”.

Marc lo miró con incredulidad: “¿Qué estás diciendo? No entiendo”.

“No sé Marc, no me hagas caso, pero últimamente Kay y tú han tenido muchos problemas y por una u otra razón casi siempre están discutiendo. ¿No te cansa eso?”

Marc, molesto ante sus palabras le refutó: “No sé por qué me dices esto, tú sabes que a pesar de todo nos amamos y en todas las relaciones se viven altibajos”.

“Tal vez tengas razón, yo no soy nadie para opinar pero ¿vale la pena tanto sufrimiento? ¿Alguna vez has pensado que podrías estar con alguien que te dé una mayor estabilidad?” -Y remató diciendo: “Mira, Kay es mi amigo y tú sabes que hubo algo entre nosotros, pero tratando de ser imparcial me parece que Kay está siendo muy injusto contigo en estos momentos”.

Marc lo miró y echando los hombros hacia atrás aseveró: “Estoy seguro que seremos capaces de superar este bache en el que hemos caído porque lo que él y yo tenemos es real… nunca en toda mi vida me he sentido tan compenetrado con nadie como con Kay;  la química que existe entre nosotros es única ¿sabes?” –Confesó Marc en un susurro-.

“Te creo Marc, pero tampoco es que hayas tenido otra relación con un hombre, ¿cierto?  Sólo digo que no tienes punto de comparación, todo esto es nuevo para ti porque fue con Kay con quien descubriste tu identidad, y tal vez eso hace que no te permita darte cuenta que a pesar de la atracción sexual y el cariño que sientes por él no sea suficiente…”

Marc guardó silencio.  No sabía que contestar; nunca se imaginó que Jörg lo haría cuestionarse algo que para él era completamente impensable. 

Finalmente, Jörg mirándolo con cariño añadió: “a veces la vida nos presenta muchos caminos, sólo necesitamos escoger el mejor para nosotros, aunque esto implique dolor y sufrimiento en un inicio”. –Diciendo esto, se volvió y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa le dijo: “Anda, entremos que me estoy congelando.  Y no me hagas caso, el alcohol me hace hablar de más”.

Marc lo miró y sin replicar, lo siguió adentro.  Pero era cierto que algunas de las cosas que Jörg había dicho, lo habían calado en lo más profundo. 


	59. Cansancio

**59: Cansancio**

**Kay**

Manejaba de regreso a una velocidad moderada puesto que la tormenta de nieve no cesaba y el auto no traía las llantas adecuadas.  “De cualquier manera no tengo ninguna prisa por llegar” –decidió cansado-.   “Últimamente, su relación con Marc consistía en discutir un día sí y el otro también siempre por el mismo tema; por más que trataba de ser empático con él, la actitud de Marc lo sacaba de balance” –pensó malhumorado  desviándose hacia _Sinners Party_ -.   Aunque sabía que debía dejar las cosas claras con Marc, en ese momento no tenía la más mínima intención de llegar a casa para comenzar a discutir con él.    

Estacionó el auto y se dirigió a paso veloz para entrar al bar ya que sin una chaqueta adecuada el frío le calaba hasta los huesos.  Saludó brevemente a un par de conocidos que fumaban cerca de la entrada y siguió su camino.   Dentro, pidió un whisky para entrar en calor y se recargó en la barra observando a la gente a su alrededor.   Todo era risas, música y alcohol.  “El mejor lugar para olvidarme un rato de todo” –confirmó, mientras apuraba el trago de su bebida-.

Buscó un lugar cerca de la barra donde pudiera sentarse para beber tranquilamente y poner en orden sus ideas.  Después de dos tragos más, se levantó a orinar y mientras se abría paso entre la multitud esquivaba esos roces intencionales que conocía tan bien.   Hacía mucho que no salía solo a bares y no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de aprobación que provocaba.  Se sabía atractivo pero no tenía el más mínimo interés de entablar conversación con nadie.   Media hora después, de regreso en su mesa, se acercó un tipo tratando de hacerle plática. “Hola, te invito un trago…” –le propuso aquel-.

Kay se volvió para mirarlo; generalmente no era descortés y tenía un gran colmillo para capotear a tipos como aquel, pero en esta ocasión no estaba de humor para ello, por lo que con gesto adusto respondió: “Nein…” –al tiempo que le daba la espalda-.

“Vamos, sólo quiero charlar…” –insistió el desconocido-.

“No estoy interesado…” –y diciendo esto, levantó su copa para terminarse el contenido-.

Sin insistir más, el joven se marchó.  Kay miró su reloj y decidió que había tenido suficiente, por lo que tras pagar la cuenta se dirigió a la salida.  

Para cuando llegó a casa había dejado de nevar y estaba ya amaneciendo.  Se decía que había sido una imprudencia manejar así, ya que si bien no estaba borracho se sentía algo mareado.  Mientras pensaba en ello vio un _BMW M2 Coupé_ estacionado frente a la entrada de su casa.  _“Scheiße!”_ –siseó molesto-. “¿Es en serio?” –Preguntó en voz alta, mientras se bajaba del auto-.

“¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Jörg ahí?” –Pensaba Kay mientras abría la puerta-.  Se sentía sumamente irritable y el hecho de que Jörg se encontrara en su casa, lo ponía aún de peor humor.  Para su sorpresa, entró y los vio dormidos en el sillón uno al lado del otro, su paciencia se había agotado.  En ese momento unos celos irracionales lo cegaron; un cúmulo de emociones negativas lo desbordaban.

“Perdón si los molesto…” –declaró al tiempo que Marc y Jörg despertaban-.

“Kay… por fin llegaste, estaba preocupado por ti” –Afirmó Marc estudiando su aspecto-.

“Si, ya lo veo” –Contestó seco-.

Jörg que lo conocía tan bien, sabía que Kay estaba tratando de contenerse, pero no podía ocultar la furia en su rostro, por lo que decidió dejarlos solos.  “Kay, que bueno que llegaste, de verdad estábamos preocupados por ti”.

Kay se volvió a Jörg y asintiendo le dijo: “gracias _amigo_ , pero como ves estoy muy bien; ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir” –dicho esto se alejó escaleras arriba-.

Mientras Marc lo miraba subir los escalones tuvo la certeza de que nada bueno se avecinaba.  Cuando desapareció de su campo visual volvió la vista hacia Jörg quien lo observaba con rostro serio.

“Me voy, espero que puedan hablar tranquilamente” –deseó Jörg mientras abrazándolo le palmeaba la espalda-.

“Muchas gracias por haber venido”-contestó a su vez con una actitud derrotada-.

“¡Oye! No te pongas así que no has hecho nada malo, busca el mejor momento para platicar con Kay y solucionen sus problemas de una vez por todas” –lo aconsejó tomándolo del hombro-.

Marc asintió no muy convencido, porque conocía a Kay y sabía que podía ser muy visceral cuando se lo proponía.

Una vez que lo acompañó a la puerta, Marc se dirigió hacia la habitación; giró la vista escaleras arriba pensando cómo abordaría a Kay.  Se sentía sumamente nervioso.

 


	60. Malentendido

**60: Malentendido**

**Kay / Marc**

Kay estaba sentado en el suelo a los pies de la cama con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza.  Sabía que no debía haber bebido puesto que en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba, sólo había ayudado a deprimirlo más.  A pesar de haber hablado con Emma y solucionar el tema del bebé se sentía infeliz.   En su mente tenía clara cuál debía ser su prioridad, sin embargo, su corazón parecía no estar de acuerdo.  Amaba a Marc y sabía que era recíproco, pero de unos meses a la fecha las constantes peleas por el tema del bebé, estaban desgastando su convivencia.

Por otro lado no podía negar que las reconciliaciones eran más que candentes pero sabía que no lo era todo en una relación.   “Si pensara lo contrario sería como querer tapar el sol con un dedo” –reconoció afligido-.  “Mientras Marc no aceptara de una vez por todas que él era el padre de ese hijo y que este hecho cambiaría completamente su dinámica, veía un futuro muy poco prometedor”.  

Mientras recapitulaba sobre los problemas en su vida y sin importarle donde se encontraba, sacó del bolsillo de la camisa un churro de mariguana que le habían dado en el bar y lo encendió.   Tenía mucho tiempo de no fumarla pero en ese momento sentía que lo necesitaba.   Mientras aspiraba la primera bocanada, recordó la última vez que la fumó: había sido con Jörg después de un concierto donde ambos se habían divertido a lo grande; en esa ocasión habían bebido, bailado y fumado todo lo que quisieron y al final de la noche terminaron la fiesta en la cama hasta saciarse uno del otro. 

“Jörg…” –pronunció en voz alta mientras hacía una mueca-.  Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan celoso como lo estaba ahora; no sabía si era porque en el pasado nunca tuvo a alguien a su lado que realmente le importara o porque veía en Jörg una amenaza real.   Fuera lo que fuera, el verlo cerca de Marc era casi lo mismo que sentir una patada en los testículos, ya que en el fondo sabía cuan dulce, sexy y divertido podía ser Jörg y el que Marc llegara a descubrirlo le provocaba un temor irracional.

Cuando Marc entró en la habitación le sorprendió oler ese inconfundible aroma, no sólo porque tenía mucho tiempo que Kay no fumaba, sino porque lo conocía y sabía que cuando lo hacía era porque anímicamente no se sentía bien.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que Marc lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta.  Sólo lo notó cuando estuvo sentado a su lado.  Kay lo miró brevemente y regresó su mirada hacia el suelo.  Así se quedaron durante unos minutos: callados y luchando cada uno con sus propios demonios.  Sin hablar, Marc le rozó fugazmente la barbilla con el dorso de la mano, para después quitarle suavemente el cigarro de los dedos y aspirar una bocanada de cannabis.  Kay se dejó hacer sin siquiera mirarlo.  “A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, el sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya le provocaba las más exquisitas sensaciones” –reconoció Kay abatido-.

“Kay…” –susurró Marc sin separar la vista de él-.  

“Ahora no…” –susurró a su vez-.

Marc guardó silencio.   Sabía que no tenía caso forzar una plática que terminaría mal, por lo que sin insistir más se levantó y se metió a bañar.  Cuando salió del baño Kay yacía recostado sobre la cama con la ropa puesta y roncando suavemente.   Marc se quedó un momento mirándolo sin saber qué hacer.   “¿Acaso había hablado con Emma y ésta le había dicho la verdad? ¿Por eso no había querido hablar?” –Pensaba Marc devanándose los sesos tratando de explorar todas las posibilidades-.  “Muy probablemente por eso se veía tan triste…  estaba tan ilusionado con la idea de ser padre que el descubrir lo contrario lo había devastado…” –creyó Marc sintiendo pena por él-.

Se acercó a Kay y con cuidado le quitó las botas para posteriormente cubrirlo con una frazada.  Con la finalidad de dormir aunque fuera por un par de horas, corrió las cortinas y cerrando la puerta, la habitación se quedó en penumbras; acto seguido se acostó a su lado.   “Le daría el espacio y el tiempo que necesitara para hablar del asunto; ahora más que nunca debía apoyarlo” -pensó Marc un poco más tranquilo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño-.

Varias horas más tarde, Marc despertó.  Cuando se giró notó que estaba solo en la habitación. Tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y enfocando la vista miró la hora: eran las doce del día.  _“Scheiße!”_ –gruñó levantándose-.  Poniéndose una playera, bajó los escalones despacio pensando en que probablemente Kay estaría en el estudio algo más tranquilo y podría hablar con él.   Cuando llegó a la planta de abajo no había señales de Kay; lo buscó por toda la casa sólo para confirmar su ausencia.

“¿Y ahora qué?” –Se preguntó Marc sentándose sobre la barra de la cocina-.   Tomó el teléfono y le marcó.  Le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Kay al segundo timbrazo. “¿Qué quieres Marc?” –respondió áspero-.

“Kay, debemos hablar; entiendo cómo debes sentirte pero…”   No terminó de hablar ya que en ese momento Kay lo interrumpió: “no, no tienes idea de cómo me siento” –y dicho esto cortó la comunicación-.

Kay se había levantado un par de horas antes y cambiándose de ropa había salido a correr.  Iba por la segunda vuelta al circuito cuando se fundió.  Los excesos de la noche anterior le estaban pasando factura, por lo que decidió sentarse en un claro del bosque donde la vista al lago _Starnberg_ era sublime.   Después de cortar la llamada, se recriminó a sí mismo.  Estaba manejando muy mal el problema entre Marc y él; a pesar de sentirse herido por las dudas de Marc hacia su hijo, no era la forma de confrontarlo, ya que lo único que estaba haciendo era alejar más la posibilidad de una reconciliación.

Una hora más tarde, se levantó y se dirigió a casa.  Hablaría con él y establecería su postura, esperando que Marc la aceptara.

Recostado en el futón del cuarto de televisión, miraba videos hasta que el sueño nuevamente lo venció.  El timbre del teléfono lo despertó y tomando la llamada escuchó la voz profunda de Jörg: “¿Cómo estás Marc?  Pudiste hablar con Kay?” –preguntó sincero-.

“ _Nein leider nicht_ … me parece que habló con ella porque lo noté muy triste” –le confió Marc-.

“¿Y qué piensas hacer?”

“Espero hablar con él hoy; ahora no está, salió antes de que despertara así que lo estoy esperando…”

“Ojalá que puedan arreglar las cosas Marc, no me gusta verte mal…” –le decía Jörg-.

En ese momento Kay regresaba a casa; al entrar y no ver a Marc subió en su busca; debía hablar con él.  La puerta del cuarto de televisión estaba abierta por lo que pudo escuchar la voz de Marc hablando con alguien.  En el instante en que iba a entrar escuchó el nombre de Jörg y un sentimiento que no supo identificar, lo paralizó.  Se encontraba parado en la entrada de la habitación luchando con sus emociones cuando lo escuchó decir:

“¿Sabes Jörg? He estado pensando lo que me dijiste sobre estar con alguien que me dé una mayor estabilidad…” –No terminó la frase ya que en ese momento, al sentirse observado Marc volteó sólo para encontrarse un par de gélidos ojos azules que lo miraban desconcertados-.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, antes de que Kay girara sobre sus talones escaleras abajo.   

“Jörg, te marco después; Kay está aquí…” –dicho esto, colgó y bajó a paso apresurado para alcanzarlo-.


	61. Arrebato

**61: Arrebato**

**Kay / Marc**

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, sentía cómo poco a poco la furia se iba apoderando de él. “¡Lo sabía…!  Sabía que esas salidas recurrentes a los bares, las llamadas y la cercanía con Jörg no eran casualidad; su más grande temor se estaba haciendo realidad y en su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez las palabras de Marc.  “¿Jörg le había ofrecido estabilidad y Marc lo estaba considerando?  _Was zum Teufel!”_  -Siseó colérico-.

En ese instante la ira lo cegó... se sentía incapaz de tranquilizarse ya que además de la rabia, había otro sentimiento aflorando: la decepción.  Después de todo lo que habían vivido, pensó que Marc no sería capaz de volver a darle la espalda... Hasta hace unos días habría metido las manos al fuego por él puesto que, estúpidamente, creía que su amor era mucho más sólido, pero al escucharlo hablar con Jörg se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Incapaz de imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Kay, Marc bajó los escalones mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para reconfortarlo.  Sabía que sería complicado, empero, estaría ahí para él con tal de que pudiera superarlo pronto.   Cuando llegó a la planta de abajo, vio a Kay sentado en el sofá mirándolo fijamente.   La frialdad que notó en esos ojos azules lo asustó.

En segundos, comenzó a sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Parecía como si Kay quisiera asesinarlo, por lo que con cautela avanzó hacia él.

“Kay ¿podemos hablar?” –preguntó un Marc vacilante sin pensar que su actitud pasiva era entendida por Kay como un acto de arrepentimiento.

Kay lo miró y Marc sin poder sostenerle la mirada, desvió el rostro; “¿acaso lo estaba engañando?” –Pensó paranoico-.   Estaba tratando de controlarse, por lo que apretando los puños a cada lado, se levantó y respirando profundamente, musitó: “Te escucho…”

Marc no sabía cómo comenzar por lo que titubeante le dijo: “Kay, entiendo que debes sentirte muy mal por lo que ha pasado… pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para apoyarte…”

Kay lo escuchaba sin entender de qué hablaba hasta que finalmente captó.  Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso y sin poder contener un momento más la ira que sentía, replicó levantando la voz: “¿De qué estás hablando Marc? Según tú, ¿por qué es por lo que debería sentirme tan mal, eh?” –concluyó avanzando hasta él al punto de rozarse las frentes uno contra otro-.

Marc lo miró y dando dos pasos hacia atrás respondió: “Sobre el engaño de Emma, por supuesto…”

“¿Continúas con esa estupidez?” –respondió gritando-.  “Quiero que entiendas de una vez por todas que el hijo que Emma está esperando es mío”. “¿Entiendes? No importa cómo haya sido, pero ella y yo tuvimos sexo y el resultado es mi hijo aunque te pese entenderlo… así que no quiero volver a escucharte decir lo contrario;  no me hagas elegir porque es un hecho que saldrás perdiendo…” 

Marc se quedó lívido… no podía creer que Kay siguiera pensando que ese hijo era suyo y la actitud que estaba tomando comenzó a desesperarlo: “¡Pero Kay entiende…!   ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor?” –Gritó exasperado-.

“No te quiero oír, ¿que no entiendes?”

Marc, perdiendo la paciencia, lo recriminó: “¿Qué es lo que te pasa eh?   ¿Eres tan estúpido o tan ciego para no darte cuenta de lo que es evidente?” ¿O acaso ya te gustó el jugar a la mamá y al papá?” –Preguntó hiriente-.

Al escucharlo, Kay perdió el control y como si se tratara de un criminal, tomándolo de la solapa lo sometió;  lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared al tiempo que lo mantenía agarrado firmemente de la garganta con una mano y con la otra sostenía su puño derecho, presionando su cuerpo duramente contra el de Marc.  Quería lastimarlo.   Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y mostrando los dientes al hablar, siseó con la voz ronca debido a los celos:

“¿Todo esto es una artimaña de tu parte para que te deje y puedas tener el camino libre para quedarte con Jörg? ¿No es eso, eh? ¿Ustedes dos se están divirtiendo a mis espaldas?” –Le gritaba fuera de sí-.

Marc entonces reaccionó y empujándolo fuertemente pudo soltarse de su amarre.  “¡Detente! ¿¡Qué carajo!?  Escúchate... ¿Estás loco Kay?”

“Entre Jörg y yo no hay nada… ¿Qué estás diciendo?” –Preguntaba Marc atónito sin creer lo que pasaba-.

“¡No soy estúpido, conozco perfectamente a Jörg!  Los he visto… y hace un momento escuché lo que le decías” –gritó colérico-.

Marc reaccionó.  “Claro… Kay había llegado justo cuando le decía a Jörg sobre el tema de la estabilidad pero no había terminado la idea…” –pensó herido-.   Todo se estaba saliendo de control, lejos de solucionar las cosas, éstas estaban empeorando.

“Te estás equivocando rotundamente Kay, las cosas no son como crees…. Ni con Jörg, ni con Emma” –terminó retándolo-.

Kay sentía una mezcla de rabia y despecho.  Rabia por seguir escuchando a Marc hablar así de su hijo y no brindarle el apoyo que había prometido y despecho por imaginar que algo estuviera sucediendo entre Marc y Jörg.

De pronto como si hubiera perdido la pelea, Kay bajó los brazos y respirando profundamente sentenció: “Llegué a mi límite.  Hasta aquí lo dejamos”.

Marc se quedó estático; no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, por lo que le preguntó: “¿Estás hablando en serio Kay?”

“Nunca había hablado tan en serio como en este momento; no puedo vivir con alguien que no acepte a mi hijo y que encima esté tonteando con alguien más.” –Y diciendo esto, Kay le dio la espalda a Marc mientras se dirigía a la planta superior-.

Marc sintió como si comenzara a flotar, no sentía el suelo a su alrededor y mareado se apoyó en la pared observando a Kay alejarse.  Quería gritar.  Quería decirle lo equivocado que estaba, recriminarle lo estúpido que era por pensar de aquella forma y no darse cuenta que él sólo quería ayudar; quería decirle tantas cosas…  

Pero al final no dijo nada; no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, por lo que de forma mecánica salió de la casa.   “No sabía qué había hecho mal.  ¿Dónde estaba el error?, ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían tergiversado a ese grado? Lo único que el intentaba era proteger al amor de su vida.   Él había querido a ese bebé tanto como Kay, pero no podía permitir que Emma quisiera engañarlo de esa forma”.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Kay observaba a Marc caminando a paso lento con la vista fija sobre la banqueta.  Mientras lo veía alejarse, un hueco en el pecho se iba abriendo cada vez más causándole un dolor inimaginable; recargado contra el frío cristal dejó escapar un sollozo y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.  Se quedó sin moverse hasta perderlo de vista;  sus dedos se deslizaron entre las lágrimas que mojaban el cristal.   Se sentía morir por dentro.

Marc caminaba sobre la acera sin rumbo fijo, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.   No supo en qué momento llegó a la orilla del lago _Starnberg,_ pero era cierto que tampoco le importaba.  Se sentó sobre el pasto y miró hacia atrás.  Desde donde se encontraba podía avistar su casa en lo alto de la colina.  Sacó su celular pensando en marcarle a Jörg; quería desahogarse y contarle todo lo que había sucedido pero cuando la pantalla se desbloqueó, observó con una infinita nostalgia la foto que tenía como fondo de pantalla: en ella se encontraba Kay dormido boca arriba sobre un sofá y Matt –su pequeño- estaba acostado boca abajo sobre el torso de Kay durmiendo plácidamente.   Recordaba perfectamente el día que les había hecho esa foto, habían cumplido un año de estar viviendo juntos y él regresaba de trabajar cuando los encontró, quería inmortalizar ese momento.

Mirando la fotografía, Marc explotó; ya no pudo contener su desesperación y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos dejó escapar un sollozo.  Sabía que no había nadie alrededor, por lo que dando rienda suelta a sus emociones, dejó de luchar y se desahogó.


	62. Dolor

**62: Dolor**

**Marc**

Regresó a casa cuando comenzaba a anochecer.  Se había desahogado lo suficiente para sentirse un poco más calmado, no obstante, la pena que sentía seguía provocándole la sensación de tener un hoyo en el pecho.

Afuera estaba el auto de Kay, sin embargo cuando Marc abrió la puerta, todas las luces estaban apagadas. “Seguramente salió a correr” –pensó aliviado de no habérselo encontrado en el camino-.  Comenzó a encender las luces del corredor, la sala y la cocina ya que la obscuridad lo hacía sentirse peor.  Cuando llegó a su habitación, pudo visualizar a Kay sentado sobre la cama en completa obscuridad.  Encendió la luz y ambos se miraron. 

La expresión de Kay lo decía todo: se veía igual o peor de devastado que él, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron automáticamente cambió de expresión y levantándose tomó una maleta que estaba a sus pies. 

“Llegaste…” –apuntó-.  “Sólo quería avisarte que no es necesario que te vayas.  Si así lo quieres… puedes quedarte aquí y hacerte cargo de la renta, yo buscaré otro lugar” –aseguró mostrando un semblante inexpresivo como si de un jugador de póker se tratara -.

Marc lo miró.  A pesar de lo mal que se sentía por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidió que no se iba a mostrar derrotado ante él.  “No lo merece” –se dijo herido-.  Estaba tan cansado de luchar por hacerle entender lo equivocado que estaba que únicamente acertó a decir: “Sin problema, yo me haré cargo de la casa” –y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la habitación-.   Se sentía herido en lo más profundo; así que cuando escuchó los pasos de Kay dirigirse escaleras abajo no hizo nada por impedir que se fuera.

La mañana siguiente, le costó mucho trabajo levantarse para ir a la unidad, ya que había pasado en vela la mayor parte de la noche disertando sobre lo fácil que había sido para Kay apartarlo de su vida sin importar las razones para hacerlo.

En cuanto Marc llegó a la unidad, fue directo a su oficina y se encerró en ella.  No quería ver a nadie, en especial a Kay.  Sabía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría ahí mismo y le pediría que recapacitara sobre esa absurda decisión, por lo que para evitarlo, se quedó allí todo el día.

La tarde transcurrió entre papeleo y reuniones que le ayudaron a olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas personales.  Cuando miró el reloj, éste marcaba la hora de salir, pero como no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en casa, -recordó tristemente-, decidió quedarse a trabajar un rato más.  El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, cuando contestó, escuchó la profunda voz de Jörg: “Marc, me has tenido pensando en ti todo el día, ¿cómo van las cosas?”

Haciendo una mueca de tristeza, respondió: “No pueden estar peor; Kay y yo terminamos” –declaró con la voz entrecortada-.

“ _Scheiße!_ ¿Qué dices?”

“Así como lo oyes, no hemos sido capaces de arreglar nuestras diferencias; él sigue obstinado con que el hijo que Emma espera es suyo y... bueno… te imaginarás el resto” –murmuró Marc decidiendo que no valía la pena contarle sobre la escena de celos que Kay había protagonizado debido a su amistad con Jörg-.

“No puedo creer que Kay esté tan influenciado por Emma… De hecho antes de llamarte, le marqué primero a Kay pero no me tomó la llamada… imagino que no quiere hablar con nadie” –le confesó Jörg con un suspiro-.

 _“Si supieras”_ –pensó Marc, mientras apagaba su computadora.  Había tenido suficiente por este día-.  “Jörg, hablemos después… realmente hoy no me siento muy bien” –reconoció-.

“Espero que las cosas se solucionen Marc, de cualquier manera no es bueno que estés solo…” “¿Quieres que pase por ti y vayamos a cenar?” –se ofreció-.

“ _Nein…_ gracias pero definitivamente hoy no estoy de humor.  Ya será en otra ocasión” –le dijo Marc colgando el teléfono-.

Cerca de las diez de la noche estacionaba el auto en el garaje.  Entró a la casa y comenzó a encender todas las luces; se sentía solo.  Fue directo a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para prepararse un sándwich.  Sentado sobre la barra de la cocina, acompañaba su cena con una cerveza mientras recordaba con infinita nostalgia la última vez que había tenido a Kay sentado justamente ahí.

El viernes por la mañana, -al igual que los días anteriores-, Marc se fue directo a su oficina.  Ciertamente, no tenía mucho trabajo ya que en los días previos se había quedado hasta muy noche adelantando pendientes.  Sólo quería que dieran las seis de la tarde para marcharse y llegar a una casa desordenada para encerrarse en ella todo el fin de semana.  

Bettina y Bernard habían salido fuera de la ciudad y se habían llevado a Matthias con ellos, por lo que pasar el fin de semana con su hijo no era una opción.  Mientras se lamentaba por ello, su teléfono comenzó a sonar -y para su sorpresa-, escuchó la voz de su madre, saludándolo afectuosamente y preguntándole cuándo iría a verlos.  Marc suspiró antes de asegurarle que ahora tenía mucho trabajo, pero que en un par de meses lo haría. 

Una vez que colgaron, permaneció algunos minutos recordando cómo había sido el reencuentro con sus padres.  Había podido más el lazo familiar cuando sus padres finalmente aceptaron su decisión de vivir con Kay.  Al principio había sido incómodo, pero poco a poco las cosas volvieron a ser “casi” como antes.  Lo cierto era que las pocas veces que se había reunido con ellos, Kay no había estado presente.   “Sería en Navidad cuando se reunirían por primera vez” –recordó tristemente-. “Bien… supéralo Borgmann, porque parece que eso no sucederá” –reconoció con nostalgia-.

Kay no lo había contactado, ni tampoco lo había visto en la unidad gracias a su decisión de permanecer encerrado en la oficina.  El único rastro de él, era ver su auto estacionado cada mañana.  Parecía que estaba llegando más temprano de lo acostumbrado, pero en las noches cuando salía de la unidad, únicamente estaba su auto estacionado en el espacio designado a los jefes de cada división.

Por otra parte, Jörg le había telefoneado casi a diario durante esa semana, pero todas las veces Marc se había negado a verlo ya que seguía sin ánimos para hablar o ver a nadie.  Ese viernes no fue la excepción;  mientras archivaba algunos documentos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  A diferencia de las primeras veces, cuando pensaba que podía ser Kay y el corazón comenzaba a latirle a mil, lo sacó de la chaqueta sabiendo de antemano que sería Jörg.   “No me equivoqué” –pensó con un dejo de tristeza; extrañaba a Kay lo indecible pero su silencio parecía indicar que no era recíproco-.

“Jörg…” –le dijo a modo de saludo-.

“¡Ey! Marc, ¿Cómo te va viejo? ¿Ya estás de mejor talante?” –escuchó decir a un Jörg alegre-.

“Jörg tenía la facultad de sacarle una sonrisa, aun en las peores circunstancias” –reconoció Marc mientras respondía con una sonrisa: “Realmente no… pero gracias por preguntar”

Escuchó un bufido de exasperación del otro lado de la línea antes de decir: “Muy mal Marc… y lo peor es que no estás haciendo nada diferente para que esto cambie, ¿cierto?”

Marc no lo contradijo y nuevamente dándole las gracias rechazó su oferta de reunirse para cenar.   Cuando llegó a su casa, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver a Jörg sentado en el porche de la entrada.   Lo conocía y sabía que a pesar de sus negativas, tarde o temprano Jörg lo buscaría.  

“Te dejé solo estos días para que pudieras lamerte las heridas… pero ya es tiempo de que por lo menos hagas el intento de sentirte un poco mejor” –le dijo Jörg a modo de saludo-.          

Marc agradeció en silencio la insistencia de su amigo e intentando sonreír le estrechó la mano. 

Jörg, sonrió a su vez, abrazándolo fuertemente.  Era un abrazo fraterno, para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.  Mientras lo abrazaba, le pasó la mano por el cuello tan sólo un momento  y después lo soltó.   Cuando entraron a la cocina, Jörg se volvió a mirar a Marc afirmando: “Esto parece un campo de batalla”. “Ciertamente el orden no es una de tus cualidades, ¿no?”

“Si, ya sé… dentro de mis planes para el fin de semana está el hacer el aseo de la casa” –reconoció con fastidio-.

“Hagamos algo, le voy a hablar a la señora que me ayuda a limpiar mi estudio y le pediré que se dé una vuelta una vez por semana, para ayudarte con el aseo ¿qué te parece?”

Marc no estaba tan seguro de que una extraña entrara a su casa, sin embargo cuando vio la columna de trastos sucios, aceptó de inmediato.  _“Gut…_ me has convencido”.

“Bueno, ya resuelto el tema de la limpieza, vayamos a cenar… muero de hambre y ciertamente aquí no podemos hacerlo” –aseveró echando una mirada a la desordenada cocina-.

Debido a la insistencia de Jörg, finalmente aceptó acompañarlo.  “Vamos en mi auto y una vez que terminemos te traigo de regreso, ermitaño” –bromeó subiéndose al BMW.

Después de veinte minutos dentro del auto, Marc preguntó inquieto: “¿Se puede saber a dónde vamos? ¿No pudimos haber elegido cualquiera de los restaurantes que están a la orilla del lago Starnberg?

Sonriendo Jörg contestó: “Por supuesto que no.  Iremos a uno de mis lugares favoritos, estoy seguro que te va a encantar”

Ante tal respuesta, Marc únicamente pudo alzarse de hombros en señal de resignación.  Cuando algo le emocionaba a Jörg era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. 

Estacionaron el auto sobre _Johann-Fichte-Straße_ y como a doscientos metros Marc pudo ver el lugar.  En la entrada había unas estatuas tipo gárgolas y con letras garigoleadas podía leerse: _TANTRIS._ Era un restaurante demasiado formal para el estilo de Jörg y los comensales eran casi puras parejas. 

“¿Estás seguro que es aquí? –preguntó Marc bromeando-.

“¿Por qué lo dudas? La comida es excelente y el servicio y el ambiente de lo mejor.  Es justo lo que necesitas para olvidarte un poco de tus problemas… Confía en mí amigo.” –Refutó Jörg sonriente-.

“Jörg no se había equivocado”, pensaba Marc mientras saboreaba su platillo.   La comida era increíble y el servicio de lo mejor.   Mientras saboreaba el vino tinto que el _Sommelier_ les había recomendado, agradeció el que Jörg estuviera con él.  En más de una ocasión le hizo soltar una carcajada por las ocurrencias que contaba ya que la charla con él siempre era amena y hacía que el tiempo pasara volando.  

“ _Danke…_ ” –le dijo Marc-.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por sacarte de la cueva en la que literalmente estás viviendo ermitaño?” –le contestó con una sonrisa-.

Marc al escucharlo soltó una carcajada, cuando de pronto notó que alguien le rozaba el hombro y la expresión de Jörg se tornaba seria.

Al volverse para ver de quién se trataba, su rostro se contrajo al ver a una Emma sonriente que los miraba con curiosidad.  Y a tres pasos atrás de ella, y sin percatarse aún de su presencia, se acercaba Kay.


	63. Soledad

**63: Soledad**

**Kay: _Una semana atrás…_**

Antes de subirse al Audi, Kay miró por última vez la casa iluminada.  Desde donde se encontraba podía ver la silueta de Marc paseándose por la habitación. En el fondo, tenía la certeza de estar cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.   Sabía que ese arrebato de ira podía costarle perder a Marc definitivamente, dejándole el camino libre a Jörg para terminar de conquistarlo, -si es que aún no lo había logrado ya-.  Pero las sospechas sobre un posible engaño, en conjunto con su orgullo herido le impedían dar marcha atrás.  Exhalando un suspiro, subió al auto y arrancó a máxima velocidad.  _“Scheiße!”_ –Murmuró ya arrepentido y con el miedo atenazado en el estómago, mientras tomaba la autopista que lo llevaría a _Gauting_ -. 

Iba ya a la mitad del trayecto, cuando sin previo aviso salió de la pista.  Detuvo el auto y apagó el motor.  Con ambas manos se frotó la cara y después, abrazando el volante se recostó sobre él.  “¿Qué estaba haciendo?” –Pensó desesperado-. 

Sabía que necesitaba asirse de algo si no, se volvería loco.   Por ello, sin pensarlo, había decidido buscar a Emma con la finalidad de estar cerca de su bebé.   “Pero probablemente a esa hora de la noche, ella ya estaría dormida y además al día siguiente él tenía que ir a trabajar”. –Reflexionó angustiado-. 

“¡Mierda!” –Gritó-, y sin poder contenerse un minuto más, rompió a llorar.   Estacionado en la mitad de la nada, miraba el obscuro camino que tenía por delante, pensando que así era como se vislumbraba su futuro.  Sólo deseaba que su bebé naciera y que Emma cumpliera su palabra para poder estar con él.  Era lo único que lo mantenía con la fuerza necesaria para no cometer una estupidez.

Después de unos minutos y un poco más tranquilo, encendió el auto y se dirigió hacia el centro de Múnich.  Buscaría un hotel para quedarse esa noche ya que no podía regresar a su casa después de lo que le había dicho a Marc.  

Esa noche la pasó fatal; por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor profundo en el pecho que comenzó en el preciso momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras: _“Llegué a mi límite.  Hasta aquí lo dejamos”._   Por ello, casi toda la noche estuvo en vigilia dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de discernir en qué momento todo se había ido al carajo.   Parecía que la vida se ensañaba con él y que por una u otra razón no podía ser plenamente feliz.   Con ese pensamiento en la mente comenzó a retroceder en el tiempo, recordando los momentos que lo habían marcado profundamente.

“A lo largo de su vida, sólo había podido disfrutar de flashazos de felicidad”. –pensaba abatido-.  Una vez que descubrió su identidad sexual y que tuvo el valor de reconocerlo, las dificultades comenzaron.   Primero, fueron sus propios padres que nunca lo aceptaron, al grado de optar por salirse de su casa y no volver a tener contacto con ellos.   Rara vez hablaba de ellos o de cómo lo hacía sentir el hecho de no tenerlos cerca, pero la realidad era que le pesaba y mucho.  Y por otra parte, el tener que lidiar con personas de mente obtusa, que lo señalaban por sus preferencias era algo que había tenido que sortear a través de los años y más en el ambiente de trabajo en que se desenvolvía, donde “en teoría”, se suponía que todos eran tipos rudos y heterosexuales.

A lo largo de los años, nunca mantuvo una relación estable hasta que conoció a Marc.  Antes de él, su vida consistía básicamente en salir con cualquier tipo que le pareciera atractivo, pero más allá del sexo, no existía esa complicidad que le hiciera querer permanecer más de un mes con cualquiera de ellos. 

En cambio, recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio a Marc.  Él llevaba ya un par de semanas de haber llegado a la Academia y haberse instalado en su habitación; ahí, disfrutaba de la soledad, puesto que no tenía que compartir habitación con nadie, hasta que _Brandt_ –su superior-, le informó que tendría un nuevo compañero.   

Ese domingo por la tarde, arregló su uniforme para usarlo al día siguiente y se instaló en la litera para comenzar a leer _“El Perfume” –de Patrick Süskind-._ Inmerso en la lectura, apenas notó cuando la puerta se abría y un tipo de ojos verdes y casi de su estatura, entraba en la habitación.  Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió inmediatamente una punzada de deseo que rápidamente desechó.  Se saludaron escuetamente y Marc se presentó, para posteriormente, comenzar a instalarse.  Era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero había algo en él que desde el principio lo atrajo inevitablemente.

“Marc…” –pronunció Kay evocando su recuerdo-.  Con Marc había vivido muchas cosas; más buenas que malas, ya que Marc fue el causante de la soledad más amarga que vivió, cuando lo dejó por primera vez;  pero, también pudo experimentar la felicidad más profunda una vez que decidieron vivir juntos y compartir sus más grandes anhelos.   

Ese primer año viviendo juntos, fue el más maravilloso de toda su existencia.  Y no sólo porque se entendían a la perfección, sino porque compartían muchas cosas juntos; el sexo con Marc era por mucho el mejor que había experimentado, pero también el descubrir la ternura que escondía en esa fachada de hombre duro, lo hizo caer perdidamente enamorado de él.  Por primera vez no se sentía solo, sabía que le importaba a alguien y que pasara lo que pasara Marc estaría ahí para él.  Era cierto que como en todas las relaciones, tenían peleas pero siempre tuvo la certeza de que ese amor era para toda la vida. 

“¿En qué momento las cosas comenzaron a decaer?” –se preguntaba Kay una y otra vez-.  Hoy más que nunca, ya no estaba tan seguro de que ambos fueran capaces de superar esta dura prueba, y eso le provocaba una infinita tristeza, no sólo por la posibilidad de que las diferencias que hoy tenían se volvieran irreconciliables, sino también porque si esta ruptura era definitiva no podría convivir más con Matthias.  Amaba a ese pequeño como si fuera su hijo y el hecho de pensar en no volver a verlo le partía el corazón.

Cuando rememoraba todo lo vivido con Marc, en su mente apareció un nombre: Jörg.   Independientemente de que ahora, por las circunstancias que fueran, se había hecho muy cercano a Marc, siempre le estaría agradecido por el apoyo que le mostró cuando estuvo en coma en el hospital.  

“¡Mierda!  ¿Y si había exagerado con respecto a Jörg?” Con la cabeza fría, comenzó a reflexionar en lo ocurrido.  “¿Y si los celos lo habían cegado y no había ningún sentimiento romántico por parte de Jörg hacia Marc?”   Lo conocía bien y ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera capaz de traicionarlo.  La realidad es que ya no sabía qué pensar, porque el hecho de que Marc lo hubiera dejado ir sin luchar por él, le hacía sentirse herido. 

Aún después de declarar que todo había terminado entre ellos, se quedó a esperarlo con el pretexto de la casa, deseando que Marc lo detuviera, que le dijera que lo amaba y que lo entendía.   Pero nada de eso sucedió, lo dejó ir tan fácilmente, que le hizo pensar que ya se había cansado de él.  “¿Y si era Marc el que comenzaba a tener sentimientos distintos por Jörg?” 

No supo en qué momento el sueño lo venció, pero todas esas dudas seguían martirizándolo sobremanera.   A la mañana siguiente, desvelado y con el ánimo por los suelos se fue a trabajar.   Los días se le hacían eternos; básicamente su rutina consistía en llegar muy temprano a la unidad y refugiarse en el trabajo, para posteriormente regresar al hotel o ir a visitar a Emma.   En más de un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de llamarle a Marc pero todas las veces se arrepintió en el último momento. “¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué entendiera lo importante que era el nacimiento de su hijo? No había nada que no se hubieran dicho antes y que pudiera arreglar la situación entre ambos.  Mientras Marc no cambiara de tesitura no había nada que pudiera decirle” –pensó Kay tristemente-.   

Los dos primeros días, no vio a Marc en la unidad lo cual le pareció extraño, pero por otra parte, lo agradecía porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando lo viera.   Ya para el miércoles, era evidente que Marc lo evitaba, puesto que no se aparecía en el comedor y había cancelado su asistencia a una de las reuniones que tenían programada juntos; en su lugar, había mandado a uno de sus subordinados para que la atendiera.

El jueves, intentó topárselo pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos por lo que resignado, una vez que su turno terminó, subió al auto y se marchó.   En el trayecto de regreso, sin explicarse por qué, se desvió hacia la salida a _Starnberg_ , sólo para detener el auto a unos metros de su casa y añorar la vida que estaba dejando atrás.   Sentado tras el volante, miraba hacia la casa y sentía cómo el corazón se le encogía.   Recordó cuando llegaron a vivir ahí pocos meses antes; había sido el inicio de un maravilloso sueño, en dónde ambos compartirían sus vidas”. –Se lamentaba Kay en silencio-.   Estuvo cerca de media hora estacionado a una distancia considerable, cuando vio aproximarse el BMW rojo.

Para su tranquilidad, Marc llegó solo a casa.  Estacionó el auto y descendió de él.  Por sus expresiones corporales Kay podía ver que se encontraba triste, estaba cabizbajo y caminaba a paso lento; en ningún momento se percató de su presencia.  Entró a la casa y posteriormente Kay pudo ver cómo una a una, las luces se iban prendiendo.   Recordó con nostalgia, que Marc odiaba la obscuridad y siempre iba por la casa prendiendo luces.  Él solía bromearlo al respecto, insinuando que era un _“pussy”_ , a lo que Marc únicamente se reía y decía que la obscuridad y él no eran buenos compañeros.

Permaneció unos minutos más, mirando a la que hasta hace unos días había sido su casa, sin atreverse a hacer nada más.  La realidad era que sólo había traído consigo lo que cupo en la maleta, pero aun había muchas cosas suyas dentro.   “¿Sería el pretexto perfecto para llamarlo?” –pensó al tiempo que casi de inmediato desechaba la idea.

Arrancó el auto y se marchó.  Ese día había quedado en ir a ver a Emma y el haberse desviado, había hecho que ya fuera tarde a su encuentro; por lo que incrementando la velocidad tomó el camino hacia _Gauting_.   Cuando llegó y tocó la puerta del timbre, escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban; cuando Emma abrió la puerta, su cara era de una molestia tal, que no la podía ni la quería disimular.

“Bonitas horas de llegar…” –le dijo a modo de saludo-.

“Si, bueno… tuve que quedarme más tiempo en la unidad y por eso se me hizo tarde” –contestó Kay justificándose-.

“¿Sabes que existen unos aparatos llamados teléfonos? Es lo mínimo que espero de ti.  Si sabes que no vas a llegar a la hora prometida, es tu obligación avisarme para no tener que estar esperándote…” –le recriminó Emma-.

“Wow, wow, wow… cálmate.  No es para tanto” –contestó Kay un tanto irritado-.

“¿Qué no es para tanto Kay?  Te recuerdo que soy la madre de tu hijo…” –le dijo retándolo-.

Kay respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse.  Realmente lo estaba sacando de balance. La mujer arrepentida y comprensiva que había sido estos meses, había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo podía ver a una mujer quejumbrosa e intolerante; estaba cambiando de actitud radicalmente.  Ya que esta no era la primera situación en la cual se comportaba así. 

En esa misma semana, le había recriminado por no ir a verla en el momento en el que ella lo llamó, puesto que se sentía “indispuesta”.  Aun cuando le explicó que estaba en medio de una junta, y que saliendo iría a verla, ella no lo entendió.  Tuvo que aguantar alrededor de cinco minutos de recriminaciones antes de colgar.  Volviendo a tomar aire y evitando tener una confrontación que pudiera afectar a su bebé, únicamente asintió y se disculpó.

“Tienes razón, Emma. Debí llamarte; no volverá a pasar, discúlpame”-finalizó aunque por dentro se sentía molesto.-

Emma lo miró y haciendo una mueca como si se tratara de una niña malcriada, respondió: “Está bien… te perdono Kay; siempre y cuando me lo compenses llevándome a cenar”

No sabía que era: si los problemas que tenía con Marc o la pésima actitud que Emma estaba mostrando, pero cada vez se sentía menos tolerante.  Ansiaba el momento de que su hijo naciera para poder hacerse cargo de él y no tener que volver a verla.

“De acuerdo, vamos a cenar… ¿a dónde quieres ir?” –Preguntó Kay-.

“Hay un lugar que me han recomendado  y al que tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero está en Múnich, así que podría ser mañana viernes para tener tiempo de disfrutar del lugar y conversar sobre nuestro futuro” “¿Qué te parece?  Claro, a menos que Marc no te dé permiso…” –remató sin ocultar su sarcasmo-.

Kay la miró tratando de no explotar.  “Ten cuidado Emma”.  Ella no tenía por qué saber los problemas que tenía con Marc así que, sosteniéndole la mirada le dijo: “¿A qué hora quieres que pase por ti?”

La mujer sonriendo, le respondió: “A las siete, ¿te parece bien?”

Kay asintiendo le dijo: “A las siete, será”.  “Me voy, para dejarte descansar, mañana nos vemos”.

“¡Pero si acabas de llegar! Quédate aunque sea un rato, para que te cuente lo que me dijo el doctor” –insistió-.

Después de una hora, salió asegurándole por enésima vez, que llegaría puntual por ella.  Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por seguirle el hilo de la conversación, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado.  Pensaba en Marc.

Al día siguiente, salió antes de la Unidad para llegar a tiempo por ella, una vez que se subieron al auto, le preguntó: “¿Y cuál es ese lugar al que quieres ir?”

“Se llama _Tantris_ , es comida internacional pero el ambiente es de lo mejor” –respondió emocionada-.

“Lo conozco” –respondió Kay recordando la última vez que había estado ahí-.   Era el restaurante favorito de Jörg y durante el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo lo llevó ahí un par de veces. 

“¿Y qué tal? ¿Si vale la pena?

“Sí, es un buen lugar y la comida es muy buena”

“Pues no hay nada más que decir, ¡vayamos!”

Una hora después, llegaron al restaurante.  Dejaron el auto en el valet parking ya que Emma se quejaba de no poder caminar demasiado porque últimamente los pies se le hinchaban.   Casi al entrar al restaurant, ella recordó que había olvidado su celular en el auto.

“Adelántate a la mesa, voy por tu teléfono y ahora te alcanzo” –le dijo Kay-.

Así lo hizo y mientras la _Hostess_ la llevaba a la mesa, Kay regresó al auto por el teléfono.  Unos minutos después, regresaba con el celular cuando la vio de espaldas hablando con alguien.  Como ella le tapaba la visibilidad no podía distinguir con quién estaba.   No fue sino hasta que se aproximó más, cuando los vio.

En ese instante sintió cómo la sangre se le subía al rostro.  Ahí, en el restaurante favorito de Jörg, estaban él y Marc cenando.  Mientras Emma hablaba con ellos, notó cómo Jörg tomaba a Marc del antebrazo con demasiada familiaridad, dejando su mano descansando sobre él.

“¿¡Qué carajo!? –murmuró aturdido, sintiendo un vacío que iba creciendo conforme caminaba hacia ellos.-

Cuando llegó a la mesa, buscó a Marc con la mirada.  Fue sólo un instante ya que de inmediato Marc rompió el contacto visual, sin embargo, fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir un vuelco en el estómago. 

“Kay, guapo… mira quien está aquí.  ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Marc vendría con un amigo a cenar con nosotros? Aunque parece que tenían mucha hambre porque ya han comenzado a comer…  ¿O es que acaso tú tampoco lo sabías? –Y prosiguió disfrutando de la situación: “Upss… por tu cara parece que no tenías ni idea, ¿cierto? Me parece que Marc y tú tendrán mucho que hablar después de esto ¿no?” –Diciendo la última frase se volteó a mirar a Marc quien estaba pálido con la vista clavada en la mesa.

Jörg, percatándose de lo que Emma hacía, intervino con la finalidad de disipar un poco la tensión que ahí se estaba generando. “¡Kay, viejo me da gusto verte! Le dijo a modo de saludo.

Kay quería abalanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, pero se contuvo.  No pensaba armar una escena delante de ella, por lo que con la mejor de sus sonrisas, dijo: “¿Qué hay “viejo”?  A mí también me da gusto verte.   Sabía que se reunirían, pero no pensé que fuera aquí…” –cuando terminó de pronunciar la frase, se volvió hacia Emma y le dijo: “Anda, vayamos a nuestra mesa que nos están esperando”.

Emma

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabía que algo raro estaba pasando ahí, aunque Kay tratara de disimularlo.   Lo supo al ver la cara de incomodidad que Marc puso cuando la vio.   Y cuando Kay se acercaba a ellos, pudo darse cuenta que no le gustó nada encontrar a su “amante” al lado de aquel hombre tan varonil.  “Perfecto… las cosas no podrían estar yendo mejor.” “Si todo sale como lo pienso, muy pronto tendré a Kay comiendo de mi mano…”  –pensó para sus adentros-. 

Se volvió lentamente hacia la mesa donde ambos hombres se miraban incómodos y con su mejor sonrisa les dijo: “Un gusto saludarlos, ya no los molestamos más… Kay y yo nos vamos a nuestra mesa” – y sin decir más tomó a Kay del brazo y lo jaló suavemente-.

Con una mirada asesina, Kay los miró.  Primero a Jörg y después a Marc, quien no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.  Antes de irse, les hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.


	64. Sorpresa

**64: Sorpresa**

**Kay / Marc**

_“Scheiße! Ernsthaft?_  De todos los restaurantes que hay en Múnich ¿tenían que venir justo a este?”  –Murmuró Marc mientras veía de reojo a Kay dirigirse a la mesa que les habían asignado situada justo a unos cuantos metros de la suya-.  

“¿Qué te puedo decir?” –Le respondió Jörg levantándose de hombros-. “Fue un momento bastante incómodo… pero al parecer esa mujer no sabe por los problemas que tú y Kay están pasando… ¿Te diste cuenta que Kay trató de disimularlo?  Se le ve tenso, incluso desde aquí, puedo verlos y su semblante lo dice todo, no la está pasando nada bien…”

“Jörg… basta. No los mires” –le pidió Marc, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso-.  “Ya me quiero ir, pide la cuenta”.

“Marc, tranquilízate… ellos no me ven y tampoco es que no les quite la vista de encima.  Me parece que debes calmarte, estás muy alterado y no es para que te pongas así.  No permitas que Kay vea lo afectado que estás…” –Le aconsejó-.  “¿Mejor por qué no pedimos un digestivo en lugar de irnos como fugitivos?” –Le preguntó tratando de distraerlo un poco-.

“Tienes razón, pero prefiero algo más fuerte” –respondió con una mueca-.

“Pide lo que quieras… estás aquí para relajarte y además no vas a manejar”

Marc asintió, mientras levantando la mano llamaba al mesero.  Éste se acercó y Marc le dijo: “un _Buchanans Master_ en las rocas por favor…”.  Cuando le preguntó a Jörg que deseaba tomar, este pidió un café.

“¿Un café, en serio? Acompáñame con uno igual” –le pidió Marc-.

“De acuerdo, olvida el café y tráeme un whisky para brindar con mi amigo” -dijo dirigiéndose al mesero, quién asintió y desapareció hacia la cocina-.

Un whisky, se convirtió en varios más, lo que hizo sentir a Marc algo achispado.  “Te propongo algo Jörg, toma conmigo, deja el auto aquí y nos regresamos en taxi…”

Jörg lo miró y accedió.  Se sentía tan bien de poder pasar tiempo con él, que poco le importó las miradas que Kay les dirigía.  Después de todo, no estaban haciendo nada malo y Marc se veía mucho más relajado.

“¿Sabes?, -le dijo Marc en ese momento-.  “Kay fue quien decidió poner fin a nuestra relación, sin importarle mis sentimientos”.  “Es increíble lo fácil que se deja manipular por esa mujer… pero estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del engaño…” –concluyó al tiempo que chocaba su copa contra la de Jörg-.

“Ojalá que así sea… La mujer es una arpía, fue evidente cómo disfrutó encontrarnos aquí;  por un momento pensé en confrontarla aquí mismo pero caí en la cuenta que no es mi papel inmiscuirme en ese tema” –le confesó Jörg, mientras saboreaba su trago-.

Marc únicamente asintió y de un sorbo apuraba el último trago de su bebida.   “No quiero llegar a casa ahora.  Vámonos de aquí y vayamos a algún club; quiero bailar y olvidarme por un momento de todo…” –le propuso Marc con una sonrisa-.

“Tus deseos son órdenes…” –le contestó Jörg riendo mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir la cuenta”.

Desde que se sentaron, Emma no paró de hablar; primero elogiando el lugar por tener cubiertos para zurdos –que Kay podría usar-, y admirando su vasta carta de vinos aunque ella no pudiera beber en esos momentos.  Después aprovechó la situación para preguntarle a Kay si todo estaba bien entre él y Marc.  “Kay, ¿te encuentras bien? Me parece que no sabías que Marc estaría aquí cenando con este tipo tan atractivo…” –lo incitó-.

Kay estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no contestarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos y para no levantarse de la mesa para confrontar a ambos.  Sabía que él era el culpable de que Marc estuviera con Jörg en ese momento.   “Emma, deja ese tema por la paz...  Claro que sabía que Marc se reuniría con Jörg, sólo que no sabía que se verían aquí…” –mintió-.   “Jörg es un buen amigo y a veces lo frecuentamos”. –Concluyó zanjando el tema-.

“Está bien, te creo.  No tienes que convencerme de lo contrario… sólo te pregunté porque por tu cara parecía que querías irte a los golpes contra ellos”. –lo retó-.  “Solo quiero recordarte que estoy arrepentida de lo que hice y que puedes confiar en mí”. –le respondió con una mirada inocente-.

“Gracias, pero no hay nada que contar…” –le respondió malhumorado-.

El resto de la velada fue un martirio para Kay.  Trataba de ponerle atención a Emma pero por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de mirar de reojo hacia la mesa donde aquellos dos se encontraban.    Marc estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no podía verle la cara, sin embargo, veía cómo Jörg lo hacía reír puesto que escuchaba esas carcajadas que tanto disfrutaba y  eso le provocaba unos celos que lo carcomían por dentro, al aceptar que últimamente Marc no reía así con él cuando estaban juntos.  

Por otro lado, no le habían pasado desapercibidas todas las veces que el mesero les llevó de beber.  Cada vez, se le veía a Marc más relajado, incluso como si hubiera olvidado que él se encontraba a escasos metros de ellos.

“ _So ein Mist!”_ –pensó Kay para sus adentros cuando vio que el mesero les llevaba la cuenta y ambos se veían claramente afectados debido al alcohol. 

“¿Quieres que compartamos un postre?” –Le preguntó Emma con una mirada de inocencia, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones-.

“No gracias, pero si quieres pide algo para ti…” –le contestó Kay-.

“No, me parece que ya estoy satisfecha… además si sigo comiendo así, voy a rodar.”  “Mejor pide la cuenta, Kay.   Me siento cansada y me gustaría llegar a descansar” –le sugirió, percatándose que Marc y el otro hombre hacían lo mismo-.

Una vez que les llevaron la cuenta, Marc sacó la cartera para pagar, pero Jörg se lo impidió.  “Nada de eso… yo te invité a cenar. ¿Recuerdas?” –Le  dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el plástico al mesero y firmaba el _voucher_.   Marc lo miró y dándole las gracias le propuso: “De acuerdo, paga la cuenta, pero de aquí nos vamos a algún bar y yo te invitaré. ¿Estamos?”  Jörg asintió sonriendo y le dijo: “vámonos de aquí, el taxi que pedimos ya debe estar afuera esperándonos”.  

Mientras Kay pagaba la cuenta esperaba que Emma regresara del baño, mirando desesperado hacia la salida.  Cuando Emma regresó, le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y ambos salieron del restaurante.   Kay se dirigió al chico del _valet_ para pedir su auto y alcanzó a ver cómo Jörg y Marc se subían a un taxi, dejando el BMW de Jörg aparcado ahí.

Se sentía desbordado; claramente lo que necesitaba era salir de inmediato de aquel lugar, dejar a Emma en su casa e ir en busca de Marc.  Había cometido una estupidez y debía hablar con Marc para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ambos”. –pensó decidido, mientras le abría la puerta a Emma y a su vez rodeaba el auto para alejarse de allí.


	65. Perspectivas

**65: Perspectivas**

**Emma / Marc / Kay / Jörg**

Una vez que llegó a casa de Emma, se volvió hacia el asiento del copiloto, donde ella dormía profundamente.  “Definitivamente está enorme” –pensaba Kay mientras observaba el abultado abdomen en dónde crecía su hijo-.

“Emma…” –pronunció mientras la movía delicadamente-.  “Emma…” –no fue hasta la segunda vez que la llamó, que ella despertó desorientada-.

“Ya llegamos; te ayudaré para que puedas bajarte, espera adentro” –le dijo Kay al tiempo que rodeaba el auto para ayudarla a salir-.

Una vez que Emma abrió la puerta de su casa, lo invitó a pasar, pero Kay negando con la cabeza le dijo: “Gracias pero debo irme; te llamo mañana”.  –Y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, se alejó a paso apresurado-.

**Emma**

Ella miró con expresión adusta cómo Kay arrancaba el auto y salía a máxima velocidad, dejándola sola en el umbral de la puerta.   Mostrando un gesto de fastidio, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió adentro.

Su casa era de una planta, por lo que era relativamente más fácil desplazarse de un lugar a otro debido a su estado, ya que en este último mes le costaba moverse con facilidad.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación, comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama; cuando se dirigía hacia el baño, pasó frente al espejo y se detuvo ahí por un momento al ver reflejada su silueta;  era extraño darse cuenta de cómo su cuerpo se había deformado a estas alturas de su embarazo, no sólo por el abultado abdomen, sino también por los pies hinchados, e incluso, su rostro se veía diferente.  “¿Quién había dicho que las embarazadas lucían radiantes?” -Pensó con un dejo de tristeza, rememorando lo distante que estaba de la mujer sexy que en su momento fue-.

Con los dedos, comenzó a seguir las marcas de las estrías que cruzaban gran parte de su abdomen al tiempo que admiraba la turgencia de sus senos, -éstos habían crecido considerablemente en las últimas semanas-, y una línea obscura que atravesaba verticalmente su abdomen, completaban su transformación.

Tenía miedo.  Era un miedo tangible por todas las cosas que estaban pendiendo de un hilo desde unos meses atrás.   Era gracioso pensar que antes de saberse embarazada, había hecho planes para tener un hijo con Kay cuando él sugirió que ser padre era uno de sus sueños más anhelados.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez, la había dejado impresionada.  Era un tipo sumamente varonil y encantador.  Aun cuando semanas después escuchó el rumor de que era gay, no lo creyó.  No lo parecía en lo absoluto y ella absurdamente pensó que podía existir algo más que una simple amistad.  Él siempre se mostró agradable y coqueto con ella, por lo que probablemente eso la confundió al pensar que lo podía cambiar.  Estaba obsesionada con él.  Ella siempre había logrado atraer a cualquier hombre y Kay no iba a ser la excepción.  Era como un reto que se había propuesto vencer.

Pero todos sus planes se arruinaron cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.  Unas semanas atrás, había salido de juerga y había bebido demasiado; ahí conoció a un par de tipos con los que tuvo sexo.   No era la primera vez que hacía un trío, pero sí había sido la primera vez que debido al alcohol, tuvo sexo sin protección.  Como resultado de ello, crecía un bebé en sus entrañas. 

Pero cuando Kay le confesó que Marc y él habían decidido buscar a una madre subrogada, se volvió loca.  No iba a permitir que por culpa de Marc sus planes se vinieran abajo, y por ello había decidido drogar a Kay.  Era mentira que se sintiera arrepentida; a costa de lo que fuera tenía que lograr que Kay se hiciera cargo de su hijo y una vez que éste naciera, le diría que no era capaz de dárselo en adopción.  Así, Kay tendría que aceptarlo y pasar más tiempo con ella por el bebé.

Con un poco de ayuda, si lograba llevar a término su embarazo, muy bien podría hacerle creer a Kay que el nacimiento de su hijo se había adelantado algunas semanas, -ya que esto era algo muy común en madres primerizas-.   “Todo tiene que salir conforme a lo planeado…” –susurró por enésima vez, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo-.

**Marc**

Jörg y él iban en el taxi camino a _“Sinners”_ –uno de los clubes que más le gustaba-.  Gracias al efecto del alcohol, se sentía relajado y realmente estaba disfrutando el momento. Evitaba pensar en el encuentro previo que había tenido con Kay y esa mujer.

Cuando llegaron, pagaron al chofer y se dirigieron al lugar.  Había una fila inmensa para entrar, por lo que Marc sacó un cigarro y lo encendió; apenas le había dado un par de bocanadas, cuando Jörg le dijo: “vamos, entremos que está haciendo un frío del carajo”.

“Ajá… ¿Qué no has visto la fila que hay para entrar?” –replicó Marc mientras seguía fumando-.

“¿Te olvidas con quién estás?  No necesitamos hacer fila viejo, anda vamos ya…”

Tal como Jörg predijo, cuando se acercaron a la entrada, el hombre corpulento que resguardaba la entrada los vio, y saludándolo con una palmada les abrió paso.  “Jörg, no sabía que esta noche tenías presentación” –le dijo aquel-.

“No la tengo… hemos venido como espectadores Will” –respondió a su vez-.

“Muy bien, disfruten entonces” –respondió aquel hombre, mientras los dejaba pasar-.

Una vez adentro, fueron directo a la barra; el lugar estaba abarrotado como siempre y la música era de lo mejor.   “El conjunto de gente bailando, música a todo volumen, las luces y el alcohol, le hacían sentir la adrenalina en su estado más puro” –aceptó Marc moviéndose al ritmo de la música-.

Jörg pidió dos _shots_ de tequila y dándole uno a Marc gritó: “A olvidarnos de todo, ¡Hasta el fondo Marc!”  

Ambos hombres chocaron sus caballitos y bebieron todo el contenido de un solo trago.  Marc hizo una mueca al sentir cómo el líquido raspaba su garganta y ambos hombres rieron divertidos.

“¿Qué es esto, tequila?” –le preguntó Marc aun riendo-.

“¿Con qué otra cosa mejor podríamos brindar?” –Respondió Jörg, divertido-.

Marc movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y se volvió para mirar a los que bailaban.   En ese momento Jörg paró de reír y cambiando su expresión lo miró de pies a cabeza. Se sentía tan bien de poder estar con él que lentamente se acercó y tomándolo de la cintura le dijo: “es hora de divertirnos de verdad.”

Al sentir su contacto, Marc se volteó para mirarlo y asintiendo se dejó llevar.    En medio de la multitud, Jörg lo conducía al centro de la pista; mientras esquivaban a la gente, aprovechó para tomarlo de la mano y Marc se dejó hacer a pesar de sentirse extraño.  Una vez que se situaron cerca del escenario, Jörg acercó su boca a la oreja de Marc y rozándosela con los labios le dijo: “anda enséñame cómo te mueves, _schön_ ”.

Al escuchar ese apelativo, Marc bajó la mirada y dejándose llevar por el alcohol, comenzó a bailar.

El momento era perfecto, la suma de la música y la compañía de Jörg, lograron que se pudiera olvidar por un instante de sus problemas y se desinhibió por completo.  Comenzó a moverse con movimientos sensuales al ritmo de la música, mientras Jörg lo contemplaba sintiendo un fuerte deseo. 

Gracias a la obscuridad del lugar, nadie podía notar cómo las pupilas se le dilataban al mirar a Marc moverse de esa manera, y cómo poco a poco comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo reaccionando ante él.   Debido a la aglomeración, Marc lo rozaba con su cuerpo y con sus manos, provocándole un sinfín de sensaciones.

Cuando la música cambió de intensidad, Marc se acercó a Jörg y algo le dijo que no pudo entender, pero lo que sí pudo percibir fue el cálido aliento de Marc mezclado con el aroma del alcohol.  Se volvió loco de deseo. Continuaron bailando por un rato más y aprovechando la situación, Jörg le acariciaba los brazos y le rozaba la cintura mientras sudaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente borrachos para no importarles nada más allá que divertirse y pasarla bien.  Marc lo único que quería, era tratar de dejar todo atrás y disfrutar el momento.   Aún podía recordar lo que Jörg había mencionado en el taxi camino hacia el club: _“Kay conocía el lugar, porque en un par de ocasiones antes de que tú regresaras, yo lo llevé ahí”_ –había dicho-.   “ _A mí jamás me llevó, pero si lo hizo con ella…_ ” –se repetía herido-.

Jörg seguía bailando sin romper el contacto visual con Marc.  Mientras lo veía moverse, deseaba tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo al baño.  Ansiaba sentir esos labios contra los suyos, quería acariciarlo y descubrir su cuerpo.  Su cuerpo le dolía debido al deseo.  Pero aún borracho, le quedaba algo de cordura y sabía que no podía hacerlo.  Entonces, respirando resignado, se acercó a él y le dijo: “anda vamos por una cerveza, que muero de sed”.

Recargados en la barra bebían sus cervezas, cuando Jörg quiso inmortalizar aquel momento.  Sacó su teléfono y abrazando a Marc, levantó el celular para hacerse una _selfie_.  Haciendo muecas chistosas se tomaron la fotografía y sin pensar en las consecuencias, Jörg subió la foto a su cuenta de _Instagram_. Se sentía feliz.

**Kay**

Cuando llegó a _Starnberg_ y vio la casa apagada y el auto de Marc en la entrada, se sintió impotente.  _“fick!”_ –Gruñó al tiempo que golpeaba el volante con el puño-.  “¿Dónde podrán estar?”-pensaba molesto-.

Tomó su teléfono para marcarle a Marc pero fue inútil, después de varios intentos, su llamada se desvió al buzón de voz.  En ese momento, vio que había una actualización de estado en el _Instagram_ de Jörg.  Decidió abrirla y cuando miró la fotografía se quedó helado.  Ahí estaban Jörg y Marc abrazados haciendo muecas. Con los _hashtags_ ** _#fridaynight #drinking #myfavoritepartner #happytogether #peep y #sinnersparty_** , ambos se veían felices.  Se quedó algunos minutos observando la foto tratando de tranquilizarse.   Nunca, en toda su vida se había sentido tan celoso y tan triste como en aquel momento. 

Sin importarle nada, arrancó el auto y se dirigió hacia allá. Cuando llegó al centro de la ciudad, estacionó su auto sobre _Maximilians Platz_ y se dirigió a la entrada.   A pesar de la gente que estaba esperando entrar, Kay fue directo a la entrada y saludando a Bill, éste lo dejó pasar.   “¡ _Hallo_ Kay, tenía rato de no verte!  Por aquí anda Jörg con un amigo”  -le dijo el hombre de seguridad-.

“No me digas…” –Respondió Kay entrando al club-.  Mientras se abría paso entre la gente, se repetía una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido al terminar con Marc, brindándole todas las oportunidades a Jörg para conquistarlo.  “No se había equivocado… si en algún momento lo había dudado, hoy tenía claro cuáles eran las intenciones de “su amigo””. –Pensó con un dejo de amargura-.

A unos metros de la barra, los vio.  Ahí estaban los dos sentados uno frente al otro bebiendo y riendo; quien no los conociera pensaría que eran una pareja.  Por un momento, no pudo seguir adelante.  Se quedó clavado en el piso sin poder moverse, era como si la culpa por haber roto con Marc lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.  Se sentía loco de celos.  Comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos, cuando notó que Jörg se levantaba de su silla y se sentaba al lado de Marc en el sillón donde éste se encontraba, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre el muslo de Marc, mostrándole su teléfono. Ambos reían y como respuesta a algo que Jörg le dijo, Marc pasó su mano por la cara de éste haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

Cuando se iba acercando hacia ellos, Jörg lo vio.  Inmediatamente cambió su semblante y levantándose del sillón lo esperó.  Kay llegó hasta él y sin mediar palabra lo empujó contra la pared que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.  Lo tomó del cuello mientras con la otra mano lo inmovilizaba.  “¿Qué carajo crees que haces?” –Apretando los dientes, le gritó para hacerse escuchar sobre la música-.

Kay respiraba agitadamente, buscando una respuesta en los ojos de Jörg.  Éste, tratando de zafarse de Kay, lo miraba sin responderle. Parecía una lucha de poderes cuando Kay, desbordado por la furia, levantó el puño para golpearlo.   En ese momento, Marc que ya se había percatado de lo sucedido, tomó a Kay por detrás y lo separó de Jörg antes de que lograra asestarle el puñetazo.

Kay se volvió únicamente para ver la expresión de rabia con la que Marc lo miraba.  Tratando de zafarse de su abrazo, para terminar lo que había iniciado contra Jörg, forcejeaba también con él.  “Tal vez fue la adrenalina del momento, pero el ver a Kay sometiendo a Jörg, hizo que pudiera reaccionar a pesar de lo mareado que se sentía”. –reflexionó Marc mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente-.

Pasó un brazo alrededor del torso intentando inmovilizarlo, mientras que lo arrastraba lejos de Jörg.  En ese momento, dos hombres de seguridad se acercaron a ellos y sometiendo a Kay lo escoltaron a la salida.  Marc los siguió.  Ya afuera, el frío golpeó a Kay como una ráfaga, obligándolo a reaccionar. “¿Qué estaba haciendo?” –Se cuestionaba Kay respirando agitadamente, debido al forcejeo-.  Nunca antes, había personificado una escena como aquella; él era un hombre tranquilo que no era proclive a resolver sus problemas a golpes, pero en ese momento se sentía rebasado.

Cuando se recuperaba, vio a Marc acercarse a él lanzándole una mirada asesina, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Kay lo increpó: “¿Tan rápido pasaste de mí, ¡eh!? Ni una semana y ya estás con Jörg? ¿Cómo lo haces eh? ¿O es que acaso fue desde antes que termináramos?” –terminó gritando sin importarle la gente curiosa que los miraba alrededor-.

Marc se acercó a él, casi rozándole la nariz contra la suya. Lejos de responderle la sarta de estupideces que Kay había dicho, con voz muy queda y rechinando los dientes, preguntó a su vez: “¿Cómo lo hago Kay?,  ¿Te refieres a cómo logro aceptar el hecho de que me dejaras por no creer en mí?, ¿Quieres saber cómo logro levantarme todas las mañanas sabiendo lo fácil que fue para ti, abandonar todo lo que hemos construido?, ¿El decirme lo egoísta que soy por no aceptar a ese hijo que tanto proclamas que es tuyo?, ¿Quién es ahora el que pasó la página tan rápido? ¡Contéstame! ¡No te quedes callado! –Finalizó Marc sosteniéndole la mirada-.  Kay guardó silencio.  Se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Marc por lo que no supo qué decir. Se sentía perdido.  

En ese momento, Jörg caminaba hacia ellos.  Cuando Marc escuchó unos pasos aproximarse, se volteó y al reconocer a Jörg, regresó la mirada hacia Kay diciéndole: “No te voy a permitir este tipo de escenas, Kay.   Ya no soy ese.  El que era incondicional a ti, aun cuando tú fueras injusto conmigo.  He cambiado…, tú me has cambiado de todas las formas posibles.   Jörg y yo sólo somos amigos y tú no lo vas a estropear con tus celos sin sentido, no tienes derecho”. 

Y continuó: “Perdiste ese derecho en el momento que rompiste conmigo y me abandonaste para irte con ella.  Vuelve a tu vida de sueños, ya que la que tenías conmigo no fue suficiente para ti.  Yo soy el hombre que has dejado atrás”.  Y sin esperar respuesta, lo dejó ahí y fue al encuentro con Jörg.

Kay se sentía desesperado.  Sabía que Marc tenía razón sobre muchas de las cosas que le había dicho; sin embargo, jamás lo había visto tan frío y distante. Lo desconocía totalmente.  Se quedó ahí, parado mirando cómo Marc se iba a encontrarse con Jörg.

**Jörg**

Con paso firme, Marc dejó a Kay y comenzó a caminar hacia él.   Cuando llegó a su lado, lo miró y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.   Jörg sólo pudo asentir.  “Marc, ¿tú estás bien?” –Inquirió tratando de leer su semblante-.

“ _Nein_ … vámonos de aquí” –le dijo, mientras paraba un taxi que pasaba por el lugar-.

Media hora después, el taxi entraba a _Planegg_ , dónde se encontraba el estudio de Jörg. Bajaron del auto y Marc dirigiéndose al chofer le pidió que esperara. 

“ _Danke schön,_ Jörg” –agradeció Marc mientras le palmeaba la espalda-.

Como respuesta, Jörg le respondió el abrazo diciéndole: “¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Ya es tarde…”

Marc lo miró y pensando en que Kay pudiera ir a buscarlo a casa, aceptó.  “De acuerdo… gracias”.

Se volvió al taxista, pagó y éste arrancó dejándolos a los dos frente a la puerta.

Una vez adentro, Marc se instaló en la habitación de invitados.  Se metió a bañar para quitarse el peso de todo el día y poder descansar mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. 

Cuando salía de bañarse, escuchó a Jörg tocar la puerta.  “Pasa…” –respondió Marc.

Cuando entró y lo vio sólo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se sintió nervioso.  Muy raro en él, ya que nunca se ponía así por alguien. 

“Toma, te traje una frazada” –le decía, mientras la dejaba sobre la cama-.   “Descansa, Marc.  Hasta mañana” –al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras él.

Una vez en su habitación, se desvistió y se acostó sobre la cama, recapitulando los acontecimientos de esa noche, pero principalmente la discusión que Marc había tenido con Kay afuera del bar.  El escuchar cómo lo defendió ante Kay lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

“¿Qué me estás haciendo Marc Borgmann?” –Dijo en voz alta-.   “¿Podría ser el inicio de algo más profundo entre ambos? ¿Y Kay, qué pasaría con él?”

Una serie de preguntas lo perseguían, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.  Sacó su teléfono y miró la fotografía que se habían hecho juntos horas antes.  Con los dedos, tocó la pantalla haciendo _zoom_ en la cara de Marc.  Sonrió.  Con el dedo índice tocó la boca de Marc, evocándolo. En ese momento, recordó cuando hacía apenas unos minutos, le había llevado la frazada y lo había encontrado sólo con la toalla cubriéndole la cintura.  “Tenía un cuerpo perfecto” –reflexionó mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

 _“Creo que tú podrías lograr que quisiera asentarme”._    Entonces, un sentimiento diferente comenzó a sobrecogerlo.   Un sentimiento que tenía muchos años de estar escondido en algún lugar dentro de él; desde que había sufrido aquella decepción, se había jurado no volver a enamorarse.  Pero la realidad era que cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Marc, este sentimiento se hacía más sólido.  Al grado de pensar en sentar cabeza, dejar a un lado la vida de excesos que llevaba y querer tener algo estable con él.  

Marc lo hacía querer ser un mejor hombre, tener una pareja, parar de viajar, ser feliz.  Él ahora lo entendía y sabía por qué.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de cambiar, ni siquiera cuando conoció a Kay.   En aquel entonces, Kay era para él pasión pura, un hombre sumamente atractivo, de penetrantes ojos azules y cuerpo de dios que exhalaba libertad. Y ambos lo habían gozado. Era cierto que con el tiempo se habían encariñado, al grado de pensar que lo amaba, pero ahora estaba cierto que eso no era amor.

Tenía muy claro que a pesar de estar separados, Kay y Marc se amaban. No podía ignorar ese hecho, pero el que Kay decidiera romper con él, le daba la oportunidad de intentarlo.  Él siempre fue leal a Kay, siempre trató de comprenderlo incluso cuando lo dejó por irse con Marc; siempre respetó su amistad, pero ahora era tiempo de dejar de pensar en los demás y comenzar a pensar un poco más en él.  “¿Por qué siempre debía considerar los deseos de Kay, si él mismo lo había dejado para seguir su corazón?” –se preguntó con la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto-.

Apagó la luz, silenció el teléfono y cerró los ojos.  Esa noche soñó una vida a lado de Marc.


	66. Decisiones

**66: Decisiones**

**Kay / Marc / Jörg**

**Kay**

Como un imbécil, siguió con la mirada el taxi que Marc y Jörg abordaban.  El frío le calaba los huesos, pero era lo que menos le importaba; estaba desconsolado ya que lejos de arreglar las cosas con Marc, las había empeorado.  Lo desconocía totalmente; no sabía si su actitud se debía a al despecho por haberlo dejado o por el hecho de tener a Jörg en su vida.  Cualquiera de las dos opciones, le brindaban casi nulas oportunidades de reconciliación.  Podía entender lo molesto que estaba, sin embargo, la manera en la que había defendido a Jörg lo había dejado sin palabras.  Con paso lento y cabizbajo, regresó a su auto y pisando a fondo el acelerador salió como bólido rumbo al hotel. 

Una vez que llegó al hotel, en lugar de ir directo a su habitación, se encaminó hacia el bar.  Sentado en la barra, pidió un whisky y comenzó a beber.  Después de la tercera copa, optó por pedirle al cantinero que le dejara la botella.  Como si quisiera castigarse, sacó su teléfono y volvió a mirar la foto de Marc abrazado a Jörg.  Trataba de leer su mirada; no sabía si era debido a lo ebrio que estaba, pero creyó ver una mirada vacía tras esa sonrisa.

El cantinero le dejó la botella sobre la barra al tiempo que preguntaba: “¿Mal de amores?”

Kay lo miró con esos intensos ojos azules que reflejaban una profunda tristeza y asintió haciendo una mueca descompuesta.  Quería embriagarse para ver si así podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho que lo atormentaba. 

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, tambaleándose, subió a su habitación. El dolor lejos de aminorar, lo sentía a flor de piel.  Tal como llegó, se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras acariciaba la pulsera que Marc le había regalado.  Era como si con aquellas caricias, quisiera exorcizar todo lo malo que le estaba pasando, y, por arte de magia Marc regresara a él.  No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando la pulsera hasta que un sueño intranquilo lo venció.

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Matthias, el niño corría entre las mesas por todo el jardín, riendo y gritando con otros niños de la misma edad; una gran carpa estaba dispuesta en el centro del jardín y albergaba varias mesas con manteles blancos.   Kay estaba sentado en una orilla, lo que le permitía tener una visión completa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.  En una mesa cercana a dónde él estaba, vio a Bettina charlando con otra mujer que no conocía y a su lado, Bernard, su marido cuidaba de su hijo quien ya había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos.  A un lado de ellos, estaban los papás de Marc charlando con su hijo.

Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver a Marc de frente a él.  Vestido con unos jeans y una playera verde, se veía sumamente atractivo y ese color de ropa, hacía que los ojos le resaltaran aún más.   Matty llegó corriendo hasta donde Marc estaba y lo abrazó fuertemente; Marc le regresó el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y ambos reían; podía ver el amor reflejado en sus ojos.  De pronto, ambos, padre e hijo voltearon hacia él.  Marc lo miró y le sonrió; el sentimiento que esa mirada le provocó, lo inundó de felicidad.

“Juega con tu papá” –lo escuchó decirle a Matty sin dejar de mirarlo.  Se sintió feliz.   El niño lo miró y comenzó a correr hacia él con ambos bracitos abiertos, mientras gritaba: “¡papiii, papiii!”

Kay abrió los brazos para recibirlo, pero cuando llegó a su lado, el niño se siguió de largo, gritando: “!Papiii juguemos!”

Kay siguió el trayecto del niño tratando de entender lo que pasaba, cuando lo vio.   A unos cuantos metros justo detrás de él, se encontraba Jörg, quien abrazaba a Matthias levantándolo en brazos mientras el niño reía a carcajadas tratando de besarlo; Marc los miraba sonriendo.  No era a él a quien le sonreía unos segundos antes, era a Jörg… quien a su vez miraba con cariño a Marc mientras sostenía en brazos a su hijo…

Despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente y el sabor inconfundible del miedo en la boca.   Se levantó y yendo directo al baño, con manos temblorosas, abrió el grifo del agua.  Se enjuagó la cara y bebió unos cuantos sorbos de agua fría mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.  Había sido tan real aquel sueño, que lo había dejado aterrado.

**Marc**

Lo despertó el olor a café y _hotcakes_ quemados.  Por unos segundos, se sintió confundido al no reconocer las sábanas que lo cubrían.   Poco a poco fue recordando los eventos de la noche anterior: la cena, Kay llegando con Emma al restaurante, Jörg y él bailando en el club y Kay amenazando a Jörg.

Sabía que había sido duro con Kay por todo lo que le había dicho; pero la suma de todo lo ocurrido en los días previos, tales como su abandono, el verlo con ella y su comportamiento en el bar, lo habían hecho estallar.

Tratando de hacerse el fuerte, y minimizar los sentimientos que le provocaba estar lejos de Kay, se levantó, se lavó los dientes y salió hacia la cocina.  Cuando entró, vio una humareda saliendo de la estufa y a Jörg enfundado en un delantal haciendo malabares para voltear el _hotcake_ que estaba cocinando.   Si él era malo en la cocina, Jörg era todavía peor.  Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

“Búrlate… anda” –le dijo Jörg-.

Marc se acercó a él y quitándole la pala para voltear le dijo: “Anda, hazte a un lado y déjame a mí… se ve que un tu vida has cocinado un huevo”

Jörg agradeciéndole el gesto, gustoso le entregó el utensilio de cocina.   “¿De qué hablas?  Lo hago todos los días” –le respondió sin poder contener la risa-.

Desayunaron entre bromas y risas y cuando terminaron, ambos recogieron la cocina; mientras Marc lavaba los platos, Jörg los guardaba en la alacena.

De repente, Marc guardó silencio; se sentía extraño.   Algo tan simple como esa tarea, le recordó su relación con Kay.   Parecía algo sin importancia, pero encerraba una intimidad que añoraba profundamente.   Jörg se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con él ya que parecía como si le hubieran apagado el _switch_.

“¿Todo bien Marc? –le preguntó-.

“Sí… es sólo que me acordé de Kay, lo siento”.

“No tienes porqué sentirlo… es normal, sólo han pasado unos cuántos días desde que se fue, así que no tienes de qué disculparte” –le dijo Jörg mostrándose empático-.

“Sí, sé que tienes razón, sin embargo, no quiero hablar de eso…”

Jörg lo miró y cambiando su expresión le dijo: “Te propongo algo.  Tengo una presentación en Salzburgo esta noche… acompáñame.  Así sirve que te distraes un poco, regresaríamos mañana a medio día”.  “¿Qué dices, te animas?”  -le preguntó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo por conocer su respuesta-.

Marc lo miró y le dijo: “No lo sé…  ¿Austria?... No me siento con ganas de salir y no creo que sea una buena compañía…”

“¿Bromeas?... “Anda, di que sí…” –insistió aquel-.

Marc lo pensó al tiempo que lo observaba.  Se la pasaba bien con Jörg, era un tipo divertido y eso era mejor que quedarse el resto del fin de semana en casa, lamentándose por no tener a Kay a su lado…   “De acuerdo… vamos”. –respondió sonriendo-.

“Así se habla” –le dijo Jörg sin poder ocultar la cara de felicidad al saber que pasarían juntos el resto del fin de semana-.

Una vez que terminaron de recoger la cocina, Jörg le dijo: “espérame haré mi maleta y en quince minutos regreso contigo”.

Marc asintió y mientras lo esperaba se dedicó a admirar la colección de discos de vinil que Jörg tenía a la vista.   Veinte minutos después, tomaron un taxi que los llevaría a recoger el auto que habían dejado afuera del restaurante la noche anterior.   Ya en el auto, pasaron a casa de Marc.

“Por favor no olvides decirle a la señora que te ayuda, que la espero el lunes” –le dijo Marc, mientras subía a su habitación para hacer su maleta-.

“Sí, ya lo sabe…  pero pensé que le dejarías las llaves.  ¿Qué no irás a trabajar?” –preguntó Jörg intrigado-.

“No, he decidido pedir un par de días y aprovecharé para mostrarle a la señora, donde va cada cosa” –gritó Marc desde la planta alta-.

Jörg, sólo asintió y no volvió a tocar el tema.

Media hora más tarde, ambos iban en el BMW negro de Jörg por la autopista que los llevaría a Salzburgo.  Menos de dos horas después, llegaron al hotel.   Mientras se registraban, Marc hablaba por teléfono con Bettina para saber cómo estaba Matty y acordar a qué hora lo recogería el siguiente fin de semana.

Les asignaron sus respectivas habitaciones y mientras subían por el ascensor Jörg le dijo: “Descansemos un rato y en una hora, vayamos a jugar boliche, ¿te apetece?”

“Te daré una paliza…” –le dijo Marc asintiendo.-

Estuvieron jugando por un largo rato, en el que efectivamente, Marc ganó todas las partidas y al terminar se fueron a comer.   “No eres rival” –le dijo Marc bromeando-.

Mientras comían, Jörg observó cómo Marc inconscientemente se tocaba la pulsera que Kay le había regalado, y aventurándose a tocar el tema le dijo: “Esa es la pulsera que Kay te regaló, ¿no es así?”   Marc lo miró y sólo asintió.  

“¿Y no has pensado en quitártela?  Creo que el seguir usándola, sólo te hacer sentir más triste…”

Marc lo miró y cambiando su expresión, le dijo: “No me la voy a quitar… significa todo para mí”.

“Lo sé… es sólo que… ¿Y si Kay ha decidido quitársela? –Insistió Jörg-.

“Aunque así fuera, yo no lo haré… ¿de acuerdo? No quiero hablar más del asunto…” –concluyó zanjando el tema-.

“Lo siento Marc, tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia” –le dijo a modo de disculpa.

Regresaron por la tarde al hotel a descansar un rato ya que les esperaba una noche larga.  “Nos vemos en un par de horas” –le dijo Jörg, cerrando la puerta de su habitación-.

Marc asintió e hizo lo mismo, ya que ambas habitaciones estaban pegadas una a la otra.

**Kay**

Había dormido casi todo el día, y aun así las punzadas seguían martillándole la cabeza.  “No vuelvo a tomar así” –pensó Kay tratando de levantarse de la cama-.

Antes de meterse a bañar, sacó dos pastillas de _Tylenol_ y se las tragó.  Ya en la ducha, se quedó por largo rato sintiendo el chorro del agua caerle por el cuerpo.

Cuando terminó, salió desnudo hacia la habitación para ir por su ropa, cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar; ya no alcanzó a contestar, pero cuando quiso ver quién le llamaba vio que tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, todas ellas de Emma.  Rápidamente, pulsó su número y esperó.  Inmediatamente, escuchó la voz de Emma.  “¡Kay! Ven pronto… me siento mal, creo que estoy en trabajo de parto y el bebé está por nacer… tengo miedo”. –Terminó casi en un grito-.

“Tranquilízate… voy para allá” –le dijo Kay mientras tomaba lo primero que encontraba para vestirse y salía corriendo hacia el auto, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina se apoderaba de él-.

Treinta minutos después, Kay paraba el auto frente a casa de Emma, bajó corriendo y tocó.  “¡Emma! ¡Emma…! –Gritaba mientras tocaba el timbre repetidas veces-.

Al cabo de unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, Emma abrió la puerta.  Estaba pálida, el rostro descompuesto por el dolor y el sudor le corría por el cuello.  En cuanto lo vio, se abalanzó hacia él y lo abrazó.  Se le veía el miedo en la mirada.

Kay la tomó de la cintura y con cuidado la ayudó a subir al auto.  “Respira, todo va a salir bien” –le dijo en un susurro tratando de tranquilizarla-.  

Llegaron al hospital en menos de diez minutos, durante los cuales Emma gritaba debido a las contracciones que sentía.    Una vez allí, la recibieron en urgencias y la ingresaron al quirófano.  Kay nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento.  _“Gott!_ ¿Y si algo salía mal?” –Se preguntaba pasándose los dedos por el cabello-.

Sentado en la sala de espera, veía el reloj cómo avanzaba, sin ninguna respuesta por parte de los médicos.  “Faltaban dos meses para que su bebé naciera… ¿Por qué se había adelantado el nacimiento?” –Pensaba mesándose los cabellos-.  “¿Y si algo salía mal con su bebé? –Se martirizaba mirando cada cinco minutos hacia la puerta del quirófano-.

**Jörg**

En Salzburgo, Jörg tocó la puerta de Marc.  Segundos después, Marc abrió, vestido con jeans y un polo gris.  Se acababa de rasurar y el olor sutil del perfume que usaba, se mezclaba con su propia esencia.

 _“Scheiße!”_ –Pensó Jörg mientras lo observaba.  Tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan atraído hacia alguien, como con Marc en esos momentos-.   “¿Listo para divertirte?” –le preguntó con una sonrisa-.

Marc sonriendo le dijo: “A eso hemos venido hasta acá, ¿no es así?”

Salieron en taxi hacia el bar donde Jörg tocaría esa noche.   Cuando llegaron al lugar, ya los estaban esperando;  les dieron la mejor mesa frente a la pisa y les abrieron una botella del mejor whisky.  

Estuvieron tomando y escuchando música por un buen rato hasta que fue el turno de Jörg.  Subió al escenario y mezclando diferentes ritmos se transformó, logrando que la gente lo hiciera también.

Marc lo miraba esbozando una sonrisa, mientras le daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida y se balanceaba al ritmo de la música.  El alcohol y la compañía de Jörg lo hacían olvidar aunque fuera por un instante la ausencia de Kay.  Tenía que reconocer que era un tipo muy bien parecido, sin embargo, no se comparaba a lo que sentía cuando miraba a Kay.

Jörg lo miraba desde la parte alta del escenario, sin dejar de sonreírle seguía tocando.  Parecía como si su actuación fuera sólo dirigida a él. Mientras lo hacía, observaba a aquel hombre que le estaba haciendo replantearse todo lo que decía ser, hasta este momento.

“Al diablo! Hoy lo haré…” –Pensó sin dejar de observar a Marc-.  “Esta noche lo intentaré” –Se dijo, viendo cómo Marc lo miraba y levantaba su copa hacia él-.


	67. Desequilibrio

**67: Desequilibrio**

**Kay**

La última hora Kay se dedicó a pasearse de un lado hacia el otro dentro de la sala de espera.  Se sentía sumamente nervioso, puesto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Emma había ingresado al quirófano sin tener noticias de ella.  “¿Y si algo salía mal?” –Se repitió por enésima ocasión-.

Unos momentos después un médico salió, preguntando en voz alta: “¿Kay Engel?”.  En cuanto escuchó su nombre, Kay fue directo hacia él y con un hilo de voz, respondió mirándolo fijamente como si tratara de adivinar lo que le diría: “Soy yo… dígame doctor”.

“¿Es usted el esposo de la Sra. Emma Müller? –Preguntó-.

Si bien no era correcta la aseveración, ahora no era el momento de dar explicaciones, por lo que asintiendo dijo: “sí, dígame por favor cómo está ella y mi bebé”.

“Ha sido una intervención complicada, ya que tuvimos que practicarle cesárea, debido a que el bebé no pudo nacer por parto natural, sin embargo todo salió bien.  Felicidades Sr. Engel, es usted el padre de un varón sano”.  –Le indicó el médico mostrando una amplia sonrisa-.

“¿En verdad?” –Preguntó Kay respirando tranquilo por primera vez aquella noche, mientras sonreía y le estrechaba la mano al médico-.

“Así es, en un momento más, los subiremos a ambos a su habitación.  Sólo estamos practicándole la revisión de rutina al bebé”.

“Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por la noticia; estaba muy preocupado debido a que se adelantó el parto cerca de dos meses, y pensé… pensé que algo podía salir mal…” –Le confesó Kay sin poder ocultar su felicidad-.

En ese momento, el médico lo miró con expresión condescendiente, y le dijo: “Me parece que está confundido Sr. Engel, el embarazo fue a término completo, faltó escasa una semana para que se cumplieran las cuarenta semanas de rigor; su bebé está en perfectas condiciones, pesó tres kilos setecientos gramos y midió 52 centímetros”.

Kay lo miró con rostro indescifrable.  “¿Qué era lo que le estaba diciendo?”.  De repente, comenzó a sentir un vuelco en el estómago; al parecer no había entendido correctamente lo que el médico le había dicho, por lo que le preguntó: “¿Cómo es eso de las cuarenta semanas, doctor?”

“En términos coloquiales, Sr. Engel, su bebé nació a los nueve meses de embarazo, por lo que no hay riesgo de nada, no se preocupe por nada… Me tengo que retirar, pero en cuanto su esposa esté instalada con el bebé, las enfermeras le avisarán para que pueda subir a verlos.  Con permiso.” –Finalizó, mientras se dirigía hacia la central de enfermeras-.

Una avalancha de emociones comenzó a inundarlo.  “Nueve meses… ¡No podía ser!” En ese instante las palabras de Marc comenzaron a tener sentido; “¿Era posible que fuera tan estúpido?” “¿Era posible que Emma lo hubiera engañado todo este tiempo?”  “¿Entonces, Marc tenía razón?”  -Todas esas preguntas se agolpaban en su interior, mientras comenzó a sentirse enfermo y unas náuseas lo inundaron… quería vomitar.

Rápidamente, se dirigió hacia los baños y cerrando la puerta de golpe, se miró en el espejo mientras se echaba agua fría en la cabeza.  “No sabía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo… Si lo que el médico decía era cierto, su más grande sueño se estaba haciendo añicos...”

Con paso incierto, se dirigió a la central de enfermeras y preguntó por Emma.  “La subirán a piso en media hora” –le comunicó la enfermera-.   Kay asintió, y tomó asiento para esperar.  La confrontaría en cuanto la viera” –se dijo mostrando un rostro sombrío-.

**Marc**

Especialmente esa noche se sentía un poco mejor que los días anteriores; no sabía si se debía por el hecho de salir de Múnich, a la compañía de Jörg o al ambiente que se generaba en aquel lugar, pero la realidad era que estaba disfrutando el momento.  

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar a Jörg mientras estaba en el escenario, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que éste generaba.   Cuando Jörg se percató lo que Marc hacía, sonrió y levantó la mano señalándolo mientras mezclaba la música.   No supo qué sentimiento fue el que lo orilló a hacerlo, pero sin indagar mucho en su subconsciente, subió el video a su muro de Facebook.

En el fondo sabía que Kay lo vería y tal vez por ello lo hizo.  Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo en voz alta, sentía coraje hacia Kay por la manera en cómo lo había sacado de su vida tan fácilmente.  Quería que supiera que no lo necesitaba para pasársela bien y qué mejor que con Jörg, que además de disfrutar sinceramente de su compañía, sabía que a Kay no le gustaba en lo absoluto, verlo con su ex.

Cuando terminó su actuación, Jörg bajó del escenario y fue directamente hasta donde Marc bailaba.  “¿Te ha gustado?” –Le preguntó mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su bebida-.

Marc sonrió y le dijo: “No lo haces tan mal… ja ja ja” –Se carcajeó bromeando mientras lo palmeaba en el brazo-.

“Bueno… se hace lo que se puede” –respondió mientras reía a su vez-.

La música cambió por lo que aprovecharon para sentarse por un momento; Marc lo miró y pronunció en voz alta: “brindemos por la amistad” –al tiempo que chocaba su vaso con el de Jörg;  éste a su vez, levantó su copa y respondió: “por la amistad y por el gusto de estar aquí esta noche”  -asintiendo, Marc se terminó de un trago aquel líquido ambarino, y pronunció: “Gracias…”

Jörg lo miraba, sintiéndose tan bien por estar pasando ese momento con él, que le respondió sinceramente: “No me des las gracias Marc, lo hago porque he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte y creo que eres un gran tipo que merece ser feliz.  Además, la pasamos bien juntos, ¿no?”  -Y sin esperar su respuesta, prosiguió: “Por otro lado, me apena lo que pasó con Kay, pero…”  Marc no lo dejó continuar, acercó el dedo índice a sus labios mientras decía: “No quiero hablar de él… por lo menos, no esta noche”.

“De acuerdo… ¿bailamos entonces?”

Marc se levantó y sin decir nada más comenzó a bailar.  Jörg se puso de pie y lo imitó.   Así, pasaron las siguientes horas: bailando, bebiendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande.    En algún momento de la noche, ambos ya estaban algo bebidos, cuando Marc se levantó a orinar. 

Cuando regresaba del baño, vio a Jörg hablando con un joven quien claramente se veía embelesado por la personalidad de Jörg, por lo que para no interferir con un posible ligue, tomó su bebida y se alejó unos cuantos metros de ellos. 

Jörg se dio cuenta de lo que Marc había hecho, por lo que despidiendo al tipo con el que hablaba, se acercó hasta Marc.  “¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí?

“Nada, es sólo que no quiero interferir con tu prospecto de esta noche” –le dijo riendo-.

“Pfff…. Nada que ver. Créeme que no tengo intenciones de ligar con nadie esta noche”

“De acuerdo, sigamos divirtiéndonos entonces”

Continuaron así, por un par de horas más, hasta que Jörg, se volvió a Marc y le dijo: “¿Qué dices colega?, ¿Nos vamos ya?”  “Creo que hemos bebido demasiado y si bebemos otro trago más, alguien nos tendrá que sacar cargando de aquí…” –le dijo bromeando-.

Marc, se sentía tan bien que no quería irse todavía, por lo que aceptó no de muy buena gana.  Al salir del club, Marc prendió un cigarro en lo que llegaba el taxi. Pero el viento y el frío que se sentía lo hicieron marearse un poco.  “Wow… creo que si hemos bebido más de la cuenta” –aceptó sintiéndose algo más borracho-.

“Te lo dije…” –Respondió Jörg sintiéndose igual-.

En el camino hacia el hotel, Marc se quedó dormido recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Jörg. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Jörg lo despertó: “Marc, anda ya llegamos”.   Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el interior.  Bajaron del ascensor y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas habitaciones; la primera era la de Jörg y al lado estaba la de Marc.  Éste lo esperó a que encontrara la tarjeta para abrir la puerta y una vez que lo hizo, en lugar de despedirse de Marc, le dijo: “¿Qué dices, nos tomamos una copa más?”.

Marc sabía que no era buena idea, pero una vocecita en su cabeza, lo hizo aceptar.  “¿Por qué no?” –Le dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de Jörg-.

Una vez adentro, Jörg abrió el servi-bar y sacó una botella.  “Espérame, voy por hielos”.

Marc asintió y se recostó sobre la amplia cama.  Al cabo de unos minutos, Jörg regresó con los hielos y comenzó a preparar las bebidas.  Una vez que lo hizo, se acercó hacia donde Marc estaba y le entregó su vaso.

Estuvieron platicando por un rato, en el cual Jörg era el que más hablaba y Marc únicamente escuchaba.  Jörg, tenía tantas historias que contar y Marc era tan buen oyente, que así estuvieron por un rato más.  Recordaba estar escuchando a Jörg, quien le platicaba sobre la última vez que había estado en Ibiza, pero en algún momento de la charla, el sueño lo venció. 

Jörg, se quedó por un momento observándolo dormir.  Se sentía más que achispado debido al alcohol, pero también por la proximidad de Marc.   No sabía qué hacer, si despertarlo para que se fuera a su habitación, o acostarse a su lado y aprovechar la oportunidad de dormir con él.   Pensaba en Kay, pero se repetía una y otra vez que ellos estaban separados, por lo que no debía sentirse culpable de nada.

Así estuvo por algunos minutos, observando a Marc y divagando sobre el deber ser y lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.   Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama donde Marc yacía dormido y se sentó a su lado.   Con un dedo fue siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula de Marc; sentía cómo comenzaba a crecerle la barba y deslizó el pulgar hacia sus labios.  Extasiado, acariciaba esos labios suaves y carnosos y lentamente para no despertarlo fue acercando su boca hacia la de él.

Desde hacía tiempo, tenía ganas de sentir ese contacto, así que no supo si fue por la necesidad o por las copas de más que había bebido, pero no pudo contenerse.   Al principio fue solo un roce de labios, pero poco a poco fue profundizando el beso, sin preocuparse por la reacción de Marc.

En ese momento, Marc despertó, creyendo que Kay lo besaba.  Ebrio, sólo podía sentir cómo unos labios lo besaban tímidamente.  Entre el sueño y el alcohol su mente le jugaba una mala pasada sintiendo los labios de Kay; por lo que inconscientemente abrió los labios para profundizar el beso.  Se deleitó al sentir cómo aquella sensual boca introducía su lengua y lo besaba con deleite.  

Unos segundos después, Marc reaccionó.  Así no sabían los besos de Kay y además él no lo besaba así… cuando finalmente recordó que no estaba con él.   Abrió los ojos y entonces fue Jörg quien estaba en su campo de visión.   Con ambas manos, lo empujó, mientras decía: “¿Qué haces? ¡No…!”

Pero de nada sirvió.  Con exigencia, Jörg atrapó sus labios con los suyos y comenzó a devorarlo.  Marc, a quién desde hacía mucho tiempo, ningún otro hombre que no fuera Kay lo había besado, intentó resistirse a aquel beso, pero ante aquel ímpetu, su voluntad comenzó a ceder y dejó que profundizara en él.  Esa extraña sensación de sentir unos labios distintos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, no le fue desagradable, por el contrario, lo hacía experimentar sensaciones nuevas.  Por lo que instintivamente, abrió la boca y se dejó explorar mientras un gemido de satisfacción salía de él, disfrutando la experiencia.  Jörg besaba muy bien y lo que lo desbalanceó por un momento fue que ahora era él quién profundizaba el beso y se pegaba a Jörg con desesperación.   Disfrutaba…, pero de pronto el recuerdo de Kay lo regresó a la realidad.

Era cierto que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto lo que Jörg hacía, y que el deseo estaba latente puesto que comenzaba a sentir cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con una erección a esas caricias, pero  a pesar de haber roto con Kay y que éste lo hubiera abandonado, sabía que si permitía que el deseo se antepusiera, terminaría teniendo sexo con Jörg y al día siguiente ambos lo lamentarían.  Por lo que haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad lentamente se separó de Jörg. 

“No… esto no está bien” –enfatizó, mientras se levantaba y salía de su habitación.


	68. Despecho

**68: Despecho**

**Marc**

Más tardó en cerrar la puerta, que en sentir a Jörg tomándolo del brazo, diciéndole: “ _Marc… bitte_ ”.

Marc se volvió y lo miró.  Estaba de pie frente a él, aún con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, su respiración entrecortada y su mirada imploraba la necesidad de él. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos habló; Marc lo observaba, como quien observa a alguien por primera vez.   Se sentía confundido… “¿Cómo era posible que lo que acababa de suceder hubiera despertado tantas cosas dentro de él?” –Pensaba Marc sin atreverse a nada-. 

“¿Y si la cercanía con Jörg fuera más allá de una simple amistad?” Se preguntaba sin atreverse a nada.  No podía negar que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, esa cicatriz que le cruzaba la mejilla lo hacía ver aún más varonil; era alguien con el que podía pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa y últimamente, sin importar la razón, se habían hecho inseparables.   Jörg lo hacía sentir especial, lo hacía sentir la persona más importante cuando estaba con él, le brindaba consejos y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente a diferencia de Kay.  

Kay… últimamente con Kay todo eran peleas y sinsabores.  Aunque tenía claro que seguía amando a Kay, la convivencia con él se había hecho sumamente difícil al grado de haberse ido de la casa.  En ese momento, Marc tomó una decisión.

“La gente decía que el despecho podía ser un muy mal consejero y tal vez tenían razón” –pensó cínicamente, haciendo a un lado la imagen de Kay, y sin pronunciar palabra, se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Jörg, hasta quedar a tan sólo unos centímetros de él.   Jörg lo miraba con un deseo abrumador, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.  Con sumo cuidado, como si no quisiera romper ese momento, alzó la mano esperando recibir la de Marc.

Marc avanzó hacia él y le dio la mano, aceptando con ello, lo que Jörg ansiaba darle; quería ver qué era lo que tenía para él.  Quería probarse a sí mismo que podía sentir lo mismo con Jörg que lo que Kay le hacía sentir.

Despacio, ambos regresaron a la habitación de Jörg, y mientras éste cerraba la puerta, Marc lo esperaba a tan sólo unos pasos.  En cuanto Jörg se volvió, Marc alzó la mano y lo tomó del cuello y sin pensarlo mucho acercó su boca al cuello de Jörg; aspiró su aroma y lentamente comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos sobre la delgada piel.  Jörg, se dejaba hacer, cerraba los ojos y sólo se dedicaba a sentir lo que Marc le hacía.  De pronto, Jörg giró la cabeza para quedar de frente a Marc, lo miró y acercó sus labios a los de él.  Fue un beso tímido al inicio, como con miedo de sentir el rechazo en cualquier momento, pero al no ver que esto sucediera, comenzó a subir de intensidad aquella caricia, devorando aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba.

Marc sentía esas caricias y con los ojos cerrados se dejaba llevar; el efecto del alcohol ya había disminuido en gran medida, así que podía sentir con mayor claridad cada una de las caricias de Jörg.  Se sentía bien; era indudable la experiencia que Jörg tenía para hacerlo gozar.  Sin embargo, la forma en que lo acariciaba, la intensidad de los besos, la fuerza de las manos sobre él, era completamente distinta a la manera en la que Kay lo reclamaba.   “No era mejor o peor, simplemente era diferente y el nivel de excitación confirmaba que no le era desagradable en lo más mínimo.” –se dijo mientras se dejaba hacer-.

Con un movimiento diestro, Marc lo empujó y Jörg cayó sobre la cama; una vez ahí, Marc se subió a horcajadas sobre él y tomándole las manos, las sostuvo y las elevó hacia su cabeza.  Ahí pudo observar más de cerca el tatuaje en forma de tiburón que le cubría casi todo el brazo derecho.

Jörg se dejaba hacer, no creía que se estuviera haciendo realidad lo que en su mente era una fantasía.  No sabía que sucedería más adelante, lo que quería era disfrutar ese instante, en el que Marc lo deleitaba con caricias que lo acercaban a la lujuria y al placer.  Marc, le sostuvo ambas muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra alzaba la camiseta para depositarle besos húmedos sobre el torso, mientras que con los dientes y la lengua jugaba con los pezones.   

Al sentir esas caricias, Jörg, comenzó a emitir ligeros jadeos, removiéndose por debajo de Marc. Era increíble lo que Marc le hacía sentir.   Marc, al estar sentado sobre Jörg, podía sentir cómo debajo de él, crecía más y más aquella erección, haciendo que el deseo también creciera en él.   En un instante, Marc liberó sus muñecas y sintió cómo éste con ambas manos las entrelazaba en su cabello.  En ese momento, Marc detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y elevó la vista hacia Jörg.   Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Marc pudo ver pasión pura en los ojos de este nuevo hombre, embriagado de deseo por él.  Sonrió para sus adentros; se sintió satisfecho, porque se supo capaz de agradar a alguien más.  

“ _Kay no era el único_ ” –pensó-.  Marc necesitaba eso, así que sin pensar en las consecuencias, continuó besándolo ferozmente, con la palabra venganza danzando en su mente.   Marc bajó la mano, y sobre los pantalones comenzó a acariciar la erección de Jörg, quien al sentir aquella caricia gimió de deseo, abriéndose la bragueta para liberar su erección y darle oportunidad a Marc de que hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Y así lo hizo.  Mientras con una mano lo acariciaba en toda su longitud, su lengua pasaba de forma sensual sobre aquellos labios inexplorados.

“Marc…” –escuchó pronunciar a Jörg-.

“Shhh… no digas nada” –respondió Marc concentrado en lo que hacía-.

Inconscientemente, quería demostrarse y demostrarle a Kay que él también era capaz de provocar sensaciones placenteras a alguien más y quería castigar a Kay por la manera en la que lo había tratado la última vez.   El despecho y la venganza lo dominaban en aquel momento.

Con su mente como un torbellino, no se dio cuenta cuando Jörg le desabrochó el pantalón; no fue sino hasta que sintió una caricia completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, que regresó a la realidad.   Estaba sumamente excitado, tenía días de no tener relaciones y bajo esas manos experimentadas, reaccionó como la pólvora cuando es tocada por una chispa, provocándole gemidos de _placer.   “Kay es un egoísta…  no merece mi angustia, ya que no le importó romper nuestro sueño de formar una familia juntos.   Al final me trató como si yo fuera un obstáculo para su felicidad y eso me lastimó en lo más profundo….”_ –Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, mientras ambos seguían estimulándose con deleite.

“ _Yo sólo quería protegerlo… y Kay me abandonó sin importarle una vez más mis sentimientos”_ – se repetía, mientras como un autómata acariciaba y se dejaba acariciar-.  _“Jódete Kay”_ –finalizó Marc con el sentimiento de venganza carcomiéndole las entrañas-.  De pronto, como una cubetada de agua fría, llegó a su mente la última vez que Kay y el habían hecho el amor.  

A pesar de las sensaciones placenteras que Jörg le provocaba, no era suficiente;  faltaba algo que no quería reconocer y era ese sentimiento que Kay invariablemente despertaba en él. Todo le llegó de golpe y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Ambos se volvieron hacia dónde provenía el sonido y miraron el teléfono mientras vibraba y sonaba sobre la mesa de noche.  Marc se separó poco a poco de Jörg, mientras éste con manos temblorosas intentó disuadirlo.    Cuando logró incorporarse del todo, tomó el teléfono pero ya no alcanzó a contestar, sin embargo, casi enseguida, el teléfono volvió a sonar y el nombre de Kay iluminó la pantalla.

 _“Scheiße!”_ –maldijo a lo bajo, mientras tratando de controlar la respiración contestó: “¿Kay?”

Al escuchar ese nombre, Jörg se sentó sobre la cama colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza, mientras de reojo miraba la expresión sombría de Marc.  

**Kay**

_Unas horas antes…_

La siguiente media hora se le hizo eterna.  Su cabeza era un caos, dentro de la cual todos sus sueños y esperanzas parecían venirse abajo.  En tan solo unos segundos se dio cuenta lo estúpido que había sido por permitir que ella lo manipulara al grado de perder a Marc y en unos momentos más a ese hijo que creyó suyo.

“Sr. Engel” –escuchó una voz femenina que lo sacaba de su debacle mental-.

“¿Si?” –Respondió Kay-.

“Su mujer y su bebé ya están instalados en la habitación.  Puede subir a verlos, 307”-informó mientras que con una sonrisa se alejaba de ahí-.

Kay se levantó y se dirigió hacia el elevador.   Aunque aún no había hablado con ella, estaba seguro cuál sería la respuesta.  “¿Qué podía decirle para volver a engañarlo?” –pensó tristemente-.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kay caminó lentamente, hacia la habitación.  Al llegar ahí, respiró profundamente, antes de darle vuelta al picaporte.  Cuando abrió la puerta, los vio.   Era una escena que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría sido la más feliz de su vida, pero que esa noche, sólo le provocaba una mezcla de profunda rabia y tristeza contenida.

Emma lucía radiante y en sus brazos, un hermoso bebé rubio se alimentaba de ella.  Sin decir palabra, Kay se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ellos y sin poder despegar la mirada de aquella diminuta criatura lo rozó con sumo cuidado de la sien.  Así se quedó por largo rato, hasta que escuchó la voz temblorosa de Emma: “¿Kay...?” Cuando escuchó su voz, como saliendo de un trance, quitó la mano del bebé y la miró fijamente sin poder ocultar el desprecio que sentía por ella.

De inmediato, Emma lo supo.  Al ver el rostro de Kay, su más grande temor se hizo realidad. La forma en cómo Kay la miraba, le rebeló que sabía la verdad.   “No había podido engañarlo” –pensó Emma, mientras por alguna extraña razón, eso ahora pasaba a un segundo término-.  Desde que su bebé nació y lo sostuvo en brazos, algo había cambiado.   El sentir a esa frágil criatura depender de ella, y cómo se aferraba a ella al escuchar el sonido de su voz, la hizo darse cuenta de lo tremendamente equivocada que había estado.  Ahora, lo que realmente importaba, no era convencer a Kay, sino tratar de enmendar sus errores y darle todo el amor a ese bebé, que por tantos meses había rechazado. 

“¿Desde el principio lo supiste, no es cierto?” –le preguntó Kay mirándola con furia contenida-.

Emma, se encogió ante aquella mirada, y sólo pudo susurrar: “Kay… lo lamento” –mientras que en un acto reflejo apretaba más fuerte al bebé-.

Kay la miró y le dijo: “¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? ¿Quién es el verdadero padre?”

Emma, trató de recomponerse, mientras con voz entrecortada le confesaba todo lo que había sucedido desde un inicio.   “He sido una mala persona, no solo contigo, sino también con mi bebé; pero ahora que lo tengo en brazos, quiero hacer todo lo posible por enmendar mi error.  Y en cuanto a ti… te libero de cualquier obligación.  No tienes porqué cargar con una responsabilidad que no te corresponde…” –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-.

“¿No lo entiendes?” –respondió Kay tratando de controlarse-.  “¿Tienes idea de lo que me has hecho? –le dijo en un susurro-. “No sólo contrapuntearme con Marc, sino hacerme creer que ese bebé era mío… sabiendo lo que significaba para mi….” –finalizó con la voz entrecortada-.

“Kay… en verdad lo siento” –respondió arrepentida-.

“No hay nada que me puedas decir ni ahora ni nunca para que perdone lo que has hecho…” –sentención Kay, mientras los miraba por última vez y salía de la habitación-.

Sentía que no podía respirar… todo se caía a pedazos a su alrededor.  Ahora no sólo no tenía a Marc a su lado, sino que también la posibilidad de criar a su hijo se había esfumado de la forma más cruel.

En lugar de bajar por el ascensor, tomó el cubo de las escaleras y comenzó a bajar a paso lento… “no tenía nada a lo que asirse, nadie en quién apoyarse…” –pensaba mientras recargado en la pared, se dejaba caer para quedar sentando rodeando sus piernas con ambos brazos-.

Miró la hora… ya era de madrugada, pero necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con Marc;  sabía que al final, Marc podría entenderlo y consolarlo, pero lo que era más importante, podría perdonarle todas las reacciones estúpidas que había tenido… Lo necesitaba como nunca antes había necesitado a nadie.

Con manos temblorosas marcó la tecla número 1.  Hizo una mueca al presionar el número uno ya que a pesar de haber roto con él, no había borrado su marcación rápida, era el número uno y lo seguiría siendo… pensaba Kay desconsolado mientras esperaba que le contestara.   No tuvo respuesta, por lo que pensando que podía estar durmiendo, lo volvió a intentar.   Al segundo timbrazo escuchó la voz de Marc un tanto sofocada: “¿Kay…?”

“Marc… discúlpame si te he despertado” –le dijo Kay con voz entrecortada-.  “Pero es que… te necesito… _bitte_ ”

“¿Qué es lo que pasa Kay?” –Le preguntó Marc, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta y sintiendo cómo se le contraía el pecho-.

“El bebé ha nacido Marc… pero tú tenías razón.  Todo está mal… ¿podrías venir por favor?  Sé que me he portado como un imbécil y que no te creí… pero en este momento necesito de ti…” –concluyó Kay, ya que no pudo seguir conteniendo el llanto”.

Marc tenía sentimientos encontrados.   En ese momento, tenía unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo para estar junto a Kay, pero por otro lado, al ser consciente de dónde se encontraba, comenzó a sentirse culpable.   “Kay, no puedo ir ahora… Yo… no estoy en Múnich… Lo siento mucho” –le dijo Marc en un susurro-.

Al escuchar a Marc decirle eso, sintió como se le helaba la sangre, por lo que lentamente preguntó: “¿Estás con él, no?” –Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, pero sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sentir como las fuerzas le abandonaban el cuerpo-.

Marc no supo qué responder.  Se quedó mirando a su alrededor: la cama arrugada, Jörg y él semidesnudos y Kay al otro lado de la línea francamente devastado.

“Kay…” respondió Marc, pero fue interrumpido por Kay: “No importa, discúlpame por haberte molestado” –y segundos después, escuchó cómo Kay cortaba la comunicación-.


	69. Inconsolable

**69: Inconsolable**

**Kay**

En cuanto colgó, sintió cómo la sangre se le subía al rostro.  Marc estaba con Jörg…  estaba seguro.  “Cuando se lo pregunté, no lo negó… _Scheiße!_ ”.  -Sentado en el cubo de la escalera, sentía el miedo en el estómago-. “¿Y si mi más grande temor se vuelve realidad y es verdad que hay algo entre ellos?” –se lamentaba Kay mientras accedía al Instagram de Jörg-. 

“Si es verdad que están juntos, será fácil averiguarlo” –pensaba Kay que, como un loco, buscaba entre las publicaciones de Jörg sin éxito-.  Sabía que Marc rara vez utilizaba las redes sociales, sin embargo, para descartar cualquier posibilidad, abrió el Instagram de Marc y vio la última foto que éste había subido.  Hacía algunos meses de ello, pero al ver aquella imagen, hizo que el corazón se le encogiera; ahí estaban de espaldas caminando hacia el lago, él mismo y Matty tomados de la mano.  Y al pie de la foto se leía: _“Mis dos grandes amores” #mylove #dadandson #happiness #hope_

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y éstas, nublándole la vista, cayeron mojando la pantalla del teléfono.  Con una mano, se limpió los ojos, añorando ese recuerdo, donde todo parecía perfecto.  “¿En qué momento se había distorsionado todo al grado de tomar la decisión de romper con Marc e irse de su casa?” –Pensaba Kay mientras salvaba la imagen en su carrete de fotos-.

Comenzó a levantarse del suelo, con la intención de salir de allí, cuando abrió Facebook, ahí había una notificación de un par de horas atrás, en la que le avisaba que Marc había iniciado un video en vivo, y la sensación que sintió al ver la reciente publicación fue brutal.  En el video se podía ver a Marc primero sosteniendo una copa y brindando, para después voltear la cámara y grabar a Jörg dando su show en Salzburgo.  “No estoy en Múnich… había dicho” –Mientras veía cómo ambos reían y disfrutaban en algún bar en Austria… “¿Y si estaban quedándose juntos?”-.

No supo a ciencia cierta qué fue.  Si el reciente descubrimiento, o la suma de los sucesos anteriores, pero comenzó a sentirse enfermo.  Unas náuseas se apoderaron de él y con grandes arcadas comenzó a vomitar.  La escena era patética: hincado, apoyándose contra la pared en el cubo de las escaleras, vomitando y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

“¿Es cierto que te he perdido, _Meine Liebe_?”  –Se preguntaba, al tiempo que tambaleándose se levantaba del suelo y corría escaleras abajo-.   “¿Dónde había quedado ese hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, que solía ser?” –Se castigaba mentalmente, mientras salía del edificio rumbo a su auto-.

Mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, comenzó a llover; sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por guarecerse de la lluvia, siguió caminando a paso lento hasta el Audi.   Una vez sentado tras el volante, se quedó mirando al horizonte, mientras su ropa escurría y mojaba el asiento. Estaba aturdido. Todo lo que más temía estaba sucediendo. 

Ese hijo con el que tanto soñó, no existía y Marc, “su Marc” y Jörg estaban juntos.   Marc era muy reservado y a menos que estuviera sumamente feliz, grabaría un video como el que acababa de ver.  Y la sonrisa de Jörg mirándolo y señalándolo sólo demostraba el placer y la euforia que sentían estando juntos.

Como un masoquista, repetía el video una y otra vez, tratando de memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle.  Era como si quisiese castigarse por lo que estaba sucediendo. “Todo es mi culpa…” -Se repetía mientras miraba el video una vez más-.

Como un flashback, llegaron a él las escenas de los últimos acontecimientos: la reacción de Marc tras el ultrasonido y sus intentos por hacerle entender; así como su propia respuesta ante la actitud de Marc: palabras severas y egoístas era lo único que podía recordar haberle dicho a Marc.   La realidad es que todo este tiempo, desde que Marc supo que Emma estaba embarazada, siempre trató de apoyarlo.  “¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego y no darse cuenta?” “Pesaron más las mentiras de Emma y su cerrazón por creerle, que confiar en el hombre que le había enseñado a ser feliz…” –aceptó tristemente-.

Tomó el teléfono y le marcó… pero casi al instante colgó, antes de que siquiera comenzara a llamar.  “¿Para qué quieres marcarle?” “Si ya sabes que está con él… tú mismo lo orillaste a ello al abandonarlo sin mirar atrás”.  “Se hombre y acepta las consecuencias de tus actos” –Se recriminó, mientras poco a poco sus facciones comenzaron a transformarse, cambiando de un rostro abatido a uno decidido.    Comenzó a sentir cómo la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y poniendo en marcha el motor apretó a fondo el acelerador.

Su visión estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas y a las gotas de lluvia que chocaban fuertemente contra el parabrisas.  Kay sostenía con fuerza el volante mientras aceleraba cada vez más, apoyando la cabeza firmemente contra el respaldo del asiento. Con una mano, se enjugó la última lágrima, mostrando de pronto un rostro inalterable. 

Miraba fijamente el camino, que por la obscuridad, parecía una boca de lobo.  Avanzaba sin despegar por un momento el pie del acelerador.   Sabía qué tan veloz podía ser su auto y ahora más que nunca quería corroborarlo.  El velocímetro marcaba 160 km / hora, 180 km / hora… él quería más.  “¡Vamooos!” -Gritó al tiempo que golpeaba el volante con una mano y pisaba el acelerador a fondo-. El auto volaba y él se sentía como si estuviera en un planeador.  Aquella sensación de volar era tan real, que imaginó estar haciéndolo en ese instante.   De repente, dejó de escuchar el ruido del motor, sólo podía sentir aquella sensación de suavidad a su alrededor… 

Una a una las imágenes fueron formándose: un verde prado, un lago, risas; él y el pequeño Matt caminando y jugando juntos. La sensación de plenitud y felicidad lo embargan, mientras que tomando al pequeño de la mano, puede observar a Marc mirándolos sentado a la orilla del lago;  Marc hace un gesto con la mano llamándolos; Matty se suelta de su mano y corre al encuentro de Marc, ambos se abrazan… Marc lo sostiene en sus brazos sonriendo, mientras le dice: “Ven Kay… quédate con nosotros…”.  Segundos después, Matt extiende sus bracitos: “papiii, ven pappi Kaaaay!” –Le llama-.     Kay va al encuentro de ellos, pero por más que lo intenta no puede darles alcance, hay algo que lo aleja más y más y él se desespera…   

De pronto, ya no puede escucharlos, cada vez se alejan más, así como la imagen de ambos se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña hasta desaparecer…  Y en su lugar, aparece una pista de asfalto en el horizonte….  Kay se ve dentro del carro entonces.  Está sorprendido por esa sensación que acaba de experimentar.  Como si hubiera estado soñando…  

“¿Qué estoy haciendo?” –Pensó entrando en razón, al tiempo que ponía el pie en el freno, pero debido al agua que caía a chorros, hizo que las llantas, se patinaran sobre el asfalto, por lo que con ambas manos, trató de controlar el auto, que comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, lo que hizo que Kay chocara contra la portezuela, ya que no traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Fueron milésimas de segundos, en las que no tuvo control del auto, sólo sentía cómo giraba y pensaba que en cualquier momento algún árbol o alguna otra superficie sólida pararía esa inercia.  Milagrosamente, nada de eso sucedió.  Poco a poco el auto fue disminuyendo gradualmente la velocidad hasta pararse por completo a un lado del camino principal.   Su corazón latía a mil por hora, debido al miedo.  Estaba pálido y sudaba profusamente.  “Estuve a punto de morir…”  -pensó asustado-.  “No quiero morir…” –Declaró en voz alta, con la certeza de que era cierto.  Aquella experiencia lo había regresado de un solo golpe a la realidad.  

Si bien su futuro lucía incierto, sin ese hijo que tanto había anhelado y sin el hombre que lo ponía de cabeza, tenía claro que no podía darse por vencido.  Sin importar el resultado, lucharía hasta el último aliento para buscar su felicidad, ya fuera con Marc o sin él.  Con el corazón guiándolo, arrancó el motor y se dirigió a casa. 


	70. Culpa

**70: Culpa**

**Marc**

En cuanto Kay colgó, Marc se quedó inmóvil aun sosteniendo el teléfono en la mano y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.   En cuestión de segundos todos los sentimientos negativos hacia Kay, pasaron a un segundo término.   Sin importar los recientes acontecimientos, sabía que Kay lo necesitaba y él estaría ahí para él.  

Con esta determinación, se volvió para mirar a Jörg y sosteniéndole la mirada le dijo: “Kay me necesita… lo siento”.   Dicho esto, se abotonó la camisa, se subió el zipper del pantalón y calzándose las botas salió de la habitación dejando a Jörg sentado en medio de la cama sin pronunciar palabra.

Regresó a su habitación, empacó lo poco que había llevado consigo y bajó a recepción para liquidar la cuenta y pedir un taxi que lo llevara a la estación de tren para regresar a Múnich.  Ya se preocuparía después por analizar su propia respuesta ante las caricias que había intercambiado con Jörg y con certeza lo buscaría para sincerarse sobre lo sucedido.   Durante el trayecto de regreso, pensaba en lo que le diría a Kay cuando lo viera, aunque lo primero era poder localizarlo, puesto que en la última hora había tratado de contactarlo sin éxito.  Estaba preocupado por Kay, ya que lo conocía muy bien y sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser.  La decepción de darse cuenta que ese hijo no era suyo, aunado a la reacción que tuvo cuando le preguntó si estaba con Jörg, lo hacían sentirse preocupado. 

Llegó a Starnberg en las primeras horas de la mañana, debido al tiempo que tuvo que esperar en la estación para tomar el primer tren a Múnich, así como el trayecto de Hauptbahnhof hasta Starnberg See.  Se sentía cansado, sin embargo cuando se aproximaba a su casa, pudo ver el Audi R8 plata de Kay estacionado en la entrada.

“ _Scheiße!_ está aquí…” –Confirmó Marc, sin poder evitar esas cosquillas que comenzó a sentir en el estómago-.   Abrió la puerta y entró a la casa, no se escuchaba ningún sonido.  Si no hubiera visto el auto de Kay afuera, juraría que no había nadie;  entró a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua que se bebió de un solo trago, para después subir los escalones lentamente.  

Se dirigió a la habitación principal pero ésta estaba vacía y la cama perfectamente hecha, por lo que dándose la vuelta, se aproximó al estudio.  Sabía que Kay solía refugiarse ahí, ya que cuando peleaban o cuando simplemente quería estar tranquilo se encerraba en esa habitación por horas.  Abrió la puerta y lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta, acostado en posición fetal sobre el mullido tapete, lo que le provocó un gran dolor.   Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y rompiendo el silencio sepulcral pronunció: “Kay…”.

Kay se volvió hacia él y Marc pudo darse cuenta cuánto estaba sufriendo, su semblante denotaba una profunda tristeza y se veía que había estado llorando, puesto que tenía hinchados los párpados.   Se sentó en el tapete a su lado y lo tocó suavemente de la espalda.

En cuanto Kay sintió su contacto, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a sollozar.  Se sentía devastado por el engaño de Emma y el sentir a Marc tan cerca de él, hizo que por un momento se olvidara del video que había reproducido hasta el cansancio y que lo había hecho imaginarse un sinfín de posibilidades entre Marc y Jörg, al grado de pensar con profundo temor, que ahora ellos podían estar juntos.

“Shhh… tranquilo…desahógate, aquí estoy contigo” –le decía Marc al tiempo que lo acunaba entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído… “todo va a estar bien Kay” –repetía Marc una y otra vez sin soltarlo, hasta que poco a poco los sollozos cesaron y fueron reemplazados por una respiración uniforme.  Marc lo miró, sólo para corroborar que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

Abrazándolo así, hizo que los gratos recuerdos se agolparan en su mente, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había sucedido con Jörg unas horas antes.  Si bien era cierto, que estaban separados y que no había un “engaño” de por medio, no dejaba de sentirse con el corazón roto.

En algún momento Kay se movió e instintivamente, se acomodó más cerca de Marc.  El calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos al estar juntos, lo hacía sentirse en casa, lo hacía sentirse protegido.  

Debido a la posición en la que se encontraban, Marc comenzó a sentir cómo los brazos se le dormían por soportar el peso de Kay, pero no le importó ya que quería prolongar ese momento.  Necesitaba contarle todo a Kay, sólo así se sentiría libre de nuevo.  Estaba nervioso y sus pensamientos lo llevaban una y otra vez a un futuro donde Kay no lo perdonaría.  “¿Qué haría si esto sucediera?” –Pensaba Marc mientras inconscientemente abrazaba con más fuerza a Kay-.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Marc no notó que Kay había despertado, hasta que lentamente se volteó para mirarlo a la cara.  Al ver esos ojos azules que con devoción lo observaban, una chispa comenzó a recorrer su estómago y el deseo despertó en él.   Intentando desviar ese pensamiento, se movió ligeramente para deshacerse de su abrazo, mientras le decía: “Anda, levantémonos de aquí y bajemos a la cocina; te prepararé un café y así podremos charlar”.

Kay lo miró y asintiendo se levantó, para después ofrecerle una mano a Marc para ayudarlo a levantarse.   En silencio, ambos bajaron y Kay se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, mientras Marc dándole la espalda preparaba el café.   Al cabo de unos minutos, le entregó una taza humeante, mientras se servía una para él y se apoyaba en el fregadero de la cocina tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Kay recibió la taza y bebió un sorbo.  Sus miradas se encontraron y Marc desvió la mirada bajando la cabeza.  Kay entonces, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó acercándose lentamente a él mientras lo miraba angustiado.  

Estaba tan nervioso, que sin querer, movió el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y derramó algo de café sobre su abdomen.  Al sentir el líquido caliente, dejó escapar la taza y ésta se hizo añicos estrellándose contra el piso.   “¿Estás bien? ¿No te quemaste?” –le preguntó Kay mientras le levantaba la camisa para mirarle la piel que tanto añoraba-.

“Estoy bien, no pasó nada” –respondió Marc, mientras nervioso se removía en su lugar-.   Prácticamente Kay lo tenía acorralado contra el fregadero, por lo que no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento.

Kay bajó la mano, liberando la camisa y acercándose más a él le dijo cariñosamente: “Marc, gracias por venir… sé que el irme de casa estuvo mal, pero creo que ya te has dado cuenta que desde el momento en que lo hice me arrepentí…” –le confesó en un suspiro-. “Yo estaba obsesionado con la posibilidad de tener un hijo y por ello permití que Emma me envolviera.   Pagué un precio alto por ser tan egoísta, pero quiero reparar mi error ahora… sólo quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo… _Bitte_ ” –Susurró suplicándole con la mirada-.

Marc lo escuchaba y no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Kay, sólo podía sentir como su corazón latía de angustia.   Alejándose de Kay, le dijo con sinceridad: “No sabes cuánto desee todo este tiempo, oírte pedirme esto… pero hay algo que debes saber”.

Al ver su expresión sombría mientras le decía eso, Kay comenzó a sentir como poco a poco la boca se le secaba a causa del miedo.  “¿Acaso Marc ya no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo?”

“Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que debo saber? Te escucho”

Con ojos temerosos, Marc le soltó: “Anoche Jörg y yo nos besamos” –Marc se quedó mirando cuidadosamente su reacción-.

Kay se quedó inmóvil.  Los celos aparecieron en un instante, mientras recordaba el video de ambos, que se sabía de memoria.  Kay lo miró por unos segundos como si no entendiera lo que acababa de escuchar; como si quisiera descifrar lo que Marc acababa de soltarle, por lo que con voz temblorosa mientras sacudía la cabeza, le espetó: “No fue sólo un beso, no es así?”

Marc guardó silencio, por lo que Kay levantando la voz repitió: “No fue sólo un beso, no es así? ¡Dímelo!”

Marc, levantó la cara y sosteniendo su mirada habló: “No… fuimos a su habitación y…”

En ese momento Kay lo interrumpió y llevándose las manos a la cabeza gritó: “¡Lo sabía! ¡No estaba equivocado!  ¡En cuanto vi ese video que subiste a Facebook, supe que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes!”

“¿Sabes qué? Mejor no quiero saber… ¿Tan rápido cambiaron tus sentimientos hacia mi Marc Borgmann?”   Acto seguido, Kay deslizó con fuerza la mano sobre la barra de la cocina, derribando algunos vasos al suelo.  El estrépito que hicieron al chocar contra el piso, hizo que Marc avanzara hacia él.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Kay arremetió: “Cómo da vueltas la vida, ¿no Marc? ¿Recuerdas cuando me crucificaste porque viste a Jörg besándome?  Ahora los papeles se han invertido y eres tú quien te encuentras con él, pero no sólo es un beso, ¡sino que también te lo cogiste!”

Al escuchar a Kay hablar así, Marc comenzó a sentir cómo la sangre se le iba a la cabeza debido a la furia.  Se acercó a Kay y retándolo con la mirada, ambos midieron fuerzas por un instante sin separar la vista uno del otro.   Parecían animales enjaulados listos para pelear.  Kay lo empujó y Marc le respondió con la misma fuerza.

Con determinación renovada, Marc le dijo: “Lo único que tienes que tener presente, es que en aquella ocasión tú y yo estábamos juntos, ¡pero ahora estoy soltero porque me has abandonado!” –Agregó Marc enfurecido, apoyando el dedo índice en el pecho de Kay.  Y continuó desafiándolo: “Yo sé que me amas Kay, porque me lo has demostrado, pero en esta ocasión, para ti fue muy fácil hacer a un lado ese amor y creer en las mentiras de esa mujer… poco a poco fui perdiendo a mi pareja sin poder hacer nada al respecto…”

Y sin poder parar prosiguió: “Te largaste, ¿recuerdas? Inclusive tuviste el cinismo de decirme que podía quedarme a vivir aquí siempre y cuando me hiciera cargo de las cuentas, que tú buscarías otro lugar…”  “¡Si no tuve sexo con Jörg ni con ninguna otra persona fue porque, a pesar de haberlo intentado, no conseguí sacarte de mi mente!” –Reconoció casi gritando-.

Poco a poco la mirada herida de Marc se fue transformando en serenidad, y avanzando hacia Kay, añadió: “¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo como amo mi propia vida Kay… no soy yo mismo si no estás conmigo… te necesito como necesito del aire para existir…” –terminó con un susurro-.

Kay lo escuchó hasta el final, sintiendo cómo la adrenalina estaba a tope.   Su cabeza giraba y podía imaginar claramente escenas de Marc y Jörg juntos.  Él no podía siquiera aceptar por un segundo que “su amor” estuviera en los brazos de otra persona.   El pecho le dolía ante la certeza de que Jörg hubiera probado esa boca, que sólo le pertenecía a él.   _“Eres mío, todas esas caricias y mimos me pertenecen a mí_ ” –pensaba Kay loco de celos-.

“¡Kay! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?” –Lo confrontó Marc tomándolo de ambos hombros-.

Kay lo miró y supo que estaba siendo honesto con él, por lo que sus palabras comenzaron a tener sentido finalmente.  “ _Marc me ama…_ ” –se repitió mentalmente-. “ _Y yo he sido y continúo siendo un egoísta…”_

Por lo que bajando la cabeza, se inclinó sobre el hombro de Marc; necesitaba desesperadamente aquel abrazo de su pareja, de su amigo, de su amante.  Marc así lo hizo y ambos hombres tan fuertes y viriles se entregaron a aquel momento que representaba el fin de un ciclo de tristezas y de dolor.

Después de unos minutos en los que ambos se calmaron, Marc le habló muy quedito pasándole los dedos por los cabellos: “Yo te perdono Kay, porque te amo con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz y porque sé que tú me amas también”.

Al oírlo, Kay levantó la cabeza y sonrió.  Lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: “Yo también te perdono, Marc.  No soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, si tú no estás a mi lado.  Te pido que me perdones y te prometo que todo será diferente de ahora en adelante.  No quiero volver a equivocarme contigo… _Ich liebe dich”._

Marc entonces, pasó ambas manos por el rostro de Kay y acercándolo, lo besó.   Fue un beso tierno y amoroso.   Kay lo miró y hablando casi en un susurro, titubeando, preguntó: “Fue como tu dijiste, ¿verdad?  Tú no…”

Marc puso un dedo sobre los labios de Kay e hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza.  “ _Nein…_ no llegamos a más” –y sonriendo le dijo: “¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan celoso, ah?”

Kay no sonrió; lo miró con hambre y acercándolo del cuello le susurró contra sus labios: “Desde que tengo la certeza que contigo quiero envejecer…” “Eres mío y de nadie más”.   Después de dejar claro su dominio, lo besó con urgencia, mostrándole un adelanto de lo que seguiría a continuación.

 


	71. Pasión

**71: Pasión**

**Kay / Marc**

El solo hecho de sentir los labios de Marc y su tibio aliento contra él, le provocó una erección inmediata, por lo que respirando profundamente se apartó de él.  Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor, por lo que necesitaba controlarse, de lo contrario, acabaría por venirse ahí mismo y definitivamente esa posibilidad no tenía cabida en sus planes.  Quería prolongar cada momento al máximo hasta saciarlo y saciarse por completo.  Lo necesitaba como hacía mucho no necesitaba algo así en su vida, pero sobre todo, quería borrar cualquier recuerdo que Marc tuviera de Jörg.   “No era una cuestión de ego o de marcar su territorio, o tal vez, sí…”  -Reflexionó Kay molesto-.

Por su parte, en cuanto Marc sintió que Kay rompía el contacto entre ellos, abrió los ojos y en respuesta, lo jaló de la pretina del cinturón, para acercarlo a él y que pudiera sentir cuánto lo necesitaba.  “¿Qué pasa?” –Preguntó, mirándolo fijamente-.

Kay le sostuvo la mirada, y respondió quedamente: “Nada… es sólo que quiero disfrutarte muy despacio.  Tomémonoslo con calma, sin prisas… ¿te parece bien?”

Marc lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia la habitación. Apenas habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Marc lo giró y usó su cuerpo para atrapar a Kay contra la pared.  Una vez hecho esto, comenzó a darle breves mordiscos contra la sensible piel del cuello.   Sabía que ese tipo de caricias lo volvían loco, por lo que cuando escuchó como Kay emitía ligeros jadeos, sonrió para sus adentros confirmando cuánto lo conocía.   Con la lengua, comenzó a trazar una larga línea de besos entre la clavícula y la parte trasera de su oreja y se maravilló al ver como su piel reaccionaba ante su contacto, poniéndole los vellos de punta.   

Kay cerraba los ojos disfrutando de esa agradable caricia.  Le volvía loco ver la devoción con la que Marc lo acariciaba y lo besaba.   Por un momento, apareció la imagen de Marc besando a Jörg, pero rápidamente la desechó.  No iba a permitir que ese pensamiento estropeara las agradables sensaciones que estaba experimentando.   Marc estaba loco de deseo, por lo que deslizó las manos hasta su cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharle la bragueta; una vez que lo liberó, comenzó a acariciarle el trasero con movimientos firmes, para después poner toda su atención en su sexo, presionándolo con más fuerza contra la pared.

“Tengo tantas ganas de clavarme tan profundamente en ti, que vas a gritar de placer” –Le susurró Marc, mientras jugaba con su pene-.  

Al escuchar aquella declaración, Kay sintió cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba, haciendo crecer su erección y mojando la mano de Marc con su propio líquido seminal.   “Ahh… _Scheiß drauf!”_ –Gimió Kay al escucharlo hablar así.  Se sentía como un adolescente nervioso en su primera relación sexual, ya que sentía que no sería capaz de controlarse por más tiempo-.   Por lo que haciendo acopio de su experiencia, lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y clavando esos profundos ojos azules en él, comenzó a depositarle suaves besos, primero en los párpados, después en la sien y fue bajando hasta rozarle la comisura de los labios; Marc trató de atrapar su boca con la suya, pero Kay fue más ágil y no lo permitió; prosiguió con ese camino de besos desde la barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello.  Ahí lo mordió suavemente y comenzó a besarlo haciendo cada vez más intensa la caricia, hasta succionarle la piel del cuello.  “Te voy a dejar mi marca, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres mío…” –Lo retó Kay, regresando esa penetrante mirada a aquellos ojos esmeralda, que ahora tenían una tonalidad más obscura debido al deseo-.

Marc lo escuchaba y secretamente gozaba del dominio que Kay quería tener sobre él.  La realidad era que ambos eran dominantes, pero lo suficientemente flexibles para intercambiar roles en su relación; y estaba seguro que eso era lo que hacía que la atracción pudiera ser cada vez más intensa. Sin embargo, eran lo suficientemente cuidadosos de no dejarse marcas en lugares visibles, principalmente, debido a su profesión.

“No me parece que sea buena idea” –le contestó, separándose lo suficiente de su boca y sonriendo lo miró a los ojos-.

Kay no sonrió, por el contrario lanzándole una mirada en la que no podía ocultar sus celos, lo cuestionó: “¿Por qué no?” Fue todo lo que dijo, sin embargo ambos sabían que el nombre de Jörg estaba implícito en la pregunta-.

Marc se sintió extraño al ver la inseguridad en Kay, ya que él era directamente responsable de ello al haberle confesado lo sucedido con Jörg.  Generalmente, si alguien se sentía inseguro en su relación era él, puesto que a pesar de que se sabía bien parecido, Kay era por mucho, el que atraía las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual, no sólo por su innegable atractivo físico, sino también por la gran autoconfianza que emanaba, así que el hecho de que Kay estuviera loco por él hacía que su ego creciera a la par de sus sentimientos hacia él.    Así, sólo pudo acertar a decir: “Tienes razón… no me importa lo que la gente piense, lo único que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón necesitan en este momento es fundirme en ti” –y dicho esto, comenzó a besarlo-.

Kay no respondió, sólo se dejó hacer por unos segundos, para después sin preámbulos, abrazarlo del torso y empujarlo ligeramente sobre la cama;

“Desvístete...” –le ordenó con una mirada de deseo-.

Marc se percataba de todas y cada una de las reacciones de Kay; tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas por el deseo, que los ojos se le figuraban a un mar agitado.  Sabía que Kay se estaba tomando unos momentos para controlarse, ya que abría y cerraba los puños con fuerza y los tendones de sus brazos sobresalían por el movimiento;  las aletillas de las fosas nasales estaban dilatadas debido a la necesidad aun no satisfecha y podía sentir cómo le palpitaba el pulso en el cuello.   El saber que él era el responsable de esas reacciones en Kay, le provocaba un inmenso placer, por lo que lentamente, obedeció.

Se levantó de la cama quedando a tan sólo un par de metros de Kay, quien no despegaba su mirada de él, por lo que Marc aprovechó el momento; comenzó con la parte de arriba, desabotonándose lentamente la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto su torso perfecto, para después concentrarse en los pantalones y las botas.   Una vez desnudo, salvo por los boxers que se dejó puestos, miró a Kay sonriendo.

Al ver a Marc así, frente a él, inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire con un sonoro siseo.  “Dios… no sabes cuánto te extraño” –confesó Kay sin apartar la mirada-.  “Quítate todo… quiero contemplarte entero”.

Marc nuevamente obedeció y lentamente se quitó los boxers dejándolos caer al suelo.

“Es tu turno… desvístete” –Le dijo Marc mientras bajaba la mano hacia su ya creciente erección masajeándose el pene para provocarlo más-.

Kay apretó los dientes mientras se apresuraba a sacarse las botas y el pantalón, así como el resto de las prendas; cuando fue su turno de quitarse los boxers, su gran erección rebotó contra el muslo.

Ambos eran perfectos, por supuesto, esto era consecuencia de esas horas extras que ambos disfrutaban en el gimnasio.  Sus cuerpos parecían que habían sido esculpidos con cincel, con una musculatura perfectamente definida y con un pene grande y grueso.   

Por unos momentos, los dos se quedaron inmóviles observándose uno al otro.  Se comían con la mirada, como si fuera la primera vez que tendrían la oportunidad de tocarse. 

“Eres perfecto” –le dijo Kay sin apartar la mirada y logrando ruborizar a Marc-.  “Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi desnudo; fue en las regaderas de la Academia y lo primero que vi, fue ese trasero perfecto que tienes Marc.   Date la vuelta para mí…” –le pidió en un susurro-.

Marc se sentía sumamente excitado escuchándolo hablar así; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que hacía referencia a la Academia, y hacer lo que le pedía, le provocaba un morbo muy especial.  Se dio la vuelta como Kay se lo pidió, y cuando se volvió para mirarlo nuevamente, le contesto mientras disfrutaba de la vista: “Tú tampoco estás nada mal” –Y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada-.

Y prosiguió: “Pareces nervioso… ¿lo estás?”

“Lo estoy Marc… no sé exactamente el por qué, pero me siento como cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, con la salvedad de que hoy tengo la certeza de que te amo profundamente”. –Se sinceró Kay, con la voz un tanto entrecortada-.

“Demuéstramelo” –lo provocó Marc con una sonrisa-.

Como respuesta a su reto, Kay cerró el espacio entre ellos y colocando las manos sobre su pecho, se inclinó y comenzó a lamer su pezón.  Marc gimió y, después, profirió un gruñido casi gutural cuando sintió cómo Kay lo mordía ligeramente; como reflejo, acercó el rostro de Kay al suyo a unos milímetros de su boca, para que pudiera sentir su aliento contra los labios.  Humedeciéndoselos, se acercó a Kay, haciendo el intento por besarlo pero Kay no lo dejó.  En lugar de eso, le depositó un breve beso en la sien, y segundos después pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja para soplar contra ese punto sensible.  

“¿Estás jugando conmigo?” –le preguntó un Marc jadeante, mientras hacía el intento por retenerlo-.

Era increíble como el cuerpo de Marc reaccionaba ante sus caricias y cualquier punto donde lo tocara, respondía con anhelo ante él.   Después de ese juego, mirándolo a los ojos, tomó su boca y comenzó a besarlo.   Gozaba hacerlo, ya que el explorar cada rincón, hacía que Marc respondiera con la misma hambre. 

Sin más preámbulos  fue bajando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Marc.   “¿Por qué me preguntas eso?” –Susurró contra su abdomen-.

“Así me lo parece” –respondió un tanto brusco, mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo empujaba hacia su erección-.

“Voy a devorarte” –confesó Kay mirándolo a los ojos-. “Pero antes necesito que me asegures que nada de lo que está pasando, sucedió con él”.

Marc se sorprendió al escuchar a Kay pedirle aquello.  Si bien era cierto que entre él y Jörg no había habido más que algunas caricias, no sabía si era debido a la sorpresiva llamada de Kay.   “¿Habrían llegado al final de no ser por aquella interrupción?” –se preguntó Marc nervioso aún sin responderle-.

“Kay, no…” –sólo pudo atinar a responder, mientras lo tomaba de la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo empujaba hacia su sexo-.

Kay sintió una punzada de decepción que trató de mitigar y sin hablar más comenzó a estimularlo con la boca cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta sentirlo en su garganta.  Mientras lo hacía, escuchaba a Marc gruñir y podía ver cómo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de seguir mirando mientras Kay seguía saboreándolo centímetro a centímetro disfrutándolo completamente. 

Marc podía sentir la fuerza con la que Kay lo succionaba, por lo que suavemente lo empujó para evitar venirse dentro de su boca. “Aún no…” –pensó mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-.

“Necesito estar dentro de ti… ahora”.  –Confesó Marc, mientras lo tomaba y lo depositaba suavemente de espaldas sobre la cama-.    Esa posición era su favorita, no sólo porque podía ver cuánto disfrutaba Kay, sino que además se sentía mucho más compenetrado emocional y sentimentalmente con él.   Lo amaba como jamás pensó;  el verlo acostado expectante e impaciente por su contacto, le hizo reconocer que Jörg a su lado sólo había sido una equivocación.

“Dios… me vuelves loco” –confesó Marc, al tiempo que tomándolo de las rodillas, las separaba por completo, para tener una visión mayor de Kay-.  Gruñó al ver su pene erecto y goteando.  Pasó el pulgar sobre el glande húmedo de Kay y comenzó a juguetear con ese punto sensible, mientras que Kay intentaba cerrar las piernas debido a esa intensa sensación.

“No…” –Le ordenó Marc, mientras volvía a abrirle las piernas-.   Lentamente, se acercó a él y ahora fue su turno de darle placer.  Comenzó a estimularlo con la boca, mientras él se masturbaba, sacando líquido seminal suficiente para comenzar a lubricar a su amante. 

Todo eran sensaciones placenteras para ambos, demostrándose no sólo cuánto se necesitaban, sino también cuánto se amaban.  Sin poder contenerse un segundo más, Marc se posicionó sobre la abertura de Kay e introdujo sólo la punta.  Inmediatamente al sentir aquello, Kay arqueó la espalda.  Quería más.  Necesitaba más.  

“Mira cómo entro en ti” –dijo Marc con un gemido posesivo-.  Y Kay lo hizo.  Observó cómo Marc lo penetraba lenta y cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo, y centímetro a centímetro se fue hundiendo en él.   La carne de su ano se fue estirando hasta amoldarse al contorno del pene de Marc, y su grosor hizo que se sintiera lleno y ensanchado al máximo de su capacidad, aceptando una vez más, que ningún otro amante lo había hecho sentir lo que Marc hacía con él.  Siempre que tenían relaciones, Kay se sentía en el paraíso y nada lo hacía más feliz que disfrutar con Marc.

“Kay” –susurró Marc con voz firme-.  “Mírame… Te amo _Meine Liebe_ , no lo dudes nunca”.  –Y dicho esto empujó hasta el fondo al tiempo gemía de placer-.   Unidos en ese momento como un solo ser, ya no había un Kay y un Marc, eran uno solo.  

Kay se sentía en el paraíso, iba a explotar en cualquier momento, por lo que lo rodeó con las piernas, aferrándose a él mientras Marc lo embestía con fuerza.  Su pene alcanzaba lugares en su interior que le provocaban sensaciones tan intensas que gritó cuando sintió un gran orgasmo que asoló su cuerpo.  

Fueron tantas las emociones contenidas y la intensidad del orgasmo de Kay, que Marc no pudo contenerse un segundo más y explotando dentro de él, susurró: “Carajo, si, Kay… Me encanta ver tu cara cuando te vienes así para mí y el sentir esa presión que me das, mi amor” –rugió ferozmente mientras terminaba dentro de él-.

Finalmente se dejó caer encima de Kay, jadeando contra su torso.  Ambos estaban sin aliento, perdidos en el placer.   Marc rodó hacia un lado de la cama y lo estrechó contra su pecho.   Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio, cada uno sólo era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón y ambos tuvieron la certeza de que ese amor era único.  


	72. Desazón

**72: Desazón**

**Marc / Kay**

Un ronquido suave lo despertó.  Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver frente a él a Marc.  Dormía profundamente recostado de lado con el rostro hacia él.  Se quedó durante bastante tiempo observándolo dormir.   “Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses, que parecía como si fueran años” –pensó melancólico, al tiempo que recordaba lo sucedido con Emma la noche anterior.  

“¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido para creer en ella después de haberlo drogado?  Lo peor era que durante muchas noches había soñado con el día en que ese bebé naciera y pudiera estrecharlo en sus brazos, pero claramente eso no sucedería”.  “No sólo ese bebé no era su hijo, sino que además su relación con Marc estaba tan desgastada por todas las discusiones y sinsabores que vivieron durante los últimos meses que sólo podía vislumbrar un futuro incierto para ambos -pensó tristemente-.

Aun cuando aparentemente se habían reconciliado, sentía una desazón en el pecho por la posibilidad de perderlo.  “¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos que Marc tenía por Jörg?” –Se martirizaba al tiempo que observaba los bien delineados labios de Marc-.  Nunca antes había visto que Marc se interesara por algún otro hombre, salvo la vez que se dejó besar por uno, cuando estaba completamente borracho en el bar, nunca antes lo vio tan apegado como lo estaba con Jörg.   “ _Scheiße!_ ” –Gruñó para sus adentros-.  No podía dejar de pensar en ello.  Siempre pensó que Jörg era su amigo y que le era leal, pero era claro que aquel no pensaba igual... Los celos lo desbordaban y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

En algún momento durante sus cavilaciones, Marc se despertó.  Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Marc sonrió.  _“Hallo…”_ –le dijo con voz muy baja sin apartar la mirada-.

“ _Hallo_ , ¿Has dormido bien?” –Respondió Kay tratando de sonreír-.

“Ya lo creo.  Estaba muy cansado, anoche no dormí nada y después… bueno, después de lo que hicimos, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormido; ¿qué hora es?” –Preguntó mientras buscaba su celular-.

“Pasan de las tres de la tarde”, contestó Kay, tratando de no darle importancia al hecho de que si Marc no había dormido la noche anterior se debía al viaje que había hecho de Salzburgo hasta acá.

“Te propongo quedarnos en la cama el resto del día, sólo levantémonos para comer… ¿quieres?” –preguntó con calma, sabiendo que aunque aparentemente Kay se veía tranquilo, no lo estaba.  Lo conocía tan bien, que sabía lo triste que estaba por el tema del bebé-.

“Anda, ¿qué dices?” –Insistió Marc mientras se acercaba hasta él y le daba ligeros besos en la barbilla y a lo largo de la sien-.

Kay sonrió tristemente y asintió.  “Bajemos en un rato más… ahora sólo quiero que me abraces” –le pidió, mientras se acercaba a Marc y dándole la espalda se acurrucaba contra su pecho.  Marc lo acunó entre sus brazos mientras le decía: “Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil por lo del bebé, pero poco a poco comenzarás a sentirte mejor, ya lo verás”.  –Dicho esto, le dio un breve beso en la cabeza, apretándolo más fuerte.

“ _Danke, Schatz_ … no sólo por tus palabras, sino también por darme la oportunidad de resarcir mis errores”.  “Todo este tema del bebé me nubló la vista; estaba tan obsesionado con ser padre que dejé a un lado lo que más me importa en la vida… Espero que no sea demasiado tarde y que de verdad podamos superar esto juntos.  No sé qué sería de mi vida si te perdiera nuevamente”.  –Le confesó Kay terminando en un susurro y sin atreverse a voltear para mirarlo-.

Marc lo escuchó y esbozó una sonrisa, al tiempo que le depositaba un suave beso en la nuca.   No habló más.  Creía que no era necesario; lo importante era poner todo de su parte para reconstruir su relación. –Meditó, mientras abrazaba a Kay.

Una hora más tarde, bajaron a la cocina para comer algo.  Entre los dos prepararon pasta y abrieron una botella de vino.  Comieron en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.  

Marc pensaba en Jörg.  En cuanto Kay lo llamó, se olvidó de todo; se había ido y lo había dejado sin importarle nada más; le debía una explicación y debía sincerarse con él ya que era un buen tipo, sólo que la noche anterior ambos se habían dejado llevar por el momento.   Tal vez si no hubiera conocido a Kay, Jörg podría ser alguien con el que podría intentar mantener una relación.   Pero la realidad era que las emociones y los sentimientos que Kay despertaba en él, eran superiores a cualquier otra sensación que hubiera experimentado antes; simplemente no tenía comparación.

A diferencia de otras veces, ese silencio no le resultaba nada cómodo a Kay, por lo que mirando a Marc y sin poder ocultar su angustia, le preguntó: “¿Qué piensas?”

“Nada en especial” –mintió, mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa-.  No quería volver a tocar el tema de Jörg, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Kay no dijo nada.  Únicamente asintió y lo imitó apurando el último sorbo de vino. 

Terminaron de comer intercambiando algunos comentarios intrascendentes; conscientemente, ninguno de los dos quería hablar de temas más profundos.

Kay comenzaba a recoger la cocina para lavar los platos cuando Marc se le adelantó y le dijo: “deja las cosas ahí, mañana vendrá una persona para limpiar la casa”.

Kay lo miró con extrañeza; “¿Y eso? ¿Quién es esa persona?” –preguntó-.

Marc desvió la mirada, al tiempo que le respondía: “la señora que le ayuda a Jörg a limpiar su estudio”. –respondió cauteloso-.

“Claro…” –fue todo lo que respondió Kay, dejando los trastes sobre el fregadero, y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación-.

 _“Scheiße…”_ –Siseó Marc, mientras recargado sobre la barra, veía a Kay salir de la cocina.  Minutos después, se dirigió escaleras arriba-.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Kay ya estaba recostado sobre la cama, mirando la televisión.   Sin decir nada, se acostó a su lado y fijó su atención en el programa que Kay veía.  Había sintonizado uno de sus canales preferidos: el de las películas viejas de Hollywood y justamente en ese momento comenzaba una comedia romántica: _“When Harry met Sally”._

“¿Has visto esta película?” –Le preguntó Marc, tratando de aligerar el ambiente-.

“Es una de mis favoritas…” –admitió Kay con una mueca-.

“Bien… veámosla entonces” –respondió Marc acurrucándose a su lado-.

A pesar de la sonrisa que Kay le dedicó, Marc sabía que Kay estaba muy lejos de sentirse alegre. Kay por su lado, no podía apartar de su mente la cercanía que había entre Jörg y Marc.

Para cuando terminó la película, ya había obscurecido, y Marc roncaba suavemente con un brazo aferrado al cuerpo de Kay.  Éste a su vez, acariciaba suavemente los nudillos de Marc, mientras su mente seguía traicionándolo con imágenes de Jörg y Marc en un cuarto de hotel, besándose y tocándose.

“Estaba por demás decir, que no había puesto atención a la película; en cuanto Marc se hubo dormido, se abstrajo con esos pensamientos negativos, que nada bueno le traían”. –Aceptó de mala gana, mientras apagaba el televisor y cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño-.

A la mañana siguiente, Kay se levantó más temprano de lo habitual ya que no había podido dormir mucho, dejando a Marc durmiendo plácidamente a lo largo de la cama.  Se duchó, se vistió para irse a trabajar y bajó a prepararse un café.   

Estaba tan inmerso en su lectura y tomando café, que no se dio cuenta cuando Marc entró en la cocina.  No fue sino hasta que sintió cómo los dedos de Marc lo masajeaban presionando firmemente sus hombros, que dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se volteó para mirarlo.    Estaba vestido únicamente con unos shorts y una playera, el pelo un tanto despeinado, señal de que acababa de levantarse, y una sonrisa somnolienta.

 _“Hallo…”_ –lo saludó, mientras se servía un café y se sentaba a su lado-.

 _“Hallo…_ ¿No crees que ya vas tarde?” –le preguntó Kay, curioso-.

“Pedí un par de días de licencia en el trabajo… La verdad es que no me sentía con ánimos para hacer nada, incluyendo ir a trabajar…” –confesó-.  “Pero eso ha cambiado, desde que regresaste a casa…”

Kay sonrió brevemente y dándole el último sorbo a su taza, la dejó en el fregadero.  La pila de trastes sucios, le recordó que “una extraña”, estaría en su casa arreglándola el día de hoy.  Sólo esperaba que la señora en cuestión, llegara sola y no acompañada de Jörg.   Sin hacer ningún otro comentario, se dirigió a la salida.

“Nos vemos por la noche” –le dijo a modo de despedida, mientras tomaba las llaves del auto-.

“¿Te vas así, sin despedirte?” –le preguntó Marc extrañado-.

“Marc… se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir, te veo más tarde” –respondió Kay dirigiéndose a la puerta-.

Marc se quedó parado viendo cómo se cerraba la puerta tras Kay, sintiéndose confundido por aquella reacción.   “¿Qué diablos pasaba con él?”  “Unas horas atrás, le había pedido otra oportunidad, se habían reencontrado y habían disfrutado un buen rato de intimidad, pero con la actitud que acababa de tomar, parecía como si hubiera cambiado de opinión…” –se dijo un tanto decepcionado, intentando ponerse en su lugar para ver si así podía entenderlo-.

Suspirando, se subió a bañar y media hora después, ya le abría a la señora que le ayudaría con la limpieza de la casa.   El día transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, la casa estaba nuevamente limpia y él descansaba en el estudio esperando a Kay. 

**Kay**

A ratos se concentraba en sus obligaciones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, su mente regresaba una y otra vez al momento en el que Marc le confesó que había sucedido algo entre él y Jörg.

“Jörg, Jörg, Jörg…  _Scheiße!”_ –Gritó azotando la mano sobre el escritorio.- Estaba fastidiado con ese tema, debía dejarlo pasar de una vez por todas... Marc le había asegurado que no habían tenido relaciones, claro que eso no mitigaba el dolor y los celos que sentía cada vez que los imaginaba acariciándose y tocándose.  Los conocía a ambos en el plano sexual y sabía cuan apasionados podrían llegar a ser.   “¿Y si lo que había sucedido entre ellos, hacia dudar a Marc sobre su relación?” 

El timbre del teléfono lo regresó a la realidad; levantó el auricular y se enfrascó en un tema policíaco que lo ayudó a olvidarse de sus problemas personales por un momento.   El resto del día estuvo bastante pesado, ya que él y sus hombres tuvieron que ir a cubrir una emergencia que se presentó en el centro de la ciudad.  

Terminó su turno más tarde de lo habitual y cansado se subió al auto para regresar a casa.  Iba ya en el trayecto de regreso, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  Activó el “manos libres” y escuchó la voz de Marc: “¿Todo bien, Kay?”

“ _Ja…_ es sólo que tuvimos que cubrir una emergencia y eso me atrasó, pero ya voy de regreso” –respondió-.

“De acuerdo, acá te veo.  ¿Quieres cenar algo en especial?” –Preguntó Marc-.

“¿Acaso me vas a preparar algo?” –Bromeó Kay, sabiendo que Marc era malísimo en la cocina-.

“Claro, dime que se te antoja…” –Se aventuró Marc-.

“ _Nein…_ prefiero salir a cenar, si te parece bien”

“¡Perfecto! Te estaré esperando” –Respondió Marc aliviado-.

“Te veo en un ratito _pussy_ ” –Y sonriendo, Kay colgó-. 

**Marc**

Al escuchar ese apelativo, Marc sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la mullida sala, esperando a Kay.   Al cabo de algunos minutos éste llegó y ambos salieron a cenar.  Pasaron una noche tranquila, retomando sus viejos hábitos y disfrutando una deliciosa cena.  

Así transcurrieron las siguientes semanas.   Cada vez parecía que la tensión entre ambos era menor, y volvían a ser los amantes cariñosos y apasionados que solían ser antes de que Emma se inmiscuyera en su vida.   Poco a poco, ambos sonreían más y los silencios incómodos iban disminuyendo.   Cuando una semana después, Matty fue de visita a casa, Marc pensó que Kay volvería a entristecerse, pero no fue así.  Por el contrario, siempre que Kay estaba con su hijo, el lazo entre ellos se hacía mucho más estrecho y Kay era el hombre más feliz.

Lo único que empañaba su felicidad, por decirlo de alguna manera, era el hecho de que ambos evitaban tocar el tema de Jörg.   Parecía como si fuera un tema prohibido, pero tanto Marc como Kay sabían que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de él.  

Por su parte, Marc había buscado a Jörg en días pasados sin poder contactarlo; su teléfono invariablemente lo mandaba a buzón y en una ocasión saliendo de trabajar fue a buscarlo directamente a su casa.  Al no encontrarlo le dejó una nota que aventó por debajo de la puerta.   Marc sentía la necesidad de arreglar las cosas entre ambos y no dejar inconcluso aquel tema.   Esperaba que Jörg lo contactara pronto.

Por otro lado, faltaban pocos días para celebrar las fiestas decembrinas, así como el cumpleaños número 33 de Kay.  “Había estado dándole vueltas a un par de ideas que quería llevar a cabo para darle a Kay el mejor cumpleaños que hubiera tenido hasta ahora, al grado de que no pudiera olvidarlo en mucho tiempo…” –Pensó Marc decidido-.


	73. Bajo Presión

**73: Bajo Presión**

**Jörg**

Ese fin de semana se cumplían dos semanas desde que Marc lo había dejado solo en ese cuarto de hotel a la mitad de “algo”.  Dos semanas en las cuales había tenido oportunidad de reflexionar sobre su vida y sobre los últimos acontecimientos;  durante todos esos días, mantuvo el teléfono apagado, y se dedicó a pasear por las pintorescas calles de Salzburgo, deteniéndose por horas en la orilla del río, o en alguno de los jardines del lugar.   Lo que quería era poner en orden sus ideas y sus sentimientos y tener claro lo que haría a continuación.   

La voz del taxista lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al avisarle que habían llegado.  Volteo por la ventana del auto y vio la entrada de su estudio y su auto estacionado en el garaje.  El auto, se lo había prestado a un amigo músico que radicaba en Salzburgo y que debía viajar a Múnich por unos cuantos días, por lo que el regreso lo había hecho en tren.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver la correspondencia de dos semanas acumulada en el suelo, por lo que librando el paso, dejó su equipaje a un lado del sillón, y sobre la barra de la cocina una bolsa de comida que había comprado en el camino.  Recogió la correspondencia y la comenzó a ojear mientras se dirigía a la cocina; básicamente eran facturas por pagar, invitaciones para shows, la inauguración de un restaurante y una nota escrita a puño y letra con su nombre.   La abrió y vio que quien firmaba era Marc, con un suspiro la guardó en el cajón y siguió su camino a la cocina para sentarse a comer.

Mientras terminaba los últimos macarrones que había comprado, recordó cuando Marc se burló de él por ser un pésimo cocinero… y tenía razón, por lo que siempre la comida para llevar o el servicio a domicilio lo sacaban del apuro.   Rellenó su copa de vino tinto y se encaminó al cuarto de televisión, ahí, se sentó en su sofá favorito y estiró las piernas a todo lo largo subiéndolas en la mesita de centro, dejó su copa en la mesa lateral y dejó caer los brazos por fuera del sofá.   Realmente estaba disfrutando del placer de regresar a su hogar después de tantos días de ausencia.  Comenzó a cambiar los canales para ver si encontraba algo que le interesara cuando se acordó de la nota de Marc.   Llenándose de coraje se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el cajón; una punzada de nerviosismo lo invadió; tomó la nota y se dijo que enfrentaría lo que viniera, ya que para ello se había preparado estos últimos días.

_“Jörg, he intentado hablar contigo durante estos días sin éxito… Nadie sabe de tu paradero.  Comprendo que lo último que quieres es hablarme, después de la forma en la que me fui, pero necesitamos hacerlo.   Es por eso que vine a tu casa y al no encontrarte me he atrevido a dejarte esta nota.   Por favor márcame…” **Marc.**_

Se quedó por unos minutos releyendo la nota, como si tratara de encontrar una pista oculta.  Marc tenía razón… no podía seguir huyendo de aquella situación; pero necesitó quedarse solo para entenderlo y entender sus sentimientos hacia Marc y todo lo que había hecho de su vida hasta esa noche en Salzburgo.   “ _Fue todo muy rápido…  En un momento todo lo que había deseado en los últimos días, se estaba cumpliendo al estar él y Marc besándose… y al minuto siguiente Marc se había ido”_ Recordó cómo Marc se vistió como bólido mientras intentaba ponerse en contacto con Kay nuevamente.  El rostro de Marc se había transformado debido a la preocupación y mientras intentaba mantener la calma, procuraba librarse de los vestigios que aún quedaban por la excitación que había sentido un momento antes a su lado.

Con esos recuerdos en su mente, Jörg tomó el celular y sin pensarlo dos veces marcó el número de Marc.  Al cabo de unos segundos pudo escuchar la voz nerviosa de Marc a través del teléfono: “Jörg, he estado preocupado por ti, ¿dónde estás?”

“Marc…” –le dijo a modo de saludo-.  “Me quedé en Salzburgo todos estos días, pero ya estoy de vuelta en casa”

“Ey… ¿podemos hablar? –le preguntó sin preámbulos-.

“Claro… yo también quiero hablar contigo” –le respondió aquel- “Te busco en un rato más”.

“ _Nein_ … no es buena idea que vengas hasta acá, yo voy a tu estudio” –y dicho aquello, ambos colgaron-.

Mientras lo esperaba, llegaron como ráfaga los recuerdos de aquella noche: _“Marc le había dicho a Kay que estaba en Austria.  Fue evidente que a Kay no le gustó saber que estaban juntos y Marc no había podido ocultar su frustración cuando Kay colgó el teléfono…”   Se volvió hacia él y le dijo: “Jörg, me tengo que ir, Kay me necesita… lo siento” –pero su mirada denotaba preocupación por la reacción que él tendría… recordó vagamente cómo apenas sacudió la cabeza positivamente.  A paso rápido Marc salió de la habitación dejándolo inerte sentado sobre la cama…  Recordó cómo después de varios minutos, se levantó lentamente para dirigirse al baño y abriendo el grifo se lavó el rostro con agua helada, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo…  Lo primero que vio fue esa cicatriz que invariablemente le recordaba su pasado, por lo que cerrando los ojos con fuerza, comenzó a cuestionarse: “¿Qué había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué habían llegado tan lejos?                   Por qué tú así lo querías” –Le respondió a su reflejo en el espejo-. Dándose media vuelta y viendo la cama con las sábanas desordenadas recordándole los momentos placenteros que habían pasado tan sólo unos momentos antes…_

_Sin poder hacer nada, apagó las luces y se recostó sobre la cama.  Recordó que durante mucho tiempo se quedó inerte, escuchando su propia respiración y pensando en lo que había estado a punto de pasar…   A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a la recepción y preguntó por Marc, le avisaron que había liquidado su cuenta durante la noche y que había abandonado el hotel.   “Bien… fue su respuesta, mientras decidía que se quedaría ahí por más tiempo de lo planeado…”_

El sonido del timbre lo regresó de vuelta a la realidad.  Miró su reloj y vio que había pasado una hora desde que había colgado con Marc.   Se levantó y segundos después, abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con él.

“Pasa, Marc”

Marc entró y ambos se sentaron frente a frente en la sala.  

“¿Quieres beber algo?” –Inquirió Jörg-.

Marc negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se frotaba las manos, en señal de nerviosismo. 

“Jörg… Yo… no sé por dónde empezar”

Jörg analizaba cada expresión de Marc y decidió no alargar más aquello.   “Marc… no tienes que decirme nada;  después de que te fuiste, me quedé sentado por mucho rato sobre la cama reflexionando sobre mis acciones.    “Lo que sucedió entre nosotros esa noche, no debió haber ocurrido…”

Marc intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por Jörg; “Déjame terminar… necesito que me escuches.  Cuando los vi juntos a Kay y a ti, me di cuenta que había un vínculo muy especial entre ustedes           …  algo que yo no entendía y que ni siquiera en mi mejor relación lo había experimentado.   Al principio, con las primeras peleas, notaba que pese a ello, ustedes estaban más fuertes y unidos.  Pero después, cuando Emma hizo que su relación se desgastara y tú y yo comenzamos a conocernos y a mantener una relación sincera y una bonita convivencia, me di cuenta el por qué Kay se había enamorado de ti… y eso me cegó.   Yo quise vivir eso también, me imaginé que yo podía experimentar lo mismo…  Lo siento Marc, me avergüenzo de haber explotado tu carencia, pero la realidad es que yo también estaba carente y confundí mis sentimientos”.               

“Tengo vergüenza por mi comportamiento, no sólo contigo, sino también con Kay…  yo realmente lo aprecio y sé que él debe estar furioso conmigo; pero estoy dispuesto a reparar las cosas entre nosotros…”   “Espero que ambos puedan perdonarme… espero que podamos volver a ser amigos, de verdad aprecio tu amistad y la de Kay y me sentiría muy feliz de poder volver a tenerlos cerca…”   Cuando terminó, él mismo se sorprendió por la serenidad con la que habló y por la sensación de paz que lo invadió al sentirse liberado.

Marc lo escuchaba y sonreía; “Gracias por ser como eres Jörg… pero quiero que sepas que yo también tuve parte de culpa…  Eres especial para mí y siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome cuando las cosas no iban bien con Kay…   Yo… me sentía deprimido y me quise consolar contigo.  Si te soy honesto, creo que eres alguien muy especial y estoy seguro que si yo no hubiera conocido a Kay, muy fácilmente me hubiera enamorado de ti…”  “Estoy convencido que así como Kay y yo nos encontramos y hemos librado muchos obstáculos para estar juntos, así tu encontrarás a esa persona que te hará sentir que nada más importa…”   “Gracias amigo…” –concluyó Marc, mientras se acercaba a Jörg y ambos se fundían en un abrazo fraterno-.

“Gracias a ti…”

“Solo hay una cosa más…” –dijo Marc-.   “Kay está muy herido, porque aunque no hemos hablado más a fondo de ti, sé que se siente traicionado... Le llevará un tiempo asimilar y perdonar.  De hecho, necesito irme.   Cuando salí de casa para venir hasta aquí, tuve una discusión con Kay, y no le gustó nada saber que venía a verte; necesito ir a hablar con él” –finalizó Marc, mientras despidiéndose con un choque de palmas, se subía al BMW y se dirigía hacia su casa-.   Se sentía aliviado por haber aclarado las cosas con Jörg y saber que seguía contando con un amigo, pero por otro lado, sabía que le esperaba una charla un tanto acalorada con Kay…   Apretando el acelerador a fondo se dirigió hacia allá.


	74. Perdón

  1. **Perdón**



**Kay**

“¿¡Pero qué mierda…!?” –Se repetía una y otra vez, pensando cómo habían cambiado sus planes en un segundo, mientras corría a paso rápido sobre la pista de arcilla que se encontraba alrededor de _Starnberg See._  Vestido con ropa térmica, sorteaba los obstáculos que la nieve había dejado y sentía cómo el viento helado le ajaba el rostro.    Su mente era un caos.

**_Varias horas antes…_ **

Cuando despertó por la mañana y vio a Marc dormido a su lado, sonrió fugazmente levantándose para preparar el desayuno; con la calefacción puesta, lo dejó acostado sobre el mullido colchón al tiempo que contemplaba por la ventana el increíble paisaje cubierto de nieve, característico del mes de Diciembre.   

“Pfff…  se acerca mi cumpleaños” –recordó entusiasmado, mientras cocinaba un par de huevos con tocino, y curioso, especulaba sobre qué locura se le ocurriría a Marc este año.  Este era el segundo cumpleaños que pasaba con Marc; la vez anterior le había organizado una fiesta temática sorpresa de los años 20’s estilo _Gatsby_.  –Recordó cuánto se divirtieron y lo guapo que se veía Marc vestido con traje, tirantes y sombrero-.   Las fotos que en aquella ocasión se hicieron en el _photo booth_ que Marc había contratado, las usaba como separadores en los libros que leía. 

Mientras soltaba una carcajada por los gratos recuerdos, no se dio cuenta que Marc lo observaba desde el umbral de la cocina.  No fue sino hasta que sintió cómo unos labios húmedos le acariciaban el cuello y que unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban el torso, que se volteó hacia él para saludarlo.

“El que solo se ríe…” –le dijo Marc mientras le seguía depositando una serie de besos a lo largo del cuello,  mismos que le ponían la piel de gallina.

“Mmm… ¡Buenos días!” –Saludó Kay con voz pastosa debido al deseo que Marc comenzaba a despertar en él-.

“¿Por qué tan contento?” –Insistió-.

“Porque estamos juntos” –respondió Kay con la voz cargada de deseo-.  Apagó la estufa y dejando los utensilios que estaba ocupando a un lado, se volvió hacia Marc y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con el pulgar; comenzó por el pómulo y fue bajando hasta pasarle el dedo por los labios, haciendo que Marc se lo atrapara con la boca y comenzara a darle pequeños mordiscos mientras se lo succionaba.   Inmediatamente, comenzó a sentir cómo su erección fue creciendo hasta chocar contra el pantalón.

A pesar de que el sexo entre ellos era magnífico, desde que regresaron, Kay sentía como una espina clavada que no le permitía disfrutar al cien.  Cada vez que tenían algún encuentro, invariablemente aparecía la imagen de Jörg para recordarle que había probado a su hombre; y aunque relegaba esa imagen al fondo de su mente e intentaba hacer lo que fuera para demostrarle a Marc lo habilidoso y capacitado que era como amante, eso le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, ya que secretamente se la pasaba comparándose con Jörg.

Suspirando, se separó de él y le preguntó: “¿Tienes hambre?  Preparé el desayuno”

“Estoy hambriento…”  -Respondió Marc riéndose, por usar el doble sentido-.

“Me parece bien… porque yo también” –Respondió Kay, disfrutando de ese juego.  Debía admitir que la anticipación de pensar en lo que le haría más tarde, se había convertido en una especie de adicción.  Esperó un largo momento sin apartar la mirada de la de Marc, tratando de leer en su alma. 

Lo amaba cada día más; como nunca creyó ser capaz y eso le provocaba mucho miedo.   Nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera… Él, que siempre había tenido una gran autoconfianza. Él, que con una sonrisa arrogante se sabía deseado por muchos, era él mismo que hoy se sabía vulnerable.  Tenía pavor de que este hombre que tenía frente a él, dejara de amarlo y terminara reemplazándolo por Jörg.

Como por arte de magia, ese pensamiento bastó para bajarle la libido en un segundo, así que rompiendo todo contacto con Marc, se volvió hacia la estufa y comenzó a servir el desayuno.  Marc, si se dio cuenta, no hizo ninguna mención al respecto, por el contrario, se sentó a tomar café y a desayunar alegremente.

Cuando terminaron, Marc comenzó a levantar la cocina.  Kay hizo el intento de ayudarlo pero Marc no lo dejó.

“Yo lo hago, tú ya preparaste el desayuno” –le dijo mientras le depositaba un breve beso en la mejilla y continuaba con sus actividades-.

“El día está perfecto para quedarnos en casa y ver películas.  Está haciendo mucho frío… ¿Qué dices?” – Propuso Kay, sentado sobre la barra de la cocina, mientras esperaba que Marc terminara de lavar los trastes-.

“Suena bien… aunque me gustaría hacer algo más que sólo ver películas” –lo provocó Marc, mientras lo salpicaba con el agua que tenía en las manos, al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada-.

Kay rio a su vez y asintiendo le dijo: “Perfecto… ya tenemos nuestro plan para el día de hoy; ahora vuelvo”.

De un salto, Kay bajó de la barra y salió de la cocina.  Subió a lavarse los dientes y cuando venía de regreso, escuchó a Marc hablando con voz nerviosa: _“_ _Jörg, he estado preocupado por ti, ¿dónde estás?”_

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de Jörg, se paró en seco y se ocultó tras el muro para escuchar la conversación.   Algo le dijo Jörg a lo que Marc respondió: “ _Ey… ¿podemos hablar?_

Otro silencio y después: _“Nein… no es buena idea que vengas hasta acá, yo voy a tu estudio”_.

En ese momento, Kay que ya no pudo contenerse más, entró a la cocina sólo para ver que Marc se guardaba el teléfono en la bolsa del pantalón.   Lo miró fijamente retándolo con la mirada y segundos después le preguntó: “¿Qué pasa?”

Marc lo miró y lo miró… y después de unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad le dijo: “Kay… tengo que salir por un momento; no tardaré”.

“Vas a verlo… ¿es en serio?” -No había necesidad de decir su nombre, ambos sabían a quién se refería-.

“Kay… escúchame.  Tengo que hablar con él.  Eso es todo; no hay ninguna intención oculta” –Y tomándolo de la barbilla le dijo: _“Glaubst du mir, mein Schatz?”_

Kay no le contestó, únicamente esquivó su caricia y corrió escaleras arriba.  Mientras se cambiaba de ropa para irse a correr, escuchó el motor del BMW de Marc y acercándose a la ventana, vio como el auto se alejaba.

*****

Después de correr por poco más de una hora, regresó a su casa solo para corroborar que Marc aún no había regresado.  Subió las escaleras lentamente, y se fue directo a la ducha.   Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y apoyándose contra la pared dejó que la presión con la que salía el agua, le masajeara la espalda.  No quería pensar en nada más. 

Cuando salió del baño, un buen rato después, vio que Marc estaba sentado sobre la cama esperándolo.  Con una actitud de total indiferencia, Kay pasó de largo hacia el vestidor.   Tenía sólo una toalla en la mano con la que se estaba secando el cuerpo, cuando Marc se acercó a él. 

“Kay…”

No obtuvo respuesta.

“Eh… Kay” –insistió nuevamente Marc, tomándolo del brazo-.

Kay lo miró.   Había tantas cosas que quería decirle… tantas preguntas, recriminaciones... miedo.   Pero en vez de eso, sólo lo observó.  Después de librar aquella lucha interior, finalmente respondió: “¿Qué?”

**Marc  / Kay**

Lo conocía perfectamente.  Sabía que Kay se sentía herido y traicionado.  Traicionado no sólo por Jörg, sino también por él, aunque abiertamente jamás lo reconocería.

“He hablado con él y hemos aclarado las cosas…” –Le confesó, tratando de explicarle lo sucedido-.

“¿Y…?  ¿Te tengo que aplaudir o qué quieres que haga?” –contestó sarcástico-.

“Kay… trata de entender; él también es tu amigo”

“¿Mi amigo?  ¿Estás bromeando, no? –Respondió alzando la voz, mientras tiraba la toalla a la alfombra y se quedaba completamente desnudo-.  _“Un hombre, que quería acostarse y quedarse con mi pareja, ¿tú crees que es mi amigo?”_   -Y rematando, Kay le preguntó: _“¿Y entonces…? ¿Lo ha conseguido?”_

Marc se acercó a él aún más y tomándolo de ambos hombros le dijo en un susurro: “¿Qué estás diciendo?  ¿Qué no tienes claro lo que significas para mí?”

Kay se derrumbó… ya no podía más con eso.  No quería seguir compitiendo contra Jörg o contra cualquier otro.  Necesitaba tener la certeza de que Marc lo amaba y que él significaba lo mismo para Marc, que lo que significaba para él.   Por lo que sin oponer resistencia se dejó llevar.

Marc pudo sentir su rendición, por lo que lentamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, para después hacer lo mismo con su barbilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.  Ahí, mirando fijamente a Kay, su mirada cristalina se obscureció por el deseo.  Ya le contaría más tarde lo sucedido con Jörg, ahora lo que quería, era demostrarle lo importante que era él en su vida.

Se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada para contemplar el cuerpo perfecto de su amante, de su amor, de su todo. _“Kay… Ich liebe dich”._ Se puso de rodillas y pegó su boca al ya erecto pene de Kay, introduciéndoselo por completo hasta rozar su garganta.

“¡Carajo!” –Escuchó exclamar a Kay con placer, mientras aferraba su cabeza contra su pene-.   Al sentir su rendición, lo excitó aún más si es que esto era posible, y continuó devorándolo como si fuera un ser hambriento y el líquido seminal que salía de Kay fuera el néctar más preciado.   Sólo lo escuchaba gemir y eso le provocaba a Marc la más absoluta gratificación.   Quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, quería hacerlo sentir la persona más importante en su vida. 

Mientras lo succionaba, movía su lengua contra cada milímetro de carne que tocaba; sacándoselo de la boca y lamiéndole la base del pene y jugando con los testículos dentro de su boca.  Su incipiente barba rozaba la piel expuesta de Kay, lo que hacía que éste tratara de separarlo un poco.

“Marc… _bitte;_ dame un momento, sino voy a explotar” –le dijo Kay a modo de súplica-.

Marc se levantó y lo llevó hasta la cama, ahí con una mirada lasciva, lo empujó contra el colchón para después dejarse caer él y continuar con aquel juego de seducción.  Tenía una necesidad de Kay completa, por lo que continuó chupando su pene y sintiendo cómo éste se hacía cada vez más duro y grueso dentro de su boca.  Esa sensación de poder, lo hacía emitir sonidos salvajes; gruñía, rugía y murmuraba palabras calientes mientras lo exploraba entero.  

Una vez que se sació de su pene, siguió su camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar a su ano.  Ahí comenzó a lamerlo mientras le introducía la lengua en su abertura.  Estaba tan excitado, que quería hacerle todo; a esa caricia, la acompañaron sus dedos.  Primero restregó el pulgar, mientras su lengua sondeaba su calor.   Kay dejó caer las manos sobre la cama y se agarró a las sábanas con los puños, mientras disfrutaba de esa caricia tan íntima.  Nunca antes, Marc lo había besado así.

Enfocó la vista en Marc y en ese momento vio cómo se lamía los dedos antes de metérselos nuevamente en su interior.  “Creo que nunca voy a tener suficiente de ti…” –confesó Marc con voz trémula, mientras seguía metiéndole los dedos hasta el fondo para dilatarlo lo suficiente y que pudiera recibirlo entero-.

Sólo podía sentir cómo se tensaba el cuerpo de Kay ante tales caricias, siendo incapaz de hilar una frase coherente.  Sólo lo escuchaba gemir y pronunciar su nombre, lo que le hacía creer que si seguían así, no aguantaría mucho más.   En cuestión de segundos, Marc se desvistió y comenzó a acariciarse y a estimularse con la mano.  Kay estaba listo para recibirlo, pero Marc quería más de su sabor.  Nuevamente, se acercó a Kay y siguió aquel juego, estimulándolo con la lengua, hasta que sintiendo que no podía más, se levantó y acunándolo entre sus brazos, se dejó caer junto con él sobre la cama, de lado, abrazándolo fuertemente y susurrándole toda clase de palabras calientes al oído, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

Se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos hombres en la habitación, conscientes de cuánto se amaban, se entregaron uno al otro completamente.  Marc gruñía de placer contra el pelo de Kay, mientras que Kay se aferraba a esos brazos que lo sostenían contra su pecho.

Estuvieron moviéndose así por un rato, hasta que Kay se liberó de ese abrazo y besándolo con una mezcla de amor y pasión se colocó encima de Marc.  Su mirada era penetrante, sobraban las palabras, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que Marc lo amaba con la misma intensidad que cómo él lo amaba. 

Atrás había quedado el fantasma de Jörg y las inseguridades que esto le generaban, por lo que soltando un gemido de placer, se sentó lentamente sobre Marc para montarlo con pasión, mientras Marc se recargaba contra la cabecera de la cama.  Ambos se quedaron frente a frente, abrazados y compartiendo miradas cómplices.

Inmediatamente, al sentir lo que Kay hacía, Marc lo sujetó de las caderas y lo ayudó a introducirse completamente en él.  La presión que ejercía contra su pene y la manera en la que se movía, sin apartar la vista de él, hizo que comenzara a sentir cómo poco a poco el orgasmo iba creciendo en su interior. De la misma manera, Kay comenzó a sentir cómo crecía su propia excitación al ser estimulada la próstata una y otra vez.  Marc clavó sus dedos en los brazos de Kay para indicarle su necesidad de que lo montara con más fuerza.  Así lo hizo;  intensamente, restregándose contra él y estando tan cerca uno del otro, aprovechaban para besarse con pasión.   El conjunto de todas esas sensaciones y el sentir a Marc tan dentro de él, hizo que sin necesidad de estimularse con la mano, Kay comenzara a venirse.   En ese momento, al verle la cara de satisfacción y escuchar sus gemidos, Marc no pudo contenerse más y estalló junto con él.   

Los únicos sonidos que se oían, eran los de su propia respiración entrecortada, mientras gemían unidos en ese orgasmo.  Kay se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Marc y éste aprovechó para abrazarlo contra él, todavía presionando con las caderas debajo de Kay, deleitándose en las últimas sacudidas de placer.    Permanecieron así por un rato, Kay sentado sobre su regazo, apretándole como un puño, mientras que Marc le acariciaba la espalda y los muslos sin dejar de mirarlo.  Necesitaba hacerle entender lo que significaba para él. 

Era increíble cómo pudo ver a Kay liberado, disfrutando de un placer extremo y olvidándose por completo de todo, salvo de lo que sucedía ahí mismo entre los dos.   Poco a poco, se fueron relajando, la respiración se volvió acompasada y los latidos de sus corazones regresaron a la normalidad.  Era tan agradable sentirse así, que como si no quisiera romper ese momento, con sumo cuidado, Kay se levantó, sólo para acostarse de lado y acunar a Marc entre sus brazos.

Kay se sintió en paz consigo mismo y con Marc.  Ya no sentía ese resentimiento contra Marc por haber llegado tan lejos con Jörg, por lo que lo perdonó.   Pero lo más importante fue que se perdonó así mismo, por todos los errores que cometió en los últimos meses y que no había podido superar.

Un _“te amo”_ pronunciado en un susurro, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que abrazándolo con más fuerza, Kay respondió: _“Lo sé”._


	75. Regalo

  1. **Regalo**



**Marc / Kay**

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde que se reconciliaron y parecía que todo marchaba bien.  Marc se sentía un poco nervioso debido a la gran sorpresa en la que había estado trabajando, ya que quería que todo saliera perfecto.  Quería lograr una celebración de cumpleaños inolvidable para Kay, pero lo más importante, quería demostrarle que era el hombre de su vida.

Durante los días previos, Marc arguyó que tenía mucho trabajo, por lo que era mejor que cada uno se fuera en su auto hacia la Unidad con la finalidad de no hacerlo esperar.  Kay estuvo de acuerdo, y en ningún momento le pasó por la mente que su cumpleaños tuviera algo que ver, ya que faltaban muchos días para la fecha.  Lo que Kay no sabía, era que esta vez, no sería una celebración cualquiera;  recordaría muchos años después este cumpleaños tan especial.

Uno de esos días, mientras Kay trabajaba en su oficina, miró hacia su muñeca y sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco al notar que no traía puesta la pulsera que Marc le había regalado.  _“Scheiße!”_ –gruñó, mientras revisaba en el suelo para ver si la encontraba tirada.  No había nada, por lo que comenzó a hacer memoria, sobre cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto.  Descolgó el teléfono y le marcó a Marc; después de unos segundos escuchó su voz, “¿Qué pasa?” –Le preguntó en un tono que denotaba que estaba ocupado en algo más-.

“Disculpa si te interrumpo Marc, sólo quiero preguntarte si no has visto mi pulsera…  justo ahora me doy cuenta que no la traigo y temo que se me haya caído en otro lugar que no sea la casa…” –le dijo en un todo preocupado-.

“Lo siento Kay, no la he visto, pero no te preocupes, llegando la buscamos con calma, seguramente estará por ahí”. –Kay asintió colgando el teléfono; realmente se sentía agobiado.  Esa pulsera significaba mucho para él, era como una alianza y la posibilidad de haberla perdido, le causaba una gran desazón-.

Mortificado, siguió trabajando aun cuando no podía prestar 100% de atención a lo que hacía, cuando media hora más tarde, llamaron a su puerta.  Inmerso en un reporte que debía entregar, pidió que entraran sin despegar la vista del monitor.

“Kay…”

En cuanto escuchó esa voz, sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y dándose la vuelta en la silla, se levantó casi de un salto y comenzó a dar grandes zancadas hacia su interlocutor.

“Tú…  ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejó pasar?” –Kay lo cuestionó acercándose peligrosamente a Jörg y tomándolo de la solapa, lo aventó contra la pared.

“Kay, por favor… dame la oportunidad de que hablemos” –le susurró Jörg mientras trataba de liberarse de su castigo-.

***

**_Jörg_ **

**_Una hora antes…_ **

Parado frente a la Unidad de Policía de Múnich, se recostó en el asiento del auto.  Estaba nervioso, había ido ahí para tratar de arreglar las cosas con Kay.  Sabía por Marc, que Kay no quería ni siquiera escuchar su nombre; que se sentía muy herido y traicionado… “Y la verdad es que era con justa razón” –reflexionó Jörg, mirando nuevamente hacia la entrada del recinto.

Estaba consciente de que este no era el lugar ideal para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero sino lo hacía ahí, difícilmente podría encontrarlo solo en otro lugar y necesitaba hablar con él sin que Marc estuviera presente, ya que pensaba que si lo estuviera podría aumentar el sentimiento de posesión y de celos de Kay y eso dificultaría la reconciliación.  Kay tendría que estar lo más neutral posible, de lo contrario no lo lograría.

Con esa convicción descendió del auto y entró a la unidad, ahí fue directo hasta la oficina de Kay y al no ver a nadie en la antesala, golpeó la puerta.  Escuchó: “adelante…”

Abrió la puerta y vio a Kay de espaldas con la vista fija en la computadora.  “Kay…”

***

**_Presente_ **

“No tengo nada que hablar contigo…” –le espetó Kay soltándolo y dándole la espalda-.

“Kay… escúchame por favor, es lo único que te pido”.

“Desde el día que empezaste a interesarte en Marc nuestra amistad se terminó; ¿crees que no me daba cuenta cómo te aprovechabas de los problemas que había entre él y yo para acercarte a él?”

Jörg bajó la cabeza y respondió: “Si, casi todo lo que has dicho es verdad... reconozco que no actué correctamente contigo, pero no fue premeditado”.   “Al principio sólo fue una amistad, pero poco a poco cuando fui conociéndolo más, me di cuenta porque tú estabas tan enamorado de él”  “Es fácil quererlo, Marc es un excelente compañero con el que puedes reír, así como hablar sobre temas profundos… y yo, pues… yo me confundí”.  

Y continuó: Poco a poco me fui enganchando más con él creyendo que era amor, pero no era nada de eso”.  Mirando a Kay él le dijo en tono determinado: “Creo que sólo quise revivir la sensación de sentirse amado; por un momento, fui egoísta y quise vivir lo que ustedes tenían: algo real y puro”. “Esa es la verdad, soy humano y me equivoqué, pero entendí que eso no se puede forzar.  No es fácil decirte todo esto, pero por lo que hubo entre nosotros en algún momento y la amistad que tenemos, te pido que trates de entenderme y te pongas en mi lugar por un instante”.

Hizo una pausa y continuó: “Cuando estábamos en Austria y tú lo llamaste, Marc se volvió loco. En ese momento, nada le importó más que estar contigo y eso me devolvió a la realidad.   Marc te ama profundamente y al verlo así me di cuenta de mi error”.   “Te repito que esta carencia me hizo confundir las cosas, cuando en realidad lo que sentía por él era esperanza de vivir algo bueno con alguien, de poder amar y ser amado de vuelta.   Yo nunca te quise lastimar Kay, por favor perdóname… necesito recuperar tu confianza, pero por encima de todo, recuperar tu amistad, que para mí siempre fue muy especial… y lo sabes.” –Concluyó casi en un suspiro.-

Kay estaba inmóvil.  Durante el desahogo de Jörg tuvo momentos de furia a causa de los detalles que él contó, pero ahora estaba confundido.   Éste era el Jörg que conocía, un hombre íntegro, compañero y fiel.   Como una película, vinieron a su mente todas las veces que Jörg estuvo con él brindándole apoyo incondicional.  Estos recuerdos hicieron que poco a poco comenzara a relajarse y al mismo tiempo recordó las palabras de Marc: “nadie tuvo la culpa…”.   Poco a poco, fue suavizando la expresión dura de su rostro y mirándolo fijamente pudo darse cuenta de lo nervioso que Jörg estaba.

Kay no quería hablar mucho, por lo que apenas esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y balanceó la cabeza positivamente.   Jörg respiró profundamente demostrando alivio y extendiendo la mano hacia Kay le dijo: “¿amigos de nuevo?”

Kay lo miró y asintiendo con la cabeza le tendió la mano.  Jörg lo miró y le dijo: “Gracias viejo, tú sabes lo que esto significa para mí” –Y dándole una palmada en la espalda, salió de la oficina sintiéndose feliz y ligero-.

***

El suave roce de unos labios contra sus párpados lo despertaron.  Lentamente, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Marc a tan sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, observándolo con una mezcla de ternura y amor.

 _“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag”_ –Apoyado con el codo y muy cerca de Kay, Marc lo miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  

 _“Dankeschön, Meine Liebe...”_ –Respondió Kay, mientras se desperezaba y abría los brazos para atraerlo hacia él-.

Con voz ronca, Marc comenzó a besarlo y murmurando sobre su boca le dijo: “Nunca dudes de cuánto te amo”.

Kay sonrió y asintiendo con la cabeza, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esa caricia.  La voz de Marc lo regresó a la realidad: “¿Encontraste tu pulsera?”

“ _Nein,_ respondió de mala gana, ¿por qué me lo preguntas ahora?” –preguntó Kay extrañado-.

 _“_ Debes ser más cuidadoso con tus cosas _…”_ –fue su respuesta, al tiempo que le entregaba una caja de terciopelo-.  “Nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños mi amor, este es tu primer regalo”.

Tomó la caja que Marc le había entregado y la abrió lentamente.   Dentro, estaba su pulsera tal cual la recordaba, por lo que mirándolo con cara de extrañeza, le preguntó: “¿Qué significa esto?”

Marc lo miró y sonriendo le dijo: “Voltéala”.

Kay obedeció y cuando lo hizo, pudo darse cuenta que además de las iniciales **_M &K_** _,_ había algo nuevo: grabada con letras cursivas podía leerse la frase: **_“por siempre”._**

“¡Pensé que la había perdido!  ¿Cómo es que hiciste esto?” –le preguntó sonriendo, mientras intentaba ponérsela-.

Marc lo tomó del brazo y con cuidado, le ajustó la pulsera.  “La dejaste en el vestidor el otro día y cuando la vi tuve la idea.  Ese mismo día, la llevé al joyero para que pudiera grabarla. –Le respondió soltando una carcajada-.

Kay lo miró y haciéndose el ofendido le dijo: “¿Y dejaste que durante todos estos días, creyera que la había perdido? Eres malo…” –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente-.

“Valió la pena, ¿no te parece?”

“Gracias Marc, no sólo es increíble que haya recuperado mi pulsera, sino lo que has grabado en ella, significa mucho para mí.  Me encantó”.

Media hora después, se levantaron y ambos se metieron a bañar; era una de las cosas que más disfrutaban hacer juntos.  El baño tenía dos regaderas y era lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a los dos, por lo que se tomaron su tiempo, mientras Marc bañaba a Kay y lo prodigaba de caricias y besos.  Después de un buen rato de estar jugando dentro de la regadera, Marc le pasó una toalla y tomó otra para él, mientras ambos salían de ahí.  Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar.

Kay estaba sacando los ingredientes para preparar unos _hotcakes_ , cuando Marc lo detuvo y le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda: “Salgamos a desayunar, no todos los días se cumplen 33 años”.

Subieron al BMW de Marc y salieron rumbo a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos: _MilchHaeusl_ un _biergarten_ escondido dentro del Jardín Inglés, con una atmósfera tranquila y romántica.  Cuando llegaron al lugar, ya había una mesa reservada para ellos y el platillo favorito de Kay fue servido casi en cuanto llegaron.  Kay sonrió, Marc se había lucido con la sorpresa de su pulsera y ahora lo sorprendía con este desayuno romántico.

“Marc, _danke_ …” –le dijo acercándose a él, dándole un breve beso en la mejilla-.

Marc sonrió y continuaron desayunando.  Casi antes de terminar, el teléfono de Marc comenzó a sonar y después de atenderlo se volvió hacia Kay y le dijo “Kay, lo siento… pero ha surgido algo en el trabajo y tengo que ir a la Unidad.  No tardaré, te veo más tarde, ¿sí?”

“¿Ahora? Es sábado… ¿No puede esperar para el lunes?” –Le preguntó un tanto confundido-.

“Lo siento… no tardaré.  Llévate el auto y nos vemos más tarde”.  -Dicho esto, pago la cuenta y se levantó alejándose a paso apresurado-.

Kay suspiró y dando los últimos sorbos a su café se levantó para irse.  Antes de marcharse, se acercó a él la mesera que los atendió y entregándole una caja le dijo: “Es para ti”.

Kay la miró extrañado y antes de preguntarle qué era, la mujer se alejó hacia la cocina.  Kay volvió a tomar asiento y abrió la caja.  Dentro había una hermosa corbata de seda y una nota que decía: “Úsala para cenar, pero antes debes ir a la estación central – _München Hauptbahnhof_ \- a la plataforma 32 en punto de las doce del día, ahí te estaré esperando.    _Marc_ ”.

Kay guardó la nota, mientras reía y acariciaba la suavidad de la tela; era una corbata de exquisito buen gusto, la guardó nuevamente en su caja y mirando el reloj vio que tenía una hora para llegar a la estación central.  Mientras se levantaba de la mesa para ir hacia el auto, sonreía divertido por la siguiente sorpresa que Marc tenía reservada para él.

Cuando llegó, ya había estacionado el auto y caminaba a paso rápido hacia la plataforma 32.  Faltaban diez minutos para el medio día y la sensación que le provocaba ver a Marc esperándolo ahí, lo hacía sonreír constantemente. Ya se le había hecho extraño que lo dejara solo en su cumpleaños para irse a trabajar…

Cuando llegó a la plataforma, ésta estaba abarrotada de gente.  Justo a las 12 horas llegaba uno de los trenes, por lo que el lugar estaba abarrotado;  poco a poco, conforme la gente comenzó a salir del tren y a caminar hacia sus diferentes destinos, el lugar comenzó a vaciarse y Kay intentaba encontrar entre la gente al amor de su vida.   Cinco minutos después, al no encontrarlo, comenzó a impacientarse por lo que sacó su teléfono para marcarle; en ese momento sintió que lo tomaban del hombro.

Cuando se volteó para encontrarse con Marc, se quedó estupefacto.  No era Marc quien estaba frente a él.

 


	76. Celebración

**76. Celebración**

**Kay / Marc**

“¿Qué…?” –Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, mientras sentía que las piernas dejarían de sostenerlo en cualquier momento-.

Frente a él, estaban sus padres. Ambos se veían mucho más viejos de lo que él recordaba. Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que los vio. Podía recordar como si fuera ayer cuando sus padres lo rechazaron por ser quien era.

Como una ráfaga, todos los recuerdos tristes resonaron en su mente, y las palabras de su padre hicieron eco una vez más: _"No puedo aceptar lo que estás diciendo; no es posible que te gusten los hombres. ¿No quieres formar una familia y tener hijos y una esposa?”_

Y ahora, muchos años después, estaban ahí parados frente a él mirándolo de forma diferente.  ¿Podría ser posible?

"Kay... hijo mío" -murmuró su madre-. Y después de decir esto, caminó hacia él. "Kay... ¿puedes perdonarnos? Y sin esperar una respuesta, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas susurrando todo tipo de palabras amorosas al mismo tiempo que no podía dejar de sollozar. "Tu padre y yo nos sentimos muy mal por la forma en cómo reaccionamos.  Y después, simplemente tú desapareciste y aunque por mucho tiempo intentamos encontrarte, no lo logramos".

En ese momento, su padre habló: "Todo lo que dice tu mamá es verdad... Al principio, no supimos cómo manejar tu confesión, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta de que lo más importante eras tú, nuestro hijo, ya te habías ido...

Hace un par de semanas Marc llegó a nuestra casa y nos explicó quién era y en ese momento volvimos a tener esperanza de poder verte… Nos dijo que él es tu compañero y lo mucho que te ama; quería sorprenderte porque sabe lo importante que es para ti la familia... "

Kay estaba desconcertado. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Comenzó a sentirse conmovido por las palabras de sus padres. Y antes de poder decir nada, ambos abrazaron a su hijo con todo el amor y Kay sintió que finalmente, todo estaba bien en su vida.

Kay olvidó todos los malos recuerdos, todas estas noches en las que había sufrido por la falta de amor; nada de esto era importante ahora porque estaban juntos de nuevo y se lo debía a Marc.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, pudo escuchar la voz de Marc detrás de él. "Hola..." Los tres lo miraron con una sonrisa y Kay se enjugó las lágrimas con una mano y caminó hacia él. "Te amo tanto... gracias por este increíble regalo Marc".

Marc sonrió y con su pulgar quitó una lágrima de la mejilla de Kay mientras susurraba: "Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón, feliz cumpleaños, _Meine Liebe_ ".

Después de ese momento tan emotivo, Marc ayudó a los padres de Kay con su equipaje y todos juntos caminaron hacia el automóvil. Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron al _Hotel Platzl_ , ubicado en el centro de Múnich.   De acuerdo con el plan, al día siguiente, Kay pasará el día con sus padres.

Cuando estuvieron solos dentro del auto, Marc se volvió hacia Kay y le susurró: "Espero que te sientas tan feliz como yo; te amo Kay y sé lo que significa para ti tener a tus padres contigo, feliz cumpleaños mi amor" –le susurró mientras lo besaba en los labios-.

Kay se sintió feliz, nunca habría imaginado tener a sus padres con él. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho que mis padres estén aquí conmigo después de tantos años..."

Marc encendió el motor y comenzó a avanzar. "¿A dónde vamos?" -preguntó Kay, mirándolo-.

"Ya lo verás..." -respondió Marc mientras acariciaba la mano de Kay con su pulgar-.

Mientras iban en el auto, Kay le dijo a Marc: “Estoy nervioso por mañana; son quince años que no hablo con mis padres y no sé cómo manejarlo… ¿Crees que pudieras acompañarme?”

“¿Estás seguro?  Tal vez hablarán de cosas muy personales y…” 

Kay lo interrumpió: “No importa, si mis padres realmente quieren ser parte de mi vida, ahora es cuando deben demostrarlo”.

“De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, estaré a tu lado”.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Marc estacionaba el auto frente a su casa. 

“Vamos que ya nos están esperando”

“¿Quién nos espera?” –Preguntó Kay, creyendo saber de antemano la respuesta-.

Cuando entraron a la casa, ya los esperaban sus amigos con una botella de champagne para celebrar juntos.  Dentro de los invitados, se encontraba Alexander, que había hecho el viaje para compartir con Kay y Marc.  

También se encontraba Jörg, quien al verlos entrar, se removió en su lugar un tanto nervioso, -cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kay-, por lo que cuando se acercó a él, le dijo: “Venga ya, dame un abrazo grandísimo cabrón que todo está olvidado”.

Al escucharlo, Jörg sonrió y lo abrazó dándole una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.   Marc, por su parte sonreía al ver que la tensión entre ambos se disipaba.

Pasaron la tarde compartiendo con sus amigos, brindando y charlando.   Había un karaoke, mismo que fue el punto de reunión de los presentes;  y Kay feliz no se separó del micrófono en el resto de la tarde.   

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, el último invitado se marchó.  

“Estoy muerto… y nervioso por platicar con mis padres mañana”. –Le confesó Kay a Marc mientras cerraba el espacio entre ambos y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro-.  “Gracias Marc, por un cumpleaños inolvidable”.

“¿Y quién dijo que ya terminó? Si mi reloj funciona bien, aún faltan cuatro horas para que el día concluya…”

Kay se separó de él, para mirarlo receloso.  ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente, si puedo saber?” –le susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo-.

“Mmm… eso también me encantaría, pero más tarde, si es que aún te queda energía” –le respondió Marc mientras se reía-.  “Subamos a cambiarnos, porque vamos a salir… Ah! Y ponte la corbata que te he regalado; estoy seguro que te verás muy bien con ella”.

“¿Estás hablando en serio?”

“Nunca he hablado tan serio; anda vamos” –Le respondió al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano y lo arrastraba escaleras arriba-.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, había dos trajes cuidadosamente acomodados sobre la cama.  Por lo que empujando a Kay hacia el baño, Marc le dijo: “Anda, apúrate y báñate para que te puedas cambiar.   Te espero aquí, porque si nos bañamos juntos, dudo que podamos salir a tiempo”.

Kay moviendo la cabeza y riendo al mismo tiempo, entró en la regadera.  “Por mucho, Marc había excedido sus expectativas en este día; tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz como en ese momento” –Reconoció Kay mientras terminaba de ducharse-.

Una vez que salió del baño, vio llegar a Marc del cuarto de invitados ya bañado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura; comenzó a vestirse al tiempo que apuraba a Kay para hacer lo mismo.

“Debemos apurarnos, porque tenemos una reservación que no podemos perder”.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, Kay se acercó a Marc y tendiéndole la corbata que éste le había regalado, le dijo: “Nunca he sido muy bueno con el nudo de la corbata… ¿Me ayudas?”

Marc lo miró y sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver esos ojos azules que lo miraban hipnotizándolo por completo.   Siempre que lo veía fijamente, le causaba esa sensación que tanto amaba.  Sonriendo, se acercó a Kay y comenzó a hacerle el nudo de la corbata.   Una vez que terminó dio dos pasos hacia atrás y lo miró. 

Kay era atractivo, pero vestido con ese traje obscuro, abrigo, guantes y la corbata haciéndole juego a esos ojos intensos, parecía como si hubiera salido de alguna revista de moda. 

“Wow…” –murmuró Marc, mientras asentía aprobando el resultado final-.  Se acercó a Kay y dándole un suave beso en los labios le dijo: “Soy un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte a mi lado…” –le confesó sin poder evitar sonrojarse-.

Kay sonrió y le dijo: “Estamos listos… sorpréndeme”

“Aun no, algo te falta…”

“¿Qué?”

“Esto…” –Y sacando una caja del interior de su abrigo, se la entregó a Kay-.

Kay sonrió, mientras le decía: “Estás poniéndome cada vez más alta la vara para tu cumpleaños…” –Dicho esto, abrió la caja y dentro encontró una botella de perfume _L’EAU MAJEURE D’ISSEY DE ISSEY MIYAKE_ , la abrió y se deleitó con su aroma: una mezcla de incienso y madera de sándalo que invitaba a despertar los sentidos-.

 Una vez que Kay se puso el perfume, Marc se acercó a él y pasando la nariz por su cuello, aspiró el aroma mezclado con la propia esencia de Kay.  Sonriendo satisfecho, le dijo: “Ahora sí… vámonos”.

Estacionó el auto en el valet parking, y ambos descendieron del auto.  Vestidos de abrigo y corbata, lucían aún más atractivos, por lo que más de una mujer volteó para mirarlos.  Sonriendo y sin importarles nada más que el estar juntos disfrutando de esa noche, entraron al lugar.   Situado en la calle _Promenadeplatz 2_ , estaba el restaurante _Atelier,_ un lugar exclusivo con una cocina exquisita.

Una vez que los llevaron a su mesa y que el _Sommelier_ les recomendara un par de vinos, Kay se volvió hacia Marc y le dijo: “gracias por un cumpleaños inolvidable, te amo”.

Marc asintió y le dijo: “Me da gusto que todo haya salido perfecto; deseo que seas muy feliz”.

“Si tú estás a mi lado, así será” –respondió Kay sonriendo, mientras ambos chocaban su copa-.

Cuando estaban ya terminando el postre, el mesero se acercó a Marc y le entregó la libreta con la cuenta, Marc la abrió y alzando las cejas en señal de asombro, se volvió hacia Kay y le dijo: “Creo que esto es para ti…” –al tiempo que le pasaba la libreta cerrada-.

“¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que tú me vas a invitar por ser mi cumpleaños?” –Le preguntó riendo mientras la abría para ver el monto total-.

Cuando Kay se dio cuenta lo que había dentro, su cara cambió.  Comenzó a sentir cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle cada vez más rápido y la boca se le secaba.  “¿Qué es esto?” –Le preguntó a Marc mientras lo observaba detenidamente-.

Marc sosteniéndole la mirada, le preguntó: “Entonces, ¿qué dices?”

Dentro, había un folleto con la información para hacer los trámites de paternidad por medio de una madre subrogada.  

Kay lo miró y rápidamente se enjugó una lágrima que amenazaba con brotar. “¿Estás seguro Marc?”

“Completamente” –Fue su respuesta, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo miraba con la certeza de que su amor trascendería-.


	77. Raíces

  1. **Raíces**



**Kay / Marc**

Dos semanas después, Kay y Marc se arreglaban para asistir a una exposición fotográfica en una de las galerías de arte más famosas en Múnich, _Dietmar Woelfl,_ ya que se presentaba una exposición de un amigo de Jörg.  Éste los había invitado y habían aceptado de buena gana.

“Dos veces de traje en menos de un mes… Me podría acostumbrar a verte así más seguido” –le dijo Marc a Kay mientras le arreglaba la corbata-.

“Tú tampoco luces nada mal”-respondió a su vez Kay mientras lo miraba intensamente-.

Durante esas dos semanas, después del cumpleaños de Kay, habían sucedido varias cosas: Kay había tenido oportunidad de hablar con sus padres y lejos de vivir una situación incómoda como temía, fue todo lo contrario.  Sus padres estaban más que dispuestos a recuperar el cariño de su hijo, por lo que estuvieron cerca de una semana en Múnich para pasar tiempo juntos, así que después de trabajar Kay y Marc los recogían en el hotel y salían a cenar.  Cuando sus padres se marcharon, les hicieron prometerles que irían a visitarlos a la casa paterna.

Kay se sentía como en una nube, ya que todo marchaba perfectamente con Marc, además del reencuentro con sus padres, tenían la convivencia con Matthias cada quince días y para rematar, la posibilidad de tener un hijo, lo hacía sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo.  

Un par de días después de que Marc le diera el folleto con la información para hacer los trámites de paternidad por medio de una madre subrogada, se sentaron a platicar al respecto.   Tendrían que pedir una licencia por un tiempo prolongado, ya que el trámite no sería en Europa, debido a que en Alemania no estaba permitido, a pesar de que el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo había sido legislado recientemente. 

Cuando Marc buscó información, el país que facilitaba el proceso era Canadá, ya que estaba permitido que parejas gay pudieran tener un hijo.  Así que si lograban encontrar una mujer que se ofreciera como voluntaria, tendrían que viajar constantemente para llevar a cabo los trámites necesarios para que Kay fuera el donador.  

Poco antes de las ocho de la noche llegaron al lugar, éste estaba a reventar, antes de entrar a la galería, un fotógrafo que se encontraba en la entrada, les hizo una foto juntos, comentándoles que podrían pasar por una copia, antes de marcharse.   Una vez adentro, comenzaron a recorrer la exposición y poco rato después se encontraron con Jörg.  Éste los saludó afectuosamente y les presentó a su amigo, el artista, dueño de la exposición.

Al cabo de un rato, se sentaron a charlar con Jörg, mientras éste les contaba sobre la próxima gira que haría; se le veía emocionado y Marc estuvo contento por él.  La relación entre Kay y Jörg, si bien había mejorado, distaba mucho de ser la de antaño, pero Marc estaba seguro que con el paso del tiempo Kay olvidaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Mientras Marc pensaba en ello, una mujer que se encontraba al otro lado del salón lo miró y comenzó a caminar hacia él.   Marc, inmerso en sus pensamientos, no lo notó; no fue hasta que sintió cómo alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo llamaba por su nombre, cuando la vio.

“¡Marc! ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Qué gusto encontrarte en Múnich!” –Lo saludó afectuosamente-.

Marc sonrió y levantándose de la silla le dio un abrazo cariñoso, “¡Hola Helen! Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Trasladaron a Henry a las oficinas de Múnich y ya tenemos seis meses viviendo aquí.  Henry, éste es Marc, Marc él es Henry, mi esposo”.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Marc comentó: “Mucho gusto Henry, ellos son Kay y Jörg, Helen es una amiga de Bettina.  Ya tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿tres años, cierto?” –Le preguntó a Helen, mientras Kay y Jörg saludaban a la pareja-.   Después de una breve charla, Helen se despidió de Marc y dándole un beso, le dijo: “Salúdame a Bettina, Marc.” –Al tiempo que con una señal de cabeza, se despedía de Kay y Jörg, y, tomando a su esposo del brazo, se alejaron del lugar.

Marc se sintió un poco incómodo por la referencia de Bettina, “era claro que Helen no sabía que se habían separado, pero no era el momento de sacarla de su error...” –Pensó Marc mientras volvía a sentarse al lado de Kay.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Marc notó que Kay estaba más callado de lo normal, por lo que volviéndose hacia él, le preguntó: “¿Estás bien?”

“Perfectamente…” –Respondió-.

Marc asintió y siguió charlando amenamente, pero conforme pasaban las horas, percibió que algo no andaba bien con Kay, puesto que casi no había hablado el resto de la velada; se le veía tenso y pensativo. 

Al cabo de una hora, Marc le susurró a Kay al oído: “Estoy cansado, ¿nos vamos a casa?”

Kay asintió, mientras se ponía de pie y se despedía del grupo con el que habían estado platicando la última hora.

Estaban saliendo de la galería, cuando el fotógrafo se acercó y les entregó una copia de la foto que les había tomado llegando.  Marc la recibió y esbozó una sonrisa cuando la vio.  Cuando se subieron al auto, antes de poner en marcha el motor, le entregó la foto a Kay, pero éste no hizo ningún comentario, por el contrario abrió la guantera y la guardó.

Era claro que Kay estaba molesto, pero por más que Marc trataba de recordar qué había hecho mal, nada le venía a la mente.  “¿Sería porque había estado platicando con Jörg?” –Se preguntó mientras estacionaba el auto en el garaje-.

Una vez en la habitación, después de lavarse los dientes y haberse cambiado de ropa, Marc se recostó al lado de Kay, -quien estaba ya acostado de lado, dándole la espalda a Marc-, y pasando su brazo por encima de Kay para atraerlo hacia él, le susurró al oído: “Kay, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesto? ¿Te hice algo?”    

Kay no respondió.

Marc cariñosamente, tiró de su hombro para poder verlo a los ojos.  Kay lo miró pero no dijo nada, por lo que Marc insistió: “Anda, dime qué es lo que te pasa…”

Kay cerró los ojos, para abrirlos segundos después y en un tono muy bajo, le preguntó: “¿Por qué nunca me presentas como tu pareja, Marc?”

Marc se sorprendió… Pensó que era algo relacionado con Jörg, pero jamás esperó algo así, por lo que no supo que responder;  Kay insistió: “¿Acaso te importa lo que la gente piense de ti? ¿O es que solamente puedes demostrarme tu amor dentro de estas cuatro paredes o dentro de un bar gay, pero no en otro lugar? ¿Seguirás sin admitir tus sentimientos con el resto de la gente?”

Marc sentía cómo el pulso se le aceleraba conforme escuchaba a Kay, por lo que acunando su rostro entre las manos, le susurró: “Kay, lo lamento.  Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte sentir mal… Hoy más que nunca, tengo claro cuánto te amo y no me avergüenza reconocerlo ante nadie”.

Y prosiguió: “Si no le dije nada a Helen fue porque no creí que para ti fuera importante, simplemente no pensé que fuera necesario sacarla de su error”.

Kay lo escuchó y se removió de entre sus brazos.  Se incorporó y levantándose de la cama, lo miró. “Lo que creo es que si estamos juntos e incluso hemos pensado en tener un hijo, no veo por qué no presentarnos como tal…  No te estoy forzando a nada, sólo te comparto cómo me sentí”.

Marc se levantó de la cama y acercándose a Kay le dijo: “Discúlpame por favor, te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar”.

Kay lo miró y asintió.  Marc lo abrazó y le depositó un suave beso en la sien.  Esa noche, mientras Kay dormía, Marc lo observaba al tiempo que pensaba en sus palabras. “¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidado?” –Se reprochó una vez más-.

Un par de semanas después, cuando salían de la Unidad, Marc le dijo a Kay: “¿Qué te parece, si esta noche cenamos fuera?”

“¿Y eso, a qué se debe? Es jueves y mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora de la mañana; estoy cansado, ¿no crees que podamos dejarlo para mañana, Marc?” –Contestó Kay con una mirada interrogante-.

“Anda, no tengo ganas de cenar en casa… te prometo que no nos desvelaremos”. –Insistió-.

Kay sonrió, mientras asentía: “sabes que no te puedo decir que no…”

Marc sonrió satisfecho, mientras tomaba la salida a Starnberg.  “Perfecto, pasemos antes a la casa a cambiarnos”.

Una hora después, llegaban a _Broeding_ , uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Kay.  Cuando se estacionó, Kay le preguntó: “¿Aquí? ¿Se puede saber qué celebramos?”

“Nada en especial, ¿Qué no puedo consentirte?” –Sonrió Marc, mientras bajaba del auto-.

Kay sonrió y juntos entraron al lugar.   Disfrutaron una cena deliciosa y un vino exquisito. 

“¿Quieres postre?” –Le preguntó Kay-.

“Si...”

“¿Qué se te antoja?”

“Tú escógelo… y lo compartimos, ¿te parece?”

“De acuerdo…” –Contestó Kay mientras miraba la carta-.

Inmerso en el menú, no se dio cuenta que Marc sacaba una cajita negra de su chaqueta y la depositaba frente a él.  Cuando Kay dejó la carta para llamar al mesero, la vio.

“¿Qué es esto?” –Le preguntó sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el pulso-.

“Ábrela…” –Fue la respuesta de Marc.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió la caja y dos alianzas descansaban sobre el suave terciopelo.  Kay no podía separar la vista de ellas.

Marc, nervioso, se removió en el asiento.  “¿Y bien, qué dices? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Kay?”

Kay lo miró, con esos ojos que lo volvían loco.  “Nada me haría más feliz”.

En ese momento, Marc sonrió y sin importarle en absoluto la gente que los miraba sin ningún reparo, tomó una de las alianzas y se la mostró.  “Adentro viene grabado mi nombre” -y tomándolo de la mano se la introdujo en el dedo anular-.

Kay comenzó a reír y tomando la alianza que descansaba solitaria dentro de la caja, la miró y pudo leer su nombre en el interior.  Con manos temblorosas, tomó la mano de Marc y se la colocó a su vez en el dedo anular.

Marc cerró el espacio entre ellos y lo besó.  “ _Ich Liebe Dich_... nunca lo dudes” “Ahora, cualquiera que nos vea sabrá que somos pareja, si es que había duda de ello” –le dijo Marc mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Kay y ambos admiraban cómo brillaban las argollas juntas-.

“Ahora lo que sigue, es elegir una fecha _pussy_ , pero considera que viajaremos a Canadá en un mes…” –Le anunció Marc sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.  Pronto tendrían otro hijo además de Matthias, y Kay sería el padre biológico…

De regreso hacia su casa, Kay conducía el auto; una mano la tenía al volante y la otra descansaba sobre la mano de Marc.  Con el pulgar le acariciaba el anillo mientras imaginaba cómo sería su boda.    Por su parte, Marc sonreía imaginando un hermoso bebé de ojos azules iguales a los de Kay.  

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no era necesario decir nada más.  Ese silencio cómodo entre ellos, reemplazaba las palabras… Una mirada cómplice, era suficiente para expresar lo que no se podía decir con palabras.

Respirando de forma uniforme, ambos tenían la certeza de que su amor era sublime.  


End file.
